FORCED TRAINING
by combatcrazy
Summary: Gibbs is ordered to train a very special slave against his wishes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not only my first NCIS story but my first EVER Slash story. It is a AU slave fic that will include some kink, some bondage and some forms of non-con (in later chapters) . If this is not your thing, PLEASE don't read it. This story was inspired by a Romonology series I recently read (unsure the name of the author, my deepest apology to such a wonderful writer). Please be kind and let me now if it is worth going any further.**

**My deepest thanks to WCUGirl for not only her beta efforts on this chapter but for her encouragement to write it. The idea has been bouncing around in my mind for a while and if it hadn't been for Jen (WCUGirl) I don't think it would have ever been written.**

**I don't own anything connected to the NCIS universe (I can only dream I do). I make no money from my writting (not that I would if I could) I write for fun only. **

_chapter 1_

The Bullpen was a buzz of activity. Agents were typing up reports, making calls, discussing cases; the noise level was at one of its highest levels. The ding of the elevator as it arrived brought that all to a dead stop.

You could have heard a pin drop as the door opened and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped off. All eyes were locked on him as he walked to his desk, his ever present cup of coffee in hand, not once acknowledging a single stare. Sitting, he picked up the reports on his desk and began reading.

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, he looked up to see his Senior Field Agent Caitlyn Todd standing beside him. He wasn't sure what the look on her face was, concern, fear, shock, all of the above? He glanced over to the other two members of his team. Special Agent Timothy McGee looked almost green and Probationary Agent Ziva David sat stone faced, just staring at him.

"What is it, Agent Todd?" Gibbs looked back up into a pair of very concerned eyes.

"The Director wants you in his office." Kate jerked her head towards the stairs. "He said for you to come up the minute you get in."

Gibbs nodded his head and headed for the stairs, all eyes in the bullpen following his every step. Reaching his destination, he nodded at Cindy, the Director's secretary, and she nodded in return. Entering the office, Gibbs finally realized the reason for all the stares and looks of concern. Sitting across the desk from Director Morrow was the President of the United States.

"You wanted to see me, Director?"

"Yes, take a seat." Marrow indicated the second chair across from his desk.

Gibbs gut began to churn as he took the seat right next to his President. He wasn't sure why, but he knew this meeting was not going to end well.

"Agent Gibbs, we have a, uh, special project that we believe you would be most suited for." Director Morrow seemed hesitant as he spoke.

"We?" Gibbs asked, glancing at the man beside him.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs, we." The President spoke for the first time. "I asked Director Marrow for the use of your services."

"What special project are we talking about, and if you don't mind my asking, why me?"

"There are two reasons I ask specifically for you. The first is because you have done this type of work before and you were one of the best. Second, let's just say we need someone who knows the meaning of the word 'classified.'"

Gibbs eyebrow rose as he looked between his Director and his President, his gut churning harder. This was definitely not going to be good.

"And the special project?" Gibbs asked.

"We need you to, uh, train a slave." Morrow stated, never looking Gibbs in the eye.

"You want me to WHAT?" Gibbs jumped to his feet. "Director, you know I quit that line of work when I left the Corp and I have no intention ever doing that again."

"Director Morrow warned me that you would be reluctant to take this project." The President smirked as he looked up at the standing man. "But as I said, this is a 'Special' project. Sit down, Agent Gibbs and I'll explain."


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me start my saying I am SO sorry for taking so long to post this. Between my two jobs and taking care of an 80 year old shut in mother and an 83 year old shut in Aunt my time to write can get very limited. I will try to post sooner but can't promise.**

**Want to thank everyone who placed this story on alert and thankWCUGirl, Tinker83, Novrov, angeleyes46, Gloworm41, Lightnshowdows, Rownes Prince, Peppe1951 and Kwittbugginme for reviewing. Also special thanks to those of you who help me with the name of the Author who wrote the Romonology series so I can give her credit/**

**Thank you Tenthmuse1 for writting a fantastic series of stories that inspired this story.**

_Chapter 2_

When Gibbs didn't immediately sit down the president continued. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you how the laws covering slavery came to be, do I Agent Gibbs?"

The sudden intake of breath from his Agent caught Director Marrow's attention. He couldn't believe the President would play that card. His stomach flipped when he saw his Senior Agent, one of the strongest men he knew, lower his head and take his seat

"No, sir." Gibbs quietly replied as his mind began racing back twenty years. To the year that Americans came to know as the year from Hell.

_FLASHBACK:_

It started with an attack on the Golden Gate Bridge. The explosion caused thousands to fall into the San Francisco bay. Six weeks later the Sears Tower in Chicago was attacked, followed 3 months later with an attack on Washington Monument. Two months later an attempt to destroy the Statue of Liberty was foiled. The Government was being pressured by the people to do something and do it now.

Everything they tried seemed to fail. Arresting them, convicting them, sending them to jail, they even tried the death penalty. All they did was make heroes out of the terrorists. That was the first time the slavery laws were considered, but they couldn't be agreed upon it. That is until the last attack.

Some members of a domestic terrorist group planned the most demoralizing attack ever to be planned against the United States. A young woman holding the hand of a young child entered the Matterhorn ride at Disney world. Moments later there was an explosion that collapsed the entire ride down on the hundreds of people waiting in line. It was determined that the woman with the child had a bomb strapped to her chest.

It was this senseless attack that finally pushed the Slavery laws through. It was decided that if arresting and convicting them made them heroes then the only other option they could come up with was to humiliate the terrorists. By forcing them to serve a Master, to have to do whatever their Master commanded, to make them what many considered less than human, well, maybe that was the deterrent that they needed to stop the attacks. If you were found to be involved in anyway with a terrorist group, foreign or domestic, whether it was the planning or the completing of the attack you were immediately placed into slavery.

It was this same senseless attack that was now tearing at the Senior Agent of NCIS. Twenty years ago he was a young Marine serving his country overseas. He has a beautiful young wife, Shannon and a precious eight year old daughter, Kelly. Gibbs was scheduled for his first furlough in over a year. The young family had made plans to take their young daughter to Disney World in Florida on his leave. However, an unexpected mission came up canceling all leave. Not wanting to disappoint their daughter and since the tickets were already bought, they decided that Shannon should go ahead and take Kelly on their trip. They were seated in front of the young woman and her child on the Matterhorn.

Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs was called into his CO's tent and informed of his wife and daughter's death just before leaving on his mission. Not caring whether he returned from that mission or not, his recklessness caused him to be severely injured. He was transferred to a medical facility in the States where he lingered in a coma for 10 days. When he finally came around and started rehab they found that the Marine sniper's eyesight, due to his injury, was no longer good enough to do his job.

It was then that a high ranking official approached him with an offer. They wanted him to head the Slave training facility. Vengeance can be a very powerful thing, and all he could think of was his beautiful wife and daughter. Knowing he couldn't get his revenge on the person or person's responsible for the death of his family he did the next best thing. He took the job, and he was the best. He could take the hardest terrorists and turn them into the most obedient slaves. With him in charge, the DC training facility held the highest success rate and held the record for turning out the most fully trained slaves.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Jethro?"

Hearing his name being called brought Gibbs mind back to the present, back to the meeting he really didn't want to be in. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment, and then slowly blew the breath out in an attempt to clear his mind.

"I'm sorry to bring up such painful memories, Agent Gibbs." the president began only to be cut off by Gibbs.

"That's the past, sir, and we can't do anything to change it. It does no one any good to dwell on it. So, why don't you just tell me what this is all about?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hope everyone had a wonderful Holiday. I want to thank all those who reviewed alerted and made this a favorite story. Thank you also for being patient with me while I took time out to write the Christmas story that wouldn't let me alone till it got written._**

**_I have had a request to make the chapters longer. This is a bit longer than the other two, but I have to admit I tend to do much better with shorter chapters, so forgive me if most of my chapter tend towards the shorter side. _**

**_This chapter is more set up and explains who our slave is (as if you hadn't already figured it out LOL) and why. Hope you like it._**

**_I keep forgetting to thank Jen for her wonderful beta efforts- Thanks my friend for all your help. _**

**_I also still don't on anything._**

_Chapter 3_

"Yes, well…" The President nodded at the Director who took a file out of his top drawer. Gibbs took the folder, his eyes making contact with the man behind the desk. His gut again began to churn as he saw a look of regret and dare he say guilt in the man's eyes.

"That is the man you'll be training." The President pointed to the file in Gibbs' hand, the same look of regret and guilt crossing the man's face only to quickly disappear as though it were never there. Gibbs knew this was not going to be good,

Opening the file the first thing that struck him was the photo inside. It was of a man in his late twenties or early thirties, short light brown hair and a mega watt smile. His eyes were a bright crystal green that held Gibbs' gaze for a moment longer than it should. His thoughts straying somewhere they shouldn't.

Quickly brushing those feeling aside he continued to read the report, his eyes falling on something that took his breath away. With anger building inside, he fought to keep his voice on a calm and even level.

"He's a cop? What could he have possibly done that would warrant him being thrown into slavery?"

"Unfortunately, his job."

Gibbs head shot up, no longer able to hide his anger. His steel gaze turned to his president and he would have sworn the man cringed for just a moment.

"Just what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Agent Gibbs!" Tom Morrow warned in a stern voice.

The President shook his head and waved the Director off. "No, Tom, he has the right to be angry." Turning to face the Agent he met that steely gaze. "Agent Gibbs, what I am about to reveal to you is to go no further than this office. This is why I asked for you specifically because this is a matter if National Security and you, even if you may not agree with end result, will be able to understand the reason behind it.

That file you have is on one Anthony D DiNozzo, former homicide detective with the Baltimore PD. A man, who I'm afraid, is just too good at his job."

"How can you be too good at your job?" Gibbs asked a bit sarcastically.

"When it endangers the lives of American citizens all over the world," the President replied a bit sharper than he had intended. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly he continued.

"Detective DiNozzo was investigating the death of what appeared to be a drug dealer. It was pretty much an open and shut case. Everyone at his precinct thought it should be closed out as a drug deal gone bad, but not DiNozzo. For him, thing just weren't adding up, so he began to dig deeper. Too deep I'm afraid. What he started to uncover was a terrorist cell that was buried deep in the seedy side of Baltimore."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I would think that would be a good thing?"

"Normally I would agree with you, Agent Gibbs, but in this case it was the worst thing that could happen. You see, we already knew about the cell and had for quite a while. We had infiltrated the group several years ago. It was one of the ways we have been able to head off several of the attacks that had been planned. Of course the CIA gets all the credit, but that doesn't matter. We have also been able to feed them false information that has gotten several terrorists into custody. Detective DiNozzo was about to expose that cell and with it our undercover operation."

"I'm sure once it was explained to him, he backed off his investigation." Gibbs once again saw a flash of guilt cross the Presidents face. "They didn't explain the situation to this guy?"

"This was a top secret operation. Only someone with the highest security clearance could know about it." the President stated indignantly.

"Did they do anything to get him to back off?"

"His Captain was instructed to order him to stop the investigation. He disobeyed a direct order."

Gibbs let out a snort of disgust and shook his head. "Well, that explains a lot."

"In what way, Gibbs?" Morrow asked.

Gibbs looked up from the file and looked from the Director to the President and back again. "According to this file his Captain didn't think much of Detective DiNozzo. There are reports here that stated he would repeatedly make degrading and derogatory statements to the man."

Reading directly from the file in front of him, Gibbs began to site examples. "This one says he told everyone in the squad room that DiNozzo was a quote 'rich kid who only became a cop to piss off his daddy.' Another says he stated DiNozzo couldn't investigate himself out of a paper bag. This one states he told the man if he ever solved a case he would die from shock. This is the man you had delivering the order to stop the investigation?"

"Well, regardless of how the man felt about his detective, he gave the man a direct order and he disobeyed it." the President was trying hard to defend his position.

"I would have done the same thing in his place." At the look of confusion that crossed both men's faces Gibbs tried to explain. "First of all he was ordered to stop investigating a homicide with no explanation why. No cop worth his spit would just stop a homicide investigation that has not been solved without a damn good reason. Second, his Captain made it clear he didn't feel DiNozzo was capable of investigating, let alone solving any kind of case let alone a homicide. All you did was light his fuse. Not only did he have something to prove to both his Captain and the other detective but you gave him reason to suspect his Captain maybe involved. Of course he didn't back off."

Watching both men nodding with understanding, Gibbs pushed for more information. "None of this explains how the man got thrown into slavery."

"Well, like I said, the man was good at his job." the President continued. "so good he got the attention of the terrorist cell. They became very nervous about this cop investigating them. So much so they started making plans to move the cell. The undercover agents found some evidence that when they moved the cell they did not intend to take the domestic terrorists with them, believing them to be the reason this cop got so close."

"That doesn't sound good."

"No Agent Gibbs, it wasn't. The domestic terrorists they were talking about were the undercover agents. Not only would they be losing the location of the cell, but a lot of agents would lose their lives. We couldn't allow that to happen."

"So you trumped up charges of terrorism against him and had him arrested?"

"They had no choice, Gibbs." Director Morrow intervened. "they had to ruin his credibility as a cop and investigator The cell had to believe that no one believed what he had uncovered; that everyone thought he was just doing this to cover his own terrorist ties."

"Couldn't you have just faked his death and put him in witness protection?"

"We thought about that, but we couldn't take the chance. Not only would the cell always be suspicious of his death, but if it ever came to light that he wasn't dead… we just couldn't risk it. By arresting him as a terrorist not only do we destroy any credibility in his investigation or his work, but our terrorists actually believe he is one of them."

Nodding his head, Gibbs looked back at the file in his lap. "And this is why you insisted on me, because you can't let it be known that the government framed a cop and turned him into a slave?"

"That, and like I said you're the best."

"I was the best!" Gibbs snapped. "That was over twelve years ago. I haven't done anything even close to that since then."

"What you had was a natural skill, you don't just lose that. I believe you are the right person for the job."

Gibbs stood and began to pace back and forth, the President and the Director exchanging concerned glances. Finally the agent stopped and looked at both men.

"Fine, if you want me to train this guy I will, but I have some conditions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year everyone. I hope you all had a great holiday.**

**A small warning for this chapter, there is a passing mention of rape. Also the items Gibbs asks for is totally made up, don't know if there is anything even close to them that exsists. LOL**

**Thanks a bunch to all those of you who have alerted, favorite and reviewed this story, it means a great deal to me.**

**Once again thanks so VERY much to Jen for the beta job, she's the best.**

**As always I own nothing and make nothing, just write for fun.**

_Chapter 4_

"Agent Gibbs," Director Morrow growled, "you do not put conditions on orders given to you by your Commander in Chief."

Looking from one man to the other Gibbs slowly began to nod his head. "Your absolutely right, Director. I stand corrected." Gibbs tossed the file he held onto the Director's desk and turned to address the President. "So, you'll be finding someone else then?"

Gibbs turned and walked straight to the door. As he reached out to open the door he heard the President call behind him. "Alright, Agent Gibbs, you've made your point. Name your conditions."

Gibbs quickly wiped the smirk from his face then turned and walked back to the chair he had vacated earlier. Grabbing the back with both hands, he lowered his head to his chest and took a deep breath before looking back up at both men.

"First, I want the man brought here for Dr. Mallard to check out. I want him to have not only a full physical but a psychological evaluation also."

"May I ask why? After all Dr. Mallard is only a medical examiner, not a physician." The President was confused.

"Dr. Mallard is not only my personal physician, but has acted as a physician for most the agents in this building at one time or another. He also has a degree in forensic psychology."

"OK, that explains Dr Mallard's qualifications, but not why you think this is necessary."

"Let me guess, this guy has been locked up, in a cell, at a slave detention center, in isolation for over a week, correct?" Gibbs stated sarcastically.

"Yes, that's true. What about it?"

"There were reasons why I stopped training slaves and left the Marines. One of those reasons was because of what I found out some of the guards and trainers were doing to those detainees." Seeing the startled looks on both men's faces, Gibbs continued. "I have seen cases of beatings, torment and even rape. I want to make sure this guy hasn't been put through any of that."

"Understandable, but I think I need some clarification here." The Director seemed concerned.

"Yes, sir."

"First of all, if you saw this happening, why just quit and walk away? Why not try to stop it."

"Do you really think I just quit and walked away?" Gibbs' eyes burned with fury. "I tried reporting it; I tried enforcing discipline on those involved, I tried everything conceivable. It did no good. The terrorist attacks were still too fresh in everyone's minds. No one cared what was happening in those camps. I finally had to leave before I did some real damage."

"OK I can understand that," the Director smirked. "The second thing is, if this has happened to this young man, not to sound callous but, what difference does it make?"

"It makes all the difference, Director. I want to be sure this guy is physically fit before we even start this. If he's been beaten or injured in any way, he'll have to have time to recover. This training is very physical and intense. He'll need to be in top condition, if you expect him to survive this. Also, he needs to be mentally stable or this won't work."

"What does his mental state have to do with anything?" The President and the Directed both seemed to agree on this point.

Gibbs finally took his seat again, shaking his head in amazement. "Director, Mr. President, we are about to tell a man who, according to that file on your desk, is a 100% heterosexual, ladies man that his body is no longer his own. His new owner, whether a male or a female, has every right to walk in and do what ever he wants to him, or, even better, make him do anything to his owner that he demands. What do you think that is going to do to a mentally stable man, let alone someone who isn't stable?"

"Alright, I'll have him transported here by the end of the day," the President conceded. "What else?"

"I have no intention of training this guy at a training center or a slave camp. I'm taking him to our Alpha safe house and I'll be gone from work for at least two to three months. Kate can take over while I'm gone, she's more than qualified."

"What!" The Director yelled as he jumped to his feet. "You're joking right?"

"I have to agree with your Director, Agent Gibbs," the President broke in. "We know you can break this guy and have him trained in two weeks, you've done it before. What reason could you possibly have for wanting to take so long with this guy?"

"It's a very simple one, sir. What I intend to do for this young man is to teach him what he needs to know to live in the slave world. I'm not out to break him."

"I don't understand," the Director joined in, having calmed a bit. "What is the difference?"

"In the past I trained terrorists. Our main goal was to break and humiliate them. The ultimate goal being that the punishment for any terrorist act is so severe that it would deter all but the most radical members, That's not what this guy is about, and I think we owe him that much."

"Alright, I understand that and I have to agree with you," the President nodded. "Just what do you have in mind?"

"I intend to take this slow. Explain as well as show him everything he could possibly run into during his slavery. I guarantee you he will come out on the other end of this much better than if we try to train him the way we normally do. This guy will not break easily nor should he. He's done nothing to deserve this."

"Point taken, Agent," the Director growled. "What else?"

"I'll give you a list of what I'll need at safe house. I'll need it there today. If thing go the way I plan, we'll be going there tonight and I want everything ready."

The Director was more confused than ever. "The safe house is always fully stocked. What more could you need?"

"I'm going to need certain items for the training sessions. It's a four room cabin; I'll need one of the rooms converted to a training room. I'll need a flogging cross, a punishment horse, cuffs hung from the ceiling…"

"All right, I get then picture. Just make me the list."

"Mr. President, I have a question for you?"

"What is that, Agent Gibbs?"

"How much has this man been told about why he's been arrested?"

"Well, of course as I said before he doesn't have the proper clearance to tell him much."

"Is that the government's way of saying he was arrested and thrown into solitary without having not only his charges not read to him but Miranda Rights as well?"

"Agents Gibbs, that is quite enough," Director Morrow warned once again.

Gibbs glared at the Director then turned to the President. "Sir, we have to tell the man why he was arrested. I understand about the security clearance, but you can't expect him to just lay down and roll over without knowing why. We don't have to tell him the entire story. We can tell him that his investigation strayed into Homeland Security territory and that this situation he now finds himself in is for the good of the country."

"Do you really think that is a wise idea? Won't that just cause him to be more resistant to your training when he finds out he was…uh…"

"Framed? That's a chance I'm willing to take. Hell, the man deserves a medal for what we are about to subject him too. I think the least we can do is give him some kind of explanation."

"Alright, Agent Gibbs, I'll see to it he has some explanation before he's brought here."

"Thank you, sir. There is one last thing."

"What else could you possible want, Gibbs." Director Marrow sighed. "Don't you think your pushing it a bit?"

'Maybe I am, sir, but this is a deal breaker. You agree to this and I will make sure that you never have to worry about Anthony DiNozzo again."

"I'm intrigued, Agent Gibbs. Name your last condition." The President smirked at the agent.

"I want a guarantee that he will be given to a Master that will treat him well. I will not put this man thought the hell he's about to go through and then have him sold to someone who will mistreat him." Seeing that the President was about to interrupt he continued before he could. "We all know that there are people out there who buy theses slaves and then put them through a living hell. That's why the NAACP started forming the slave rights group. Everyone denies it and looks the other way because of who these slaves are, but it happens. We can't let it happen to this guy."

Gibbs' gut clenched when he saw the two men smile at each other and then chuckle.

"What?"

"Well,, Agent Gibbs, we were thinking along the lines of giving him to you," the President smiled. "That would certainly solve that problem."

"Me, take a male slave. I don't think so."

"Why not, Gibbs? As the President said it would solve the problem and I've never seen you happier than when you and Stan were together." Seeing Gibbs' shocked look, the Director continued. "Yes, Gibbs, I knew about you and Stan. You kept it out of the office and so I had no problem with it. Besides, you seemed happier and more settled with him in your life."

"That was a long time ago, Director, and Stan wasn't a slave. I've done the slave thing once before, never again."

"You had a slave before, Agent Gibbs, I wasn't aware."

"It wasn't for long and it wasn't exactly memorial."

"Now, Gibbs, for some of us it was very memorable." The Directors' smirk returned at the glare Gibbs was shooting his direction. "You see, sir, Gibbs here decided after two failed marriages that maybe he would try a female slave."

"Which was, it turns out, the biggest mistake of my life. Now, can we continue with Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Oh no, not till I get the entire story," the President laughed.

"Fine, my slave was a woman who was engaged to a man who used her credit cards to buy components for a bomb. He also used her home to store them. When Homeland Security finally busted him, she was arrested along with him, even though she had no idea what he was up too."

"Well, unfortunately that's the law. If there is anything linking you to terrorism, you are arrested and sent into slavery," the President cut in.

"Yes, that's the law, right or wrong. Anyway, about a year after taking possession of the woman I was visited at NCIS by one of the NAACP members. It seems my slave reported to them that I was 'unreasonably cruel and she feared for her life.' The problem was the night before she reported me she had taken a nine iron to my head."

"He ended up with twenty stitches," the Director continued the story. "I still say you should have returned her to the slave registration and let her get resold instead of giving her to Fornell."

"Agent Fornell, of the FBI?" the President was shocked.

"Yea, well he wanted her and she wanted him. I figured they deserved each other." Gibbs smirked at the confused look on the President. "After I turned her over to Fornell he petitioned the courts to free her so he could marry her. Since he was with the FBI the courts granted his petition. One year after he married her, she gave birth to their daughter. Six months later she filed for divorce, took their daughter and a good chunk of her paycheck for alimony and child support."

"Well, I can certainly understand your feelings, but I would still like you to consider taking DiNozzo for yourself." The President raised his hand to forestall any objections. "Just think about it. If you choose not to take him, I will find someone suitable for him, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Alright then, I will have DiNozzo here by five tonight for Dr. Mallard to exam him and I will have the cabin set up the way you want it by the same time."

"If he checks out with Ducky, he and I will fly out of here by nine tonight. I'll start his training tomorrow."

"Fine, I'll have a helicopter available for you tonight to take you to the cabin. We will bring you supplies as you need them, just radio us," the Director stated as he stood to shake the President's hand. "I'll keep you informed, sir, just let me know if there is anything else you need."

"Thank you, Director Morrow, and thank you Agent Gibbs. You're doing your country a great service." With that the President walked out the door.

"That's certainly debatable." Gibbs whispered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, this is my longest chapter yet. Hope you like it. **

**Many greatful thanks to all of you who have reviewed, alerted and made this a favorite. It really makes me feel good knowing so many seem to enjoy this story.**

**Once again, many greatful thanks to Jen for being my wonderful beta. **

**I still don't own anything NCIS related, just my own twisted plot.**

_Chapter 5_

Ducky looked up from the instrument tray he was organizing when the Autopsy doors slid open allowing Gibbs into his domain. Gibbs could tell by the look on the doctor's face that he was not happy about what he had been ordered to do. He knew he would have to make it up to the man when this was all over.

"Hey, Duck, you about ready? He should be here anytime?"

"Yes, Jethro, I'm ready, but I have to tell you this goes against every grain of my fiber. "

"I know and I understand, but this is the best way to handle this and it's necessary. Did you get everything together I asked to be sent to the cabin?"

"Yes, I just hope you know what you're doing. I would have thought with your history that you would have refused such an outrageous request."

"Believe me, Duck, I wish I could have. I'm not doing this because I agree with what those bastards are doing, I'm doing this to try and help the kid."

"Help him," Ducky shouted. "Explain to me how forcing this young man to submit to the hell he is about to be subjected to when he had not only done nothing wrong, but was actually doing what he was supposed to be doing, is helping him."

"Well, Ducky, what do you think would have happened if I would have refused? Do you really think they would have just patted him on the back saying how sorry they are for the misunderstanding and let him go alone his merry way? No, they would have found someone else and I can guarantee you that all that will be in the trainer's mind will be how fast and how completely they can break him. Do you think this kid deserves that kind of treatment?"

"No, I suppose your right," Ducky shook his head looking down at his feet.

"This way I can control what is done and how long it takes. I can teach him what he needs to know to get by and I can make damn sure he's given to someone who will treat him well. Trust me Ducky when I say this is the only way to guarantee this kid is treated with as much dignity as is humanly possible."

"I know, Jethro, I know." Ducky looked back up at Gibbs, anger in his eyes. "It's just that this really irritates me. If our government can do this to this young man, a Baltimore Homicide Detective, who from what I've read, is one of the best, who else could they do this too?"

The two men's conversation came to an abrupt end at the hissing of the autopsy doors opening. A gasp of shock was heard from across the room from Jimmy Palmer, who had just entered from a side door. In walked two huge, burly men who were half caring, half dragging someone in the traditional orange jump suit. The prisoner had his wrists handcuffed behind his back. Both ankles were shackled together and then brought up to be attached to the handcuffs by a chain, effectively hogtieing the person. To complete the humiliating picture, a canvas hood over the head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Ducky was beyond angry at what he saw in front of him.

"Prisoner transfer, as ordered," the first guard stated, not the least bit fazed by the doctor's anger.

"You consider this a proper prisoner transfer?" Gibbs was just as angry. "Hogtied like a pig ready for the spit?"

"SOP for these types of prisoners," the first guard spoke up again. It was obvious he was the spokesman for the two. "If they can't get their feet on the floor they can't run can they?"

"Well, get those things off of him, NOW!" Ducky took a step towards them. The second guard's hand came up in a halting motion, stopping Ducky in his tracks.

"No can do, Doc," the first guard continued. "He stays just like this as long as he's in our custody, and we stay right at his side."

"Well, he's no longer in your custody," Gibbs stepped forward completely ignoring the second guard's hand. Taking a piece of paper out of his coat pocket, he handed it to the first guard. "These orders transfer this man to my custody. Now get those things off him." Seeing the hesitation in both guards, Gibbs took another step forward. "I won't tell you again."

"It's your funeral, buddy." Dragging the man over to the chair by Ducky's desk the second guard unhooked the chain holding the prisoners legs up and let them drop to the ground. The first guard released the handcuffs and shoved the man roughly into the chair. Ducky watched as the man tried to bring his arms forward. It was more than apparent it was extremely painful for him.

"You said this atrocity was SOP for transporting the prisoners. Are you telling me you have had him trussed up like this since you left the prison?"

"Well, yea, Doc."

"But, that's a 4 hour drive. You mean he's been like this for four hours?"

The first guard looked at the second as he finished removing the shackles and then back at the ME. "Well, we stopped for somethin' ta eat, so I'd say more like five hours."

"How was he able to eat, trussed up like that?"

"I said we stopped for something ta eat, not him. He stayed in the back of the van." The first guard smirked towards the second who had a full blown grin on his face.

"You're telling me you left this man trussed up like this in the back of a van, which has no windows, in this heat while you all went in an air conditioned restaurant and ate. Was this man given anything to eat or drink in those five hours?" Ducky asked through gritted teeth.

With a snort, the first guard looked at the man, the canvas hood still in place. "This ain't no man, Doc; he's nothing but a piece of dirt."

"That enough," Gibbs growled, getting both guards attention. "You've transferred your prisoner, now get out, and believe me when I say this will be reported to your supervisors."

Turning to leave the first guard called over his shoulder. "If you really think they're going to care, you're living in a fantasy world."

"Wait'" Gibbs called, stopping the two guards who turned back around to see the man pointing at the canvas hood. "Take that _thing_ with you."

Stepping back over to the prisoner, the second guard ripped the hood off, then both men stormed out of the room.

The minute the hood was ripped away, the man's eyes slammed shut and he attempted to raise his hands to his face, but the pain in his arms was making it difficult.

"Mr. Palmer, would you please lower the lights for me, thank you." Ducky called over his shoulder, never looking away from the man in the chair. When the lights where almost always down, the man opened his eyes to a squint.

"Are you in pain, young man?" The ME's voice was filled with concern.

"M'fine," the man whispered. "They had the cuffs so tight, my arms went to sleep. I'm starting to get the feeling back now. Lot's of pins and needles."

A small smile graced the lips of the prisoner as he looked up at the two men in front of him. Gibbs felt his stomach clench when the bright green eyes and that smile were turned his way. Taking a deep breath, he pushed those feeling aside. Now was not the time for this.

"Did I hear you say I'm in your custody now?"

"Yes, I'm Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and you are now in my custody, Anthony. You will never go back to that place again."

Tony's entire body relaxed at that news, his head dropping to his chest.

"You look exhausted, Anthony, have you gotten much sleep lately?" Ducky indicted with his hand behind his back for Jimmy to raise the lights a bit. Tony's eyes squinted a bit and then seemed to adjust. He did this in small increments until the lights were back to full strength.

"Sleep," Tony chuckled "Not sure I know what that is anymore. You see my guards figured I'd be much easier to handle if I was too tired to move. Needless to say they had some very inventive ways to keep me awake."

"We're you touched in any way that was inappropriate?" Gibbs could have kicked himself for sounding so concerned, but this kid was getting to him and he didn't like that idea.

"Everything they did was inappropriate as far as I was concerned." Tony snapped and then gave a look of apology. "But I think I know what you're talking about. When I was first brought to my cell, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb came in with another man."

Tony indicted the door where the two guards had left. "The third guy was some tall, skinny guy with this air of authority. He kind of reminded me of Colonel Klink from Hogan's Hero's. Anyway, he was carrying this beautiful jump suit I have on and informed me I was to strip everything off and put it on. They all stood there and watched me while I did what I was told. When I was finished Colonel Klink walked up to me and whispered in my ear that I had a lot to look forward to and then he…uh…squeezed my…uh…privates through my jumpsuit. Then he left and I never saw him again."

Ducky could see this was taking a great deal out of the man and stepped in to put a stop to it.

"Yes, well, let's have a look at you, shall we?"

"Sir, why am I here?"

"I'm Dr. Mallard, but you can call me Ducky, everyone does. I've been asked to check you over and make sure you are alright, and to make sure you haven't been injured in anyway during your incarceration."

"Dr. Mallard, Ducky, I've been a cop for close to eight years. I know an autopsy when I see one."

"Yes, well I am a medical examiner by trade, but I also act as a personal physician for Jethro and a few others. I promise my medical examiner instruments will stay on the other side of the room, alright. Alright now, let's get up on the table shall we?"

"Dr. Mallard has put a nice, thick blanket on the table to make it much more comfortable and much warmer." Young Jimmy Palmer smiled at the man to help him feel more comfortable.

Nodding, Tony attempted to stand only to find his leg wouldn't hold him. As his knee buckled, he felt warm, comfortable hands catch him before he hit the floor. Those same arms wrapped around him and pulled him close.

"Easy, I've got you," the soft voice whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver.

"I guess my legs are still asleep." Tony breathlessly replied as he turned to look deep into a pair of beautiful blue eyes. "Sorry about that."

"Never apologize; it's a sign of weakness," Gibbs softly responded before he shook himself and practically dragged the man in his arms to sit on the table.

"Let's remove this jumpsuit," Ducky said and smiled up at Jimmy Palmer as he unzipped the jumpsuit to the man's waist and pulling it off his shoulders.

Ducky heard Gibbs take in a sudden deep breath when Tony's chest was exposed. He had to agree the young man in front of him had a wonderful physique. Knowing Gibbs the way he did, Ducky knew Gibbs appreciated the man's buffed abs.

"Well, I'll leave you to your work, doctor. I'm going to check to make sure everything is in place and I'll be back in a couple of hours." With that he turned and quickly left the room and got on the elevator. He adjusted for the sudden tightness in his trousers as he mumbled to himself, "This is not good, not good at all. I think I'm in big trouble."

True to his word, Gibbs was back in the elevator heading for autopsy in exactly two hours. He had gone over the list of things he'd ordered to be sent ahead, but his first job was going to be to check the cabin over to see that it was set up the way he had instructed.

He was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his mind on the task at hand. Each item on each list kept conjuring up images in his mind that he had to push away, or he was never going meet his time schedule.

_Two hours earlier:_

_Gibbs sat at his desk and began check off the items he had asked for._

_First item on the list was the Flogging cross. The sudden image of DiNozzo shackled to the cross, his bare back, butt and thighs crisscrossed with red stripes, as he cried out with pleasure filled Gibbs' mind. _

_The next item on the list, leather cuffs. The image changed to the man cuffed to Gibbs' bed, naked, oiled up till he shone in the light from the candles that surrounded the bed._

'_Alright Gibbs, that's enough' he thought to himself as he adjusts his increasingly tight trousers. 'You're not some horny teenager, get your head on straight.'_

Present time:

Gibbs stepped off the elevator and peered into the window of autopsy. He watched the two men as they bustled around the table where his soon to be slave trainee lay naked on the table, a thin sheet covering his most private parts. Ducky moved away from the table and Gibbs noticed an IV hanging over the head of the table, its tube snaking down to Tony's arm.

Gibbs felt his stomach flip and his heart rate speed up as concern for the man filled his mind. Tapping on the glass door, Gibbs signaled Ducky to step outside with him.

"What wrong with him, Ducky?" Gibbs asked the minute the door shut behind the ME.

"Other than, being totally exhausted and a bit dehydrated- all thanks to those fools who brought him in- he's fine Jethro."

"Is that what the IV is for, his dehydration?"

"That and I wanted to give him some IV antibiotics just as a precaution."

"Something I need to know about, Duck?" Gibbs looked for any sign that there was more than Ducky was telling him.

"No, there is nothing at all to be concerned about. I have done a complete physical and I see no sign of any kind of assault. I merely thought it would be prudent, given his isolation, to give a bolus dose of antibiotic just to be safe."

"Are you about done with him?"

"Yes, he's had something to eat and drink, his antibiotic, a bolus of fluids and a solid two hours sleep. He should be fine by morning."

"Then let's do this." Gibbs turned towards the door, but stopped when he felt Ducky's hand on his arm.

"Jethro, do you really feel this is necessary?"

"Yeah, Duck, I do. It not only will be much easier on him, but it will much easier on all of us. It needs to be done."

Shaking his head, sadly, Ducky led the way back into autopsy. Standing by the head of table, Ducky checked the IV before looking back at Gibbs, getting the nod to go ahead.

"Anthony, are you with us?" Ducky gently patted the man's shoulder.

Tony opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light. Palmer immediately lowered the light a bit so the man could see Ducky standing over him.

"Yeah Doc, I'm awake."

"Good, good. Agent Gibbs is back so we're going to get you ready to go, alright?' Ducky turned back to his instrument tray.

"Where am I going from here?"

"Some place safe, I promise you. Don't worry DiNozzo, I have your six." Gibbs' baby blues locked onto a set of beautiful green eyes.

Tony didn't know why, but he suddenly felt safe and secure with this man in the room.

Ducky turned back to the table with a syringe in his hand and began to inject it into Tony's IV port,

"Wait, what's that?" Tony was suddenly afraid.

"It's nothing, dear boy, just a shot of vitamins to help replace what you lost while you were in that cell. It won't hurt you one bit."

Ducky and Gibbs exchanged a quick look between them and then back to the man on the table. Tony began to feel extremely tired and he found it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open.

"I guess I'm more tired than I thought." His voice slurring as he attempted to rise off the table. "I guess we should leave before I fall asleep a… uh… asleeeepppppp."

The three men standing around the table watched as Tony took a deep breath and then settled into a deep sleep.

"I hope you know what your doing, Jethro."

"So do I Ducky, so do I."


	6. Chapter 6

**It was suggested to me that I needed to put more warning up so "people don't freak" So here they are.**

**WARNING: This is an AU- It is a slave fic- The chapters coming up will contain some or all of the following: Bad Language. D/S, Non-Con, Graphic m/m sex, Punishment (including whipping, paddling and flogging), HUGH OOC. If there is anything I missed that you feel needs to be added to the warning PLEASE let me know.**

**Once again Jen did a fantastic job of beta, you made this chapter SO much better.**

**Thank you all who have reviewed, alerted and made this a favorite story. It really makes me SO happy that so many people like this story.**

**I still don't own anything, no matter how hard I try, but I sure am having fun writting the story even if I don't make anything off it.**

_Chapter 6_

Gibbs leaned against the door frame and watched as his charge continued to sleep peacefully. Ducky had told him that with the exhaustion the man was suffering from the sedative he had given Tony should keep him under for at least twelve hours if not more. If that was the case, he figured he had a couple of hours yet before Tony would begin to stir.

Gibbs had just awakened after a full six hours of sleep. That was more than he normally got and he felt refreshed. He guessed now was the best time to check to see if the cabin had been set up according to his directions.

The room he was sleeping in was, of course, the master bedroom. It had a king size bed with a fireplace and a small bathroom with a shower. The room Tony now slept in would be his room most of the time. It had a queen size bed and for really cold nights there was a potbelly stove in the corner. It wasn't as richly decorated as the master bedroom but it was comfortable. Next door to this room was the main bathroom. It was exceptionally large with both a tub and a separate enclosed shower.

Reluctantly turning away from the sleeping man, Gibbs headed to the third bedroom. This was one of the two rooms he had modified to meet his needs. He stepped inside and looked around. There was a full size bed in this room as well as a dresser and bedside table. He had asked for only one addition to this room, and he was pleased to see it. Leather cuffs hung from the brass headboard. At the foot of the bed two sets of chains had been bolted to the floor with a set of leather cuffs attached for the ankles. These chains could be adjusted so the legs could be held tight or bent if needed.

He opened the top drawer of the dresser and found more cuffs of all of different sizes. These could be placed around the thighs or the calves and then attached to the headboard if needed. Gibbs truly hoped that wouldn't be necessary.

Shutting the door behind him, Gibbs headed to the last room. This room had the most modifications and he had to make sure everything was there. Stepping inside and flipping on the light Gibbs was most definitely pleased. Everything was just how he wanted it.

The windows were covered to block out all sunlight, giving the area a dark and dangerous feel. Against the far wall was the flogging cross. It was a seven foot tall wooden X with shackles at the top for the wrists and at the bottom for the ankles.

To the right, on the side wall, was a punishment horse. This looked like a vaulting horse for gymnastics but without the handles on the top. There were shackles on either side. The person being punished would be laid over the horse with their wrists and ankles shackled to holding them in place.

In the middle of the room shackles and chains hung from the ceiling. These also could be adjusted so the person could stand in the shackles or be hung by their wrists. That would only be done in the most extreme cases and Gibbs wasn't planning on anything close to that.

On the opposite wall sat the only piece of original furniture remaining in the room, the dresser. Gibbs opened each drawer and carefully inspected each item.

The bottom drawer held the floggers. One was a wooden handle with strips of leather hanging off the end. The other was similar but it had different sized beads tied to the ends of the leather strips.

The middle drawer had several different paddles. The two that held Gibbs' attention were quite different from each other. The first one looked like a ping pong paddle. It was covered in a soft plastic with a waffle print across the front. The second was quite different. It was made totally of wood, with no padding, no covering. It was about a foot long and about six inches wide. What made this one interesting was the fact that it had different sized holes up and down the paddle. It would leave quite a mark, without causing much damage. Of course there were those people who would use it the wrong way and that could be dangerous.

The top drawer held many different items. Gibbs could see several boxes that held dildos of all shapes and sizes. One in particular caught his eye. It was about 6 inches long and anatomically correct. Gibbs smiled as he inspected the item in his hand and discovered it had a built in vibrator. This could be quite interesting.

Next were a couple of cock rings and a chastity cage with a butt plug attached. These would definitely be needed when Tony found out the rule of not coming without expressed permission. That was a hurdle Gibbs was not looking forward too.

Last in the drawer was several different nipple clamps. They ranged from straight clamp types to clamps that could be adjusted with screws making them clamp the nipple tighter. Gibbs had seen and used these before, but the one he now held in his hand was totally new to him. These were black metal clamps that, according to the package, had built in vibrators.

Gibbs let out a small moan as an image filled his mind. _Tony chained to the ceiling in the middle of the room, the black nipple clamps vibrating on his chest and the six inch dildo vibrating in his ass. Gibbs dropped to his knees in front of him. Tony screaming out in pure pleasure as Gibbs swallowed his engorged cock down his throat._

Gibbs shook the image from his mind and quickly put the clamps back and shut the drawer. _Jesus, what's wrong with me, _he thought to himself. _I am so going to regret this decision._

Turning his attention to the top of the dresser he found multiple boxes of condoms and lube.

"Good God, what do they think were going to do, fuck like rabbits?" Gibbs laughed.

He grabbed a couple of boxes of condoms and tubes of lube to take with him. Gibbs wanted to make sure there was some in every room, just in case. As he moved some of the boxes he noticed a box sitting behind the others. The box was about eight inched long, three inches wide and two inches tall. The box reminded him of a bracelet he had bought Shannon when they first got married.

Opening the box, Gibbs was shocked at what he saw inside. It was one of the most beautiful slave collars he had ever seen. It was a gold chain made of 18k gold. The gold links went from the clasp and attached to a rectangular charm that would sit right at the base of the throat. The charm was engraved with the words: _PROPERTY OF LEROY JETHRO GIBBS._ Each corner of the charm had a sparkling green emerald.

Gibbs' heart began to beat faster and his breathing increasing. He picked up the collar and noticed a note folded in the bottom of the box. His hand shook as he reached for the note and unfolded it.

_Just in case you change your mind. I thought the emeralds matched his eyes perfectly!_

The note was signed by the First Lady.

Gibbs wrapped his hand around the collar, brought it up to his forehead and closed his eyes. He let out a deep sigh as he tried to get his emotions under control.

_What are they trying to do to me?_ He thought to himself. _Don't they realize I'm the last person this kid needs? He needs someone who will treat him right, not some broken down Gunny, second-b- for-bastard I'll only make his life worse than it already is._

He laid the collar carefully back in the box and closed the lid. Placing it back on the dresser, he took one last look at the box, his breath catching as he thought of what he was missing out on, but knowing he had made the right decision.

Closing the door behind him, he headed towards the main part of the cabin. The hallway from the bedrooms opened up onto a large living area. There was a large fireplace on the wall by the bedrooms. A large, overstuffed couch sat directly across the room. On one side was a matching loveseat and on the other side sat two very comfortable looking recliners, making the room a perfect square.

Beyond the living room Gibbs could see the dining room leading into the kitchen and breakfast nook. He knew DiNozzo would be waking soon and the young man would likely be hungry. Ducky explained that one of the side effects of the sedative would be excessive thirst and hunger. Gibbs also wanted Tony to be as calm as possible as he explained the training process he was facing.

Tony yawned and stretched as he blinked his eyes open. Looking around the strange room he lay in, he tried to remember how he got there. He remembered being in autopsy and that doctor giving him a vitamin injection, and then nothing. His stomach clenched in a combination of concern and anger. This was getting fucking ridiculous. He was tired of not knowing what was going on and he was going to get some answers now.

Throwing back the covers he realized he was totally naked. Covering himself back up he looked around the room for his clothes, but they were nowhere to be found. Wrapping a blanket around himself, Tony started opening closets and drawers, his anger building when he found everything empty.

Tony heard what sounded like pots and pans clinking in the kitchen. Wrapping the blanket tighter around himself he headed towards the sound for some answers.

Gibbs was standing at the stove, beating the eggs to make omelets, when he heard a voice shouting, "Hey, you in there! I want some answers and I want them NOW! "

Gibbs smiled and turned away from the stove. By the time his gaze rested on the young man in the dining room the smile was gone, replaced by a deadly serious expression as he stared the young man down.

"Where am I?" Tony snapped. "How did I get here and where the _hell_ are my clothes?"

Gibbs kept all emotion off his face as he answered the man's question. "Slaves don't wear clothes during their training."

"Wh-what is that suppose to mean? I'm no slave."

Gibbs stilled as he watched Tony pale considerably. "DiNozzo, this was all explained to you before you were brought to see Dr. Mallard, wasn't it?"

Tony shook his head nervously as his hand snaked out from inside the blanket and he gripped the back of the dining room chair.

Gibbs slammed his hand down on the counter and kicked the cabinet door, his face with anger, and he saw Tony jump in surprise. "Damn him, he gave me his personal guarantee."

Tony felt his whole body start to shake, his legs turning to rubber. He gripped the chair so tight his knuckles turned white as he fought to stay standing. He felt a set of hands grip his upper arms and guide him to the chair.

"Sit down, DiNozzo before you fall down," Gibbs said gently.

Tony sat with his head in his hands trying to understand what was happening. A glass of water was placed in front of him as Gibbs took the chair beside Tony. Tony tried to take a drink, but his hand shook so hard he began to spill its contents. A calloused hand wrapped around his and help guide the glass to his mouth for a sip of water and then guided it back to the table.

"Gibbs, isn't it?" Tony saw the man nod his head. "What did you mean by…what you said?"

"Tony, what were you told about your incarceration?"

"Nothing," Tony said, his voice rising with the angers that now filled his eyes. "I got home from work late because I had a promising lead on the case I was working on. I had stopped for a pizza and some beer and was sitting in my living room watching some James Bond when my front door was kicked in. Two Neanderthals stormed in, grabbed me and tried to handcuff me."

Tony ran a hand over his eyes, "I tried to fight them off but one of them shot me with a taser and I went down. They threw that damn hood over my head and dragged me out of my apartment. I must have hit my head when they threw me in the back of the van because the next thing I knew I was in that cell. I told you the rest already," he finished quietly.

Gibbs didn't think he could get any angrier than he was right then. Promises had been made and obviously broken. Now it fell to him to tell this man what he should have been told before he was ever brought here.

"Mr. Gibbs, could you _please_ tell me what the _hell_ is going on here?"

Gibbs actually felt sorry for the man when he saw Tony's eyes filled with pain and confusion. He knew he was probably signing his own slavery order by telling him anything, but he was tired of all the bullshit.

"Do you remember when you Captain told you to quit investigating your current case?" Gibbs watched DiNozzo shake head in confusion. "You know, your investigation into the death of the drug dealer."

"He never told me to _stop_ investigating the case," Tony stated. "He told me he was assigning it to another investigator because he knew I was _incapable_ of solving a case even as open and shut as this one," he said, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

Well, Gibbs was certainly wrong when he thought he couldn't get angrier. He actually _could_ get angrier and right now he wanted that Captain's neck between his hands so he could squeeze the life out of him.

"Which only made you dig deeper," Gibbs guessed.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?"

"There's not a lot I can tell you except that the case you were investigating got the attention of Homeland Security. They instructed your Captain to have you stop investigating. Had he done what he was told and got you to stop… instead you continued your investigation and they couldn't allow that."

"So I was right," Tony whispered more to himself that to anyone else. "He was linked to a terrorist cell."

"Yeah," Gibbs said quietly. "he was,"

"But I thought Homeland Security would wanted me to expose the cell?" Tony asked, looking at Gibbs. The look on Gibbs' face told him everything he needed to know. "Unless they already knew about it and didn't want it exposed. Okay, that I understand, but how does that get me here?"

"The cell was getting more and more paranoid the closer you got. They were preparing to move the cell and they weren't taking any of the local help with them. That could have meant not only the death of several agents working undercover, but unknown numbers of American lives if they did move."

Gibbs folded his hand and leaned on the table and looked directly into Tony's eyes. "Your Government decided that the best course of action for them was to discredit you and your work. That way the cell would think that no one would believe anything you say. The best way to do that was to arrest you for terrorism. Once you were convicted and sentenced to a life of slavery the cell would figure they were safe to continue operating."

"But I haven't been convicted or sentenced to anything," Tony shouted incredulously. "When is my trial? Where is my lawyer? Where is the evidence against me?"

"It's already happened, at least on paper."

"What's that supposed to mean? I was only arrested a week ago. How could I have already gone to trial and been convicted- let alone sentenced? I haven't even seen an attorney."

"You won't see an attorney, DiNozzo. The Government can't afford a public trial. They had to do all of this under the table. It's done DiNozzo, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"So in other words the Government has framed me for terrorism and thrown me into slavery and they don't want the American people to know about it!" Tony jumped to his feet, throwing the glass of water against the fireplace.

"Yeah DiNozzo," Gibbs said, rising from the chair, his eyes narrowing at Tony's outburst. "That's _exactly_ what they want, and it's _my job_," he said menacingly, standing over the ex-cop, "to make that happen."


	7. Chapter 7

**First let me say I am SO SORRY this took so long to post. Things have just not been going my way lately at home or at work. I sure hope this chapter is worth the wait for you all.**

**A Hugh thanks to all who have review, alerted and favorite this story. It really makes my day to see all those in my e-mail. **

**Another Hugh thanks to Jen for once again being a great beta. Thanks my friend for your continued support**

**Once again I don't own anything here but the crazy idea, make no money off this either.**

**WARNING: This chapter will contain bad language, m/m non con and mean Gibbs- my apologies if I miss a warning you feel needed to be listed.**

_Chapter 7_

"Oh and just how do you plan to do that? You forget, OLD MAN, that I was a cop. I know what goes on in those training centers. Slaves are beaten and repeatedly raped until they break."

Tony pulled the blanket tighter around his body as he glared at Gibbs. "If you think I'm just going to drop to my knees and submit to you, you're out of your mind."

Gibbs sneered as he looks the man up and down. "Oh, you'll drop to your knees alright, and it won't be just to submit."

Tony's stomach flipped at that remark, but he refused to give Gibbs the satisfaction. "Fuck you, you bastard."

Not giving Gibbs a chance to respond, Tony stormed off, heading for his room. He had only taken a few steps when the blanket was ripped from his shoulders and a set of arms wrapped around him, pulling him against the fully clothed body. The feel of the material against his bare skin caused an unexpected tingle to run through him. Tony began to struggle against the arms holding him in place when he felt the hot breath on his ear as a soft, velvet-like voice whispered.

"No, you got that backwards, DiNozzo; I'll be fucking you, and by the time I'm through your going to be begging me to take you and pound you into the mattress." Gibbs whispered as he thrust his tongue in Tony's ear.

Gibbs smiled when he felt the shiver run through Tony's frame as he held him in place. He needed to push further, needed to see how far he could go and what kind of a payoff he would get with his actions.

***NCIS***

Tony felt an uncontrolled shiver run through his body as a tongue was thrust in his ear. The mouth quickly sucked his earlobe inside like a baby sucking its mother's tit. It continued licking, nipping and sucking down to the juncture of his neck and shoulder where a set of teeth suddenly sank into the sensitive sink definitely leaving a mark. Tony cried out in pain only to immediately feel the area being soothed with licking and sucking.

The hands around him began moving in soft, caressing circles as they wandered over his body. The right hand was roaming over his chest, the thumb scraping over Tony's nipples. The left hand started at his stomach but quickly began moving down. Gibbs' fingers ran through his pubic hair before the hand wrapped around his flaccid cock, causing Tony to gasp in surprise.

Tony's struggles against his captor were growing weaker as his body began to respond to Gibbs' ministrations. He couldn't understand why or how but his cock was quickly growing, becoming painfully hard as it began leaking copious amounts of precum, despite his mind fighting to stop it. He couldn't let this happen, he wouldn't. That calloused hand pulled and jerked as it ran up and down the now fully engorged cock, a thumb running over the sensitive head gathering the fluid to use as lubrication.

Tony felt his upper body being turned slightly towards the silver haired man as the upper hand began pinching and pulling his nipple. He fought to keep the moan he could feel wanting to escape deep in his throat, refusing to give that bastard the satisfaction. He started loosing that battle when a wet and demanding mouth covered his.

Tony had never kissed nor been kissed in such a fashion before and he felt himself freeze at the sensations filling his body. When he felt that tongue against his lips, demanding entrance he forced his head to move. Pulling his head away with a moan of "No!" on his lips, Tony renewed his efforts to break free. But the mouth returned quickly, the tongue once again demanding entrance.

Tony pressed his lips tightly together, determined not to allow him access. The hand sliding up and down his rock hard cock clamped down and twisted while at the same time the hand on his chest pinched and twisted his nipple. Tony screamed from the sudden pain and Gibbs took full advantage of it.

Tony felt Gibbs' tongue enter his mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. He swore he felt it hit the back of his throat causing him a gag. Then his own tongue was drawn into the other man's mouth and was being sucked on like a child's pacifier.

The hand on his cock began moving faster and pulling harder and Tony felt the all too familiar feeling of his balls drawing up in preparation of his orgasm. The fingers on his nipples were now being gently scraped and squeezed. His tongue was being sucked in a warm, wet mouth. All these sensations were building, overwhelming him and he didn't think he could take much more.

Then the mouth was suddenly gone, replaced by that soft, velvet-like voice whispering in his ear again. "Come for me, my little slave. Come for your Master," and his teeth sank into Tony's earlobe.

Tony could hear someone scream and it took his brain a moment to process the fact that it was coming from him. All those sensations had reached a climax and his screams came with each ejaculation, which came repeatedly.

Tony's body tensed up and he didn't think he was going to be able to take another breath. Bright lights exploded behind his eyes, and then everything went black as his body fell limp in Gibbs' arms.

***NCIS***

Tony felt warm and comfortable as he snuggled down under the blanket that covered him. He felt more relaxed than he had felt in years and he didn't know why. As the darkness began to lift and his mind became clearer, images slowly crept into his consciousness. Sinking further down into the soft cushions under him, he sighed deeply and it caught in his throat as he suddenly remembered.

Gasping, he sat up on the edge of the couch and put his head in his hands. What the hell happened here? How could he have allowed it to happen? Worse yet, how could his body have responded to that man's touch? What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't gay- how could he have gotten so hard, let alone have such a mind blowing orgasm with a man? This was just sick. It didn't happen- it couldn't have happened; it had to be a bad dream.

"Yes, it happened, yes, you had an orgasm and yes, you did pass out," Gibbs' voice filled Tony's ears from across the room where he sat on the fireplace hearth.

"DiNozzo's do not pass out," was all Tony could bring himself to say.

"Oh, I see," Gibbs' voice held a hint of amusement. "So you just suddenly decided to paint the front of the fireplace with semen and then take a short nap."

Tony raised his head and glared at Gibbs. He realized Gibbs was wearing a different pair of pants than he had been wearing. He felt sick at his stomach at the thought that Gibbs had also cum from just touching him. God, what kind of hell was he in store for?

Gibbs stood and walked over to Tony, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Shrugging the hand off, Tony jumped to his feet. "What the hell would you know about it?"

"More than you know believe me." Gibbs growled "I wasn't always bi you know. I was as straight as you once upon a time. Then…let's just say things in my life changed drastically and I was suddenly a slave trainer and fucking men."

"Oh yes, your _such_ a victim." Tony snarled as he pushed past the man.

Gibbs grabbed his arm and turned him back around. "Yes DiNozzo, we're all victims in one way or another."

Gibbs stared into the eyes of the man next to him and wondered at what was seeing… was it shame, embarrassment, self loathing? He could also see the anger directed at him, but he knew he was just a convenient outlet.

"Come on DiNozzo, you need to eat something."

"I don't want anything, I'm not hungry." Tony stated, cursing his body for once again betraying him when his stomach rumbled from hunger.

"Sure doesn't sound like it to me," Gibbs smiled as he headed for the kitchen. "Don't be stubborn DiNozzo. You haven't had anything since Ducky fed you yesterday and that wasn't much. I know you're hungry and you need to eat."

"I said I don't want anything, especially from you." Tony snapped.

"Fine! Go to your room and stay there until I say you can come out. You can't eat now you don't get anything until I make dinner and that's a long way away." Gibbs growled, trying to keep his anger under as much control as possible.

"You can't just send me to my room without supper. I'm no child," Tony yelled.

"No, you're a slave and I say what you can do and when you can do it. Get that through your thick skull and this will go a hell of a lot easier for you."

"Go to hell," Tony yelled once again.

Gibbs grabbed his upper arms and got right in his face. "No, Dinozzo, that's where you are right at the moment and it's only going to get worse unless you face the fact that this is your life now and there is nothing you can do to change it."

Gibb turned Tony around and shoved him towards his room, smacking him on the ass, causing Tony to yelp before he turned back around and glaring at his tormentor.

"You heard me. GO!"

***NCIS***

_Gibbs held Tony in his arms, his kiss passionate and demanding. The man's callused hand was stroking his hard and leaking cock at a hard and fast pace. This time Tony returned the kiss, their two tongues battling for dominance, as Tony's hand sought out and found the hard and leaking cock of his partner. The room was filled with the moans and cries of the two men, their bodies building to a mind shattering orgasm._

Tony had startled awake following that dream. He lay staring at the ceiling, not understanding where that dream came from. How could he let his mind drift in that direction, whether he was asleep or not? He couldn't let that happen again.

A loud rumbling could be heard and Tony realized his stomach actually hurt from hunger. What a fool he had been, cutting his nose off to spite his face as his mother used to say. He should have eaten when Gibbs offered it, but no, he had to mouth off and get sent to his room like some child.

Sitting up on the side of the bed, he felt the room tilt and he closed his eyes for a moment waiting for it to straighten up. Gibbs had told him to stay in his room until he was told he could come out, but dammit, he wasn't a child and he really needed the head. Maybe he could sneak out to the bathroom and get back before Gibbs knew he was even gone. That way he could drink his fill of water and maybe, just maybe it would help the pains in his stomach.

Slowly opening the door, Tony stuck his head out, looking and listening for any sign of the agent. Slipping down the hall, he shut the door to the bathroom only to find the lock had been removed.

"Wonderful," Tony whispered to himself.

Quickly taking care of business, Tony washed his hands in the sink, filling his cupped hands repeatedly with water and drinking his fill. Now, if he could just make it back down the hall and back to his room before Gibbs catches him. Tony laid his towel on the counter and began to reach for the door knob when the room tilted again and his vision became fuzzy. He saw the floor rise up to meet him and then saw nothing at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry once again for taking so long to post another chapter. If I could just get RL to cooperate with my fan fic life... Well we can dream can't we.**

**This chapter is what I would call an information chapter. May be a bit boring for some, but necessary for later chapters. This will give you an idea of how this AU lifestyle works.**

**A HUGE THANKS to all those who have reviewed (over 100 now WHOO HOO), alerted and made a favorite. You all so make my day.**

**Another BIG thanks to Jen for her beta work and her encouragement. Thanks girlfriend, you make me a better writer.**

**I still only own the twisted idea and still make no profit off this story. Just the pleasure of reading your reviews**

_Chapter 8_

Tony groaned as he pushed himself on to his hand and knees. He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear the dizziness when the door crashed open.

"What the hell?"

Oh God, he was in for it now. He was definitely going to get beaten for this. Gibbs wouldn't put up with him defying his orders.

Tony opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at the man standing in the doorway. He was surprised to find himself staring into a pair of concerned blue eyes right in front of him, where Gibbs had knelt down.

Tony flinched when Gibbs' hand touched his shoulder. "Tony, are you alright?" Gibbs gently asked.

Tony thought for a moment before he shook his head, pulling back and crawling the short distance to the toilet. He felt Gibbs' hand now on his back, rubbing gentle, soothing circles as he vomited all the water he had drank.

"Jesus, DiNozzo, how much water did you drink?" Gibbs placed a glass of water in Tony's hand. "Rinse."

Tony rinsed his mouth, and then placed the glass on the floor beside the toilet. Gibbs grabbed Tony's shoulders and guided him back to sit against the wall. Gibbs could feel Tony shaking as his head leaned back against the wall and he closed his eyes.

"You feeling better?" Gibbs watched as Tony slowly nodded his head. A loud rumble filled the room and Tony grabbed his stomach. "You think you can get up and walk out to the dining room?"

Tony opened his eyes and looked at Gibbs. He had fully expected to see anger and rage in those eyes, but all he saw was concern and worry. Nodding his head, Tony attempted to get up when he felt Gibbs gently pull him to his feet by his arm. Tony took unsteady steps out of the bathroom and into the hall. Gibbs was quickly at his side, pulling the man's arm over his shoulder and grasping the man's waist helping him to walk.

Gibbs sat him at the table, gently squeezing his shoulder. "I've got some homemade chicken noodle soup on the stove. You're going to eat some, no arguments."

Tony nodded his head once again before placing his head in his hands. Moments later the wonderful aroma of the soup filled his nostrils as Gibbs sat the bowl of soup in front of him. Tony dug in, shoveling one spoon full after another quickly in his mouth, until a hand covered his and stopped him.

"Slow down, DiNozzo, you're going to make yourself sick again."

Tony gave another short nod and then continued to eat at a slower rate. Gibbs watched as Tony finished his soup, scraping the bottom of the bowl to get every last drop. Gibbs picked up the empty bowl, noticing the look of disappointment Tony tried to hide as he took it to the kitchen. He returned a moment later with two bowls and a plate of hot French bread.

Gibbs placed the two bowls on the table and the plate within reach of both chairs before taking his seat. Tony sat looking at his hands in his lap. Gibbs picked up a piece of bread and offered it to the man.

"Eat up, DiNozzo, you haven't had anything since Ducky fed you yesterday and I know that wasn't much more than a sandwich."

"That was the best meal I'd had in a week," Dinozzo quietly replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gibbs felt relieved that at least Tony was talking again.

"Let's just say meals weren't their top priority there." Tony sniped as he took the bread being offered.

"Are you telling me you weren't fed during your incarceration?"

"If you want to call it that, I personally wouldn't," Tony mumbled around a bite of bread.

"Explain it to me, DiNozzo; I can't fix anything I don't know about."

Tony choked on the spoon full of soup he had just swallowed as he started to laugh. "What makes you think you can fix anything? You heard Tweedle dee, they don't care what happens in those centers. After all, we're only dirty terrorists, or at least we're suppose to be."

"Tell me what went on," Gibbs gently prodded.

"Well, a normal day would consist of a bowl of watery oatmeal like crap in the morning and, if you were lucky, a bowl of what looked like watered down stew in the evening," Tony began.

"Nothing in between," Gibbs fought to keep the shock out of his voice.

"Nope, and if you pissed off the guards you didn't even get that. A couple of days before I was brought to your facility I got a bit smart with one of the guards," Tony saw Gibbs snicker at that remark and returned a small smile.

"Okay, I got extremely smart with one of the guards. Anyway, they retaliated by not feeding me. I got no stew that night, nothing at all the next day and only the stew the following night. Then the day I was transferred, of course, they don't feed the prisoners before transfers."

"So you're telling me in, let's say, the last four days all you've had is a bowl of watery stew and the sandwich Ducky gave you." Gibbs saw Tony nod. "Well, that explains your passing…uh…the incident in the bathroom."

Laying his spoon down, Tony stared at his hands he had grasped in front of him on the table. "Am I allowed to ask questions about all this or is that against the rules?"

"What do you want to know?" Gibbs asked.

"How does this…how do I…how do they…?"

"Just spit it out, DiNozzo. What are you trying to ask?"

"How do I get my new owner? Will I be put on an auction block, paraded around naked in front of a bunch of leering people and sold to the highest bidder?" Tony could feel himself starting to shake.

"No, Tony, they no longer have public auctions anymore. They put some pictures, some clothed and some not, on a web site for slave sales. They open the action for three days and the highest bidder at that time is your new master."

"Wait, are you telling me I'll be sold on EBay?" Tony finally looked up at Gibbs in total surprise. He yelped in surprise at the unexpected slap to the back of his head.

"No, DiNozzo, you're not being sold on EBay. It's a specific web site for slave sales. Though, if you think about it, it's the same principle."

"So, will they at least let me know who bought me?" Tony could feel the fear building in his gut.

"I doubt it. They'll have a record of it, but I would be very surprised if they informed the slave who they were going to."

"So I'll be shipped and delivered like some package. Then I'll belong, body and soul to any Joe or Jane Doe who can afford the price," Tony stated sarcastically.

"Not exactly," Gibbs replied looking down at his bowl and breaking eye contact.

"Then how does it work, exactly?" Tony snapped back.

Gibbs took a deep breath and laid his spoon down. This was a conversation he had hoped to avoid or at the very least put off for a very long time.

"Most slaves are bought by, shall we say, people of wealth. Celebrities, Politicians, people with lots of money. There have been a few sold to middle class but not many. Slaves sell for a fairly high price. That's one of the ways they have been able to bring down the deficit so much."

Gibbs stood and took the bowls into the kitchen, grabbing two beers out of the refrigerator before returning to the table and placing one in front of Tony.

"You're going to let me have beer? I thought it was illegal to give slaves alcohol?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone, are you?" Gibbs smiled as he took a long draw off the bottle.

"Who the hell am I going to tell out here, a squirrel?" Tony smirked as he picked up the bottle. "So, you were saying?"

"Yeah, as I said, slaves are usually bought by the wealthiest of the population. Because of that there is a little known clause in the law. We used to call it the rich man's law."

"The rich man's law, why do I get the feeling I really don't want to know about this?" Tony asked more to himself than Gibbs.

"It's not a law most people agree with, but it's there just the same." Gibbs took another swallow of beer before continuing. "This is how it works, Tony. When a slave is bought online the owner has two choices, to claim the slave immediately making them their permanent property or wait to claim the slave after a three months trial."

"Three month trial," Tony whispered.

"Yeah, that's why they call it the rich man's clause, only the wealthiest can afford it." Seeing the confusion on Tony's face Gibbs explained further. "Say a slave sells for ten thousand dollars. If the owner wants the three month trial they have to sign an agreement with the auction house. It states that they may us the slave in any way they deem fit, but if the slave is used as a pleasure slave they must use condoms and lube at all times. If at the end of the three months they choose to keep the slave they then _claim_ them."

"What do you mean c_laim_ them?" Tony asked apprehensively.

"It's a tradition that dates back more years than anyone can remember. When an owner chooses to keep a pleasure slave permanently, they seal the deal by having sex with them without condoms or lube. It can get pretty rough and they take the chance of damaging their property. During the _claiming _a collar is placed around the slave's neck marking them as that particular owner's property"

Gibbs watched to see Tony's reaction to all this new info and saw him pale considerably. "This is why they sign agreement on the three month trial. If at the end of that time the owner decides that they don't want that particular slave they can turn them into the slave detention center. They do not get any money back, only a voucher towards the purchase of another slave and only one third of what they paid for the slave. So only the rich can afford the three month trials."

"But, what if they, you know, take the slave _that way _and still try to turn them back in?"

"Can't happen," Gibbs assured the upset man. "The slave is put through an extensive exam. They can see any damage or sign of that happening. If they find any sign at all they refuse to take the slave back and the owner is fined an equivalent to five times the purchase price. They are also band from every purchasing a slave again."

"_Now wait just a damn minute,"_ Tony yelled as he jumped to his feet. "You're telling me that if my owner chooses he can basically use and abuse me for three months and then turn me back in like a piece of furniture. To make it even better, before they can do that, I have to go through a humiliating exam to see if I'm damaged goods. At which point I will be returned to the person who caused the damage in the first place. Are you all insane or just sadistic?"

"Sit down, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled. "You asked the questions, I'm simply answering them."

Tony begrudgingly sat, wiping his sweaty hands on his bare legs, his stomach flipping over and over. "Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick."

Tony felt a hand pushing his head down to his knees. "Just breathe, DiNozzo, and calm down. You don't need to pass out again."

"I told you, DiNozzo's don't pass out," Tony mumbled from between his knees. "I'm alright now."

Gibbs let him raise his head, noticing he was still extremely pale. "Tony, that's why I brought you here, so I can help you through all this. I am going to take you through everything you could possibly face while in slavery and teach you how to respond and react. Trust me to have your six."

"Trust you? Jesus Gibbs I don't even know you. You tell me my government had framed me and sentenced me to slavery with no trial. You tell me I can be traded back in like green stamps and your job is to train me to face all this crap and you expect me to trust you?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo, 'cause I'm all you got right now."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, next chapter is up. Sorry for taking so long. This chapter is a bit intense so be prepared.**

**WARNINGS: meantion of child abuse, m/m non con (slight), bad language. Sorry if I miss any warnings I should have included.**

**Huge thanks to all who have reviewed (I think I reponded to everyone I could and thanks to those I couldn't), to all those who made this a favorite or alerted. You all are awesome and make my day.**

**Another Huge thanks to Jen my beta, you make thing so much better and thanks for your continued encouragement.**

**I own nothing (wish I did) and make no prophet, just enjoy writting this crazy story.**

_Chapter 9_

_The black cargo van pulled up in front of the elaborate mansion. The side panel door was thrown open as two oversized men pulled a slave, trussed up in the normal transport bindings, from the back. The deep rich tones of the doorbell could be heard ringing through the house as the ornate front doors swung open._

_A tall, thin man dressed in a butler uniform nodded to the two men and directed them inside. Following the man, they dragged their charge into the home stopping in front of another set of double doors. The butler threw open the door and motioned the men to enter, closing the doors behind them._

_A man sat behind an enormous desk in the den, a smile gracing his lips as he watched the two men deposit his new slave on the floor in front of him. Standing, he walked around and leaned against the front of the desk. Nodding to the two men, they unhooked the chains that shackled the slave's ankles to his wrists and forced him on his knees in front of his new master._

_The hood is ripped off his head and the slave blinks against the light. He sees very expensive Italian leather shoes in front of him and his eyes slowly rise till they meet the eyes of the man in front of him. His heart begins to pound and he swears it will burst from his chest at any minute as an all too familiar laugh fills his ears._

"_Welcome home, Anthony, did you miss your father?"_

_Tony shook his head and attempted to back away, only to be stopped by the two men behind him._

"_There's nowhere to go, Anthony, I own you now," Tony's father sneered and he stepped away from the desk. "I told you years ago that you would replace your mother someday. After all, you're the reason she's dead; it's only right."_

"_It wasn't my fault," Tony whispered. His eyes filled with tears when his fathers hand made contact with his face._

"_No one gave you permission to speak, slave. That mouth has better things to do."_

_Tony became fearful as his father's eyes took on an evil glint and he smiled a menacing smile. He began to fully panic as his father suddenly dropped his pants and boxers to the floor. His cock was fully erect and leaking precum jutted out in front of him._

"_Come son; please your father like your mother used too," Tony's father laughed as Tony fought the two men holding him in place. "Then service your master, slave."_

_The engorged cock came closer and closer to his mouth as hands held him in place and he began screaming over and over at the top of his lungs._

"_No! Get the hell away from me! I won't do it! I won't be your fuck toy! Let me go! God, let me go!"_

"Tony, wake up, it's just a dream. Come on, DiNozzo, I've got your six, you're safe here."

Tony fought against the hands holding him down, determined to get away from his father. The familiar voice sounded so far away, too far to be of any help to him. He had to get away, now!

That same familiar voice seemed to grow louder and Tony's struggles seemed to ease a bit as he tried to concentrate on what the voice was saying. Feeling the hands holding him tightly in place loosen just a bit, Tony took advantage quickly.

**NCIS**

Gibbs sat on the side of the bed, pinning Tony's arms to the bed. He had been woken out of a sound sleep by the man's screams and now he fought to wake the man from his nightmare.

"Tony, wake up, it's just a dream. Come on, DiNozzo, I've got your six, you're safe here."

Gibbs tightened his grip when the struggling increased. "DiNozzo, wake up, open those eyes." He tried in a raised voice.

Feeling Tony begin to calm, Gibbs loosened his hold as he continued to encourage the man to open his eyes. "That's it, come on now, let me see your eyes."

Pain exploded with the sudden impact of a fist to the side of Gibbs' head knocking him to the floor. Shaking the fuzziness from his mind, Gibbs caught a blur of movement out of the corner of his eye. Jumping up from the floor he took off out the door.

**NCIS**

Tony felt the hands holding him in place loosen their grip. What idiots his father hires. Did they really believe he would give up and just submit to his bastard father?

Tony took advantage of their stupidity and struck out, hitting one of them in the head and knocking him off the bed. He had no idea where the other fool was, but he wasn't waiting around to find out.

He felt sluggish, like he was moving through sand, but move he did. Pushing him self up and off the bed, he headed out the door and down the hall.

Tony stopped for just a moment when he found himself in an unfamiliar room. How was that possible? Hadn't he not just run from his father's den? How could he step out of that room into a totally different building? Now was not the time to figure this puzzle out; now was the time to get the hell out of here before they caught up with him.

Spotting the door in the front of the building, Tony raced forward. Grabbing the door knob, he twisted and pulled for all he was worth only to find the door locked. He was screwed, and he knew it. The door had, in addition to the regular lock, two dead bolts that required a key to unlock.

Tony began to beat on the door with his fists. _God help me,_ he thought to himself._ I have to get out, please let me out. I can't stay here, I won't stay here, I'll die first._ Tony could feel the panic building with in him as he heard the footsteps of his father's goons coming up behind him.

**NCIS**

Gibbs ran into the common room and stop when he saw Tony at the front door, fighting to pull it open. Gibbs was so glad he had the mindset to lock both dead bolts and he was the only one with the keys. There was no way Tony was getting out.

When Tony started beating on the door with his fists, a low keening rising from his throat, Gibbs knew it was time to move. Crossing the distance in a few long strides, he stopped a few feet away from the frantic man.

"Come on Tony, time to wake up. You're safe here; no one can hurt you." Gibbs spoke calmly as he slowly walked closer.

Tony's entire body tense up as the pounding ceased. Hearing the footsteps come another step closer, Tony whirled around, striking out.

Gibbs was posed and ready when the fist came at his head. Using the momentum of the strike, Gibbs grabbed Tony's wrist and turned him around, wrapping his arms around the struggling man and pulling him tightly against his chest.

"Calm down, DiNozzo, there is no one here that will hurt you." Gibbs fought to keep control, but the struggling only grew in intensity. Lifting so that Tony's feet were barely off the floor, Gibbs carried him till he could drop them both down on the couch.

He wrapped his legs around Tony's hips to help hold him in place and listened as the low keening coming from the man as he beat on the door turned into one word repeated over and over again as they lay on the couch.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

Speaking directly into Tony's ear, Gibbs kept up a string of calming and encouraging words as he felt Tony's struggles begin to lessen. Gibbs risked loosening his hold and began running his hand through Tony's hair when he heard the repeated word turn into a choked sob. Gibbs let the man cry as he continued to hold him, soothing him with his word and his touch.

"I can't do this, Gibbs." Tony finally spoke up through his tears. "I can't take the chance he'll end up my master. I'll kill myself before I let that happen."

"Who, DiNozzo, who are you so afraid of," Gibbs asked as he released his hold on the man.

Sliding of Gibbs' lap to sit beside him on the couch, Tony wiped the tears from his eyes. Gibbs was surprised at not only the fear but the sorrow he saw is those beautiful green eyes.

"Talk to me, Tony, tell me who you're talking about."

"My f-father," Tony whispered as he saw a look of shock cross Gibbs face. "You said that slaves are sold off a web site. If my father knows about my arrest and supposed trial, he's going to know I'm now a slave. He will do what ever is necessary to see to it he owns me."

"That can't happen, Tony," Gibbs explained. "Family members are not allowed to purchase slaves, or at least slaves that are related to them."

"You don't understand," Tony shook his head as he tried to make Gibbs understand. "My father is loaded, and he is connected to some pretty powerful people. If I'm up for sale, he will find a way to own me. I won't allow that to happen Gibbs. I won't become my father's sex slave, his fuck toy. I'll kill myself first."

Gibbs had to strain to hear that last sentence as Tony whispered his fears. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, why would Tony think his father would want to do something so disgusting?

"Tony, why would your father want to make you his sex slave?" Tony looked away from Gibbs, his face filled with shame. Placing his hand on Tony's shoulder Gibbs pushed the man to answer. "Tony, talk to me, why would you even think something like that?"

"Because my father once told me that since it was my fault my mother was dead that I should take her place in his bed," Tony replied soberly.

"That's not funny, DiNozzo," Gibbs responded, not sure if he should be shocked or angry.

"No, it's not, but it is true." Tony closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before he continued. "When I was a kid my mother insisted that I have as normal a childhood as possible. She allowed me to join the school soccer team, much to my father dismay. You see he felt playing sports was beneath a DiNozzo."

Tony shook his head at the memory then returned to his story. "He tried everything to get mom to pull me out but she refused. They fought all the time over it. She was so unhappy living with him she started to drink."

"The day she died she had been drinking heavily. My father had told our driver he was no longer allowed to pick me up after practice or after the games. See, he figured it would force mom to pull me out, but she refused to let him win."

Tony wrapped his arms around himself and shivered as the memories came flooding back. "She got behind the wheel of one of dad's classic cars and came to pick me up. On the way home she ran off the road into a ditch. She was killed instantly; I was injured and hospitalized for a month. I celebrated my ninth birthday in there with just the nurses. My father never came to see me once."

Tony shivered again. Gibbs grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch and wrapped it around Tony's shoulders, nodding for him to continue.

"One night, about six weeks after I returned home, I was lying in bed trying to fall asleep. I had my back to the door and I was hugging the stuffed dog my mother had given me. I was missed her so much. I heard the door open and someone walked into my room. I knew it was my father so I pretended to be asleep. I could smell the liquor so I knew he was drunk again. He drank a lot after mom died."

Tony drew his feet up onto the edge of the couch and wrapped his arms around his knees, laying his head down. He continued his story as that night unfolded in his mind.

_His father stood by his bed as he lay pretending to sleep, his arm wrapped around his favorite stuffed dog. He heard his father start to speak to him, his speech slurred from his drinking._

"_Well, there he is, my worthless son. It is such a waste of the air you breathe. Your mother is dead because of you. You and your damned sports. It should have been you that died in that crash, not her." _

_Tony tried to stay perfectly still as he felt his father run his hand through his hair. "Well, if I can't have her then you'll just have to take her place. Daddy needs satisfied and now it's your job to do just that."_

_Tony became frightened when he heard his dad unbuckle his belt. He had been on the receiving end of that belt more than once and was afraid he was about to be beat again. He became confused when he heard his father lower the zipper of his pants._

"_Oh, Senior Dinozzo," Tony heard his nanny as she opened the door. "I did not realize you where in here, is Anthony alright?"_

_Tony heard his father zipper close and his belt buckle refastened. "Yes, Marie, he's just fine. I just thought I'd check in on him before retiring." Tony breathed a sigh of relief as his father left his room._

"The next day I was shipped off to the Rhode Island Military Academy. I guess my father was afraid of what he would do if he kept me around and he got drunk again."

Gibbs fought to keep the look of not only shock, but disgust off his face as Tony finished his tale. "Well, I can understand your fear of ending up your father's slave. Tony, you have my promise that will not happen."

"How can you promise that?" Tony snapped as his head whipped up to look at Gibbs. "I'm going to be sold on the internet for Christ sake. No one can promise anything?"

"I can, I made it a condition of my agreeing to train you that they make sure you are given to someone who will take good care of you. I have their personal guarantee."

Tony started laughing, as Gibbs stared at him in disbelief. "What's so damned funny DiNozzo?" Tony just laughed harder as Gibbs glared at him.

"You have their personal guarantee," Tony howled. "Just like the personal guarantee you were given that they would explain everything to me before I was brought here. If they didn't keep that promise, what makes you think they would keep this one?"

Gibbs felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Tony was right, if they didn't keep the one condition, why would he think they would keep any of them? He would just have to make them keep this one, even if he had to expose the whole scam to the media. Tony was paying a big enough price for his country, by God he wasn't going to pay any more than he already was.

Gibbs' attention was brought back to the room when he heard Tony's laughter turn into a sob. Without even thinking Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him to his chest, allowing him to cry on his shoulder. He ran his hand through Tony's hair as he talked softly.

"I promise you, Tony; _I_ will personally guarantee that you will not end up your father's slave. I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey gang, I back with a huge apology for taking so long to post. Between mine and my beta's crazy, busy RL things just don't seem to meld towards quick posts. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up within a week or so and then it may be a bit before I can post again as Mom and I are heading to our Star Trek convention in a couple of weeks and I have to get thing ready for that. **

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed (hope I got you all responded to) and those who have alerted and add to favorites. It really feeds the muse and makes me so happy when I see them.**

**Huge thans to Jen for being my beta. I know how absolutely crazy you've been with RL and still you help me out. Your the best.**

****WARNING**: This chapter will have very adult content including ****grownup sexual images, things that come with M/M content and bad language. If I miss anything that should be included in this warning my apologies and just let me know and I will include it next time.**

_Chapter 10_

_The bed was soft and comfortable. He felt warm and cozy thanks to the beautiful companion who lay at his side. He snuggled in closer to her, his head resting on her chest. _

_The precinct Christmas party had been a blast and he had finally hooked up with that gorgeous, leggy blonde from records. Now she lay naked in his bed, her long hair, so blonde you could almost call it white, cascading down to cover her small but perky breasts. Laying next to her filled him with desire, he wanted her, needed her._

_He began exploring that wonderful chest, running his hand through her hair in search of his goal. His hand reached its prize and he gently squeezed that perky breast, his thumb rubbing circle on the dark brown nipple. Taking the next step, he rolled that nipple between his thumb and forefinger; bring it to a hard peak. A low sensual moan coming from his bed partner encouraged him on. He needed more._

_His tongue reached out to tease the other nipple, circling it, licking over the top. Another moan found him sucking the nipple into his mouth, pleasure overwhelming his body. Sucking then releasing and sucking it back in, his tongue continuing to tease in between. _

_His arousal building, his cock rock hard, he needed her in the same condition. Biting down and pulling up, letting his teeth scrape across the nipple as he let it go. He hears a gasp of pleasure from her and he bites down again. This time a very masculine arm wraps around him, drawing him closer to a rock solid chest covered in silver hair._

Jolted awake, Tony's eyes flew open and he saw the chest his mouth and hand was all over did indeed have silver hair covering it. Gasping with shock, Tony pushed off Gibbs and scooted to the far end of the couch, putting some distance between them. Looking down at his feet, so ashamed at his behavior he couldn't look the man in the eye he mumbled out an apology.

"Uh, sorry about that."

"I'm not," Gibbs smirked as he caught Tony glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

Tony snapped his eyes forward again, staring directly at the fireplace. He spotted the t-shirt Gibbs had on the night before lying on the mantel.

"It got pretty wet last night. It was a bit uncomfortable." Gibbs explained when he saw Tony staring at his shirt.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that too," Tony mumbled again.

"Nothing to apologize for," Gibbs replied. "With all you've been through, you have every right to be afr…uh, concerned. Anyone would break down after all that."

"No, that's being weak and if there is one thing my father beat into me since before I can remember it's that DiNozzos are not weak. Or at least you better never show weakness," Tony stated as he vigorously shook his head.

"That's a load of crap, DiNozzo. Your father didn't know what he was talking about," Gibbs snapped. Moving down the couch Gibbs grasped Tony's chin, turning him so he could look Tony in the eye. "You are the strongest, bravest man I know and don't let anyone tell you different."

Gibbs held Tony in place, gazing into his eyes for a moment longer. Slowly leaning forward, he gently kissed Tony's lips, pleased when the man didn't pull away.

Breaking the kiss, Gibbs smiled at the stunned look on Tony's face. Patting Tony on the shoulder, Gibbs got off the couch and grabbed his t-shirt. "Lets get some breakfast and then I'll take you outside and show you the grounds." Gibbs pulled his t-shirt on as he headed for the kitchen.

"Wait, what?" Tony asked shaking himself out of his daze. "I can go outside?"

"Well, yeah, DiNozzo. As long as you tell me when you're going out and where you're going to be," Gibbs saw Tony roll his eyes and he snickered to himself. "I'm taking you out first because there are some things you need to see before I let you out on your own. Dangerous things."

"Like what?" Tony asked as he headed into the kitchen.

"That's what I'm going to show you, DiNozzo. Now sit down so we can eat." Gibbs stated as he brought in a bag of bagels with cream cheese and orange juice.

The two men ate in silence and then quickly cleaned up. Gibbs headed for the door when he heard Tony behind him.

"Uh, Gibbs, do you have at least a robe for me to put on before going out?"

"Nope, no clothing, I told you that." Gibbs called over his shoulder as he unlocked the door.

"You expect me to go out there naked? What if someone comes by?" Tony shrieked.

Gibbs turned away from the door and looked at Tony, seeing how uneasy the man felt. "No one is going to come by, DiNozzo. We are in a heavily wooded area in the middle of nowhere. The only way to get to us is by chopper. Not only that, but if by some small miracle someone just _happens_ to wander by, we have security in place that keeps them away from this cabin."

"I'm not parading around outside naked. At least give me a pair of your sweat pants," Tony yelled.

"Nope, you want to go out, you go as is. Otherwise just spend your time here cooped up inside," Gibbs crossed his arms across his chest as he glared at Tony.

Tony glared back as he weighed his options. He could refuse to cave in, but then he would, like Gibbs said, be cooped up inside for God knows how long. He didn't think he could do that; he was about ready to go crazy now. Or he could give in and at least he would get to see the sun and get from fresh air. Damn, he hated this.

"Okay, fine, but what about shoes? You can't possibly expect me to walk around outside in a wooded area barefoot." Tony headed for the door.

"Nope," Gibbs smirked as he pointed to the floor next to the door. "You can wear those."

Tony saw a very cheap pair of flip flops. Good enough to protect his feet from the grounds, but too flimsy to move quickly in. There was no way anyone could get very far in any length of time in these things, but he guessed that was the idea.

"_Fine,_" Tony grumbled as he slipped the flip flops on.

Gibbs unlocked and opened the door and the two men stepped out onto a large porch. On one side of the door sat two over sized rocking chairs and on the other side was a covered, over stuffed swing. Tony looked around and realized they were indeed surrounded by dense woods. At the very front of the cabin there was a clearing about 200 yards wide. To the right he saw a very small dirt road that quickly disappears into the woods. That meant they could get a vehicle in to the area if they absolutely had too.

Looking to the left he saw a large, beautiful pond. A picnic table with a BBQ pit sat at the edge of a beach like area that held a couple of beach chairs and an umbrella.

Gibbs glanced over to see Tony's reactions and had to laugh to himself when he saw Tony standing beside him, his hands covering his private area.

"You don't have cover up, Tony, I swear I'm the only one you're going to come in contact with and I've already seen all you got."

"Easy for you to say, you've got clothes on," Tony grumbled as he headed down the steps. Tony let out a yelp and grabbed his butt when he felt the sharp slap.

"You got something to say, DiNozzo?"

"Nope, not me," Tony denied as he backed away as Gibbs descended the stairs.

Gibbs headed across the clearing, looking back to make sure Tony was following but he was standing by the stairs looking towards the pond. Gibbs smiled, knowing what Tony was thinking.

"Hey, DiNozzo, you coming? I have some thing's you need to be aware of." Gibbs called.

Tony glanced at Gibbs and then looked one last time at the pond, longingly. Following into the direction he saw Gibbs go, Tony noticed a large flat boulder that sat at the very edge of the woods. Tony thought it looked just like a large table and his mind immediately made a connection to a movie.

"Hey, Gibbs," Tony yelled as he stood next to the boulder. "Your not planning on sacrificing me to the white queen are you?"

"What?" Gibbs called as he walked back to the boulder.

"You know the Narnia movies, the white queen, Aslan, the lion?" Tony saw complete confusion on Gibbs' face. "Never mind."

Gibbs shook his head and then headed further into the woods. Tony began hearing a low humming that grew louder the further away from the boulder they got.

"What is that sound," Tony asked as he knew he had heard it before but couldn't place it.

"That is the danger I want you to be aware of," Gibbs stopped and leaned up against the trunk of a tree. "Okay, Mr. Detective, what do you see?"

Looking around him, Tony began cataloging all he saw. "Well, the tree you're leaning against has low hanging branches that extend out into the woods that grow denser the further in you go. About ten yards ahead are two poles about three feet apart and if you follow the poles you'll see the same pole every three feet."

"Good boy," Gibbs smiled. "You're very observant. Now, can you figure out what that sound us and where it's coming from?"

Tony began walking forward to get a better look at the poles when Gibbs grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"You trying to get your self killed, DiNozzo," Gibbs yelled. He watched as first confusion and then realization crossed Tony's face. That was quickly replaced by anger.

"An electric fence? What am I, cattle you need to keep reined in?"

"No, DiNozzo, first of all this electric fence was not put here for you, so get over yourself." Gibbs grinned at the glare Tony sent his way. "This place is used by NCIS as a safe house. There isn't a better protected place anywhere. That's why the invisible electric fence. Second, no you are not cattle. You are however, as I have pointed out repeatedly, and will continue to point out till you get it through your thick skull, a slave. You'd better get used to people keeping you 'reined in'; that is going to be a part of your life from now on."

"Yeah, you keep shoving that down my throat. I think I've got that." Tony shouted back as he turned to walk away only to feel Gibbs grip tighten around his arm.

"Do you, DiNozzo? Cause you sure as hell don't act like it," Gibbs growled as he turned Tony back around to face the fence. "We're not done here yet. You need to watch for these poles, they are positioned every three feet and they surround the cabin. This is the closest they come; they average about half a mile. The furthest away is on the other side of the pond."

Gibbs walked closer to the pole, pulling Tony with him. "Look at the top of the pole, if that light is lit, the fence is active. Don't go near it. Touch it and it will knock you on your ass, any prolonged contact could and likely will kill you. You understand?"

Tony just stood there, not responding to Gibbs question, a look of total distain on his face. Gibbs jerked his arm around forcing Tony to look at him. "Do. You. Understand."

"Yes," Tony jerked his arm away. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"I sometimes question that," Gibbs snapped back. "You can't seem to get anything through that thick skull of yours."

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief as he watched Tony storm off towards the cabin. Sighing deeply, Gibbs followed behind slowly, his mind going through all his options.

Coming out of the woods he spotted Tony looking out over the pond. The man looked so lost, so unsure of himself and his situation. Gibbs smiled as an idea began to form in his mind.

"You want to take a swim?" Gibbs asked as he walked up behind Tony. "It's pretty warm today; a swim might be nice."

Gibbs watched Tony's body language closely. He had his arms wrapped around himself and quickly looked down at his feet when Gibbs asked him about going for a swim. Gibbs could tell Tony wanted so badly to go in the water, but was unsure if he should.

"Come on, I could use a swim myself," Gibbs stated as he pulled his shirt off over his head while he walked towards the bank.

Tony watched Gibbs walk away from him, pulling his shirt off as he went. He was torn between wanting to go in for a swim and not wanting to give in to Gibbs once again. He figured that since Gibbs hadn't really _ordered_ him to go in, just told him he could if he wanted to, it wouldn't really be giving in to Gibbs, would it? Tony took a couple of steps closer when he stopped staring in shock. Gibbs had dropped his sweatpants and was standing in front of him buck naked.

Tony could help but check the man out. Gibbs was probably ten to fifteen years older than himself, but he was in excellent shape. Tony could only see the back of the man, but that was impressive. His shoulders and back were very muscular as were him legs, his buttocks were two tight and well shaped globes that Tony had to admire.

When Gibbs turned to look at him he had to gasp. The man was even more impressive from the front. He had seen his chest before, earlier that morning, but in this light…his chest cover with silver hair, his shoulder broad and strong. His stomach, even though it had softened some with age, was flat. However, what Tony couldn't believe was how well endowed this man was. Gibbs' penis was flaccid at the moment and still had to measure a good six inches, his balls two large spheres peeking out from behind his cock.

Tony's eyes grew wide as he watched Gibbs' penis begin to enlarge. He immediately diverted his eyes up to Gibbs' face and he realized Gibbs had caught him checking him out. Looking away, his face flushed with embarrassment, he could hear Gibbs call again.

"You coming in DiNozzo? The water's perfect today." Then Tony heard a splash. Looking back he saw Gibbs' head pop back out of the water, turn and smile at him before swimming away from the shore.

Tony didn't know why, but he found himself walking forward, his eyes never leaving the swimming figure. He dived in, swimming underwater for a few feet before he broke the surface. Not seeing Gibbs anywhere, he was surprised when he felt his shoulders grabbed. Tony jumped in shock and jerked away, turning to find Gibbs behind him a smile on his face.

"You know, DiNozzo, you are going to have to get use to being touched as well as touching others yourself."

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean." Tony stammered as he began to back away only to feel Gibbs' grab in wrist in his strong grip.

"I mean, as I've told you before, your Master owns you body and soul. He or she can do what they want, when they want. That means that they can walk up to you any time of the day or night and touch you in any way they please," Gibbs smile suddenly turned into a leer as he pulled Tony closer to him.

"It also means that, if they so desire, you will have to touch them in what ever way they say." Gibbs felt Tony stiffen and saw fear enter his eyes. "It's okay Tony; I will teach you everything you need to know. When I'm through with your training you will know what to do and when to do it."

Pulling Tony even closer, Gibbs took his hand off Tony's wrist and wrapped it around the man's hand and forced it to wrap around his rock hard cock. Keeping his hand over Tony's, Gibbs started with a slow, even rhythm, his other hand rubbing soft circles on Tony's bare back.

"That's it Tony, just like that," Gibbs moaned as he began to speed their hands up, gaining more friction, his eyes closing as he head dropped back in pleasure. "That's so good, you're a natural."

Tony felt displaced, like this was all happening to someone else and he were a mere bystander. He felt his body begin to respond, his breaths short and panting, his cock starting to swell. He could almost admit this was a nice feeling until he felt his ass squeezed in Gibbs' hand.

"_NO_," Tony shouted as he jerked his hand out of Gibbs grasp and pushed the man away.

Gibbs was so wrapped up in the pleasant feel of Tony's hand on him; he was actually caught off guard when Tony pushed him. Gibbs suddenly found himself underwater and fighting to regain his footing. Breaking the surface, spitting and sputtering, he saw Tony heading for the cabin, trying to run in his flip flops.

Gibbs ran his hands down his face, clearing the water out of his eyes. "God, DiNozzo, you just have to make this hard, don't you." Gibbs muttered to himself. "I _do not_ want to turn back into that bastard slave trainer I was so many years ago, but you are pushing me in that direction and believe me you do not want that to happen."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Want to start by saying thank you to all those who reviewed (I think I answered you all I hope) including those who didn't log in so I could thank you personally. I've also gotten several Alerts and favorites lately and I thank you all for taking an interest in this story. I hope you all continue to like what I come up with.**

**I also have a new beta. I want to give a huge thank you to Geraldine (Rose Malmaison) for taking up the extremely large task of betaing this story. Thanks for all your help. Your the best for stepping in.**

** Just a reminder: WARNING: This is an AU- It is a slave fic- The chapters coming up will contain some or all of the following: Bad Language. D/S, Non-Con, Graphic m/m sex, Punishment (including whipping, paddling and flogging), HUGH OOC. If there is anything I missed that you feel needs to be added to the warning PLEASE let me know.**

**This chapter hold a bit of a suprise: be prepared (evil grin).**

_Chapter 11_

Gibbs headed for the cabin, his clothes slung over his arm. He figured he would go in and take a shower before he got redressed, then he would sit DiNozzo down for a long talk. Things were going to have to change and soon or he would have no choice but to take the one direction he was trying _so_ hard to avoid.

He entered the cabin, not seeing Tony anywhere. Figuring he was likely hiding in his room, Gibbs headed for the shower in the master bedroom. When he got closer to his room he heard the shower in the other bathroom already running. Smirking, Gibbs threw his clothes in his room and headed for the bathroom. _Well, he's already pissed at me, might as well make him hate me too, _Gibbs thought to himself as he opened the door.

The shower in this bathroom was oversized and spacious. Using the skills he learned as a Marine sniper, Gibbs opened the shower door and slipped inside without making a sound.

Tony was standing with his hands braced against the wall, his head bowed as he let the water spray down on him. Gibbs stood close to the door for a moment and just watched. He could almost feel sorry for the man, but he had to learn. It was now or never.

Closing the distance between them, Gibbs grabbed Tony's upper arm and jerked him around, shoving him into the corner of the shower. Gibbs' shoved his arm across Tony's chest and pressed his leg between Tony's, pushing against his crotch to hold him in place.

"What the fu…" Tony gasped.

Gibbs leaned in and said in a menacing tone, "We were in the middle of a lesson. You don't walk out in the middle of a lesson."

Tony felt his hand being guided down and he fought to pull away, only the grip tightened. Just like back at the pond, Gibbs forced Tony to touch him, wrapping his hand around a very hard erection and guiding it in a slow steady rhythm.

"Now, shall we finish what we started?" Tony saw Gibbs' eyes dilate with arousal as he took Tony's lips in a demanding kiss.

Tony tried to struggle, to get away from Gibbs' touch, his demand to be touched, but Gibbs had him pinned solidly against the wall. Gibbs' mouth finally released Tony's and began to travel down his jaw and on to his neck. When his teeth sank into the sensitive area where the neck met his shoulder Tony cried out as he felt his own erection being to grow.

Gibbs tightened Tony's grip on his aching cock and increased the speed of the strokes. He moaned as his orgasm began to build; he knew it wouldn't be long before he came. Trusting that he longer needed to guide Tony to fondle his cock, Gibbs released his hold. He smiled against Tony's neck when the hand on his cock continued to stroke him.

Tony felt his own orgasm begin to build even though his cock had never been touched except by Gibbs' knee. Tony's responses were now nothing more than pure adrenaline. He never noticed Gibbs' hand leave his as he continued his ministrations to Gibbs' cock, and it wasn't until he felt a hand wrapped around his own aching cock that he realized Gibbs was no longer pinning him to the wall by an arm against his chest.

"Come with me, Tony," Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "Come with me _now_."

With only a couple of Gibbs' strokes Tony felt himself tip over the edge. Screaming out his own orgasm, Tony felt the warmth of Gibbs' cum cover his hand and mingle with his own on his stomach and chest before the water began rinsing it away.

Suddenly the hands were gone and Tony couldn't remain standing any longer. Sinking to the floor of the shower stall, he hung his head and tried to catch his breath.

Gibbs stepped under the shower and washed himself off and, looking down at Tony, took a deep breath, barely resisting an urge to touch Tony's wet hair, to offer some kind of comfort to the younger man. "Get yourself cleaned up and then come out to the couch. We have some things to discuss."

Tony raised his head and watched Gibbs walk out of the shower. Feeling very much alone and unsure of what was expected of him, and hating that he'd given in so easily, Tony leaned back against the wall of the shower, unable to halt the tears that ran down his cheeks. Getting to his feet, Tony stood under the spray and sobbed until the water turning cold.

***NCIS***

Tony stepped into the main room and stopped, staring in surprise at a very naked Leroy Jethro Gibbs sitting on the couch. The two men made eye contact before Tony dropped his head and looked at the floor, his face flushing with embarrassment.

"Come take a seat, Tony," Gibbs called, his voice taking on a gentle tone.

Tony hesitated for a moment before moving forward and sitting on the far end of the couch. He still couldn't bring himself to look Gibbs in the face.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of, Tony," Gibb tried to reassure the distraught young man. "You only did what you were told to do, what is required of you in your new status."

Tony just shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment as he attempted to wrap his mind around what had just happened. "So my new status requires me to be some kind of pervert who gets off on jerking off another man?"

"I never pegged you for a homophobe, Dinozzo," Gibbs responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tony's head shot up and the look he gave Gibbs was filled with anger as he shouted his response. "I'm not, but I'm not gay either. I shouldn't be getting off on this shit." Tony's volume suddenly dropped dramatically. "But I'm aroused and I don't understand why."

"Tony, there is nothing wrong with you, if that's what you're worried about," Gibbs tried to reassure his charge. "Your body is responding to stimuli. It's automatic. Any man would respond in the same way." Gibbs saw Tony's anger cool a bit. "If you could just relax and let it happen, you may find it to be quite enjoyable. If you fight every step of the way, it's going to be a living hell."

Tony again nodded his head in understanding and then sighed heavily. "Can I ask you a question?" Gibbs nodded his head. "How did you…what…"

"Just spit it out, DiNozzo."

"There are times, like now, when you just don't fit the slave training profile. Then other times…" Tony looked away again before continuing. "Like in the shower when you act just like I would have expected a slave trainer to act and then some. How did you…" Tony looked back at Gibbs.

"How did I become a slave trainer?" Gibbs asked. "I volunteered."

"You volunteered?" Tony was shocked. "Why would you _want_ to treat someone like an animal?"

"It wasn't like that, DiNozzo; I didn't set out to treat _anyone_ like an animal. I wanted to help anyway I could in the fight against the terrorists and this was one way I could do it."

"But I thought you were a Marine?" Tony asked. "I would say that was a sure way to help."

"It was," Gibbs continued. "Until I was severely injured in Desert Storm. I was in a coma for nineteen days. When I got out of the hospital I was told I could never go back on active duty. They offered me the position as top trainer at the DC slave training center. I thought it was the best way to continue the fight."

"But how did you learn how to do the job?" Tony asked. "I can't imagine this would come naturally to anyone. What did you do, sign up for Slave Training 101 in boot camp?"

"No, it doesn't," Gibbs grew sober as he began to remember that day. "I was to report to the commanding officer…"

"_Enter." Coronel Walters called out. He heard the door open and then close. Looking up from the papers on his desk he saw a gunnery sergeant standing at attention in front of him._

"_You must be Gibbs."_

"_Yes sir, reporting for duty." Gibb answered._

"_You don't look like a slave trainer to me," Walters sneered. "Do you have any experience in this field?"_

"_No sir," Gibbs replied as he attempted to stand even more at attention than he already was. "But I'm willing to learn, sir."_

"_You are, are you?" Walters' sneer turned into a menacing smile. "Well, I personally train all new recruits at this facility. That way I know they are taught correctly and they will do the job right. Are you prepared for that?"_

_Gibbs felt very uneasy with the tone of voice Walters used, but pushed it aside. "Sir, yes sir."_

"_Good, well we might as well get started then. Strip." Walters stood and started around the end of his desk. When the only movement he got from Gibbs was his eyes widening in shock, he repeated his order. "Do you not know how to follow an order Marine? I said strip and I mean now."_

"_Sir, yes sir," Gibbs hesitantly replied._

_Walters continued across the room to the door as Gibbs began to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. Walter locked the door and then turned and leaned back against it to watch Gibbs as he finished undressing. _

_Gibbs removed all his clothing, with the exception of his boxers. He folded each piece and placed them on the desk in front of him. He then stood at attention again when he heard Walters voice call out from the area of the door. "I guess I was right, Marine, you don't know how to follow orders."_

"_Sir?" _

"_When I say strip I mean it." Walters' voice sounded increasingly harsh. "Now strip everything off."_

"_Sir, yes sir."_

_Walters smiled as Gibbs reluctantly removed his boxers folded them and placed them on the desk with the rest of his clothes. The gunny then stood with his hands covering his most private parts._

_Walter stayed leaning against the door as he admired his view. The gunny was extremely well built. His shoulders were broad, his waist slim, his legs strong and muscular, and what an ass that man had on him. Two perfectly round globes that made Walters' hands itch to touch them._

_Pushing off from the door, Walters walked back around the gunny to lean against the front of his desk. He looked the man up and down, thrilled at what he saw. When his eyes landed on Gibbs' privates he glared, angry at the hands attempting to cover the one thing he wanted to see. _

_Walters looked at the gunny with contempt as he stood away from the desk. "Attention." Walters ordered, pleased to see Gibbs snap to attention, his hands now at his sides. _

"_Parade rest," Walters' ordered next. Gibbs stood with his feet shoulder width apart, his hands clasp behind his back, his head and eyes at attention, looking directly into Walters' eyes._

"_That's good, Marine, real good." Walters took a step closer to Gibbs. He reached out and gripped Gibbs flaccid cock in his large, beefy hand and began a slow stroke. Gibbs only response was a sudden intake of breath. Leaning forward, Walters whispered in the gunny's ear, "Now, shall we start your training?" Walters felt a shiver run through Gibbs. "By the time I'm through with you, you'll be the best damn slave trainer here, I promise you."_

Gibbs stared into the fireplace as he finished his story. Blinking his eyes to bring himself out of the memory, Gibbs looked over at Tony still sitting beside him on the couch, a look of disbelief on his face.

"If you got something to say, DiNozzo, say it."

"My God, I just don't get you," Tony raised his voice. "You were raped by your commanding officer, more than once? How can you then turn around and do that to someone else? Jesus, you of all people should realize the hell you're putting people through."

"I was not raped by my commanding officer," Gibbs growled his voice angry and dangerous. "I was _trained_ by my commanding officer and if my going through that training allows me to do my job correctly and that keeps even _one_ person from going through the hell…" Gibbs jumped up off the couch and headed for the bedroom, stopping when he heard Tony's quiet voice.

"From going through the hell you went through? That's what you were going to say weren't you."

"Don't go there, DiNozzo." Gibb answered, sounding completely defeated.

"You lost someone in a terrorist attack, didn't you?" Tony asked, finally understanding.

Gibbs whirled around the anger back in his voice. "I said don't go there, DiNozzo. I'm not discussing this with you." Gibbs stopped himself before he could lose control completely. "I'm getting dressed. Make us sandwiches and I'll tell you what will happen next when I come back."

Tony just nodded as Gibbs once again headed for the bedroom. He saw Gibbs in a whole new light now; he thought he actually understood now where Gibbs was coming from. He guessed the least he could do was listen to what he had to say, though he wasn't guaranteeing he would go along with it.

***NCIS***

Gibbs grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from the dresser and laid them on the bed. Sighing heavily, he sat beside his clothes and dropped his head in his hands.

"_Damn him," _Gibbs thought to himself. _"I haven't thought about that day in years and thanks to him it all comes back like it was yesterday."_

Grabbing his wallet of his bedside table, Gibb removed a well-worn, yellowing picture. A beautiful red-headed women with an adorable little girl of about eight stared back at him.

"_God, Shannon, why did you and Kelly have to leave me?" _Gibbswiped a tear from his cheek. _"He's wrong, you know. My commanding officer made me the best, just like he promised and now I'm doing my best to stop cowards like the scumbags who took you from me. I miss you guys so much."_

Putting the picture back in his wallet, Gibbs pulled his t-shirt over his head and pulled on his sweatpants. _"Well, DiNozzo, I hope you're ready for what's about to come, 'cause it's time to step up your training."_

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**SUPRISE! Another chapter up and it hasn't taken a month. LOL **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, especially those I couldn't respond to because they weren't signed in. I have also had several more who have put this on Alert. Thank you SO much. I am so thrilled that so many people like this story.**

**Another huge thanks to Geraldine for your wonderful beta skills. Your the best.**

**WARNINGS: Not as many this chapter but be aware there is bad language, meantion of rape and punishment, some very mild m/m action. If I missed any warning, just let me know.**

**I do not own anything, no matter how hard I try. Make no profit either, darn it, just write for fun.**

_Chapter 12_

Gibbs stepped out of the bedroom to the aroma of soup cooking on the stove. Tony was placing the bowls on the table next to plates that already had sandwiches on them. Gibbs wondered just how long he had taken to get dressed. Just how much time had he lost caught up in his memories?

"I made fresh coffee if you want some," Tony tossed over his shoulder as he headed back into the kitchen. He already knew what Gibbs' answer was going to be. Taking two cups down he poured the coffee, adding sugar and hazelnut creamer to his before heading back out to the table.

"Yeah, that would be great." Gibbs took his seat at the table and leaned forward encouragingly.

Tony placed the coffee in front of Gibbs as he took his own seat. The two men ate their lunch in silence, neither man comfortable with being the first to speak. With the meal finished, Tony stood and began gathering the dishes to take to the kitchen. A hand on his arm stopped his progress.

"Sit down, DiNozzo, that can wait for later." Gibbs spoke softly as Tony retook his seat. "We have some things to discuss."

"Like what?" Tony asked apprehensively.

Gibbs' voice took on a firmer tone when he said, "Like what's going to happen over the next couple of weeks and what is expected from you."

"Oh, and just what is _expected_ of me?" Tony snapped back very sarcastically, his eyes filling will anger.

Gibbs saw Tony roll his eyes and growled, "Well for one thing that tone is going to stop and stop _now_, as well that other little trait you love so much."

"What?"

"The rolling of the eyes, the smart-assed attitude, and especially resisting your training," Gibbs stated, letting Tony know there would be no arguments on this subject.

"You don't really expect me to just fold and give in to this madness do you?" Tony smirked until he saw Gibbs eyes turn to stone. "My God, you do, don't you?"

"Well yeah, DiNozzo, what he hell do you think we're here for, vacation?" Gibbs snapped. "You're here to learn what it is to be a slave, or are you to dense to understand that?"

Tony shook his head and looked away. "I'm not listening to this shit." Rising from his chair, Tony turned to walk away only to be pushed back down by Gibbs.

"Oh yes you will," Gibbs shouted as he stood over a very shocked DiNozzo. "You're going to not only listen, but you are going to start doing as your told or you're going to learn all about a slave's punishment sooner rather than later."

"Punishment, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tony shouted back.

"Just what I said," Gibbs lowered his volume this time as he took his seat again. "I've been going easy on you up until now, way too easy."

"Easy!" Tony shouted again. "You call what you've done to me _easy?"_

"Yeah, DiNozzo, I do. If you had been in a slave training center or were still in the detention center you would've likely have been broken by now," Gibbs stated matter-of-factly, his eyes narrowing. "You've been here over a week. I have broken slaves and had them ready for the auction block in less than two."

"Maybe I'm just stronger than they are," Tony replied quietly as he looked away.

"No, you're not," Gibbs answered soberly. "Believe me, I have broken some of the strongest, most radical terrorists out there and they haven't lasted two weeks."

Gibbs reached out wanting to place a comforting hand on Tony's arm but thought better of it and grabbed his coffee cup instead, staring intently into it. "If I were training you the way I use to train my slaves you would already have been tied face down on a bed and fucked into the mattress by your trainer, me, and my two assistants."

"_What_? You're trying to telling me," Tony said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "that during the two-week training session a slave is raped _only_ three times?"

"No, DiNozzo, the slaves that are difficult to train, that fight all their training sessions, can be easily put through the most intense training every one to two hours. That's one of the reasons for three people. If you don't give them a chance to recover you can break them faster."

"You mean you would…oh God, I think I'm going to be sick." Tony scrambled away from the table and ran to the sink, losing the lunch he had just eaten. A glass of water came into his line of sight with the word "Rinse". Tony turned away from the sink and leaned against it, his head hanging down on his chest. He felt Gibbs' hand on his shoulder giving a supportive squeeze.

"Go sit back down, I'll take care of this." Gibbs guided him towards the chair he had just vacated then turned and rinsed out the sink. When Gibbs came back to the table, Tony was sitting with his head in his hands, his breath coming in short pants. "Slow your breathing, DiNozzo, you're going to hyperventilate." Gibbs rubbed soothing circles on Tony's back and saw his breathing slow. Sitting back in his chair, Gibbs waited until Tony felt comfortable enough to look up at him. Gibbs noticed how pale he looked and how his forehead had broken out with sweat. "You feeling any better?"

"I don't think I'm ever going to feel better again," Tony whispered.

"Do you understand now why I said I've been going easy on you?" Gibbs watched Tony slowly nod his head. "You told me earlier that I, of all people, should realize what torture I put people through, and I do. My first few training sessions were pure hell, but I finally realized that it was a necessary hell." Gibbs drained the last of his now cold coffee, staring into the bottom of the empty cup. "Believe me when I say I know the hell you have already gone through, but that is nothing compared to what you still have to face. All I can say to you is to try to remember your sacrifice is for your country."

"_Oh, please._" Tony rolled his eyes again. "After what they've done to me, I don't owe them jack shit!"

"Now wait just a minute, DiNozzo, the government did this to you, not your country." Gibbs looked up from his cup into Tony's very angry eyes. "What about all those innocent women and children that didn't ask to be targeted by the terrorist? How would you have felt if we had lost our only link to that terrorist cell because of your investigation? That lead that took us to a woman and her child who were killed or about to be killed because one of those low lives strapped on a bomb and detonated it in a crowded store?"

"Don't you _dare_ put that shit on me!" Tony's voice was low and menacing. "That wouldn't be my fault."

"Are you sure about that?" Gibbs asked, his eyebrow rising in question. "If your Captain had done what he had been told to do and had ordered you to stop investigating and, knowing you the way I do now, you had continued to investigate anyway and because of that we lost not only our link but some of the undercover agents? Would you not feel that you were at least partly at fault?"

Tony sat staring at his hands, unable to answer Gibbs' question. Gibbs was right, it would be his fault, but how was he to have known if no one had told him about the cell? Tony shook his head and quietly whispered, "How could they have expected any detective worth his salt to just stop investigating a homicide just because his Captain told him to?"

"I know what the government did to you sucks and is _totally_ wrong, but you have to understand that, as misguided as they were, they did do it to try to keep this country safe. So don't blame the country for what your government did."

Tony snorted a laugh and shook his head. "Well, forgive me if I'm not ready to jump on your patriotic bandwagon just yet."

"I'm not asking you to jump on the bandwagon, DiNozzo," Gibbs sighed. "What I am asking is for you to not make me turn into that bastard slave trainer I swore I would never be again. I'm enough of a bastard; you really don't want to see that side of me." Gibbs saw the corners of Tony's mouth turn up in a quick smirk before returning to an impassive stare. "Fine, DiNozzo, then think about you. Make this as easy on yourself as you can, because I can promise you if you continue with this same behavior you're going to force my hand. If that happens, the hell you think you have gone through up till now will pale in comparison with what's to come."

Gibbs waited for any response from Tony. When he got none he made a decision he knew would not bode well with his trainee. "Okay, DiNozzo, if this is the way you want it, you've got it." Gibbs saw Tony stiffen just slightly. He was refusing to show any outward sign that he was worried. "As I told you before, you have got to get use to being touched and to touching someone in return. I want to give you a chance to do that, but only if you cooperate with me."

Gibbs rose from the table and went to the kitchen to fill his coffee cup. Coming back to the table he saw Tony hadn't moved an inch. "So, this is how it's going to work over the next couple of weeks. You are going to start doing some assigned chores. You may end up with an owner who will want to use you as a domestic."

"A _maid_, you're telling me I could end up being a maid?" Tony's voice rose in surprise.

"Maybe, or a personal assistant. Either way, you need to get use to having chores. We'll share the cooking, but you will be responsible for cleaning the kitchen up after meals. It will also be your job to change the bedding."

"You have got to be kidding," Tony grumbled under his breath.

"During these two weeks you will accept your training without question. You will never know when, where, or how I will strike. I may come up behind you while you're doing dishes and give you a hand job, or just show up in the shower like earlier and demand you give me one." Gibbs took a sip of his coffee waiting for what he had said so far to sink in. "If you fight me or refuse to do as you're told you will face punishment. Do you understand?" When Tony refused to answer, Gibbs reached over and smacked him in the back of the head. "I said do you understand?"

Tony yelped at the sudden pain of the smack and looked at Gibbs with trepidation. "What kind of punishment?"

"That will be determined by me and will depend on the severity of the infraction. It could be as simple as taking a paddle to your bare backside, to being whipped."

"Y-You can't do that," Tony stuttered.

"Man, you still don't get it do you, DiNozzo?" Gibbs was strictly business at this point. "I can do anything I decide is necessary to complete you're training, absolutely anything."

Gibb stood behind Tony's chair, his hands on both of Tony's shoulders. "So it's totally up to you now. You can accept what _is_ going to happen and relax." Gibbs leaned forward, his hands sliding down Tony's chest, his calloused thumbs rubbing over Tony's nipples, causing them to immediately harden and for Tony to take in a sudden breath. "Maybe get some pleasure out of all this," Gibb whispered seductively in Tony's ear, then stood up straight and slid his hands back to grasp Tony's shoulders again. "Or you can continue with the attitude and continue to fight me every step of the way." Using a technique he learned when he was in the Marines, Gibbs squeezed a nerve in Tony's shoulders causing him to cry out in pain and try to pull away, but Gibbs held him in place. "And you will learn quickly that your actions can have very painful consequences." Gibbs released the nerve pressure and, turning towards the bedrooms, gave one final statement. "It's your choice, DiNozzo, and no one else's."

Long after Gibbs left the room Tony continued to sit at the table staring straight ahead, trying to wrap his mind around all he had heard. What did he do now? Should he give in, which went against everything in him, or continue to resist and face God knows what punishment, and likely a shitload of pain? Pain wasn't a stranger to him. Hell, his childhood had been filled with pain, both physical and mental. Not to mention the number of injuries he had when he was a cop, but this was different. Could he handle being whipped or worse? Tony fought the bile that threaten to rise in is throat as he pictured what promised to be a very bleak future.

***NCIS***

Gibbs shut the door to his room and leaned against it, hanging his head. He listened for any sign of Tony coming down the hall, but not a sound could be heard on the other side of the door.

After what seemed like forever, Gibbs finally took a seat on the edge of his bed. He had some planning to do. He wanted to keep Tony on edge. Keep him guessing, keep him nervous. Not give him a chance to recover or calm down. By the time he was done, Tony would be jumping at his own shadow. If he can do that, it wouldn't take long for Tony to break and then his training could advance.

Gibbs wasn't ready to put Tony through any hard-core training sessions just yet. That would start in a couple of weeks if all went well. Maybe it was time to start using some of the corporal punishment tools he had stocked up on. Gibbs could almost bet his paycheck that before these two weeks were over the paddle would be used as well as some of the other items. He just hoped his lessons would make Tony finally realize that this was his life now, that he had no way out. If not, well, Gibbs just didn't want to face that unless he absolutely had to.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I was able to respond to most, but not all due to the problems the site was having. SO thanks to all I couldn't respond to and to all who alerted and made this story a favorite.**

**BIG thanks again to Geraldine for her wonderful beta skills and her encouragement. Thanks for all your help.**

**I own nothing, except the crazy idea. No matter how hard I beg, they just wont give them to me and I even promised to take really good care of them.**

**WARNING: This chapter will be a bit intense. It will include m/m non con sexual encounters, Bad Language and some form of punishments. If you find this offensive PLEASE do not read. If you do read DO NOT FLAME, it was your decition to read it dispite the warning.**

_Chapter 13_

The next two weeks went just the way Gibbs said it would. Tony was kept on edge, always looking over his shoulder, afraid to turn his back or to go to sleep and Gibbs kept up the pressure.

It started when Tony found Gibbs in the kitchen the next morning, cooking breakfast without a stitch of clothing on. Tony stood, staring wide eyed, his mouth hung open in total shock. Gibbs only reaction was to take the breakfast to the table, asking as he passed Tony, "See something you like, DiNozzo?"

Tony had only picked at his meal that morning then took the plates to the sink to be washed. He stood in an awkward side stance as he worked so he could see if, no when, Gibbs came after him, but he never did. In fact he never touched Tony for the first two days and that pushed Tony to the edge faster than anything. He was always expecting an attack at any moment, his senses on high alert, never letting his guard down and nothing was happening.

On the first day Gibbs had spent the entire day nude. He cooked, did his chores, reclined in front of the fireplace, everything, never putting on a stitch of clothing. The second day he came to breakfast dressed, but by mid-afternoon was nude again for the rest of the day.

Tony was going nuts. What was Gibbs pulling, why was he remaining nude? Not that Tony objected. I mean, if he was going to have to be naked all the time, he felt a bit better having Gibbs in the same state of dress, or undress as it were. The problem was that although Gibbs staying nude made him a bit more comfortable, feeling like the playing field was balanced, you could say, it also made him jumpy.

For some reason, Tony felt safer when he saw Gibbs fully clothed. He knew that with or without clothes, Gibbs could molest him wherever and whenever he wanted, but his gut told him it was far more likely to happen when Gibbs was nude. It was when Gibbs was naked, and he was in that state more and more now, that he was most likely to force himself on Tony. The attack could come at anytime with absolutely no warning. Oh this was most definitely a bad thing. With these thought floating around in his brain, Tony was nothing but a bundle of nerves and that's just what Gibbs wanted him to be.

Everything came to a head on the third day. Tony was washing the breakfast dishes when a once-again nude Gibbs entered the kitchen area. Tony immediately turned sideways so he could watch every move Gibbs made.

Opening the refrigerator door and pulling out the orange juice, Gibbs laughed to himself at Tony's paranoia. Reaching over Tony's head to get a glass, Gibbs snickered as Tony quickly took several steps away from him. Gibbs filled his glass and returned the jug to the fridge. Leaning up against the counter beside Tony, Gibbs slowly drank his juice while Tony watched him out of the corner of his eye. "Don't forget to wipe the table down, DiNozzo. That's part of your chores," Gibbs stated as he took the last swallow.

"I know, and I will when I'm done here." Tony washed the last dish and placed it in the drainer.

Gibbs nodded and pushed off the counter, dropping the glass in the water and started walking away. Tony threw the older man's retreating back a dirty look and then turned back to the sink. He had just dunked his hands into the warm soapy water again when he was jerked back against a strong, naked body.

One of Gibbs hands snaked around and grasped Tony's flaccid cock, while his other hand held his chest tight against Gibbs. Tony's first reaction was to fight and he began to struggle. The hand holding his cock squeezed painfully tighter and twisted just a bit as a low, dangerous voice sounded in his ear.

"Stop, now, or face punishment." Gibbs then began sucking, licking and nipping at Tony's neck from behind as his hand slowly jacked off Tony's swelling cock.

Tony knew Gibbs would follow through if he continued to struggle so he fought his instincts and tried to relax, Gibbs words running through his mind. _If you continue to resist your training you will be punished. It could be anything from a paddle to a whip._ As strong as Tony's desire was to fight with every fiber of his being, his natural instinct for self-preservation was stronger. Dark images of his skin being stripped off his back by a bullwhip helped keep him still.

Tony felt his body relaxing, his orgasm beginning to build. He started to think maybe Gibbs was right about if he would just relax when he felt a strange sensation behind him.

Gibbs began to grind his pelvis against Tony, his rock hard cock sliding between Tony's ass cheeks. Tony froze, his entire body going rigid. Gibbs continued to slide his cock up and down, seeming not to notice the change in Tony's stance.

Tony felt the panic begin in his stomach and rise through his chest, settling in his throat choking him. He suddenly couldn't breathe. No matter how hard he tried, he could not draw air into his lungs. Oh my God, he was going to die, suffocate while being jerked off by an insane slave trainer.

Using strength he didn't know he possessed, Tony pushed back, propelling himself and Gibbs into the stove directly behind them. The force drove the oven knobs into Gibbs lower back. The sudden and unexpected pain caused Gibbs to release Tony so he could grab for his back. Tony, feeling the arms around him suddenly disappear, took off running.

Tony reached his room, slamming the door behind him and he slid down to the floor. He drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, laying his forehead on his knees as he fought to bring air into his starving lungs with deep heaving gasps. What the hell just happened? What did he just do? Oh God, he was in _so_ much trouble.

"What have I done?" Tony rocked back and forth moaning over and over again. "Oh God, what have I done, what have I done?"

***NCIS***

In the kitchen Gibbs was fighting for breath just as Tony was. The pain had literally knocked the wind out of him. Gibbs leaned against the stove, one hand gripping his back, breaths coming in short shallow gasps as he rode out the pain. When it subsided enough so that he thought he could stand straight, Gibbs limped over to the table and gingerly sat down.

Gibbs forced himself to take a deeper breath, to slow his breathing despite his still painful back. He was mad, no he was furious. That kid was never going to learn. Well, he had been warned, repeatedly. It was time for a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

Gently pushing up out of the chair, Gibbs headed for the training room, stopping outside of Tony's door to listen. He could hear Tony's repeated moaning of _"Oh God, what have I done, what have I done?" _This caused some of Gibbs' anger to subside. He realized Tony had panicked, but that didn't mean he shouldn't punish him. He had warned him what would happen if he resisted; if he didn't follow through what would that say about him?

His anger now under control, Gibbs entered the training room and gathered what he would need. Heading back for the kitchen table, Gibbs stopped outside Tony's room and knocked on the door, and the repeated moaning suddenly silenced.

"Tony, come out of your room. You still have chores to finish." Gibbs then went to the table to set up Tony's punishment.

***NCIS***

Tony froze the minute he heard Gibbs' voice. This was it, time to face his hell. Wait, what did he say, chores to finish? What game is Gibbs playing?

"Let's go DiNozzo, don't make it any worse than it already is," Gibbs called from the kitchen area.

Tony slowly stood and took a deep breath. It was time to face the music. _Let's go and get it over with._ Tony opened the door and walked, head down, towards his fate.

***NCIS***

Gibbs sat at the far end of the table when Tony walked into the room. Tony stood at the opposite end, his head down, staring at the floor, his hands clasped in front of him.

Gibbs leaned forward, running his hand across the top of the table. "You still haven't wiped the table like I told you to." Gibbs rubbed his hands together to wipe the crumbs off his palms. "Go get a dishrag."

Tony nodded, not saying a word and went for the dishrag. When he came back to the table he saw that Gibbs had never moved from his chair.

Not wanting to get any closer to the man than he had to, Tony began wiping the table on his side, trying to hide the fact he was watching Gibbs. Tony continued to wipe the table, never leaving his spot, just stretching further and further over the table.

Gibbs never moved a muscle while Tony worked. He leaned back in his chair and just waited. When Tony final reached across the table, basically lying across the top, Gibbs took the advantage.

In one swift move, Gibbs reached out and grabbed Tony's wrist that held the rag, pulling Tony towards him and shackling his wrist to the table leg. He repeated the move with the other wrist.

Tony first yelped in surprise and then began fighting his restraints. Gibbs calmly got up from his chair and walked around behind Tony. Reaching over the back of the couch, he picked up two more shackles and efficiently fastened Tony's ankles.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tony yelled as he continued to fight the shackles. "Let me go, get these damn things off me!"

Gibbs walked back around the table and Tony saw the beginning of a very significant bruise on Gibbs' lower back. Tony's stomach clenched at the sight of the damage he had done and his protests turned into apologies. "Oh God, oh God, I'm sorry. I panicked when I felt…I didn't mean to…oh God I'm sorry," Tony cried out as he began to fight his restrains in earnest.

"Tony, calm down," Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's hair. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me and I know you panicked. I understand what you did and why you did it, but that doesn't change the fact that you were warned what would happen if you resisted."

Tony moaned and dropped his head down on the table. "Tony, look at me." Tony shook his head; a low drawn out moan of _no_ could barely be heard. Gibbs gripped Tony's hair and gently forced his head up. Gibbs released Tony's hair and instead gripped his chin softly.

"Listen to me, Tony. Because of the mitigating circumstances here I'm going to limit this punishment. However, in order to keep this from happening again, to keep you from panicking next time, after the punishment we're going to finish the training session I started."

Tony jerked his head out of Gibbs hand and franticly shook his head. "No, I can't do it, I can't handle anymore," Tony cried out and began yanking at his restraints again.

Gibbs grasped Tony's hair once again and jerked his head up to look him in the eye. "_Enough!_ Yes you can, Tony. You're stronger than you think. This session will be touch only, nothing invasive. Do you understand?"

Tony nodded his head slightly as he choked back a sob. He would do this, but he'd be damned if you would give the man the satisfaction of hearing him cry out anymore.

Gibbs stood and ran his hand down Tony's back as he walked around the table to stand behind Tony once again. He could feel Tony tense up at the touch, so Gibbs began massaging Tony's lower back. "Relax Tony, if you tense up you'll only make it worse."

Gibbs reached over the back of the couch and picked up a punishment tool about the size of a ping pong paddle. Running his hand down from Tony's lower back to his ass, Gibbs squeezed the beautiful round globes. "Are you ready Tony," Gibbs waited for any response, but none came.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs drew the paddle back and brought it down on Tony's bare ass, the sound from the hit resonating through out the room as well as a sudden gasp of pain. Gibbs brought the paddle back again, bringing it down on the other cheek. This time only the sound of the paddle striking bare flesh was heard.

***NCIS***

Tony tensed up when he felt Gibbs' hand run the length of his body as he walked by. He felt his trainer begin to massage his lower back. "Relax Tony, if you tense up you'll only make it worse." Tony tried to relax, but the anticipation of what was in store for him was making it extremely hard.

Gibbs' hands traveled from his lover back to his ass and Tony felt Gibbs' squeeze. "Are you ready Tony?" Ready, was he kidding? Hell no he wasn't ready, but did that matter, Tony truly doubted it.

The sudden pain and a sound that Tony swore was the loudest he had ever heard caused him to let a gasp escape. Biting his lower lip, Tony was determined not to let one more sound out, no matter what. With each explosion of pain, he bit his lip harder.

***NCIS***

Gibbs repeated his actions fifteen times before laying the paddle to the side. Stepping back and looking at his handiwork, Gibbs felt his erection growing at the sight before him. Having Tony laid out in front of him, helpless, his ass bright red sent an excitement he had never felt before straight to his cock. Pushing down the desire to ram straight into Tony's virgin ass, Gibbs stepped up and began massaging those cherry red cheeks.

"Punishment over, Tony, you still doing all right," Gibbs continued his massage waiting for a response, the only sound to be heard was Tony's heavy breathing. "I'll take your silence to mean that you are. So let's finish that training session."

Gibbs leaned over Tony's back and kissed his shoulder, his hands now running up and down Tony's back. He continued down over Tony's ass cheeks before traveling back up. Gibbs began dipping his finger in the crevice between Tony's perfect globes each time his hands traveled down, his finger going lower and lower.

Tony tried to move away from the intrusion. Gibbs laid his body over Tony's back, his now rock hard cock laying snugly between Tony's cheeks. Gibbs began grinding his pelvis against Tony causing his cock to slide back and forth. He knew this is what had panicked Tony earlier and he wanted to work on that first.

Tony felt the weight on his back and a moment later felt that same unfamiliar feeling he had felt earlier in the kitchen. Knowing immediately what it was, Tony felt the same panic begin to pool in his belly, quickly rising up into his chest and he began to tremble.

Gibbs felt the trembling start and knew Tony was panicking. Kissing Tony's back and shoulder Gibbs whispered in his ear. "Calm down, Tony, you're going to be all right. Just feel my touch, just my touch. I won't go any further than that, just touch." Grasping Tony's hips, Gibbs pulled him slightly away from the table, putting a strain on Tony's arms and shoulders. Gibbs was now able to reach around Tony's hips and grasp his flaccid cock and begin to stroke him slowly. Tony's body immediately began to respond as his cock grew harder and harder.

"Relax Tony, just feel me, feel my hand on your cock, my cock on your ass. Relax into it, let the fear go."

Gibbs began to speed up his thrusts against Tony while increasing the speed of his hand. Tony's cock was now fully engorged and leaking precum. Gibbs knew Tony was close, so was he. "Your ready to cum aren't you, Tony? Cum with me, Tony, cum _now._"

Gibbs saw Tony's head jerk up off the table, his entire body seizing up in a silent scream as his orgasm ripped through his body, his seed covering Gibbs' hand and hitting the underside of the table. Gibbs' orgasm followed immediately after, his own semen shooting out over Tony's back.

Leaning on Tony's back, his cum spreading between them, Gibbs worked on bringing his breathing back to normal. He could feel Tony still trembling beneath him. "You did well, Tony," Gibbs said gently as he kissed Tony's shoulder again. "You should be proud of yourself, just as I'm proud of you."

Tony continued to lie still except for the trembling that he couldn't seem to stop. He felt Gibbs lift off him and heard him walk away, leaving him shackled to the table. Tony laid his head back down. He wondered if Gibbs planned on leaving him there all night as part of his punishment.

When Gibbs started to wipe Tony off with a warm washcloth, Tony jumped. He hadn't heard Gibbs come back. After wiping Tony clean, Gibbs released his ankles and then quickly unshackled his wrist. Gibbs watched Tony pull his arms back towards his body like he was in pain. Gibbs reached over and began massaging Tony's arm muscles, trying to relax the spasms he was apparently having.

"I shouldn't have pulled your arms so tight. That's why you're having the spasms." Tony just nodded his head against the table. "Come on, let's get you off this table."

Gibbs helped Tony stand, turning around so he could lean up against the side of the table. He got his first good look at Tony's mouth, and noticed that his trainee had almost bitten his lip clean through and there was blood now running down his chin. "Jesus, DiNozzo, look at what you've done to yourself."

Gibbs went into the kitchen and got two clean dishcloths. One he wet down, the other he filled with ice. Returning quickly to Tony's side, Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders and helped him to the couch, Tony leaning heavily against him.

Gibbs sat on the couch, his back against the corner and pulled Tony down next to him, his back against his chest. Gibbs grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch and wrapped it around Tony. Using the wet cloth, he cleaned the blood from Tony's lip and then placed the cloth filled with ice against the swelling. He wrapped his other arm around Tony's chest and pulled him close.

"Rest Tony," Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "It's all over for now, just rest."

Gibbs could still feel Tony's body tremble as he leaned against him. He continued to hold the ice to the swollen lip, while the other hand ran fingers through Tony's hair. Slowly the trembling calmed as Tony's breathing evened out in sleep, Gibbs never leaving Tony side while he slept.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Let me start by saying a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. Due to problems with the site I couldn't respond to each review like I usually do but please know all your reviews are greatly appreciated. As is all of those who have made it a favorite or put it on alert.**

**May greatest Thanks to Geraldine for your great beta efforts. She takes a poorly written chapter and makes it a great read. Thanks Geraldine.**

**I own nothing but the idea. I make no profit, just have loads of fun writting it.**

**WARNINGS: This story is an AU slash slave fic. It will contain m/m sex, bad language, non con, punishment. If this is not your thing, PLEASE don't read it. If you read it despite the warnings DO NOT FLAME. It was your choice to do so. Thank you.**

_Chapter 14_

Gibbs woke from his light doze feeling Tony stir in his arms. He automatically tightened his hold around the man when he realized Tony was still asleep, but trying to turn himself over on his side. Figuring he was likely sore and uncomfortable after his punishment, Gibbs slipped out from under Tony and helped him lay the full length of the couch on his side. He then laid the afghan over Tony and headed for the kitchen to make some fresh coffee.

Coming from the kitchen, cup in hand, Gibbs heard Tony mumbling in his sleep. Sitting in the recliner next to the couch, Gibbs continued to watch over the young man as he slept. He became concerned when Tony's mumbling grew louder and more frantic.

"Stop, don't go in there. Please, don't do this," Tony cried out in his sleep, his body rocking back and forth on the couch. "Sorry… didn't know. Wasn't my fault."

Gibbs sat on the edge of the couch. "Wake up, DiNozzo, it's just a dream." Gibbs gently shook Tony's shoulder, his voice quiet and calm. "Come on Tony, open those eyes."

"No," Tony yelled and jerked awake. Trying to sit up, he gripped Gibbs' arms, his breathing fast and heavy. Tony's eyes darted around the room frantically before he seemed to realize where he was. His upper body sagged against Gibbs in relief as he fought to control his breathing. Gibbs' arms slipped around Tony and pulled him close.

"You're okay, Tony, it was just a dream," Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear as he felt the man's breathing begin to slow. "Are you okay now?"

Tony nodded his head against Gibbs' shoulder and then pushed

away, embarrassed by his display of emotions; after all, it was only a dream. He started to turn onto his back when he felt a sharp stab of pain. Tony let out a yelp and flipped back over on his side, panting as he waited out the pain. God, that hurt! How could he have forgotten what Gibbs had forced himself upon him only hours earlier.

"Just relax, DiNozzo." Gibbs gripped Tony's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll get you some coffee."

"How long did I sleep?" Tony asked as Gibbs walked into the kitchen.

"A couple of hours," Gibbs called back. "You were pretty exhausted." He handed Tony his coffee and then sat on the edge of the couch.

"Yeah, getting sexually assaulted and beaten does that to me," Tony snapped sarcastically and then yelped again when Gibbs pulled the afghan back so he could slap his bare ass with his hand.

"Did you enjoy that punishment or are you just that stupid?" Gibbs growled menacingly. "The shackles are still attached to the table if you want to go another round."

Tony's eyes grew wide in fear for a moment before he dropped his head to look at his coffee cup. He shook his head.

"I thought not," Gibbs smirked. "Now finish your coffee and I'll make us something to eat."

Gibbs left Tony alone for the rest of the day, giving him a chance to think about what happened. He hoped that Tony had learned his lesson and that he would no longer resist, because the punishment would only get worse from here on in.

***NCIS***

Tony awoke early and rolled out of bed. He quietly stepped out of his room, praying Gibbs would either still be asleep or be fully dressed. Hearing movement from the kitchen, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing on to the table.

Gibbs stepped out of the kitchen, a cup of coffee in hand and stopped. "You're up early, couldn't sleep?" Gibbs asked as he headed for the table again.

"No, I slept fine, just thought I'd get up and make the coffee. I didn't think you would be up yet." Tony tried to hide his relief at seeing Gibbs in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "You want some breakfast?" It had been over two days since the incident in the kitchen and Gibbs hadn't laid a hand on Tony. Gibbs was wearing clothes again and sharing the chores. Tony knew better, but he couldn't help but relax a little every time he saw Gibbs clothed. At least he knew he wouldn't be bothered that day.

"Sure, you cookin'?" Gibbs smiled as Tony walked past. He had seen the quick flash of relief that crossed Tony's face when he had come out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, how's French toast sound?" Tony called from the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me." Gibbs sipped his coffee and listened to Tony banging pots and pans around. "Need any help?"

"No, I'm good," Tony pulled the eggs and milk out of the refrigerator and laid them on the counter as he quickly got to work.

The breakfast was delicious and the two men enjoyed a pleasant conversation involving first sports, then they compared some of their craziest cases. Tony couldn't help but interject several movie references into their conversation. Soon the meal was complete and Tony quickly cleaned up the kitchen. Finishing his chores, he headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Gibbs watched Tony over the edge of his book as he walked towards the bathroom. He hid a smirk at the wary glance Tony shot his way as he walked by. He waited for the door to close before he put his book down and stood up.

***NCIS***

Tony stood in front of the mirror and briskly rubbed his hair then wrapped the towel around his waist. Making quick work of shaving and brushing his teeth, Tony then styled his hair as best he could with the limited amount of hair products he had at hand. Figuring it was good as he was going to get, Tony headed for the door, stopping as his hand reached for the knob. He could hear Gibbs' voice in his mind; _Slaves don't wear clothes during their training._ Looking down at the towel still wrapped around his waist, Tony quickly pulled it off and laid it on the counter. The last thing he needed was to give Gibbs another excuse to put him through a punishment; especially with thing going as well as they had been the last few days.

Tony opened the door and stepped out into the hall, and found himself suddenly shoved up against the wall, his hands held above his head with a now naked Leroy Jethro Gibbs pressed up against him. Tony's mouth was taken in a brutal, demanding kiss as a very hard erection was ground against his groin.

Tony began to clamp his mouth closed against the kiss, but Gibbs was having none of it. Tony felt Gibbs' tongue enter his mouth and begin to explore each and every tooth in his head, at least that's how it felt. Then the tongue was gone and the mouth began to travel, down his neck, over to the curve of his shoulder. Even though he didn't want to give in, his body responded. His knees were going weak and he was afraid he might groan or give himself away at any moment.

Tony felt one of his hands being brought down and drawn towards Gibbs. Knowing what was coming next, Tony began to pull back. Gibbs jerked the hand back towards him and growled in Tony's ear, _"Don't." _

Tony tried to relax and allow Gibbs to guide him where he wanted him, but when he felt his hand being placed under Gibbs' balls he automatically jerked back. Gibbs mouth stopped travelling and another low growl could be heard deep in his throat. Tony found those steel blue eyes glaring into his own as his hand was once again directed towards Gibbs' groin.

Gibbs cupped Tony's hand around his scrotum again and guided him to squeeze, his steely glare never wavering from Tony's eyes.

Tony swallowed hard, his eyes glancing down before return to those blue eyes that bore into him. "I-I-I don't know what you want me to do," Tony spoke softly, so unsure of himself.

"I'm the master, you're the slave," Gibbs answered as his hips began to rock back and forth. "Your job is to pleasure me. So get me off, DiNozzo, make me cum."

"I'm not sure I know how," Tony's averted his eyes from that blue eyed glare.

"Come on, DiNozzo, you never have one of your many female bed partners play with your balls before?" Gibbs eyes seemed to get an amused glint in them. "You know what you like, what gets you off, just do the same thing to me."

"I-I don't think I can," Tony whispered.

"Yes you can, Tony," Gibbs whispered back in Tony's ear as his mouth began to roam again. "You're a very strong and capable man who knows what he likes." Gibbs again rocked his hips causing his balls to roll in Tony's open palm. "Use what you know to please your master."

Tony took a quick deep breath when Gibbs nipped his earlobe. He then began rolling Gibbs balls in his hand, pulling and massaging as his ministrations increased. Gibbs moaned against Tony's neck, spurring the man on.

Gibbs released Tony's other hand from above his head and reached behind Tony, squeezing his ass as his hips began to rock harder. Tony took advantage of his now free hand to grasp the fully erect cock and began a slow, steady stroke back and forth.

Gibbs felt that familiar tingle in the base of his spine as his orgasm began to build. The combination of Tony jerking him off with one hand while rolling and pulling his balls with the other was quickly pushing him over the edge.

Gibbs grasped Tony's semi-erect cock and started his own slow stroking, feeling Tony harden in his hand. "That's good, Tony, real good." Gibbs panted in Tony's ear. "You've done it, oh God, I'm going cum." Gibbs head fell back as he shouted out his orgasm.

Tony felt the warm spurt of semen as it covered his hand and stomach and then felt Gibbs slump against him, pushing him into the wall. Tony was still rock hard as he hadn't gotten off yet. He stayed perfectly still while Gibbs recovered, hoping Gibbs would finish what he started. It disgusted him how much he wanted, no, needed Gibbs to bring him to completion.

Gibbs rested his head against Tony's shoulder as he caught his breath. Tony had released him as soon as his orgasm hit and now had his hands flush against the wall. Gibbs reached out and grasped Tony's hands and pulled them above his head. "I want you to clasp your hand behind you're head and leave them there," Gibbs spoke directly in Tony's ear causing him to shiver. "_Do not _move them, you got that?" Gibbs turned and walked down the hall leaving Tony hard, leaking, and plastered up against the wall.

Tony closed his eyes and dropped his head back, wanting nothing more than to grab his cock and bring himself to completion, but he knew he would be punished if he did and he wasn't sure it was worth the risk.

Tony heard the door at the end of the hall open and then close moments later. Tony's erection had finally started to deflate taking some of the pressure off, when he felt Gibbs hand wrap around him and begin a slow stimulation that drove Tony crazy. When he was once again rock hard and ready to explode, Tony suddenly felt something clamped around the base of his cock. This not only stopped him from cumming but kept him from softening.

"What the…" Tony's eyes shot open and he looked down at the cock ring surrounding the base of his penis. "What the hell is that for?"

"Two reasons," Gibbs stated as he leaned up against the opposite wall. His arms crossed over his chest. "The first reason is punishment."

"But I did what you told me to," Tony cut in.

"After you resisted, not just once but twice," Gibbs snapped back. "You have got to break yourself of that habit; it will only cause you problems. The second reason is for you to build some stamina."

"Stamina, for what?" Tony asked. He was angry at Gibbs' for this unfair punishment and wanted some answers.

"You're going to have to learn to hold your orgasm," Gibbs began to explain, seeing the confusion on Tony's face. "You may, and probably will, get an owner who is going to demand that you don't come without permission."

"_What!"_

"You're a slave, Tony; they will own your body. They can say when and _if _you cum." Gibbs tried to remain calm, but his frustration was building. "This will help you build the stamina you need to not cum if you're not given permission."

"You can't be serious." Tony was shocked.

"Oh I'm totally serious," Gibbs stated matter-of-factly. "You'll wear that thing until after lunch."

"I will not," Tony shouted.

"Okay," Gibbs responded calmly. "You'll wear it until after dinner."

"What?" Tony yelled as Gibbs walked away. "Like hell I will."

"Now you'll wear it until bedtime," Gibbs snapped as he whipped around to face Tony. "You want to sleep in the damn thing, just keep the attitude up."

Tony opened his mouth to respond and then snapped it shut, his eyes filled with anger and frustration. Whirling around, he headed for his room. Grabbing the door to slam it, Tony heard Gibbs shout from the other room.

"You will not touch that cock ring or yourself, understand me? If I find out you have removed the ring and gotten yourself off, well let's just say you do not want to know what punishment I have in mind if you do."

Tony closed the door thinking that Gibbs would never know if he did remove it. He could remove the ring, jack off, then after a few minutes make himself hard again and replace the cock ring. This way he would get the relief he so desperately needed at this moment and still appear to have followed Gibbs orders. After all, he had always had a quick recovery time, now would be no different. Tony sat on the edge of the bed, laughing to himself over the idea of getting one over on Gibbs when the door suddenly swung open.

"And _yes,_ DiNozzo, I will know if you remove it and jack off. So if you want to risk it, go right ahead." Gibbs shut the door behind him, laughing at the look of total shock that had crossed Tony face when he threw open the door.

Tony stared at the door as it closed in total shock. How did he do that? How did Gibbs know what he was planning? Tony knew then he would never be able to get away with anything. Well, if he wasn't depressed before, he sure as hell was now.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted and made this a favorite. I was able to PM several of you but thanks to those I was unable to respond to. Your reviews make writting this story fun and fullfilling. Thank all.**

**AHUGE thanks to Geraldine for not only being my beta but giving me some awesome input for this chapter. She really turned and this ok chapter into something I am very proud of. She deserves as much credit for this chapter as I do.**

**WARNINGS:This chapter may be a bit intense for some. It will contain non-con, m/m action, bad language, and a few different punishments.**

**I own nothing except the idea. Someone much smarter than me owns the characters.**

_Chapter15_

Tony couldn't say he hadn't been warned. Gibbs had made it clear only a short time ago that if Tony removed the cock ring and jacked off, there would be hell to pay. Unfortunately, Tony's need, frustration, and his stubborn will to resist everything his trainer ordered him to do, all conspired to induce Tony to mess around with the damned device that was torturing his cock and balls. He was compelled to remove it, positive he was going to die if he didn't stroke himself. Only enough to bring a little relief, he had reasoned. Of course stroking turned into something a lot more hands-on and Gibbs _would_ walk in just as he was beginning to get himself off.

The door to Tony's bedroom was thrown open and Gibbs caught him messing around with the cock ring. Somehow he was thrown on the bed and subdued, and Tony found himself hooked into a pair of leather thigh restraint belts that were strapped around his thighs; his wrists were cuffed and then hooked to the thigh cuff restraints, preventing him from using his hands at all.

Gibbs then took hold of Tony's cock and skillfully slipped a heavy cock sheath down the shaft and fastened it around his balls. "This one's a lot more restrictive than the plain cock ring you were wearing before," Gibbs explained. Once it was in place Gibbs looked up at Tony and grinned. "You're really not going to like this, but that's the point, after all. Maybe next time you'll learn your lesson, boy." He patted Tony's bare thigh and stepped away, surveying the device.

Gibbs left him alone after that to stew, which only served to drive Tony more and more up the wall.

As soon as Gibbs was out of sight, Tony rolled around on his bed, struggling against the bindings, grunting, straining to get his hands free, doing everything he could to get free - to no avail.

Tony's need for release was growing with each passing moment. Instead of an ordinary cock ring, Gibbs had apparently fitted him with a cock sheath that had a built-in timer. Within a minute of Gibbs leaving the bedroom, the device automatically inflated, squeezing Tony's dick in a grip that was both erotic and agonizing. It left him gasping yet wanting more. The damned thing constricted and remained tight for about a half-hour and then released his aching cock and balls for a short period of relief. To make matters far worse, it also had a built in vibrator that continuously stimulated him, keeping him as hard as a rock. Rubbing his engorged cock against the bedding or humping one of his pillows only made matters worse. The need to find release was all-encompassing but even during the brief downtime Tony was unable to ejaculate due to the rigid sheath.

He had heard of them but had never seen one. Some owners kept their slaves wearing them all the time, as perpetual punishment and that scared Tony.

Tony didn't leave his bedroom for the rest of the day, refusing lunch and supper when Gibbs offered.

By the time evening came around every part of his body ached. Hell, even his skin hurt, but worst of all, of course, was his cock. It was so sensitive that he couldn't stand to have anything touch it. The constant stimulation caused him to get hard, the sheath would then inflate keeping him that way until the sheath deflated giving him a short release that allowed him to soften, only to once again be stimulated hard and the cycle would start all over again. The skin was so tender he had actually cried out as it brushed the sheets when he tried to lie down and rest.

There would be no resting for Tony, not as long as that damned cock sheath had him trapped in this state. So he began to pace, back and forth in his room, his anger towards Gibbs building each time he passed his door, pleading under his breath for it to open so Gibbs would allow him the release he so craved.

By the time the door finally did open and Gibbs stepped into the room, a basin of water and a washcloth in hand, Tony was livid.

The angry glare Tony shot Gibbs' way reminded Gibbs of one of his mom's favorite sayings, 'If looks could kill he would be six feet under.' Gibbs fought to keep the grin off his face as he remembered his mom standing in front of him, hands on her hips as she spouted that never-forgotten statement. He figured that Tony wouldn't appreciate the humor when he was in so much agony, and it was obvious that the man was suffering.

Even though Tony stood in the middle of the room, his wrists cuffed to his thighs, trying for a casual pose, Gibbs could see the tension emanating from him. The man couldn't remain still. He was shifting his weight from one foot to the other, his angry eyes never leaving Gibbs'. Gibbs actually felt sorry for the man when he saw Tony's raw cock jutting out in front of him. It looked sore as hell and Gibbs totally understood Tony's anger. Hell, if the roles had been reversed Gibbs probably would have shot someone by now.

Gibbs indicated for Tony to take a seat on the bed as he sat the basin on the bedside table and dropped the cloth inside. Tony hesitated, still glaring. "You want that thing off, or do you want to sleep like that?" Gibbs growled. "The choice is totally yours. Either you sit or I can leave right now if you want."

Tony's eyes narrowed just a bit more and he bit his lip to keep himself from saying something that could very easily keep him in that device over night. Finally relenting, Tony gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. Gibbs knelt in front of him and took the thigh wrist restraints off. Reaching in the basin, he rung the water out of the cloth and the very gently began to unsnap the cock ring.

Gibbs wrapped the washcloth around Tony's overly sensitive cock and then released the cock ring. Gibbs immediately began to gently stroke Tony, the feel of the warm cloth soothing to his painful organ. It didn't take long, just two or three strokes before Tony leaned back on his hands, threw his head back and cried out his release.

Gibbs used the washcloth and cleaned Tony up before standing and walking to the door taking the sheath and restraints with him. Tony still sat on the edge of the bed, small shivers running through his body now that he had gotten the release he had craved for hours.

Gibbs stopped in the doorway, his hand on the knob as he turned to face Tony. "Get some sleep," Gibbs called softly. "If you get hungry during the night, I made some sandwiches and put them in the refrigerator, help yourself. I'll see you in the morning." Gibbs then shut the door and walked away.

Tony laid his head on the pillow and pulled the blanket over his still-shaking form and quickly drifted into a restless sleep.

***NCIS***

Tony slept through the night and woke up absolutely starving the next morning. He could smell coffee brewing and bacon frying and his stomach growled loudly. Now it was time for him to decide if his hunger could make him overcome his anger at Gibbs. After all, training was one thing, but what he put Tony through yesterday went above and beyond, as far as Tony was concerned.

Tony's stomach growled again and he had twinges of hunger pains. Mad or not, Tony had to eat so he headed for the kitchen. He would get himself a plate and go back to his bedroom. He had no intention of even speaking with that man today.

Gibbs had already set the plates heaped with oversized omelets on the table and was returning with two cups of coffee when he looked up and saw Tony coming out of his room. "Good morning," Gibbs greeted, in a way-too cheery voice for Tony's liking.

Tony never responded. He looked at the coffee cup sitting by his plate and realized Gibbs had added the cream and sugar Tony loved. Without saying a word, Tony picked up his plate and coffee cup and turned towards his room. He hadn't gotten very far when he heard Gibbs yell, "Stop right where you are. Just where do you think you're going?"

Tony still didn't respond, just turn around and glared at Gibbs.

"I asked a question." Gibbs tried to remain calm. Tony continued to glare, not speaking a word. "Fine, you can't answer my question, then you can just eat at the table with me. Now sit down."

Tony hesitated and looked towards his room. Gibbs took his seat at the table and began eating. "You can sit here and eat or you can go to your room, but you are not eating in your room. It's your choice, DiNozzo."

Tony considered throwing the plate on the table and storming off to his room, but he was so hungry he knew if he didn't eat soon he would have another unfortunate fainting incident like before in the bathroom. Coming back to the table, Tony put the plate and cup down, none too gently, yanked his chair out and dropped into it.

The meal was eaten in total silence. The table was cleared and the kitchen cleaned up without a single word being uttered from either man. Tony laid the drying cloth on the counter and once again headed for his room.

"Since you want to spend so much time in your room you can change the sheets on the beds," Gibbs called as Tony passed him. "You'll find clean sheets in the closets. Oh, and then you can wash and dry the old sheets and put them away."

Tony threw Gibbs a dirty look and stormed into his room, slamming the door. Throwing himself down on the bed, Tony knew he was playing with fire, but he just didn't care right at the moment. He knew Gibbs would punish him if he kept up the attitude, but he was angry and he wanted Gibbs to know it.

Moments later the door was thrown open and Gibbs stood in the doorway. Tony jumped out of bed and stood rigidly, glaring with anger.

"Well, DiNozzo, it looks like you learned nothing from your punishment yesterday." Gibbs snapped. "Looks like you need another training session sooner than I planned."

"You are not putting that damn thing on me again!" Tony yelled back.

"Oh, no, DiNozzo, this time it will be flesh on flesh." Gibbs pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor as he headed for Tony. The sweatpants quickly followed and Gibb was now standing naked in front of Tony.

Tony stood defiantly, arms folded a crossed his chest. If Gibbs thought he was just going to roll over and submit, he was so wrong.

The look on Tony's face more than told the story, it broadcast his intentions. Gibbs knew that this was not going to go smoothly. Using a move he learned in the Marine Corps, Gibbs swept Tony's feet out from under him, dropping him heavily on the bed. Tony's arms fell from his chest to the bed and Gibbs took advantage of it. Grabbing Tony's hands, Gibbs pulled them above Tony's head and pinned them down. Laying his body the full length of Tony's, Gibbs began thrusting his pelvis against Tony, rubbing their cocks together, his mouth descending on Tony's neck.

Tony struggled against Gibbs' body, which only succeeded in arousing Gibbs, his cock quickly growing hard. Gibbs' thrusts sped up and became more powerful, the more Tony struggled.

Tony suddenly stopped his struggling, his mind fading away from what was happening and going back in time. Images of everything he had gone through ran through his mind like an old fashion nickelodeon. The door to his apartment being kicked open and him being dragged out. The way he was treated at the detention center and the humiliating way he was transferred to the NCIS headquarters. Being drugged and brought to the cabin. All the training sessions and punishments Gibbs had put him through. Then his mind began to imagine what was still to come, even more intense training sessions, more invasions to his body, more attempts to break him, and Tony had had enough. He was through.

With strength he didn't know he had, nor have any idea where it came from, Tony let out what could only be called a primal yell and pushed Gibbs off.

Gibbs landed with a thud on the floor, shocked at what had happened. Seeing a blur of movement, Gibbs looked up in time to see Tony race out the door. Gibbs slowly stood, wincing with the pain he felt in his lower back and butt from landing on the hard wood floor. Pulling on his sweatpants and hurrying out into the main room, he saw Tony trying to pull open the locked front door.

Realizing it was fruitless, Tony turned his back to the door and slid down to the floor, taking his head in his hands and resting them on his knees. Tony could feel Gibbs' eyes on him as he stood over him, waiting and assessing him in that silent way he had. "Would you open the door?" Tony asked quietly, never raising his head. Gibbs just stood there. "Please," Tony pled, his voice cracking. "I just need to get out for a while. I won't try to run away, I promise."

Tony finally looked up at Gibbs, tears pooling in his eyes. Gibbs simply nodded and pulled the key out of his pocket. Unlocking the door, Gibbs stepped back and allowed him to rise from the floor. Tony opened the door and stepped out, this time not caring that he was naked, but stopping when he heard Gibbs' voice.

"Take your time, regroup and get your head on straight. This can't happen again."

Tony just nodded and stepped off the porch.

***NCIS***

Tony spent most of the day outside, not able to bring himself to even think about going back inside. He was grateful for a warm, sunny day where he could swim in the pond or sun himself on that flat boulder that had reminded him of the stone table in the Narnia movie. Most of the time he just sat on the porch in the lounge chair and thought about what he had done. Kicking Gibbs off him and onto the floor was a huge mistake and he knew Gibbs wouldn't just let this pass. No he was in for one hell of a punishment. He just knew it.

***NCIS***

Gibbs spent most of the day, on and off, keeping an eye on Tony through the front window. He was concerned for the man's state of mind and hoped by giving him this time alone Tony would be able to get back on track. If not, well, the alternative could turn out to be very painful.

Gibbs had offered Tony lunch, which was refused. Now it was time for supper and Tony showed no sign of coming in. Gibbs knew he had told Tony to take his time, but the sun was starting to set and it would start getting to cold to be outside, especially for some one who didn't have a stitch of clothing on.

Gibbs stirred a pot of rice one more time and then checked the chicken he had in the oven. The table was already set with warm garlic bread sitting in the middle. He put a fresh pot of coffee on to brew, knowing he'd drink at least a couple of cups before bed time. It was time to get Tony back inside the cabin. Steeling himself for the fight he figured he'd be facing, Gibbs opened the front door.

Tony reclined in the lounge chair by the door staring out at the sunset, never acknowledging the opening of the door. "You need to come in now, Tony." Gibbs kept his voice calm, despite the turmoil he felt inside. "Not only is supper ready, but it's getting to cold too stay out here."

Tony only nodded, but didn't move. He continued to gaze at the horizon as the sun dipped below it before he turned to look at Gibbs still standing in the doorway. "Smells good," Tony spoke quietly, rising from the chair and heading into the cabin. He might as well get this over with. "What are we having?"

"Chicken. Made garlic bread," he enticed as he headed into the kitchen and Tony headed for the table.

The meal was spent in strained silence, neither man wanting to talk about what had happened that morning. Wary and unsettled, Tony sat and watched every move Gibbs made, flinching every time the man reached for something.

As soon as the meal was over Tony immediately rose and cleared the table. Gibbs made his way to his usual recliner, book in hand. Once Tony had the kitchen cleaned up and the table wiped down he headed straight for his room. Gibbs watched Tony walk by over the rim of his glasses and waited for the explosion.

Tony reached his room and noticed the door was shut, finding that rather odd as the doors were never shut unless someone was in the room. Grasping the knob and turning Tony discovered the door was locked. "What the hell…" Tony mumbled to himself. What the hell was Gibbs up to now, locking him out of his room? It was his only refuge and being there alone was better than hanging out in the living room with nothing to do but look at Gibbs all night by way of entertainment. Tony stormed back out into the main room but Gibbs totally ignored him, never taking his eyes off the book he was reading. "You want to tell me why my room is locked?" Tony demanded.

"Because you won't be sleeping in there for a while," Gibbs responded calmly.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Just what I said." Gibbs finally laid his book down and looked up, no emotion showing on his face. "I've made other arrangements."

"What other arrangements?" Tony hesitantly asked, immediately suspicious.

Gibbs rose from the chair and walked past Tony heading for his own room. Tony slowly followed, his gut clenching in anticipation. Tony saw that Gibbs' door was also closed and when Tony was standing beside him, Gibbs threw open the door and stepped away.

Tony stood in the doorway in total shock, his mouth hanging open. His mind couldn't wrap around what he was seeing, this couldn't be real. Gibbs was just jerking his chain, right? He didn't really expect Tony to do this, did he?

"Wh-what is this?" Tony stammered.

"Your bed for the next few days," Gibbs replied still with no emotion in his voice. "You really didn't think I could let what happened this morning go by, did you?"

"No, I figured I was facing a punishment of some kind, but this?" Tony stated incredulous.

Tony couldn't tear his eyes away from the interior of the room. Gibbs' king size bed sat against the far wall. The bed frame was made of steel with the head and footboards made from thick, heavy brass. Lying at the foot of the bed on the floor was a light weight camping mattress with a quilt across the end of it. Attached to the brass footboard of Gibbs' bed were heavy chains with soft leather cuff attached to the end.

"Why?" Tony whispered.

"You fought me during your training session this morning, DiNozzo." Gibbs explained. "In fact, you not only fought me but you kicked me out of the bed. Why should you be allowed a bed of your own after that?"

"Because I'm not a God-damn dog, that's why," Tony yelled, that all-too familiar anger back with a vengeance.

"No, you're not." Gibbs kept his voice quiet and calm. "You're a slave. A slave that chose to fight his master and who now has to face the consequences. Maybe this will finally get through that thick head of your and the next time I start a training session you'll remember what to do and what not to do."

"Fuck you!" Tony spat out as he turned and headed for the front door. "I'll sleep outside in one of the lounge chairs."

Tony's arm was suddenly grabbed and pulled up behind his back and an arm was wrapped around his neck. Tony cried out in surprise as he was dragged back to the bedroom.

"You just don't learn do you, Dinozzo?" Gibbs spoke directly in Tony's ear, his voice sounding menacingly. "You were just going to spend two days on that mattress, now you'll spend the rest of the week there."

Gibbs threw Tony face down on the mattress and then knelt with his knee in Tony's back holding him in place. Gibbs quickly strapped the leather cuff to Tony's right wrist. Then he turned and repeated the process with Tony's ankle. Standing up, he allowed Tony to fight against the two restraints.

Tony yanked and pulled on the chains in hopes of maybe breaking the footboard and getting free. He quickly discovered the brass and steel bed was too strong. The leather cuff both had small locks on them, keeping him from removing them. Tony then tried to pull the cuff off over his hand and that is when Gibbs stepped in not wanting him to injure himself.

"I can change those cuffs to metal ones if that's what you want. They won't be anywhere near as comfortable, but you sure as hell won't get them off," Gibbs spoke matter-of-factly.

Tony stopped his struggles and glared at Gibbs. Gibbs knelt and wrapped the other leather cuff around Tony's other ankle and then reached for Tony's left wrist when he jerked his hand away. Gibbs anger finally got the better of him as he grabbed Tony's wrist, putting him in a Marine hold.

"One more time, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled as he wrapped the leather cuff around Tony's wrist and snapped the lock. "You fight me one more time tonight and I will not only add a chain for your neck but you will stay here for the next seven days without getting up. You got that?"

Tony stiffened and felt himself growing extremely pale. Tony looked Gibbs in the eye trying to see if by any chance this was an empty threat, but one look at those angry blue eyes told him he was dead serious. Tony gave Gibbs one last glare and then turned his back to him. He was secretly grateful that at least Gibbs had given him enough chain that he could turn on either side to sleep.

Gibbs stood, picking up the quilt and laid it over Tony. Walking around the side of the bed, he stripped off his clothes and then crawled under the covers. Turning out the light, Gibbs lay in the dark listening for any sounds coming from the end of the bed. He knew they were both in for a very long night.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

****WARNING**WARNING**WARNING**WARNING****

**I have said this before but I am repeating it here. This is an AU SLAVE FIC. It is not necessarily set in cannon. That means our guys will be VERY OOC. It also means there will be M/M sex, Very bad language, non con, punishments including floggings, paddles, etc., disturbing images, some bondage and kink. This is a dark story and most definately SLASH. If this is not your kind of story, PLEASE don't read it. If you choose to read it anyway, DO NOT FLAME. It was your choice to read it. (Sorry to all my loyal reader, but this needed to be addressed again). **

**Thanks again to all those who reviewed and alerted and made a favorite. You are the only reason I continue to write this story. Thanks so very much.**

**GREAT BIG THANKS to Geraldine for being my beta. I'm sure I would try the patients of a saint, but she sticks with me anyway. Thank you my friend.**

**I own nothing but the idea and I make no profit off my writting. Only great pleasure at reading your reviews.**

**This chapter will have some disturbing imaging and very bad language. If this bothers you, but you want to read the chapter you might want to skip the dream sequence.**

_Chapter 16_

The next three days were an absolute living nightmare. Not only could Tony not sleep a wink in those chains, but Gibbs couldn't sleep because of the noise he kept making when he tried to turn over, and Tony turned over constantly.

Tony could not get comfortable no matter what he tried. The chains felt heavy, the cuffs felt tight, the mattress was too thin, you name it and it was a problem. So he flipped from side to side, trying first the right, then the left. He never liked lying on his back, and when he did he would always wake up the next morning with back spasms. This time was no exception and the heavy chains lying across him only added to his misery. Tony usually slept on his stomach, but when he tried that position he got so tangled in the chains he had to call for help.

Gibbs, on the other hand, laid there and listened to the chains rattle every time Tony moved.

The first night was the worst of all. Tony was very angry at what Gibbs was forcing him to do so he spent all night making him pay. He waited until he was sure Gibbs was asleep and then he would yank on the chains, shaking the entire bed. The growl of "DiNozzo!" only made him smile.

The next morning both men were in foul moods, neither man having slept a wink all night. By the time evening came around again, Tony was exhausted and even angrier than he was the night before, because Gibbs showed no sign of being affected by his lack of sleep.

That night and the night after Tony chose to just try to sleep, since his plan the first night seemed to be a bust.

What he didn't realize was Gibbs was also exhausted, but his Marine training as well as his unpredictable schedule as an NCIS agent had taught him how to cope and not let anything show.

The second night Gibbs was able to get about an hour of sleep, Tony got none. By the third night Gibbs had had enough. After lying in bed for four hours listening to Tony flip from one side to the other, the chains rattling, the bed shaking, he could take no more.

An angry voice came out of the dark. "One more time, DiNozzo. I hear that chain rattle one more time and I will shorten them so you can't move. You want to stay in the same position all night long?"

Tony's response was just as angry. "No, what I want is for you to take these damn chains off!"

"Well, that ain't going to happen anytime soon, so you better get use to them." Gibbs snapped back.

"How the hell am I supposed to get use to this?" Tony sat up and purposely rattled the chains. "I can't sleep, I can't get comfortable for anything, and you tell me to get use to it."

Gibbs sat up on the side of the bed and turned on the light. "Yeah, DiNozzo, I told you to get use to it." Gibbs looked Tony straight in the eye. "What are you going to do if your new owner decides this is how you will sleep every night?"

"They can't do that." Tony's eyes grew wide in surprise as he looked for any deception in Gibbs. Seeing none, Tony suddenly felt nauseous. "H-how can that be legal? I'm a human being, damn it, not a stray dog."

"Tony," Gibbs voice softened as he moved to the bottom of the bed. "You have to remember that slaves are all, or I guess I should say, usually terrorists. One of the worst kinds of criminal we have in our times. Most owners are not going to let people like them run free, especially at night while they are asleep."

"Are you telling me that our wonderful, God fearing-government has cleared the way for people to chain up fellow human beings?" Tony was shocked at this revelation.

"That or they can put them in a sleeping cage at night." Gibbs explained.

"A ca-cage? You're serious aren't you?" Tony's voice so low Gibbs barely heard him.

"Tony, I have never lied to you about what you were facing and I'm not about to start now." Gibbs gently placed his hand on Tony's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Tony simply nodded his head and then lay back down. "Jesus, do I at least get a hot chick in a loin cloth?" Tony kept his eyes looking under the bed and away from Gibbs. "I mean, if the government is going to act like a bunch of apes I should at least get what Heston got."

Gibbs gave a sad smile before making sure Tony was covered with the quilt and crawling back into his own bed. Gibbs lay on his back staring at the ceiling, his mind in turmoil over this latest situation. After several hours Gibbs finally fell into a restless sleep. Tony was not so lucky; he never closed his eyes or moved even an inch the rest of the night.

***NCIS***

Gibbs awoke the next morning after having a very disturbing dream, a dream that left him feeling uneasy and confused.

_Gibbs stood in the middle of his bedroom, his eyes roaming a beautifully naked DiNozzo standing in front of him. Gibbs loved what he saw, the broad shoulders, the light brown hair that covered Tony's chest with two pert nipples peeking through. Gibbs eyes traveled down to Tony's tight, flat stomach and the muscular thighs of the leg he couldn't wait to have wrapped around his waist. His body flushed with desire and need to touch this man. _

_Gibbs eyes now focused on a package that caused his stomach to flip and his cock to immediately harden. Tony's cock was fully rock hard and a good ten inches long. Gibbs mouth watered at the thought of taking that wonderful organ in his mouth._

_Gibbs stepped up and took Tony in his arms, possessing his lips in a demanding kiss. Tony, for once, returned the kiss, his own arms enveloped around Gibbs. Gibbs felt a shiver run through Tony's body as he back them both up. Tony's knees hit the edge of the bed and then gently laid him down, his body covering his soon to be lover as their kiss reached a passionate high._

_Gibbs broke the kiss when both men needed to breathe. Tony smiled and Gibbs began to trail kisses down his body, pulling a moan from deep from Tony's throat. Gibbs kissed down Tony's jaw to his neck where he stopped for a moment to admire his collar around Tony's neck. That emerald-encrusted plate in the center of the collar, engraved with Property of Leroy Jethro Gibbs made his heart swell._

_Gibbs traveled on down and stopped at first one nipple, sucking and licking until it sat at a tight peak before he moved on to the other nipple and gave it the same attention. Tony's moans and mewling noises went straight to Gibbs cock making him rock hard._

_Continuing on, Gibbs tongue dipped into Tony's navel before he buried his nose into Tony's pubic hair taking in that musky scent like an aphrodisiac. Now Gibbs was face to face with the object of his desire. He wrapped his hand around the base as his mouth descended on that beautiful cock, and deep throated him in one swallow, causing Tony to cry out in pleasure as his back arched up._

_Gibbs head began to bob up and down on the hard cock, his as Tony's hips began to thrust up, forcing himself deeper into Gibbs' throat. Gibbs reached down to an open jar of lube sitting by his knee and dipped his fingers in making sure they were thoroughly coated._

_Gibbs released Tony's cock and laid his arm across Tony's hips, stopping his thrusts. In one swift move Gibbs once again deep throated his cock and thrust one finger into his anus. Tony screamed out in both pleasure and pain as Gibbs held his hips to the bed. Gibbs smiled as he continued to pleasure Tony's cock with his mouth, his finger moving in and out, thoroughly lubing Tony's tight hole._

_As soon as Gibbs determined that Tony was well lubed he immediately added a second finger, scissoring them to help stretch him and then added a third. Tony was mumbling incoherently as Gibbs continued to deep throat and finger fuck him. Then Gibbs' fingers hit Tony's prostate, sending him over the edge._

"_Oh God, yes," Tony screamed and came, filling Gibbs' mouth with his seed. Gibbs swallowed it all without losing a drop and then crawled up Tony's body, taking his mouth in another brutal kiss. Tony tasted himself for the first time on Gibbs' tongue._

_Gibbs pulled back from his kiss and saw Tony's eyes were glazed over as he came down from his orgasm. "Tony, I want to look in your eyes as I claim you as my own. Do you think you can handle that?"_

"_Yes, Jethro, I know I have been fighting with this, but I have wanted you since the first day I laid eyes on you." Tony eyes filled with love as he spoke. "Take me, master, take me now and make me your own."_

_Gibbs kissed Tony once more as he lined his cock up. The thought of taking Tony's virginity making his heart race as he slowly pushed inside, stilling as Tony's eyes closed tightly and he whimpered in pain._

"_Relax, my own, it will only hurt for a little while. Relax and it will go much easier."_

_Tony took a deep breath and exhaled, forcing himself to relax._

"_Open your eyes, my own, let me look in your eyes." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear._

_Tony looked into those beautiful blue eyes he had come to love._

_Gibbs began to thrust in and out slowly, letting Tony get used to the invasion of his hard cock. When Tony threw his head back and began to mewl in absolute pleasure Gibbs began to speed up, thrusting faster and harder. _

_Gibbs felt his orgasm building, that familiar tingle in his lower back, his balls drawing up. He fought to hold on as long as possible, not wanting this feeling to end. He felt himself begin to fall over the edge when the picture suddenly changed._

_Now Gibbs was standing in the doorway of an unknown room. It smelled of smoke, body odor and sex. Looking across the room Gibbs saw a full-sized bed that look as if it would collapse at any time. On the bed lay Tony, his arms tied to the headboard with rope. A huge man with tattoos of snakes and dragons covering half of his body was on top of Tony, his cock buried deep inside his ass as he pounded the bound man into the mattress with no mercy._

_Tony was screaming in pain and the more he screamed the more turned on this monster became, slamming into him harder. "That's it, you worthless slut, scream. I love it when you scream," the creature sneered. "There's nothing better than taking you lowlife terrorist's virginity. Scream, you fucking whore, scream."_

_Gibbs ran to the bed to yank the bastard off the man who should be his, but it was like he was a spectre in the room, unable to stop anything. Gibbs heart broke when he turned to look at Tony's face and saw not only complete hopelessness in that face but a dog's choke chain around Tony's neck with a metal tag that read Property of Snake Chambers._

Gibbs eyes shot open and he sat up in bed, his lungs heaving in gasping breaths. Looking down to the floor, he made sure Tony was still lying on the mattress. _Jesus, _Gibbs thought to himself. _Where the hell did that come from?_

Gibbs got up and headed to the bathroom in his room. Shutting the door, he took care of his business and then washed his hands and splashed water on his face. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he thought over his dream. _God, this can't be happening,_ Gibbs thought. _I can't be falling for this kid, can I?_ Gibbs knew now that he needed to take Tony's training to the next and final level. He would run one last test to see if this latest punishment took hold and then the real training would begin. Gibbs also knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that knowing Tony would be going to someone else, no matter who it was, was going to tear him apart, but what could he do? Not only was he was the last thing Tony needed in his life, but he was going to be last person Tony would want near him when this was over. Gibbs knew that once he completed Tony's training, the man would hate his guts.

***NCIS***

Gibbs stepped out of the bathroom and noticed Tony lying there looking at him. He knelt and unlocked Tony's cuffs and threw on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt and then headed out to the kitchen, thinking he shouldn't be speaking a word to Tony, who sat there rubbing his wrists.

Gibbs was just placing the orange juice and glasses on the table when Tony emerged, his hair still wet from the shower. Gibbs eyes raked over that naked body, the thought of him making love to Tony filling his mind and making his cock twitch. Gibbs did not like how exhausted Tony looked. There were deep dark bags under his eyes and he seemed quite pale. His movements were slow and sluggish and he staggered a bit as he reached the kitchen table.

"Sit down before you fall down, DiNozzo," Gibbs spoke gently as he steadied the man. "I'm making French toast; it should be ready in a few."

Tony only nodded as he sat with his elbows on the table, his head in his hands. Gibbs returned just a few moments later with two plates of French toast, the bottle of syrup hanging from his finger.

Tony leaned back away from the table so Gibbs could set his plate down as if he was avoiding getting too close to his trainer. Taking his own seat, Gibbs poured the syrup over his breakfast, watching Tony out of the corner of his eye the whole time. Tony just sat staring at his plate, never once attempting to eat. "You need to eat, Tony," Gibbs kept his voice calm.

"Don't think I can," Tony quietly replied. "Just not real hungry I guess."

Gibbs nodded as he chewed the bite in his mouth and then used his napkin to clean the syrup from his lips. "Are you getting any sleep at all?" Gibbs said with concern.

"Yes," Tony replied quickly, too quickly for Gibbs. He gave him an 'I don't believe you' glare and Tony's shoulders slumped. "Some."

"Why don't I believe you?" Gibbs just shook his head.

"Well, it's hard to sleep in chains and shackles," Tony, for once just stated a fact with no heat or sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm sure it is, Tony." Gibbs nodded his head. "But it's something you need to get use to."

Tony took a deep sigh, as though resigned to this fact and then stood and began clearing the table. Gibbs reached out and grasped his wrist stopping him. "Sit down and eat, Tony," Gibbs stated firmly. "You can't go without food." Seeing the reluctance in Tony's eyes, Gibbs compromised. "At least try to eat something, just a little, okay?"

Tony nodded and sat back down. Pouring some syrup on his toast he took a small bite, fighting the immediate nausea. Once that bite had settled he took another, realizing he actually was hungry. Tony ate about half before he pushed the plate away, knowing he didn't dare try for more.

"Well, at least that's something." Gibbs sighed as he looked at the half eaten plate of food in front of Tony. Picking up his coffee cup, Gibbs headed to the kitchen for a refill.

Hearing a crash behind him, Gibbs turned and found Tony leaning against the counter, one hand holding an empty plate, the other hand grasping the counter in a white-knuckled grip. At his feet were a broken plate and the remains of his French toast, the syrup dripping down the cabinets to the floor.

Rushing to his side, Gibbs gripped Tony's elbow. "Hey, you okay?" Gibbs asked, the words filled with concern.

"Yeah." Tony looked down at the mess at his feet, his lack of sleep was taking a toll. "Sorry about this. I, uh, tripped and dropped the plate." Gibbs just nodded his head even though he didn't believe a word of it. "I'll, I'll get this cleaned up right away."

"No, I'll get this." Gibbs held up his hand in front of Tony to stave off any arguments. "Why don't you go lie down on the couch and get some more sleep?" Tony was stunned at Gibbs suggestion, but extremely grateful. "Watch your step, you don't need glass in your bare feet." Gibbs steered Tony out of the kitchen and away from the glass.

As Gibbs headed Tony away from the kitchen, Tony stopped and turned. "C-could I go outside instead?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"Tony, you need some sleep," Gibbs stated.

"I'll sleep in a lounge chair on the porch." Tony could tell Gibbs didn't think it was a good idea and feared he would tell him no. "Please, Gibbs, I just need some air. I'll sleep, I promise."

Gibbs nodded his head and went to unlock the door, Tony following close behind. Gibbs opened the door and found the day to be cool, but not cold. Stepping to the side he allowed Tony to step out and then watched to make sure he went to the lounge chair.

Going back inside, Gibbs grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch and went back out on the porch. Finding Tony already sound asleep, he gently covered him before going back inside to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

Gibbs finished up in the kitchen and then checked once more on Tony. Finding him still sound asleep, Gibbs settled himself in the recliner with his book, deciding to just allow Tony to sleep until he woke on his own.

Gibbs had read about a page and a half when his eyes began to blur on the words, his own fatigue finally catching up with him. His eyes began to close as the book in his hand slowly dropped into his lap, moments later he was also asleep.

***NCIS***

Something jolted Gibbs awake. Sitting up in the recliner, his book hitting the floor, Gibbs waited to hear what it was that had woken him. It wasn't long before he heard it again. Gibbs could hear Tony screaming on the front porch.

"No…please…don't leave…here. Oh, God. No!"

Gibbs jumped out of the recliner and headed for the front of the cabin. He threw open the door to find Tony thrashing around in the reclining chair, the afghan fallen to the ground.

"No…not…cage…can't stand it. Please…rather die than go in…God, help me please."

Gibbs sat on the edge of the chair, his hands on both of Tony's shoulders. "Tony, come on wake up, it's just a dream." Gibbs shook Tony trying to wake the man. "You with me? DiNozzo. come on and open those eyes."

Tony gasped and tried to sit up, but Gibbs hands on his shoulders kept him down. Taking deep, gasping breaths, Tony looked quickly around as if looking for the cage from his nightmare. Blinking his eyes a couple of times, Tony finally focused on Gibbs' face.

"You with me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, concern filling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Tony looked away embarrassed. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to disturb you."

"You didn't disturb me, so no apology necessary." Gibbs released Tony's shoulders. "You've been asleep a couple of hours. You feel like coming in now?"

"No." Tony quickly answered as he looked up at Gibbs, before looking away again. "I mean, could I stay out here a while longer, please?"

"Sure, Tony, for a little while longer," Gibbs quietly answered. "Just watch the weather; it can get cold quickly up here."

"I will, I promise."

Gibbs reached down for the afghan and covered Tony again before going back inside. Gibbs stood in the window and watched as Tony snuggled back down and quickly fell asleep. Gibbs began to replay the dream he'd had the night before. The image of entering Tony, taking his virginity, caused quite a bulge in the front of his

sweatpants. Gibbs began to stroke his growing erection as the dream played on. That is until Snake invaded his daydream and Gibbs quickly lost his erection, bile rising in his throat.

_Damn, I have got to stop this,_ Gibbs thought to himself._ He doesn't belong to me and he never will. It's time I face that reality and get on with my job, before we both regret it._ Gibbs quickly turned and walked away from the window.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING WARNING: Same as before. AU slave fic. This chapter will contain M/M sex, bad language, mild non con and a twist at the end that may be intense for some. THIS IS SLASH. If this isn't your thing PLEASE don't read this. PLEASE don't flame.**

**BIG THANKS to all who have reviewed, alerted and made a favorite. You all really make my day and keep me writting. Thanks.**

**Once again a HUGE thanks to Geraldine for your wonderful beta skills. You make this story 100% better. Thanks.**

**I own nothing but th idea. I make no profit, ect. ect. ect.**

_Chapter 17_

Tony began to stir and his eyes fluttered open. Realizing he was still outside, Tony checked the position of the sun and guessed he had been asleep about five hours. It must have been close to or just after noon. He still felt totally exhausted, but his back was aching and he needed to get up and move around. Walking off the porch, Tony headed for the pond. Maybe a quick swim would help loosen him up. Jumping into the pond, Tony took a few laps around feeling his back loosening up, and the pain began to recede.

Climbing out of the water and standing under the nearby tree, Tony shivered as the cool air blew across his wet body. His mind was cluttered with thoughts - thoughts of all the things that had happened over the last few months, and thoughts of what he had to still face. He felt like he was being crushed by the sheer weight of it. Tony stepped out of the shadow of the tree and the sun began to warm him up nicely. Feelings of exhaustion and depression overtook him and he felt the need to lie down once again. When Tony looked towards the porch he saw that the lounge chairs were sitting in the shade and the thought of laying on one while still wet wasn't very appealing. He really didn't want to go inside just yet, but he felt so tired again. That was when he thought of the perfect solution. Turning away from the cabin, Tony headed for the treeline. Looking down at that flat boulder he'd came to call the stone table; Tony was thrilled to see it was out of the shade, the sun warming the stone nicely. Crawling up and laying down, Tony soon relaxed with the warmth from the stone and quickly fell back to sleep.

***NCIS***

Gibbs finished adding the last ingredients to the bread machine and hit the start button. He had let Tony sleep through lunch so he planned an early supper.

Gibbs looked out the front window to check on Tony, but the lounge chair was now empty. Not seeing him at the pond, Gibbs became concerned until he looked towards treeline where he could just make out Tony's prone figure lying on that flat boulder out front. A smile began to build on Gibbs' face as a thought struck him like a light bulb going on over his head. _Time to see if he's learned his lesson,_ Gibbs thought to himself as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

***NCIS***

Tony felt the sun finally warming his body as he stretched and yawned. He felt so comfortable, despite the hard surface he was lying on, that he just couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. He still felt tired despite the fact he had slept all day and just wanted to lay there and get some more sun. Tony attempted to get just a little more sleep, but he had an uneasy feeling that he was being watched.

Tony slowly opened his eyes and saw a figure at his feet, his image obscured by the bright sun behind him. Tony squinted and tried to shade his eyes to see the man's face, even though he knew who was standing before him. The figure move just enough to the right to block the sun and Tony found himself looking into a set of crystal blue eyes and he realized he couldn't look away.

Gibbs smiled as he climbed up onto the boulder on his hands and knees and straddled Tony. Tony never moved, never made a sound,just kept his expectant eyes locked onto Gibbs' and Gibbs felt his cock begin to stir. Lowering his naked body down, Gibbs laid the full length of Tony's body, their cocks brushing together. Gibbs took Tony's mouth in a kiss that was soft and gentle.

This kiss was unlike any other Gibbs had given Tony before and it surprised him. Gibbs had always taken what he wanted from Tony, the kisses brutal, demanding. These kisses were soft and gentle and, dare he say, almost loving, and Tony found himself returning the kiss for the first time.

Gibbs slowly rocked his body back and forth on top of Tony's, their cocks rubbing against each other and both men quickly become aroused. Gibbs pulled Tony's hands above his head, keeping their hands clasped together, their kisses quickly turning more passionate. Gibbs began rocking their bodies faster and harder, causing a breathtaking friction against their cocks. Tony's eyes closed of their own accord and a moan escaped his throat.

Gibbs mouth started to roam down Tony's jaw to his neck. A tongue dipping into his ear caused Tony to shiver, which was quickly followed up with nip to his earlobe before it was sucked into a warm wet mouth and Tony moaned once again.

"Does that feel good, DiNozzo?" Tony heard Gibbs whisper in his ear. "Do you want more, need more?"

He did want more but he couldn't say so, couldn't tell this man how much he desired him. Hell, he couldn't even admit that little fact to himself.

Tony's breath began to hitch as he felt his orgasm building. It told Gibbs that Tony was on the edge, ready to explode. Drawing his head back, Gibbs tried to look Tony in the eye and found his eyes still closed. "Tony, open your eyes and look at me." Tony's eyes slowly opened and locked onto Gibbs'. "Don't cum until I tell you to." Tony's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Do you understand me? You don't cum until I say you can."

Tony never spoke, simply nodded his head. He then turned his face away, biting his lip and reopening his previous wound as he fought not to cum.

Gibbs mouth wandered down to Tony's chest, drawing in a pert nipple. Licking and sucking gently, Gibbs was pleased when he drew a long, low moan from Tony's throat. That low moan suddenly turned to a shout of "Oh God!" when Gibbs bit down on the overly sensitive nipple.

Tony's body began to squirm beneath Gibbs' as he fought even harder to follow his master's command and hold back. The increased friction against Gibbs cock brought him to the edge of his climax and he screamed out Tony's name as he shot his seed between them. Tony body continued to move as his need to cum grew and he fought to curb the urge to let go.

Gibbs could feel the frantic movement beneath him as he came down from his orgasm high and felt Tony's rock hard cock rubbing against his now flaccid one. Reaching between them, Gibbs grabbed Tony's cock and, using his own semen as lubricant, began a slow, steady stroke up and down. "So responsive," Gibbs crooned as he continued his stroking. "You want to cum, don't you, Tony, you need to cum?"

"Yyyeeessss," Tony's answer came out in the form of a drawn-out moan. "Please, God, let me cum."

"It's not God that can give you permission." Gibbs grinned. "Beg for me Tony. Please let me cum, what?"

Tony's mind was in a battle with his body. While his mind wanted nothing more than to tell the bastard holding him down to go to hell, his body was desperate for release. His body was finally winning out and taking control, he heard himself speaking the words he swore he would never use. "Oh, please let me cum, M-master."

"Good boy, such a good boy." Gibbs smiled against Tony's ear as he whispered his instructions. "Cum for me Tony, cum for your master."

Tony's body jerked as he bucked against Gibbs, screaming out as he finally was allowed to cum. He felt like his orgasm was never going to end before the spasms finally stopped. Breathing heavily, Tony fought to calm his overly sensitive body.

Several minutes later Gibbs moved to sit on the side of the boulder while Tony sat on the opposite side, with neither man saying a word. Tony could feel Gibbs' warm back barely touching his own. He glanced behind him at Gibbs before rising and walking towards the pier. Gibbs turned just enough to watch Tony leave and then he headed back to the cabin.

***NCIS***

Tony stepped out on the pier and took a deep breath. The smell of sweat and sex filled the air and Tony looked down at the semen that covered his chest, stomach and groin area. Tony felt disgusted that he had allowed himself to be used like that and wanted nothing more than to clean the mess off his body. Without a second thought he dove off the pier into the water. Breaking through to the surface, Tony used his hands to scrub himself clean. He looked toward the cabin just in time to see Gibbs disappear through the door. Turning his back to the cabin, Tony swam further out into the pond before turning over and floating on the surface. His mind was a jumble, his thoughts going over and over everything again. Gibbs' words kept coming back. '_This is your life now, your master will own you body and soul, and if you would just relax you may actually get some pleasure out of all this.' _

Just relax, hell that was easier said than done. As for receiving any pleasure, well he had to admit some things hadn't been anywhere near as bad as he feared they would be and if he were to be truthful with himself this last encounter had actually been quite enjoyable. Well, everything except for the not being allowed to cum that is, but even that was kind of hot. It had built up such a need, such frustration that when he finally did cum he'd had one of the most mind-blowing orgasms ever.

Tony swam back to the pier, pulling himself up out of the water to sit on its edge. Gibbs words again filled his mind, _'Relax and just maybe you'll get some pleasure from this.' _He could see that was possible and even probable if Gibbs cared even the slightest bit for him, but Gibbs was just doing a job. He didn't care one little bit about him personally. Hell he could be any Joe Blow and Gibbs would do the same job, cuffing and fucking whoever the poor sucker may be. A fact that Tony found bothered him more than he liked to admit.

***NCIS***

Gibbs sat on the boulder and watched Tony's retreating back. Sighing deeply, he headed for the cabin. Stopping at the foot of the porch stairs, Gibbs watched as Tony stood on the pier, looked down at himself and then immediately dived into the pond. He wondered what Tony might be thinking, what he might be feeling at the moment. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts from his mind, Gibbs climbed the stairs and entered the cabin.

Picking up his discarded t-shirt from the floor, Gibbs wiped the semen from his own body and then threw it back on the floor with his pants. Going to the front window, he watched as DiNozzo floated on his back before turning over and swimming for the pier and then pulled himself out of the water. Gibbs watched a few moments longer before heading for the kitchen and retrieving a beer from the refrigerator. Twisting the cap off and tossing it in the trash, he headed back to the window. Tony was now lying on his back, the sun glinting off his still-wet body, and Gibbs felt his cock twitch once again. _God, what the hell's wrong with me? I've never had any man, let alone a slave trainee, arouse me like this kid does._ Gibbs shook his head at the thought bouncing around in his mind. _It's like I can't get enough of him._

Gibbs turned away from the window and leaned against the counter in the kitchen. Seeing in his mind's eye the most recent training session, his cock began to stir. Remembering how responsive Tony had been, no fighting, no resisting. He knew it wasn't something Tony gave willingly, but gave he did. "Time to move the training up to the next level," Gibbs stated out loud as he turned to look out the window at Tony once again. "And once this session is over, I won't have to worry about being attracted to you, Tony, because you will hate me for the rest of your life."

***NCIS***

Tony had spent the rest of the afternoon outside sunning himself on the pier. When he heard Gibbs calling him to dinner he realized he was actually hungry tonight. He had eaten very little breakfast and had been so disgusted with himself for giving in during the last training session that food had been the furthest thing from his mind.

Upon entering the cabin, Tony was overwhelmed with marvelous aroma of fresh baked bread that seemed to fill the cabin. Tony stepped up to the table and saw an array of foods waiting for him. The plates, already sitting at there individual spots, had a baked potato and a helping of broccoli with cheese sauce. In the middle of the table was real butter, sour cream, bacon bits and the object of the wonderful aroma, hot cinnamon raisin bread.

"You baked fresh bread?" Tony didn't even try to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah." Gibbs replied from were he sat on the hearth of the fireplace. He couldn't help but smile when he heard Tony's stomach growl. "We had one of those bread machine things and I found a box of mix. Not real hard to put together."

"Cinnamon raisin?" Tony reached for a piece but then thought better of it and pulled his hand back.

"Only mix I could find." Gibbs shrugged his shoulder and then returned to his task at hand.

"You're cookin' steaks in the fireplace?" Tony took a few steps closer.

"Cowboy style." Gibbs flipped the steaks again and then looked up at Tony. "Only way to prepare a steak. Trust me, once you've eaten a steak this way, you'll never want them any other way."

Gibbs pulled the steaks from the fire, took them to the table and place one on each plate. "Sit down and eat, no sense letting them get cold."

Tony sat down and hesitantly picked up his fork and knife. Gibbs watched in amusement as Tony cut a small piece and placed it in his mouth, his eyes opening wide in surprise. "This is fantastic. I've never had anything even close to this."

"Told ya," Gibbs smirked as he cut his own steak.

Tony thoroughly enjoyed his meal, the conversation with Gibbs once again turning to sports and passed cases. Taking the last bite, Tony sighed contently and pushed his plate away. "I have to admit, that was amazing. Didn't know you were such a Julia Childs." Tony smiled his first relaxed smile since this whole affair started.

"I'm not." Gibbs pushed his own plate away.

"Could have fooled me." Tony reached for the two empty plates to clear the table but Gibbs' hand on his arm stopped him.

"Leave those for a minute." Gibbs stood and headed for the kitchen. "I made dessert."

"You, you cooked dessert? What's the occasion, Mr. Childs?" Tony laughed.

"Let's just say it's a reward for doing such a good job on your last training session," Gibbs called from the kitchen.

The laughing suddenly stopped and the smile fell from Tony's face as his gut twist at the memories of earlier that day came back. If the truth were to be told, he had enjoyed their last session, but he would never admit that to himself let alone anyone else. In fact he was disgusted with himself for not only his body's response to Gibbs touches, but for the unspoken need in the far back of his mind for more of that touch.

Gibbs placed a bowl on the table in front of Tony as well as a cold glass of milk. Gibbs took his own seat and picked up his spoon. "Dig in DiNozzo, before it melts."

Tony look at the dessert in his bowl with delighted shock. "Hot peach cobbler? You made peach cobbler?" The cobbler was topped with two scoops of French vanilla ice cream, Tony's favorite.

"Well, yeah, DiNozzo, I do have a few skills in the kitchen," Gibbs smirked.

Tony shook his head as he dug into his dessert. The ice cream melting over the cobbler, cooling it just enough to eat and enhancing the flavor, made Tony feel like he was in heaven. When he was done, Tony took the last bite and then reached for his milk, drinking it down with out taking a single breath. "That was…what can I say? That was the best I've ever had." Tony smiled and then leaned back in his chair with a contented smile.

Gibbs had barely touched his dessert, too busy watching Tony enjoy his own. "Glad you liked it," Gibbs spoke softly, his eyes never leaving Tony.

"You've barely touched yours." Tony leaned forward but had to grab the edge of the table when he felt the room tilt. He closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. When he opened them again and looked at Gibbs the room seemed to tilt the other way and Gibbs' face went out of focus. Realization dawning on him, Tony jumped to his feet, knocking the chair over backwards. He gripped the table to help steady himself as he glared at Gibbs. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"It's all right, DiNozzo, you're going to be fine." Gibbs stood and gripped Tony's upper arm.

Yanking his arm out of Gibbs' grip, Tony staggered back against the end of the couch, his eyes filled with disbelief. "Wh-Why?"

Gibbs moved closer to the distraught man and reached out his hand. "Because it will be easier this way."

"Easier, for who, you?" Tony pushed off the couch and tried to stagger away but two short steps later he felt his legs give way. He felt himself falling when two strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. Turning in those arms until he could look Gibbs in the eye he whispered one last question, "Why?" and then his eyes slowly closed.

Gibbs held Tony and watched as he succumbed to the drug he had slipped in his milk. Guilt filled his soul as he thought of how young Tony looked in sleep. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself against those feelings he spoke gently to the young man. "I can't say this to your face, Tony, because it goes against one of my biggest rules, but I am sorry. I'm sorry you were ever put in this position and for what they have done to you. I am sorry for what I have put you through so far, but most of all I am so, so sorry for what I am about to do. I would give anything in my power to make this all go away, if I could."

Pulling Tony closer to him, Gibbs gently kissed him. The kind of kiss he had wanted to give him for a very long time but knew he shouldn't, no, couldn't. He then lifted Tony into his arms and carried him down the hall.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING:  
HUGE WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER*******

**I have had a few people who have stated they do not look forward or want to see an agressive and cruel Gibbs. To you I state now: THIS IS NOT YOUR CHAPTER. You will probably want to skip this one.**

**Those of you who have expressed a desire to see Gibbs get mean and agressive- to become a true slave trainer: This chapter is for you.**

**This will be the most intensive chapter yet. It will have Very bad language, Extreme non-con, m/m sex. If you do not care for this kind of thing DO NOT READ IT and please DO NOT FLAME. This is also the longest chapter I've written to date.**

**Another huge thanks to all who have reviewed, alerted or made this story and myself a favorite. I thank you all for your kindness.**

**A Great Big thank you to Geraldine for being my beta. She's the best there is. Thank you my friend. **

**I do not own anything but the idea and I sure don't make any profit off my writting. If I did I sure wouldn't still be working. **

_Chapter 18_

Tony opened his eyes and then immediately shut them again. He felt groggy, he had a killer headache and the lights weren't helping any. Slower, this time, he opened his eyes and scanned the room. It was not at all familiar and he began to feel very disoriented. He needed to get out, to find out where he was now and why he was here. Attempting to sit up, he found his wrists were shackled to the headboard. Looking down to his feet, he saw that the bed had no footboard, but his ankles had been chained to something under the bed. He was trapped, with no way out. No matter how hard he pulled on the chains they would not give and he was feeling very uneasy about what was going to happen next.

The door opened and Gibbs stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He was naked and carrying a metal tray filled with different items. He placed the tray on the top of the dresser at the end of the bed and began looking over each item, never saying a word to Tony.

Tony stretched his neck, trying to see what Gibbs had brought in with him, his anxiety building with each passing minute. He didn't want Gibbs to know how worried he was, so he fought to keep his voice steady. "Where am I and why are you doing this?"

Gibbs turned to face Tony and leaned against the dresser. He stared at the man bound to the bed, no expression showing on his face.

"Are you going to answer me?" Tony yelled. "Where am I and why did you drug me?" Tony was becoming more and more frustrated as Gibbs continued to stare and not speak to him. "Damn it, Gibbs, answer me. What is going on here? Why is this happening?"

When Gibbs finally answered it was with absolutely no emotion. It was as if he were conducting an interrogation or a business meeting. "From this point on you'll address me as Master."

"I'll what? You have got to be kidding."

"Do I look like I'm kidding, DiNozzo?" Gibbs took a step towards the bed. "The person you end up going to will likely demand you call them Master. You might as well get use to using the term."

"Like hell I will. I'll never call anyone Master." Tony spit out his disgust at the thought.

"You already have, if you remember," Gibbs smirked. "Yesterday outside, during your last training session, you begged your master to let you cum."

Tony felt the nausea rise as he remembered the incident Gibbs referred to. His shame and self loathing was making him sick. He quickly looked away, unable to meet Gibbs' eyes.

"As to where you are," Gibbs continued ignoring Tony's discomfort. "You are still in the cabin, just in a room you haven't been in before. As to why I drugged you? Would you have voluntarily walked into this room, and let me shackle you to the bed?"

Tony eyes snapped back to meet Gibbs', anger filling his eyes. Of course he wouldn't have just let this happen. What kind of man did he think he was?

Gibbs smirk turned into a knowing smile, a hint of amusement in his voice. "No, I didn't think so. As to why I'm doing this and what I am doing, that basically goes together. I am stepping up your training. We are now on the final stages. The next week will not be easy." Gibbs' face lost the smile and once again became emotionless. "The next several training session will be much more intense, much more intrusive, if you will." Gibbs watched Tony suddenly grow pale and fear entered his eyes. "It would be in your best interest to relax, DiNozzo, and stay calm. This will go much easier if you don't fight it."

"Relax? Stay calm? Are you nuts?" Tony yelled, trying to hide his fear. "You stand there and basically tell me you're going to start…God know what, but I can imagine, and then have the nerve to tell me to relax and stay calm!"

"Yeah, DiNozzo, I am." Gibbs turned and picked up the tray from the dresser and laid it on the foot of the bed. "Because if you become tense, or start to fight this, not only will you make it a whole lot worse for you, but you won't like the consequences."

Tony watched as Gibbs moved around the room, grabbing a pillow and throwing it on the floor at the bottom of the bed. He then grabbed a second pillow and headed for the side of the bed. Tony began to panic when Gibbs lifted his hips off the bed and placed the pillow under him. He began yanking on the chains again, shaking the entire bed, until a hand smacked him on the hip.

"That's enough," Gibbs growled. "You are not going to get those chains free, so stop trying. This will be the only warning I'm giving you. Next time, you will face punishment."

Tony's voice shook, whether from anger or fear he wasn't sure. "If you think I'm going to just lie here and let you rape me and not do anything about it you are nuts."

Gibbs response was surprisingly soft. "Tony, I'm not going to rape you. I am, however, going to start preparing you and I'm telling you if you don't calm down and relax, it could get very painful."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, prepare me?" Tony strained to look at the tray on the bottom of the bed, but Gibbs picked it up and placed it on the floor before he could make out what the items were. He watched as Gibbs knelt on the pillow on the floor, and his chest tightened with growing panic as he heard a cap being flipped open and the contents of the tube being squeezed out onto the tray. "I asked you a question," Tony pushed out through clenched teeth. "You owe me an answer."

Gibbs stopped what he was doing and looked up at Tony, who was straining his neck to try to see what the man was doing. "You. Are. A. Slave." Gibbs punctuated each word. "I owe you nothing. Be thankful I am allowing you to be prepared. A normal slave trainee doesn't get that privilege."

"So, what, you expect me to thank you?" Tony dropped his head back down on the pillow.

"No, Dinozzo, all I expect from you is your submission." Gibbs leaned on the bed between Tony's legs. "This is going to happen, with or without your cooperation. Whether or not it is painful or pleasurable is totally up to you."

Tony opened his mouth to yell back at Gibbs, but all that came out was a gasp as Gibbs' drew Tony's cock in his mouth. Gibbs' hand wrapped around the base of Tony's flaccid cock and moved up and down in synch with his mouth, his tongue swiping across the tip on the upward strokes. Gibbs' mouth released the rapidly growing penis with a pop. He then ran his tongue from the base to the tip following the vein that stuck out on the underside of the now fully engorged cock, pushing his tongue into the slit at the top before taking it in his mouth again.

Tony fought to keep his body from responding but felt his cock swell immediately upon being engulfed in that wet heat. He couldn't seem to think straight as his hips began to buck up into that wonderful mouth of Gibbs' and he hated his body for betraying him. A low moan filled the room and Tony realized it was coming from his own throat. He tried to force the moan to stop, choking on it, but failed when Gibbs' tongue pushed into the slit of his penis and that mouth descended once again.

Gibbs smiled against the hard cock that filled his mouth when he heard that moan coming from the head of the bed. He knew Tony was fighting to hold it in and he was losing. Keeping Tony distracted, Gibbs dipped his finger into the lube he had squeezed out onto the tray, making sure it was thoroughly coated. Taking his hand from around Tony's cock, Gibbs laid his arm across Tony's pelvis to stop his hips from bucking. With Tony now totally distracted, Gibbs moved to the next step. He circled Tony's puckered hole with his lubed finger, fully coating it with the slick ointment. Recoating his finger with lube, Gibbs pushed harder against Tony's hips as he inserted the finger inside Tony's tight heat.

"What the fuck," Tony yelled as he tried to pull away from the intruding finger. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Gibbs began to move his finger in and out of Tony, making sure his passage was totally coated as he held Tony in place. Withdrawing the finger, he then coated two fingers fully with the lube and inserted both fingers into Tony's ass. He moved them in and out, scissoring them back and forth to stretch the opening, while his mouth sucked even harder on Tony's hard cock.

"That hurts, damn it!" Tony continued to squirm, trying his hardest to get away from the burning in his ass. "Get the hell away from me. Take them out!"

Gibbs let Tony's cock drop from his lips and looked up. He kept his voice steady and with no emotion. "I told you before this started, DiNozzo, if you didn't relax, it would hurt. Now, if you want pleasure instead of pain then you better relax your ass muscles." With that statement, Gibbs removed his two fingers, dipped back into the lube and pushed three fingers inside the slick opening.

"Oh God, that burns," Tony felt as if his ass was being torn apart. "Stop…stop it now…you son of a bitch…leave me alone!" Tony struggled harder to get away, which caused the pressure on his pelvis to increase. When that didn't stop his movement the pressure reduced and he felt two hard slaps on his bare hip.

"Stop, right now," Gibbs snapped. "I told you to relax; you are only making this harder on yourself."

"H-how the hell am I suppose to relax when you have your fingers shoved up my ass?"

Gibbs fought to keep the smile off his face and keep his voice steady. "It's not that hard, DiNozzo. Take a deep breath in through your nose and let it out through your mouth slowly." Gibbs continued moving his fingers in and out of Tony, trying to stretch him with each pass, but his muscles remained tight. "I'm waiting, DiNozzo, breathe and relax."

Tony tried to concentrate on his breathing, closing his eyes and repeating to himself with each breathe he took. _In and out, in and out, in and out. _He felt himself begin to relax, the burn in his ass going away and then fireworks exploded behind his eyes when Gibbs' fingers rubbed against something inside him. "Holy shit, wh-what the h-hell was th-that." Tony's breathing was now coming in short gasps.

This time Gibbs did smile. "That's the difference between relaxing and not relaxing, the difference between pain and pleasure." With that said, Gibbs hit Tony's sweet spot again, drawing a cry of pleasure from the shackled man. While Tony tried to bring his breathing back to normal, Gibbs quickly removed his finger and reached for one of the items on the tray. He had already covered it with lube so all that was left was to insert it. Placing his arm across Tony's pelvis once again, Gibbs pushed the small butt plug slowly into Tony's slicked-up passage, not stopping until it was seated solidly in his ass.

Tony felt something enter his ass, but this was different from anything he'd ever known. This was hard and unforgiving. Even if it was smaller than Gibb's three fingers it was uncomfortable and Tony butt muscles automatically clamped down, trying to dislodge the item.

Gibbs gave Tony's hip two more hard swats and then growled out, "Stop, now."

Tony reply was breathy and soft. "Wh-what is that? What d-did you just d-do?"

Gibbs' gut twisted at Tony's question, knowing the answer he was about to give would not be received well. Hell, this whole session was not going to set well with Tony. "I have inserted a small butt plug. You will wear that for the next twenty-four hours. You will not remove it for any reason."

"You're out of your mind," Tony snapped back. "There is no way that is going to happen."

"It will happen, or consequences will be severe," Gibbs warned.

"And what if I have to…you know." Tony didn't know why that question was embarrassing for him, but it was.

"If you need to remove the plug for any reason, and it had better be a damn good reason, you will come to me. You will kneel in front of me with your hands clasped behind your back and you will ask your master to please remove the plug. Once you have finished, you will return to me, kneel in the same manner and ask your master to reinsert it."

"You are out of your fucking mind, old man, if you think I'm going to do anything even close to that," Tony yelled back.

"Then you will not have it removed for a full twenty-four hours." Gibbs showed no emotion, despite the turmoil he felt inside. "If you remove it without following my instructions, you will be shackled to a large flogging cross and whipped for your disobedience."

"And what happens at the end of that twenty-four hours?" Tony was beginning to feel some real fear, but refused to show any of that fear to his trainer.

Gibbs took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _In for a penny, in for a pound,_ he thought to himself. "Around this time tomorrow I will remove the small plug and insert the medium size, which you will wear for another twenty-four hours. After which, the large will be inserted. By the end of the week, you will be stretched enough to accommodate me. Then this portion of the training session will be completed."

"In other words, by the end of the week, you will finally get around to raping me," Tony yelled as he tried once again to break free of his irons.

"No, DiNozzo, a slave can't be raped, only trained, and that is what my job here is, to train you." Gibbs sighed his response, knowing what he was say was nothing but bull, but knowing he really had no choice. "Now, let's finish this session, shall we?" Gibbs wrapped his hand around Tony's now flaccid cock, which had softened during the painful preparation, and once again began slow, even strokes.

"Y-you can call it anything you w-want to try and ease your conscience," Tony' voice hitched as he felt his penis begin to swell from the stimulation Gibbs was giving him. "B-but no matter wh-what you say, it's still ra..aaaahhhhh." Tony's voice broke off into a yell of pleasure as Gibbs mouth wrapped around his now hard cock, his back arching off the bed.

Gibbs' mouth started off slow and easy, but quickly sped up. His goal was to bring Tony to completion quickly and efficiently, with no regard to either man's pleasure. What he hadn't planned on was Tony's training taking such a strong hold on the man.

Tony was pissed, and as such, had no desire to give Gibbs the satisfaction of knowing he was able to get him off with his mouth. _You want me to hold it until my_ master_ tells me I can cum, _Tony thought to himself._ Well, let me show you just how well you've taught me to hold it. I will cum when I want to cum, not when you want me too. _Tony fought with all he was worth to keep his body from giving in.

Gibbs laughed to himself when, after ten minutes, he still hadn't been able to make Tony cum. He had tried every trick he had learned and a few of his own special maneuvers, all of which no slave trainee had been able to resist in the past, and still Tony remained just as hard and leaking as when he started. Gibbs knew Tony had to be sexually frustrated, but figured his anger was stronger. He knew Tony was using what he had learned from him to defy his training. It looked like he would have to use his secret trick.

Tony shivered with every descent of Gibbs' mouth on his cock. He wanted nothing more than to let go and cum, but he refused to give in. Gibbs had tried everything he could, even some things that Tony had never even heard of, let alone had done to him by his many female liaisons, but he held out, surprising even himself. He felt Gibbs release his cock, so he raised his head and looked the man in the eye, total defiance on his face. Gibbs simply gave him a smart-assed smile and deep throated his already sensitive cock. At the same time Gibbs pushed on the butt plug causing it to hit Tony's sweet spot. Tony lost all control, screaming out as he shot load after load of his seed down Gibbs' throat. Feeling Gibbs swallow around his cock caused Tony's orgasm to build until everything around him began graying out and he felt like he would never take in another breath.

Gibbs released Tony's now flaccid cock with one final lick, and then let it drop onto Tony's thigh. Feeling pleased with himself for breaking Tony's control, Gibb crawled up Tony's body so he could look him in the eye. Tony's eyes were still glazed over from his mind-blowing orgasm and Gibbs smiled. "I want you to know how amazing you taste to me, Tony. Take your essence from me and taste yourself." Gibbs kissed Tony brutally, forcing his tongue inside Tony's mouth.

Tony felt Gibbs' tongue caressing his mouth and tasted the salty substance that entered his mouth. Realizing Gibbs was forcing him to taste his own semen caused that familiar feeling of panic to rise, his chest tightening painfully. Tony felt as if he were choking and couldn't hold back a cough. Gibbs mouth was suddenly withdrawn and he began choking and coughing in earnest. He felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't think, couldn't move and without a second thought attempted to spit the taste out of his mouth.

Gibbs grew concerned when Tony's cough became choking and then turned to gagging. Suddenly, without warning, Tony spit in his face. Gibbs was stunned at first, unable to wrap his mind around what had happened. As the spittle slid down his face, something inside Gibbs snapped. Gibbs jerked his head back, his hand wiping the spit from his face.

Tony's vision was blurred from the unshed tears his harsh coughing had caused, but he could easily see the sudden change in Gibbs demeanor. He watched Gibbs eyes turn to ice and his posture stiffen. Tony would have sworn to all that was Holy that he could see a physical change come over the man laying on top of him, like a door being slammed shut and another door being open. He actually saw a barely controlled rage simmering under the surface, and for the first time since all this started he was truly terrified.

Gibbs slowly sat up on the side of the bed. He could feel himself shutting down, all his emotions being buried deep inside him. He felt an uncontrollable anger that started in his belly and spread out, and he quickly harnessed it, the way he did years before when he ran the slave detention center. Standing up, he looked down on the helpless man on the bed. He saw the man shiver, a look of pure fear on his face.

Tony felt a shiver run through his body when Gibbs stood and looked down on him with those eye cold as ice and void of any and all emotion. He couldn't keep the fear off his face or out of his own eyes. He knew now that his immediate future was going to be a living hell and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Gibbs stood and stared down at the helpless man before him and he smiled. Not a joyful smile but a smug, menacing one. When he spoke it was cold and deliberate, aimed at causing the fear he saw in DiNozzo's eyes grow and fester. "I don't know if you are just totally stupid or if you actually enjoy being punished. Is that it, DiNozzo? Is that how you get your rocks off, by being beaten with whips and chains?" Gibbs waited for a moment, not really expecting the man to answer him. "It seems to me that you didn't like my tongue in your mouth, is that it? Well, maybe you just need something else to suck on." Gibbs climbed back onto the bed, this time straddling Tony's chest. He felt Tony begin to struggle under him, which only served to arouse Gibbs even more.

Gibbs cock was swelling right before Tony's eyes and Tony's fear was quickly growing into panic. Gibbs grabbed a handful of Tony's hair and jerked his head back so he was forced to look in those ice cold eyes.

Gibbs jerked Tony's head back and saw the panic fill his eyes. The smile fell away from his face, his voice low and threatening. "You listen close, boy, and heed my warning. It's the only one you get. If you bite me, if I feel one tooth, I will take a bullwhip to your back and ass, and I won't stop until every inch of skin had been torn from your body. Do you understand me? Do you?"

Tony couldn't respond, no matter how hard he tried, the words seemed to stick in his throat. He knew, just as sure as he was the sun would come up tomorrow, that this crazy man meant every word he had just spoken. He knew Gibbs would do just what he said he would and Tony would be forced to bear it.

Gibbs lifted up onto his knees, his cock inches from Tony's mouth. Tony tried to turn his head away, but Gibbs still had a handful of hair and he used it to his advantage. When Tony cried out from the painful yank on his hair, Gibbs pushed his cock, hard and leaking, into the helpless man's open mouth. He pulled out and pushed back in with a slow and steady pace, pushing in deep with each thrust. "This better, DiNozzo, you prefer to suck on this instead of my tongue? Suck on it, Slave, suck your Master's cock."

Tony could feel Gibbs cock sliding deeper and deeper, the salty, bitter taste of his precum coating his taste buds, and he gagged. He fought to pull his head away, tried to use his tongue to push the offensive organ from his mouth, but nothing worked. His was trapped and forced to endure this punishment. He closed his eyes and felt tears escape the corners of his eyes. Gibbs' cock finally touched the back of his throat and he couldn't breathe. Tony's struggles against his bindings increased as panic over took him. He knew he was going to suffocate if he didn't stop this. Now he had only seconds to decide. Did he want to die here and now and in this way or should he bite down to get the cock removed and then face having the skin torn from his body when Gibbs whipped him, as promised. Just as he decided to bite down and end this, Gibbs pulled his cock out completely and Tony gasped and coughed, fighting for air.

Gibbs smiled as the man under him gasped for breath and began to cough. This was going just as he planned; Tony would finally learn his lesson. As Tony's coughing settled down, Gibbs took the next step. "You need to pleasure your master." Gibbs rubbed his balls against Tony's mouth and nose as he spoke. "You're not pleasuring me, Slave, and now you will pleasure me if you ever want to breathe again." With that statement, Gibbs thrust his cock back into Tony's mouth. He thrust in and out hard and fast, Tony gagging on each deep thrust. Gibbs felt his orgasm building and grabbed the headboard to gain more leverage. With one last deep thrust, Gibbs threw his head back and yelled out as he came, shooting his seed down Tony's throat.

Tony fought for all he was worth as Gibbs thrust back into his mouth, his thrusts harder and faster than before. He gagged and choked on Gibbs cock as it slipped deeper, pulled back and slipped even deeper into his mouth. With one last powerful thrust, Gibbs' cock was forced down his throat and stayed there as Tony felt the hot liquid begin to flow, forcing him to swallow.

Gibbs leaned his forehead against the wall, breathing heavily as he came down from his orgasmic high. He began to feel the sensation of Tony's attempts to swallow around his now flaccid cock and heard his as he gagged and coughed, and he suddenly realized what he had done. He pulled back away from Tony's face and climbed off the bed. Grabbing the key he had placed in the bedside table, he quickly released Tony's hands and feet. As Tony fought to sit up, Gibbs gripped his upper arm and helped him to the side of the bed. Once upright, Tony jerked his arm out of Gibbs grasp and moved further away. Gibbs stepped back and watched as Tony continued to cough and gag until he finally lost the contents of his stomach on the floor. Gibbs moved forward again, wanting to help Tony in some way, but as he reached out to him Tony jerked away again. Gibbs stood straight and again removed all emotion from his face and voice. "You'll have twenty-four hours to rest and get used to that plug, and then we do this all over again. Just remember that plug stays put until I remove it, and I'll only remove it on two conditions and you know what they are." Gibbs turned and headed for the door, giving one final instruction over his shoulder. "Get that mess cleaned up."

"You fucking b-bastard!" Tony yelled as Gibbs opened the door.

Gibbs stopped in the doorway and looked back at Tony. He was still coughing as he sat on the side of the bed, a white knuckled grip on the mattress, his face filled with anger and hate. Gibbs looked him in the eye and smirked. "Second b, Slave, second b." Shutting the door behind him, Gibbs leaned against the wall, his head down. God, what had he done? Sliding down the wall, he sat with his legs drawn to his chest, his head down on his knees. _How, how did that happen again? I swore I would never become that man again. I lost control, just like before and I swore I would never lose control again. I have got to get rid of thist kid and fast. He's no good for me and I'm definitely no good for him. Not if I can lose it around him so easily._

Tony watched the door close and he felt himself start to shake. Whether from shock or anger he didn't know and he didn't care. _You have twenty-fourt hours,_ he heard Gibbs say in his mind, _and then we do this all over again._ Over his dead body. Gibbs could kiss his ass, because he's not going to be here in forty-eight hours. He was leaving tomorrow, or die trying.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**WARNING: Some of Gibbs memories will be a bit intense. Nothing like the last chapter, but there will be a referrence to definate non-con. So if you don't like or want to read even mild forms of this, you may want to skip when Gibbs remembers back. Hopefully no one will find it too offensive. I just ask you PLEASE don't flame!**

**Huge thanks to all my loyal reader and to everyone who reviewed. Some of you have asked questions, but a couple were not signed in so couldn't respond. I will state that this story will center only on Gibbs training of Tony and the ending result. Many have asked about Tony's dad. He will not appear in this story. However, because of so much interest and some remarks and suggestions made, there will be a sequel.**

**A GREAT BIG THANKS to Geraldine for your fantastic beta skills. Thanks for all your help.**

**I own nothing, which I'm sure CBS's is thrilled to know. I make no profit on my writting, only pure pleasure.**

_Chapter 19_

Tony sat on the side of his bed, plotting and planning. He was leaving this place, one way or the other. If that old bastard thought he would just sit around waiting to be attacked again, he was out of his mind. Getting outside wouldn't be much of a problem, at least it hadn't been difficult before. Hopefully this new slave trainer image Gibbs was trying to show would still allow him his outings outside to get some fresh air.

The biggest problem would be dealing with the electric fence. According to Gibbs, the fence extended completely around the cabin, including around the back of the pond. There wouldn't be enough time to check the entire fence for any weaknesses, not before the next session, and Tony had no intention of still being here for that. So, finding a flaw was out of the question, as well as going under the fence. Even if he had a way of digging underneath it, there wouldn't be enough time before Gibbs found him.

That only left going over the top, but how? Tony thought back over all his times outside. The area around the cabin, around the pond, they didn't give him any kind of access to the top of the fence, which was a good six feet high. The only other area he had been in was the edge of the woods, where that flat boulder was, but that…wait a minute, that just might work. Tony remembered back to the day Gibbs took him on the tour, when he took him to the electric fence to warn him. Yeah, warn him, more like to show it off. He remembered seeing the tree that was growing a few feet away from the edge. There was a branch that extended over the top. Now that was a possibility. It would be hard to scale that tree and go across that branch while he was buck naked, not to mention what he would do about clothes once he got away. None of that mattered right now, all that mattered was getting the hell out of here before tomorrow.

***NCIS***

Gibbs sat alone in front of the fireplace, images from that morning filling his mind. He had started on a path, a path he didn't want to take but could no longer avoid. There were many things in his past that he was not proud of, some of which happened during his slave training days. He wasn't ashamed of being a slave trainer; in fact he truly believed that his position had been important and necessary. Innocent people, including women and children were being hurt and killed by these terrorists and something had to be done, and if the small part he played saved just one person, it made it all worthwhile, and something he was proud of. However, some of the things he was forced to do to accomplish that job, well, he wasn't always proud of them even if they had to be done for the greater good.

Gibbs had learned, during the sessions in which he was being trained to be a slave-trainer, how to shut down all his emotions. The event that changed the way he was able to handle the intense sessions had happened quite suddenly. His CO had called him to his office, and had informed Gibbs that he wasn't learning fast enough. He was ordered to strip and stand at attention before the officer, and although Gibbs had done so many times during his training, it was never an easy thing for him to do.

Behind him, Gibbs heard the door open and when it was closed he was ordered to turn around. There, against the far wall of the training room stood two men, along with Gibbs' commander, all naked, their penises fully erect. Gibbs heart sank when his CO informed him that because he wasn't responding to his training the way the commander thought he should, Gibbs would now face a more intensive session in order to cover a lot of ground in a short time. He would take whatever they dished out and he would remain silent throughout, was the order. Gibbs just hoped he could suck it up and do as he was told.

Gibbs was positioned over an apparatus that was similar to a spanking bench, and he was ordered to hold onto two handles above his head. He almost wished they'd tied him down, because being forced to refrain from moving during the session was far more difficult. One of the men, who Gibbs recognized as an officer, took a stance behind him, and before Gibbs was mentally prepared for the invasion, he felt the man's erect penis pressing against him and then entering him roughly. He had no time to prepare and although it felt like some lubrication was used, having the man's huge dick forced up his rear was painful and shocking enough to cause Gibbs to cry out between his clenched teeth.

Each man took their turn with Gibbs and he took the violation as ordered, but as the third man viciously thrust into him with no mercy, Gibbs felt himself close down. It was like a door slamming shut on all his emotions, leaving him aware of the assault on his body, but able to cope with it on a completely different level. Then a new door opened and the slave trainer emerged, allowing him to do what he needed to do, in order to get the job done.

Gibbs had always believed in what he did and in his government's decision to reenact the slavery law, as long as it pertained to countering terrorism. When they began expanding that law, and innocent people started getting caught up in the widely cast net, his support for the law and the program spawned from it started to waver.

Gibbs remembered, all too vividly, when his whole attitude towards the slave training program had changed. He'd been training a young man who, it turned out, had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and had been sent into the program without a decent trial. Whether it had been due to the stupidity of the kid's lawyers, or a lazy defense, or simply an inadequate investigation, the law had sent an innocent youth to be trained by Gibbs.

The youth's name was Duncan, and as he was the head trainer, it fell to Gibbs to give all new slave trainees their first major training session. It was always a difficult introduction to the training program because none of the trainees had any idea of what to expect. Gibbs walked, naked, into Duncan's cell and found the young man cowering in the corner. Gibbs, in his slave training mindset, pulled the scared young man out of the corner by the hair and threw him over his cot. With little preparation, he entered the boy and began his training session, establishing that the young man was now a slave and his body was no longer his own. During his session Duncan repeatedly screamed and cried, which was nothing new to Gibbs. What he wasn't expecting were the words he was hearing. _I didn't do anything, _Duncan sobbed into the mattress. _It was a school project, my professor can tell you. Just ask him. I'm just a student. _

When the session was over, Gibbs couldn't get the cries out of his mind. He took it upon himself to investigate Duncan's case. When he found out that Duncan was truly innocent, he brought it to his commander's attention, but he was told it didn't matter. The law said he was found with his professor, who was a terrorist, and he therefore was labeled a terrorist. There was nothing Gibbs could do and he hated that feeling of helplessness at the unfair situation. He quit the Corps and the slave training center and never looked back. He swore to himself on that day that he would never become that man again and he hadn't, until today.

Now Gibbs sat alone trying to figure out where to go from here. He couldn't back down now, could he? That would show weakness, wouldn't it? Could he continue with Tony's training and not return to that way of life again? He just didn't know and that's where his turmoil had him at the moment. Hearing the door down the hall open, Gibbs quickly sat in his recliner and grabbed his book, opening it to any page. He never looked up as Tony entered the room.

Tony saw Gibbs sitting and reading his book as if it nothing had happened that morning and it pissed him off. Moving closer, he raised his chin up, a look of total defiance on his face. "Am I allowed to go outside again, or am I stuck in here with you?" Tony waited for a response from Gibbs but none came. After what felt like forever, Tony spoke up again. "Are you going to answer my question or continue to ignore me?"

Gibbs never took his eyes off his book as he answered Tony. "I instructed you in the proper way for a slave to request something of their master and I don't believe that was it."

Tony closed his eyes and turned his back to Gibbs. He would rather cut his penis off than lower himself to do what Gibbs wanted him to do, but if it was what it took to put his plan into action then he'd suck it up and damned well say the words Gibbs wanted to hear. Taking a deep breath, Tony opened his eyes and turned back to face his tormentor. Stepping forward until he was directly in front of Gibbs' chair, Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and knelt down. Placing his hands behind his back, his head bowed down Tony did as he was instructed, hating every second of it "May I please go outside for a while?" Tony glanced up at Gibbs to gauge his response and saw Gibbs staring at him as though he was waiting for something more. "May I please go outside for a while, _Master_?" Tony forced out through clenched teeth, stressing the word master at the end. Tony looked down at his lap, not wanting Gibbs to see the contempt in his eyes. The taste that was left in his mouth following that little scene he had just put on made him want to gargle with soap, but he had to keep the act up just a little longer if his plan was going to work.

Gibbs sat and watched Tony for a few minutes longer, trying to determine what he was up to. He knew it had taken a lot for Tony to get down on his knees and ask his master to go outside, and it secretly pleased him when Tony did it. Now what should he do? Should he refuse Tony, which is what the slave trainer would do in order to reinforce his control? Or should he grant Tony this one small request, which would help him hold on to what was left of his humanity? After staring at Tony, who was still kneeling before him, his head down, Gibbs decided to grant his wish. Nodding his head, Gibbs stood and headed for the door, key in hand. He knew there was nowhere for Tony to go, not with the electric fence, so maybe if he allowed this it would help Tony get through the rest of his sessions.

Tony stood and followed Gibbs to the door, fighting to keep the smile off his face. _First step down,_ Tony thought to himself, as he stepped out the door. He reclined on one of the lounge chairs and looked towards the pond, not wanting to seem anxious. He prayed Gibbs would just go back inside and read his book.

Gibbs stood in the doorway and watched as Tony settled down in the chair. There was something about how he was acting that made his gut twist, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Deciding not to take any chances, Gibbs chose to cut Tony's time outside shorter than usual. "I am going to make some lunch. You will come in when I call you it's ready." He saw Tony simply nod his head. "I don't believe that is the proper way to answer your master, Slave? You will answer properly."

Tony kept his head turned towards the pond as he closed his eyes with disgust. "Yes, Master, I understand. I will come in when lunch is ready." Tony felt like he was going to gag on those words, but kept his voice steady and respectful.

Gibbs nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. "That's very good, Slave, you're learning. I will call you soon." Gibbs then shut the door, watching Tony from the window for a few moments before heading for the kitchen.

It took all of Tony's control not to jump off the lounger the minute he heard the door shut, but he knew Gibbs would be watching him for a few more minutes. Keeping his head turned towards the pond, Tony counted to a hundred before he even thought about moving, after which he slowly rose from his chair. Checking to see that Gibbs was not in the window or the doorway, Tony turned and raced off the porch, heading for the tree line.

Reaching the flat boulder, Tony thought it best to sit for a moment and figure out his next move, but sitting proved to be a major problem. Sitting caused the butt plug Gibbs had put inside him to move deeper inside his ass. When it hit his prostate, Jesus, it took his breath away. Tony had to bite his lip to keep from crying out with pleasure. He'd never felt anything like it before Gibbs shoved that damn butt plug up his ass. Now, every time he sat or moved a certain way he'd get that wonderful jolt that would explode throughout his entire body. He could almost learn to enjoy this, if it were under very different circumstances. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Tony reached back behind himself and grasped the butt plug, trying to pull it out, only to find it would not be that easy. It was painful when he tugged at the plug and it didn't slide out as easily as it seemed to slide in. Grasping hold again, Tony bore down and pulled at the same time, this time dislodging the plug. Looking at the offensive piece of plastic, Tony tossed it onto the boulder before heading for the fence.

Tony could hear the humming of the electricity as he reached his end goal, the tree by the fence. He stood at the base, looking up and down, across and back, trying to spot any and all access to the branch he would need in the end. The good news was the branch was about eight feet up, which gave it a good two foot clearance over the six-foot electric fence. The bad news, how the hell was he going to reach it? He was just over six-feet tall, and when he was in college jumping two feet was a snap, but here, naked and barefoot? These weren't the ideal conditions for a successful jump.

Climbing was a possibility, but again, naked and barefoot, not the best plan. Tony looked towards the cabin, praying Gibbs wasn't watching out the window. Running back towards the pond, Tony grabbed a folding chair that sat by the pier and then ran back. If Gibbs was watching, his plan would be over before it had begun. Tony sat the unsteady chair with the back up against the trunk of the tree, helping to stabilized it, and then climbed onto the seat. It brought him up high enough that he could just barely wrap him fingers around the branch. He knew he had one chance and one chance only. If he didn't reach the branch on the first jump and he fell back onto the chair, the webbing would likely not hold him and he would fall though the seat. The chance of breaking a leg was high, if that happened there would be no escape, no freedom. Taking a deep breath, Tony used the webbing of the folding chair like a trampoline and jumped.

Tony's fingers barely closed around the branch as he hung from one hand, and tried to catch his breath. He swung his other hand up to join the first and fought to pull himself up, but all of a sudden he felt exhausted. Figuring it was likely the drug he'd been given the night before, Tony refused to give in to the fatigue. He swung himself back and forth until he was able to wrap his legs up and over the branch, and then pulled himself around until he was sitting on top.

Tony laid face down and crawled along the heavy branch towards the fence. He felt the pain of his skin being scrapped off his legs, chest and groin as he pulled himself across the rough bark. He could see the fence getting closer and closer, his freedom within his reach, when he heard a frightening sound behind him. Glancing back, Tony could see the branch was cracking and he quickened his pace. Just another foot and he would be over the top and then he'd be gone before Gibbs even knew he was missing.

Two stronger pulls and Tony's torso was even with the fence. One, maybe two more and he would be over and he could drop down and be on the outside of the compound. Excitement filled him as he inched forward, looking down on the top of the electric fence. Tony reached out for one last pull when he heard a loud crack and felt the branch jerk underneath him. Holding his breath and praying it would hold just one more minute, Tony pulled his body forward one last time. That small movement caused the branch to break the rest of the way through and Tony felt himself falling, the fence rushing up to meet him. The last thought that entered his mind, as his arm hit the fence and his world went black, was of Lieutenant Worf from Star Trek saying, 'Today is a good day to die.'

***NCIS***

Gibbs put the finishing touches on the sandwiches as the broth on the stove began to boil. Pouring the noodles in, he stirred the soup and lowered the heat. He refilled his coffee cup and leaned against the counter, his mind filled with uncertainty. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. The session had started out so well, going just the way he had planned it, but it sure went to hell fast. It shouldn't have happened; it wouldn't have happened if he had just done his job and kept his emotions out of it, but, no, he had to start caring.

Yes, Tony was thrown into a situation he never should have been in and yes, anyone with a heart would feel sorry for the guy, but he wasn't just anyone. He was Leroy Jethro Gibbs, bastard extraordinaire. He spent years as one of the top slave trainer, able to suppress and control any and all emotions.

Then why can't he do the same thing around this kid? He is just a slave that needs training, or is he? Something about that young man keeps getting under his skin and he just can't have that. He swore when he left the Corps he would never fall back into that persona, but one small, insignificant act of spitting by that kid and, bam, he's right back where he didn't want to ever be again. By his losing control over that spitting incident, it had sent him on a path he didn't want, but now couldn't avoid. A path that he knew, just as sure as he knew the world was round, Tony would fight tooth and nail against. Gibbs' loss of control just made his life from here on out a whole lot harder.

Setting his mug down, Gibbs stirred the soup, testing to make sure the noodles were thoroughly cooked. Nodding to himself, Gibbs removed the pan from the stove and poured the soup into the tureen and took it to the table. As he turned towards the kitchen for the sandwiches, the lights dimmed and an alarm sounded. Gibbs ran to the secret panel in the wall by the door and threw it open. A light blinked wildly inside and the alarm blared louder. "What the hell are you trying to do, DiNozzo? You can't get through that fence," Gibbs mumbled to himself. "I can't believe you are even trying it, damn it!"

Throwing the front door open, Gibbs ran outside and off the porch heading in the direction the panel indicated there was an attempted breach. "DiNozzo," Gibbs screamed out as he ran. "You had better stop right now or I swear I will take a bullwhip to your…Oh my God!" Gibbs stopped dead in his tracks in shock at the sight before him. A large branch that had broken free of a large tree lay burning on the fence. A few feet away, inside the fence, lay an unnaturally still Tony. Gibbs quickly closed the distance between them and dropped to his knees, a shaky hand reaching for Tony's neck. Gibbs let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding when he felt a pulse beneath his fingers. It was weak and irregular but it was there.

Tony's body suddenly went into a spasm. His body whole body stiffened and Gibbs could hear a choking sound coming from his throat, and then Tony's body relaxed. "Tony," Gibbs called as he shook Tony's shoulder, but getting no response. "Come on, kid, don't do this to me." Another spasm hit and then ended, still with no response from the injured man. Gibbs grasped Tony's arm as the spasm ended and saw a raw burn on his wrist.

Gibbs pulled his cell phone from the pocket of his sweatpants and hit the first button. "Ducky, I need you at the cabin." Gibbs fought to keep his voice as calm as possible. "No time to explain right now, just get here, fast and bring your medical bag. Hey, Duck, hurry." Gibbs hung the phone up and dropped it back into his pocket. Lifting Tony into his arms, his heart filled with overwhelming guilt for allowing this to happen, Gibbs headed for the cabin.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Another HUGE thanks to all who have read and reviewed. I have had several new alerts and that is a great thrill for me. I truelly didn't think this would be that well accepted and I whole heartly thank all of you who have told me how much you enjoy it.**

**A great big Thanks to Geraldine for all her hard work as my beta. She makes a simple chapter so much better.**

**Warnings: Not many this chapter. Some bad language, some sex talk, some suicide talk. Just remember this is a AU slave fic. If this isn't your thing please don't read it. NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

**I own nothing but my twisted plot, which by now I'm sure everyone realizes. Make no many, just have fun.**

_Chapter 20_

The first thing Tony became aware of was the pain. Every muscle in his body hurt, his head felt like it would roll off his shoulders if he moved it. His arms, legs and groin area burned and ached where the sheet touched his skin. He laid completely still, his eyes closed as he tried to figure out what had happened to him. An annoying beeping sound filled the room and Tony realized he was hearing a heart monitor. Was he in the hospital? He didn't smell that familiar scent of antiseptics that would normally be present. Tony attempted to open his eyes, needing to see where he was, but the light hitting them caused shooting pains in his head. He slammed his eyes shut and moaned as he tried to shut out the bright light.

"Ssshhh, Anthony, you're going to be fine." The familiar Scottish voice quietly spoke and the light dimmed.

"Dr. Mallard?" Tony whispered, his voice raspy.

"Yes, my boy, it's me, and I believe I told you to call me Ducky."

"Ducky," Tony whispered back. "What happened to me?"

"It appears you took quite a fall, young man, and touched the electric fence." Ducky kept his voice low and calm. "You're lucky to be alive."

Tony gave a sad little laugh as he turned his head away. "You call that luck? I would have been better off dead. You should have just let me die."

"I do not want to hear that kind of talk out of you again, do you understand me?" Ducky raised his voice this time, angry at Tony's statement. "I don't care how hard you feel your life is right now, nothing is so bad that death is a better choice."

"That's easy for you to say, Ducky," Tony said as he fought to keep tears from falling. "You're not the one being forced to become a sex slave to some asshole."

Tony's heart monitor began beeping faster and faster, becoming more irregular, the more upset he got. Ducky quickly grabbed a syringe and injected the medication into Tony's IV port. "You need to stay calm, Anthony, your heart rate is a bit irregular due to that shock you took." Ducky rinsed out a cloth in a bowl by the bed, and laid it across Tony's forehead. "Now, you rest, sleep is the best thing for you." Ducky ran his hand through Tony's hair as Tony's eyes slowly closed when the sedative began to take effect.

A voice from the doorway drew Ducky's attention away from his patient for a moment. "How's he doing, Duck?"

Ducky walked to the door, his eyes scanning Gibbs with concern. "Lucky to be alive." Ducky gripped Gibbs arm and tried to lead him away. "Let's go sit in the other room, Jethro. Let the boy sleep."

Gibbs pulled his arm out of Ducky's grip and leaned against the door frame. "No, Duck, I need to be here. I'm not leaving."

Duck leaned against the other side of the door, confused over Gibbs actions. "What happened here, Jethro? You said you would explain."

Gibbs dropped his head and released a deep sigh. "I fucked up, Duck, that's what happened."

Ducky's response with one single word, "How," seemed to break something free in Gibbs and he surprised Ducky by opening up with the whole story.

Gibbs pushed off the door-frame and went to the side of the bed. He gently ran his hand through Tony's hair and watched as the man slept, or so he thought. Even though the sedative had relaxed and calmed him, Tony was still awake and hearing every word Gibbs said.

"I had it all planned out, Duck. I wanted this time to be different, not like years ago when I ran the slave training center. I wanted to make his training as easy on him as I could. To take it slow and give him a chance to get used to the idea, to get used to being touched and handled." Gibbs left Tony's side and leaned against the wall next to Ducky, his eyes still focused on the bed. "I thought, just maybe, if I handled it right I could actually help him learn to enjoy it."

"Learn to enjoy it?" Ducky couldn't believe what he had heard. "Are you serious? The boy was ripped from his home, wrongly convicted of terrorism and thrown into slavery. He now has to face being forced to submit when things are done to him, and he has no say in the matter, and you thought you could teach him to enjoy it?"

"Yeah, Duck, I hoped maybe, just maybe I could help him through this and not make this the nightmare it usually is," Gibbs shot back. "And you know that, if it's done right, male with male sex can be very enjoyable."

A grin tugged at the corners of Ducky's mouth as he remembered a few past encounters of his own. "Yes, well, be that as it may, that doesn't tell me what happened to put young Anthony in that bed."

Gibbs took a deep breath and let it out as he looked back at Tony. "Like I said before, Duck, I fucked up. I started the oral sex training this morning…"

"This morning?" Ducky cut Gibbs off, surprise filling his voice. "You just got around to blowjobs this morning? You've been up here close to two months. By now his training should be completed and you're just starting the end stages now? At this rate you won't have him finished for at least another month."

"I'm perfectly aware of how much more training he has," Gibbs snapped back. "I told you I was going slow, trying to make it easy on him, but then I lost control."

"In what way?" Ducky asked.

"There was an…incident. I snapped, lost control." Gibbs turned to face Ducky, a look of shame on his face. "I reverted back to my old slave trainer days. I became that bastard I swore I would never be again."

"Oh my."

"Ya think?" Gibbs looked back at the young man lying in the bed, his voice lowering as if he were speaking to just himself. "There something about that kid that makes me lose control. I don't understand it."

"Oh, don't tell me." Ducky moved closer to try to look Gibbs in the eye but his gaze never left the figure on the bed. "You have, haven't you, Jethro? You've fallen for the boy."

Gibbs head whipped around so fast that Ducky took a step back. Neither man noticed the beeping of the heart monitor begin to speed up. "No, that's crazy. Of course I haven't fallen for him. He's just another slave that has to be trained," Gibbs replied, sounding affronted.

"Is he? Are you so terribly sure?" Ducky shook his head and looked back at Gibbs. "You forget, my friend, I've known you many years and the last time you looked like this, acted like this, was when you were with Shannon. You, my friend, are falling in love."

"Don't go there, Duck," Gibbs growled before looking back to the bed.

"You know, Jethro, you are allowed to speak of her and of Kelly." Ducky's voice softened as he spoke. "They were an important part of your life. You loved them, and they loved you. When you lost them, you lost a large portion of yourself."

"I lost everything I was when they were taken from me." Gibbs sounded so defeated. "Their senseless deaths are what helped make me that slave trainer I was back then." Gibbs looked back at Ducky. "I'm not ashamed of what I did back then. If what I did saved one person from going through that kind of hell…" Gibbs' voice suddenly broke and he took in a deep, shuddering breath. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Yes, well, you're exhausted and need to get some rest yourself." Ducky raised his hand to still any arguments from Gibbs when he started to shake his head. "With the sedative I've given him, he'll sleep till morning. Now let's go sit in the main room in those rather comfortable looking chairs while I make us a nice cup of tea."

Gibbs looked back at the bed before pushing off the wall and heading back to Tony's side. A hand grasping his arm stopped his movement.

"The alarms on his monitor will alert us should anything go wrong." Ducky grabbed Gibbs' arm and pulled him towards the door. "You're not going to do him a bit of good if you exhaust yourself and become ill. Now, how about that tea?"

Gibbs took one last look at the sleeping man on the bed before following Ducky out the door. "I don't drink tea, Duck, but I'll take some coffee."

***NCIS***

Tony cracked open his eyes to watch the two men leave the room, and then opened them completely to stare at the ceiling. He couldn't believe what he had heard Ducky say. Gibbs, the rough and tough slave trainer, was falling for him? Ducky must be out of his mind to believe that. Then again, if it were true, maybe he could use that to his own advantage. Not that he believed that old bastard was actually in love with him, but if he played his cards right, maybe he could still get out of this. In order to do so he would need to hear what those two were discussing in the other room.

Tony sat up on the side of the bed with a low groan, his body protesting every movement. He had a bandage around his right wrist, and he had areas on his arms, legs and penis where the skin appeared to have been scrapped off and were raw. Looking around he realized he was in the master bedroom, Gibbs' room, in Gibbs' bed. His gut clenched at the thought. Gibbs had to have carried him into the cabin after his escape attempt, carried him in and put him in Gibbs' own bed. Maybe there was something to what Ducky said and for some reason that pleased Tony. Of course he told himself it pleased him because it meant he had an angle he could exploit, and for no other reason.

Biting his lower lip to keep from crying out, Tony pushed off the bed and staggered to the door. Leaning against the wall just outside the room, Tony fought off the dizziness that threatened to take him to the floor. From this spot he would be just out of sight of the two men talking, but he could hear their conversation.

***NCIS***

"He goin' be okay, Duck?" Gibbs asked as Ducky handed him his cup off coffee. "Is he looking at any long term effects from that fence?"

"It's possible, but I don't think so." Ducky took his own seat and sipped his tea. "Thank the good Lord that when he fell he only grazed the fence. If his arm had landed more solidly or he had actually come down on top of it, well, you wouldn't have had to worry about any more training for the lad." Ducky saw a look of relief cross Gibbs' face. "He will, however, need time to recover. He'll be weak and his heart may occasionally have some arrhythmias which may leave him short of breath."

"Great, just great." Gibbs placed his forehead in his hands, his elbows on his knees. "Just how long are you talking about, Ducky? He still has some training ahead of him."

"I would say a week, minimum." Ducky shook his head, stopping Gibbs' protests before they started. "It will take time for the arrhythmias to calm down. Once they do he'll start regaining his strength. Also, those abrasions he has on his arms, legs and genitals will need to be cleaned and the ointment applied at least twice a day. Until those are cleared up, well, let's just say any form of sexual encounter will be a bit painful."

"Maybe he should have thought of that before he tried to climb out on that limb and escape," Gibbs growled as he stood and began to pace.

"Now, Jethro, I know what you keep saying that second b in your name stands for, but even you aren't that much of a bastard." Ducky took another sip of his tea. "You would not purposely inflict unnecessary pain on anyone, especially not that boy."

"Yeah, and just what am I suppose to do when the powers that be decided I've had enough time to train him and they order me to bring him back? What do I do when that happens, and I haven't completed his training for his new master?"

"I guess it's a good thing the President offered him to you then." Ducky sat his empty cup down on the end table. "That way it won't matter if his training is complete." Ducky looked at the dark scowl on Gibbs' face with a look of total innocence. "Well, it won't, will it?"

"And how, may I ask, do you know about the President's offer?" Gibbs eyes narrowed as he looked Ducky up and down. "I know I never told you about it."

"No, no you didn't." Ducky returned the glare. "You should have, but you didn't. Director Morrow did, however."

"Oh God, Duck, tell me you didn't tell Morrow about this." Gibbs' gut clenched in fear. "If they find out he tried to escape they will take him from me, uh, from here, and they'll give him to some other bastard who could be ten times worse than me."

"Jethro, do you really believe I am that stupid?" Ducky smiled. "Young Anthony had a slight training accident that required my services. Our dear director was just hoping that; since I was going to be here anyway, I might be able talk you into changing your mind."

Gibbs shook his head and turned away. "I can't take him, Ducky, no matter how much…I'm just not good for him. He deserves someone much better than me."

"And just what makes you think you're not good for him?" Ducky stood and grasp Gibbs' shoulder and turned him around. "You told me you were going to make sure he went to someone who would treat him right, with respect, who wouldn't abuse him for abuse's sake only. I don't see anyone fitting that description any better than the man standing here in front of me."

"Oh, you think so? Well, let me let you in on a little secret then, Doctor. The man standing in front of you is such a great person that he lost total control because he was accidentally spit on. In fact, he's so exceptional that when he lost that control he viscously forced his dick inside the man's mouth, over and over…"

Ducky quickly cut Gibbs off. "I think I have the picture, you don't need to continue. Just don't let that one incident guilt you into believing you're not worthy of taking possession of the boy. If you were to ask my opinion, I would say it's just another sign that you care more deeply for him than you're willing to admit."

"Even if that were the case, Ducky, after what I did and what I still have to do, he'll hate me for the rest of his life. I guarantee you he'll never want me anywhere near him after all this."

***NCIS***

Tony was in total shock at what he heard the two mean discussing. The President himself had offered him up to Gibbs as, what, a reward for a job well done? As compensation for forcing him to do something he didn't want to do? At least that's what Gibbs had intimated was the case, that this was a job he never wanted, but felt compelled to do. Was he nothing more than a prize to be handed over?

Tony suddenly felt short of breath, a pain in his chest starting to build. The room began to spin and his legs felt like they were made of rubber. Pushing off the wall, Tony stumbled back through the door and headed for the bed. His vision began graying out and Tony felt himself falling, crying out when he hit the floor. He heard footsteps rushing into the room as he clutched his chest, fighting for every breath.

"Tony, Tony, can you hear me?" Gibbs' frantic voice reached Tony's ears as if from afar. "I've got you; you're going to be fine. Ducky, do something!"

Tony felt his upper body being lifted and he was pulled against Gibbs' chest, his protective arms wrapped around Tony. "Help me, please," Tony whispered and then his world went black.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Big, huge thanks to all my new followers. I have gotten several new alerts, and favorites in the past couple of weeks and I want to say thank you and welcome. I hope I don't disappoint. Also thank you to all my loyal followers (I think I responded to everyone) and to those followers I can't respond to.**

**Another HUGE thanks to Geraldine for the beta work she did. I was very unsure of this chapter, but her beta job and her encouragment made it so much better.**

**Not many WARNINGS for this chapter but be WARNED of Bad language, talk of m/m sex. talk of rape. If I missed any warning, I'm sorry, just let me know. Please, again, remember this is an AU slave Slash fic. If not your thing, PLEASE don't read. If you read, PLEASE don't flame.**

**I own nothing, as much as I wished I did, only the story line. No money made, only lots of fun.**

_Chapter 21_

Ducky stood in the kitchen, steeping his tea as he waited for the coffee to finish brewing. The last thing Gibbs needed was a cup of coffee but Ducky knew he would never get him to leave the boy's side now. Not after the scare they had faced not two hours earlier. Tony was going to be all right, the chest pains and his eventual collapse was just his body's way of telling him he needed to rest and not overdo it, which is what Ducky tried to tell them both earlier. Not that he was surprised at Tony's total disregard of his warning; he was typical law enforcement after all, thinking he was invincible, able to push himself past his limits. Well, Ducky was determined to nip that in the bud before he left.

Ducky strained the tea bag and removed it from his cup before pouring a mug full of the strong, dark coffee that Gibbs was so fond of. Picking both cups up, Ducky headed for the bedroom, and stopped in the doorway when he noticed Gibbs was sound asleep in the chair bedside the bed. Tony was curled up in the bed and appeared to be sleeping soundly, his heart monitor beeping softly.

Setting the coffee mug on the dresser just inside the room, Ducky leaned against the door frame and watched the two men sleep. Gibbs needed the sleep so much more than he needed the coffee and Ducky wasn't about to wake him.

Ducky smiled and gave a little laugh. _Well, Jethro, you can deny your feelings for young Anthony all you want, but after what I just witnessed you'll never convince me, _Ducky thought to himself, as he remembered how Gibbs reacted to Tony's collapse. He had never seen Gibbs panic, ever, but he was close as you could get to just that state when he and Gibbs had rushed into the room and found Tony on the floor, clutching his chest in agony. The wild-eyed look Ducky had seen on Gibbs had only happened once before and that was when he had heard about the bombing in Disney World. Knowing his wife and child was there and not knowing if they were dead or alive had nearly killed him. That same fear, or something damned close to it, was there in his eyes again tonight with Tony.

Gibbs was in love and he refused to admit it. In fact Gibbs had been adamant that it was not true. Ducky knew that Gibbs needed Tony as much as Tony needed Gibbs, but how to convince him? How could he prove to Gibbs that he was the right choice to become Tony's master? That Tony would be better off with him than with some stranger?

Ducky stiffened and stood up straight as a thought struck him, like a light bulb going off over his head. That was it! It was so simple it was almost embarrassing that he hadn't thought of it before. As the saying goes, if Mohammed won't go the mountain, it was time for Ducky to bring the mountain to Mohammed. Ducky smiled as he took another sip of his tea and began to plot.

A low moan coming from the bed brought Ducky's attention back to the present. Placing his tea on the dresser beside the now cold coffee, Ducky headed for the bed. Before he even made it half way, Gibbs awakened and rose from his chair to sit on the bed beside a now restless Tony.

"You with me, Tony?" Gibbs quietly asked, his voice filled with concern. "Open your eyes for me."

Tony moaned again, his head turning towards the voice he could hear. His eyes fluttered open and he found Gibbs at his side. Was that a look of fear he saw on the man's face? Tony's voice was barely above a whisper when he asked, "What happened?"

Ducky immediately picked up his stethoscope and stepped in between Gibbs and Tony, Gibbs scooting to the bottom of the bed to give Ducky enough room. "You got out of bed before you were ready, my dear boy," Ducky began as he listened to Tony's chest. "I told you it was imperative that you rest, but you didn't listen."

"D-did I have a heart attack?" Tony started to rub his chest, but Ducky pushed his hand away.

"No, Anthony, not a heart attack." Ducky gave Tony's shoulder a supportive squeeze. "It was a severe case of angina. Your heart began to beat irregularly due to your unfortunate encounter with that electric fence out there. It caused you to become short of breath and that chest pain you were feeling." Ducky wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Tony's upper arm and took a quick reading. "Now, you're going to continue to have these spells for a few more days, until your heart returns to normal. You must rest, and no getting out of bed except to use the facilities for the next week."

"A week, I can't stay in bed for a full week." Tony attempted to sit up only to be stopped by Gibbs' stern voice coming from the end of the bed.

"Don't even think about it, DiNozzo."

Tony lay back against the pillow, not even trying to hide his disgust. Ducky smiled at the overly exaggerated sigh that came from Tony when he stared at the wall.

"Jethro, I don't believe young Anthony here has eaten for close to twenty-four hours." Ducky turned to face Gibbs, a determined look on his face. "Why don't you go out and make him some nice soup and maybe some toast."

"I'm not hungry," Tony grumbled.

"I don't think anyone was asking you, were they?" Gibbs stood and headed out of the room, stopping at the door and looking back at the bed.

"Go head, Jethro." Ducky motioned for Gibbs to leave. "Anthony and I will be just fine 'til you get back."

Gibbs nodded his head at Ducky. "You don't give Ducky any grief or you'll have to deal with me." With that statement, Gibbs left the room.

"So, now that Jethro is gone, tell me, how are you feeling, my boy?" Ducky sat on the side of the bed, picking up a cool cloth from the basin of water, ringing it out and placing it on Tony's forehead. "And I want the complete truth."

Tony didn't respond at first, mentally taking inventory of his aches and pains. He thought it was wise to tell Ducky the truth, even if he didn't want to. Ducky was the one person he felt he could probably trust to have his best interest at heart. "I hurt all over, like every muscle in my body was overworked, and I feel like I have no energy at all, like I've been completely drained." Tony tried to find a more comfortable position, but failed miserably. "Does this mean I won't have to go through any more training?"

Ducky smiled to himself at the hopeful tone he heard, but was pleased that Tony gave him the opening he was so desperately looking for. "No, I'm sorry Anthony, it will only set you back about a week." Seeing the distress on Tony's face, Ducky decided to push the point further. "In fact, I hate to say, it will likely make your training much worse."

"Worse," Tony yelled and attempted to sit up, the damp cloth on his forehead falling onto his chest, but Ducky easily pushed him back down on the bed. "How the hell could it get any worse?"

"Oh, my dear lad, if you only understood how much worse it could have been for you." Ducky shook his head as he placed the cloth back in the basin. "I know you don't believe it, but Jethro truly has tried very hard to make this as easy on you as possible."

"You call the hell he has put me through easy?" Tony snapped back.

Ducky shook his head again, ignoring Tony's question as he continued, "You know, I first met Jethro at the slave training center he was in charge of. I was brought in as a consultant, and was present during many of his training sessions, so I have seen first hand what he is capable of. So yes, my boy, I would definitely call the so-called hell he's put you through easy."

Tony clicked his tongue in disgust and rolled his eyes. He didn't want to hear anymore of this bullshit and hoped Ducky would get the hint.

Ducky, of course, pressed on. "You have been up here, training for two months and Jethro informs me he just started your oral sex training. Which mean he has just started preparing you for the final penetration phase of your training?" Ducky grinned when Tony's head whipped around and he did a fair imitation of Gibbs' glare. "Yes, I thought so. Do you know if you were being trained by anyone else, or in a training center, you would have been penetrated the first day, and without any preparation? It can be a very brutal process."

This time the look Tony gave was of shock, and he appeared as if he would be ill. "He told me when he shoved that damn plug up my ass that it wasn't something other slaves got, that they got little to preparation. I thought it was just more of his bullshit. That he was just trying to scare me."

"Oh, no my boy, he was being 100% truthful, no bullshit, as you call it, involved. It can be very bad, very brutal if he wants it to be, but for some reason, with you, he doesn't want that." Ducky continued, "Unfortunately, with this injury of yours, Jethro will loose a week he can't afford. So, he will be forced to speed up the end of your training and I hate to think what that will entail."

"Wh-why would he have to speed anything up?" Tony's heart monitor began to beep at a faster rate, drawing Ducky's attention to the screen. "Why can't he just continue doing what he's been doing?"

"Because he has already spent a month longer with you than he has with any other salve he has ever trained." Ducky went to the head of the bed and began drawing some medication up in a syringe. "How much longer do you think they will allow him to stay up here just to train one slave?"

"What will happen to me if they make him come back before my training is complete?" Tony started rubbing at the ever increasing pain in his chest as the alarms on his monitor became going off.

"I can only guess, but I would assume you will be sold to the highest bidder, probably as defective merchandise." Ducky slowly injected a light sedative in to Tony's IV port. He only wanted to calm him, not put him to sleep. He still had some talking to do if his plan was to work. "Lord only knows what kind of an owner you will go to. Not too many people are willing to buy a slave that hasn't been fully trained, and of course they won't get as good of a price for you if you're listed as 'defective', so you will likely go to someone in a much lower income bracket."

"But, Gibbs told me they would see to it that I was sent to an owner who would respect me and treat me right." Tony couldn't understand why the sudden image of him being tied to a bed as some fat biker dude fucked him, suddenly filled his mind. He could feel the medication enter his vein and immediately felt it taking effect, the image slowly fading away.

"Well, that was true when he agreed to train you." Ducky took a seat in the chair Gibbs had vacated and just watched Tony for a moment. "Of course he guaranteed them a fully trained slave. You on the other hand, well… It's just too bad that Jethro won't take you for himself, like the President offered him. That way it wouldn't matter if you had completed your training, and I guarantee you that your life would be so much better with him."

"Just how do you figure that?" Tony asked sarcastically. "I've been with him for two months and it hasn't been any picnic, I can tell you."

Ducky leaned forward in his chair, a no-nonsense look on his face. "That is because you have been fighting him the entire way. If you would allow Jethro in, allow him to teach you properly, I think you will be pleasantly surprised. Anthony, I know what you've been through and I totally understand…"

"Oh I doubt that very much, _Dr. Mallard._ You can never understand what I've been through until you have been forced to have sex with another man," Tony saw Ducky's eyes fill with sadness, and his gut clenched. "Have you, Ducky, been forced I mean?"

"Yes, my boy, I have." Ducky gave a sad little smile. "I was in college at the time. I had spent the evening studying in the library and was walking back to my room. Three men stopped me, I was sure to rob me, but I wasn't that lucky. I was dragged behind some bushes, stripped naked and spent the next several hours being held down as they each took their turn with me, over and over again. I was used in every way a man can be used by another man." Ducky shivered at the memory, and then took a deep cleansing breath. "I was hospitalized for a month and after I was released I feared any man that came near me for the next year. Then I met a fine young man who showed me what sex with another man could be like, caring and deeply gratifying. So I will tell you this, coming from a man who has had it both ways if you will. If you quit fighting and let your self enjoy what is to come, you will be in for one of the most wonderful experience of your life."

Tony closed his eyes and turned his head away. "Could you leave me alone for a while, Ducky?"

"All right, Anthony." Ducky rose from the chair and headed for the door. "I'll go check on Jethro; he should have that soup about ready."

"Hey, Ducky," Tony called, stopping Ducky at the door. "Is it true what I heard you say? That Gibbs is falling for me?" Tony yawned and felt more relaxed. He also realized the pain in his chest had finally receded.

"Yes, lad, he has, even if he won't admit it to himself." Ducky stepped closer to the bed. "So let me leave this with you so you can think about it. You will end up being owned by someone, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop that fact. So, which would be… well, I was going to say better but let's instead say the lesser of two evils. To be taken back and sold to Lord knows who, and be treated who knows how - or to belong to someone who loves you and would do everything in his power to make sure you were safe and cared for?"

Tony watched Ducky walk out of the room, the doctors question his mind with trepidation. Could he do what Ducky was suggesting? Could he quit fighting and just give in? Ducky was right about one thing, if he had to be owned by anyone, it would be much better for him if that person cared for him, maybe even loved him. Perhaps, if he stayed with Gibbs he could get the man to eventually help him gain his freedom, but hadn't Gibbs told Ducky he wasn't the right person to become Tony's owner? Didn't Gibbs say he wasn't good for Tony? Does that mean Gibbs didn't want him?

Tony knew he had some decisions to make, because if he chose to stay with Gibbs he not only had to learn to submit, which he had never done in his entire life, but he would also have to work to convince Gibbs to keep him. He sure as hell was not about to risk being sold to his father and he knew, no matter what Gibbs had told him, that was a very distinct possibility.

Gibbs entered the room, tray in hand with a bowl of soup, toast and a glass of milk and placed it across Tony's lap. Turning to face Tony, to tell him he'd better eat everything without argument, Gibbs stopped at the strange look on Tony's face. "Hey, you feeling all right?"

Tony just stared at Gibbs for a moment, finding it hard to believe the amount of caring he not only saw on the man's face but could hear in his voice. Maybe Ducky had hit the nail on the head. Maybe he would be better off staying with Gibbs, a man who at the very least cared for him, if was not in love with him. In that instant he knew what he had to do, what the situation would require of him from this point on. But the question was, could he do it?

Looking Gibbs in the eye, Tony gave a small smile and the next words out of his mouth shocked Gibbs beyond belief.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine. Thank you, Master."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Let me start this by saying how very sorry I am this took so long to post and say sorry now for any futures posts that will likely be delayed. A few weeks ago my mother suffered a stroke and my life has been turned upside down. Between trying to deal with all her many, many doctors, the nursing home they have placed her in for rehab, her demands for me to take her home when she is not ready yet, and dealing with sisters who are not helping in anyway, trying to find time to sit down and write even one chapter has been close it impossible. I hope things will calm down in the very near future and I will be able to post more often.**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted and made a favorite. I also want to thank those who sent PM's asking if I would be posting soon and for their concern when I told them about my mother. You all are the best and your reviews mean a great deal to me.**

**Thanks once again to Geraldine for being an awesome beta. Your the best.**

**WARNING:This is an AU slave fic. This chapter will include m/m sex and bad language. I hope I haven't missed any warnings- if I did I'm sorry or send me a PM and I will add it. **

**I own nothing and make no money from my writtings. I wish I did, I think I'm going to need it in the furture. LOL**

_Chapter 22 _

Ducky spent the next three days at the cabin, under the pretense of 'making sure the young lad's heart doesn't go haywire again.' He spent that time, instead, putting his plan in motion. Every chance he had, Ducky would push the positive aspects if Tony became Gibbs' personal slave. He had an answer to every negative argument Gibbs gave him against becoming Tony's owner until Gibbs was ready to scream, that is if he did that sort of thing. Instead, Gibbs would offer his best-ever glare and turn and walk away, to which Ducky would just smile.

In between his discussions with Gibbs, if one could to call them that, Ducky would sit and talk to Tony, who was still confined to bed. Ducky started out talking about Tony's health and what to expect in the very near future, but the conversation always inadvertently turn to the pros and cons of being Gibbs' slave, and Ducky always emphasized the pros, and played down the cons.

"I don't think I can do this, Ducky," Tony stressed during one such discussion. "I've never submitted to anyone in my life, not even my father, and believe me when I say he did everything in his power to try and force me to bend to his will. How do I suddenly just give in and let him, let him…"

"There, my boy is half your answer." Ducky smiled and patted Tony's arm as it lay on the bed. "You need to stop thinking of it as submitting or of being forced."

"Well, that's sure as hell easier said than done," Tony pushed out through clenched teeth, trying to keep his voice down. "Just how do I do that? He has a very bad habit of just attacking me with no warning."

"Well, let me ask you this?" Ducky began. "Would you have accepted his, let us call them advances, had he wooed you?"

"Wooed me, _please._" Tony laughed.

"All right," Ducky laughed back. "Let's call it being romantic. If he had been more romantic, offered more foreplay, if you will, would you have been more receptive?"

Tony suddenly grew serious, his mind thinking over what Ducky had asked. "I'm not sure how to answer that, Ducky. Before this all happened I was 100% heterosexual. I'd never even considered being with another man in any way, shape or form."

"And now," Ducky pushed.

Tony felt his face start to heat up as he blushed, and he couldn't look Ducky in the eye. "Well, I'll admit that not all the training sessions have been pure hell, but I'll deny that to anyone other than you. I have to say I never thought I could have such intense orgasms with another man." Tony was silent for a few moments before looking back up at Ducky. "If Gibbs and I had met before all this and we had become friends, and by some twist of fate something _romantic_ started…maybe I would have been more receptive."

"Then there is the rest of your answer, my boy." Ducky saw the confusion in Tony's eyes. "When you're facing a training session, think of it as a romantic encounter." Ducky now saw a look of total disbelief cross Tony's face. "Now, before you dismiss me as an old fool, think about it. As you know, Jethro is in love with you, though he won't admit it. Due to that fact, he tends to try and make your training sessions as easy as he can and still get the job done. When Jethro starts one of your sessions, imagine yourself in a romantic sexual encounter with a chosen partner, then it wouldn't be submitting or be forced."

Tony stared at Ducky for a few more minutes before he could find his voice. "You're not an old fool, Ducky. You're just _fucking nuts. _Especially if you truly believe it is even the least bit feasible for me to think of those _attacks_ as consensual in any way, let alone romantic."

Ducky dropped his head with a small laugh and a shake. "You are right, my boy, I must be crazy to even suggest such a thing."

Tony watched Ducky as he stood and headed for the door. Tony felt guilty for upsetting the friendly ME, which was the last thing he wanted to do. "Ducky, I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to help."

Ducky stopped just inside the door and turned towards the bed. "Yes, Anthony, I do want to help you. I do not agree in any way with what our government has done to you and I do not support this in any way. Unfortunately there is nothing anyone can do to stop this from happening. I can, however, try to help you make the most of this terrible situation and I truly believe that becoming the property of Leroy Jethro Gibbs is your best option here." Ducky headed for the door, but stopped once again and turned to face Tony. "Maybe this will work better for you. If you can't think of these encounters as consensual or romantic in nature then maybe you should think about the alternative."

"What do mean?" Tony asked as he pushed himself up further in the bed.

"What I mean, dear Anthony, is you need to think long and hard at what you have versus who you could end up with." Ducky's outward appearance was serious but inside he was smiling as his plan continued to fall right into place. "No matter how bad you think Jethro has treated you, or what you think he may do to you in the future, imagine what someone whom you have never met before, someone who cares nothing for you at all, will do should you become their slave." Ducky was pleased when he saw Tony visibly pale at his statement, because he now knew he had made his point clear. "Just think about it, my boy, and maybe you will find the answer to your dilemma." With that Ducky walked out the door.

Ducky left the next day after having one last discussion with Gibbs that ended with the man slamming the front door and storming off towards the pond. Ducky felt he had done all he could to plant the seed. Now it would be up to those two to cultivate the relationship and, hopefully, help it grow.

***NCIS***

By the end of the week, Tony was ready to climb the walls. Ducky had said Tony had to spend the week in bed, only being allowed up with help to use the facilities and, by God, Gibbs saw to it that was just what he did. Now Tony swore he would lose his mind if he had to stay down one more day. Tony wanted nothing more than to get in the shower, instead of having to lay there as Ducky, and later Gibbs, washed his injuries and applied ointment on his healing wounds. The areas he had skinned raw were now scabbed over and the burn on his wrist could finally be unwrapped. Tony saw no reason why he couldn't just shower on his own. Tony looked up as Gibbs walked through the door. He expected Gibbs to bring in his breakfast and was surprised to see him empty handed.

"How you feelin'?" Gibbs took a seat beside the bed.

"Fine," Tony hesitantly answered, feeling uneasy with the question. "Are you going to let me get out of this bed soon?"

"You feel like a nice hot shower?" The corners of Gibbs' mouth turned up in a half smile at the look of pure excitement that crossed Tony's face.

"Really, now?" Tony pulled the covers back and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

"Whoa, slow down there." Gibbs raised his hands in front of Tony's chest to stop him from rising. "Ducky said you could get up today and take a shower, but he said you would still be weak and to take it slow."

"I feel fine," Tony stated as he pushed passed Gibbs' hands and stood up. The room immediately spun and his knees buckled. Only a pair of strong arms wrapping around him kept Tony from falling to the floor.

"Hold on," Gibbs soft voice sounded in Tony's ear. "I got you, you're not going to fall." Gibbs gently sat Tony back on the bed and began to check him over. "You okay?"

Tony shook his head to clear the fuzziness and then looked up at the concerned face of Gibbs. "Yeah, guess I got up to fast. Should have listened to you."

"Well, yeah, DiNozzo." This time Gibbs actually smiled and Tony realized he liked it when the man smiled. "Now, you ready to try this a little slower?"

Tony nodded his head and took in a deep breath, letting out slowly before he stood up again. He felt Gibbs slip his arm around his waist and he laid his arm across Gibbs' shoulder as they slowly made their way out of the bedroom.

Once they were in the bathroom, Gibbs put the toilet seat down and sat Tony on it. He then started the water, adjusting it to a comfortable temperature. Gibbs then quickly shed his clothing and stood, naked, in front of Tony. "You ready?"

Tony sat and stared up at Gibbs, unable to find his voice at first. "Uh, I can do it. You don't have to help." The smack to the back of Tony's head wasn't hard, but it produced the desired effect. Tony blinked and then cast his eyes down, no longer able to meet Gibbs' baby blues.

"You can barely stand, DiNozzo." Gibbs smirked when Tony looked away. "You almost took a nose dive not five minutes ago in the bedroom. You really think I'm going to let you in that shower alone so I can pick your naked ass up out of the drain?" Gibbs pulled Tony's arm up and across his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around Tony's waist. Stepping into the shower, Gibbs adjusted Tony so that he was in front of him, Tony's back to Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs leaned forward, positioning Tony under the spray of the shower. He smiled when Tony moaned in pleasure as the hot water ran over his body. Gibbs could feel Tony's muscles relax from the warmth and he pulled Tony securely against him once again. With his arm wrapped around Tony's waist, Gibbs reached for the shower gel sitting on the shelf and pumped a fair amount into the palm of his hand. He began rubbing the gel over Tony's chest, his arms and up around his neck. Gibbs then rinsed the soap off before reaching for more. His soapy hand again ran over Tony's sleek chest, his thumb rubbing over Tony's nipples repeatedly as he felt Tony shiver.

"Are you cold?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear, causing another shiver to run through Tony's body. Tony moaned in pleasure as he shook his head no.

Gibbs smiled and reached for more soap. This time his hand roamed over Tony's stomach and down both legs as far as he could reach. Gibbs began feeling more of Tony's weight against his chest as his soapy fingers raked through Tony's pubic hair. The gasp that came for Tony when Gibbs wrapped his hand around Tony's semi-hard cock pleased Gibbs immensely.

Tony felt a knot form in his stomach when he realized he was enjoying Gibbs hand wrapped around his quickly growing cock. His first instinct was to pull away, to stop this before it could go any further, but Ducky's words began playing back in his mind.

_Imagine yourself in a romantic sexual encounter with a chosen partner. If you can't think of these encounters as consensual or romantic in nature then maybe you should think about the alternative. Imagine what someone whom you have never met before, someone who cares nothing for you at all, will do should you become their slave.._

Fighting the urge to pull away, Tony instead relaxed against Gibbs' chest, his body becoming aroused. He thrust his hips when Gibbs' fingers stroked his cock slowly, causing Gibbs' hand to tighten and speed up. Tony's repeated moans and his thrusting hips just spurred Gibbs on. Tony dropped his hand back behind him and grabbed Gibbs for support as his orgasm continued to build.

Gibbs' own arousal grew stronger and stronger with each moan and thrust from Tony. Gibbs' mouth roamed over Tony's neck, kissing and nipping at the curve where neck met shoulder. Gibbs followed each bite and nip with a lick of his tongue, quickly soothing away any pain he might have caused.

Tony was feeling very confused. One part of his brain was telling him this was wrong, that he should fight and flee, while another part was wanting more and more of this wonderful feeling. This was totally wrong, wasn't it? He shouldn't be enjoying this, should he? He suddenly found it hard to think when Gibbs started nibbling on his neck, with that warm, wet tongue following suit. Tony found he could no longer keep his hand still. He reached behind himself and began rubbing small circles on Gibbs' hip, making them larger and larger with each pass until his fingers brushed over the top of Gibbs' fully erect cock and Tony felt his entire body shiver with pleasure and excitement. He knew not only what he should do but what, he now realized, he wanted to do. Tony gripped Gibbs' hard cock and stroked its length, his thumb rubbing across the tip with each upward pull. Hearing Gibbs' gasp in surprise and obvious enjoyment just increased Tony's arousal and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Tony turned slightly in Gibbs' arms, hoping to give both of them better access to their goals. His adjustment caused hands to stroke at different angles which only increased both men's pleasure. "Is this how you like it?" Tony whispered breathlessly. "Am-am I pleasing you, Ma…." Tony's gasped as Gibbs' hand tightened and sped up.

Gibbs was pleased with his charge when he took the initiative to please his master without being instructed or ordered to do so, as he knew now that his training was finally taking effect. Gibbs felt Tony's thrusting hips become erratic and Tony's cock stiffened that much more in Gibbs' hand and he knew Tony wasn't far from completion, but Gibbs wasn't quite ready for it to be over just yet. Clamping down on the base of Tony's painfully hard cock, Gibbs smiled at Tony's drawn out moan of "Noooo!"

"What is it you want, boy?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "Tell me what you want."

"I-I want to c-cum," Tony cried out. "I need to cum."

"Then beg me, boy, beg me to let you cum," Gibbs whispered back.

"Pl-please, please let me cum?" Tony thought he sounded like a child whining for a favorite toy, but by that point he really didn't care.

"Is that the proper way to ask me for something?" Gibbs clamped down harder on Tony's erection causing him to cry out in a combination of pleasure and pain. "Beg me properly, slave, or I stop this right now and you won't be allowed to cum for a very long time."

Tony's breath hitched at the thought of not being allowed to cum, his heart racing faster the longer he was denied. "Oh please, please M-master, I beg you, let me cum."

"What a good boy you are, my precious slave." Gibbs released his hold on Tony's cock and began to stroke him, as he once again rained kisses down on Tony's neck. Gibbs felt his own orgasm coming close as Tony's strokes became short and jerky. "Cum for me, slave, now!" With that command, Gibbs bit the juncture of Tony's neck at the shoulder, leaving his mark.

Tony felt the sudden sharp pain of Gibbs' bite and cried out loudly as he shot his load all over Gibbs' hand and the wall in beside them. At the same time Tony felt the warmth of Gibbs' seed fill his own hand while Tony's body continued to spasm and jerk, as Gibbs milked Tony's cock of every last drop. Tony felt his knees give out as he and Gibbs slid to the floor.

Gibbs' leaned back against the shower wall, with Tony lying across his lap. He fought to catch his breath after that mind-shattering orgasm, and felt Tony's own heaving breaths against his chest. Gibbs turned Tony in his arms so that he could see his face, but found he was at a loss for words to say. Both men just stared into each other's eyes until Gibbs found himself leaning down and taking Tony's mouth in a gentle and loving kiss, his longing and passion quickly beginning to build once again. Gibbs knew then and there that his heart was in for trouble ahead.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**I want to thank everyone who voiced their concern and prayers for my mother and myself. Your support and concern has help me through this difficult time. Mom is doing better, but is still in a skilled nursing facility getting rehab. She is very unhappy but getting better each day. Praying I can bring her home by the end of the month.**

**Thank you to all who has reviewed, alerted and made me and my story a favorite. It thrills me to see there are still people out there finding this and actually liking it. Your all the best.**

**HUGE thanks to Geraldine, the best beta anywhere. **

**This chapter is very short, but wanted to get something up for you. I should have another chapter up in a few days. Wanted to try to get up as much as I can before mom comes home because time will be even shorter after she's home.**

**WARNING: This is an AU slave fic. It will contain m/m sex. If this isn't your thing PLEASE don't read it. If you read, PLEASE don't flame. **

**I own nothing, obviously. I make no profit from my writting, just fun and satisfaction in writting.**

_Chapter 23_

It had been two weeks since Tony's attempted escape and a week since he had finally been allowed out of bed for more than to use the bathroom. Gibbs continued to assist Tony in the shower each day, both men taking great pleasure in exploring each other's bodies. Tony had learned quickly how best to please his 'master' with the use of his hands, but at the end of the week, things changed. Gibbs had yet to take Tony's training to the final level, actual penetration, but Tony knew it would be coming soon and that scared the hell out of him.

Gibbs had made the decision that Tony was now strong enough to no longer require his help and had sent him off to take his shower alone. Tony was astonished to find that he actually missed this special time with Gibbs and he found his mind filled with fantasies he never would have considered before. Stepping out of the shower, Tony quickly dried off and headed for the door. He hoped he could get back to his room before Gibbs saw him, he wasn't sure how he would explain the raging hard-on he was sporting. Stepping into the hall, Tony took a quick look around before he sprinted across the hall and into his room. He thought he was safe, not having seen any sign of Gibbs, until he was grabbed, swung around and held up against the wall, Gibbs mouth on his in a passionate and lustful kiss.

Gibbs pressed his tongue to Tony's lips demanding entrance, surprised but pleased when he not only immediately allowed him in but returned the kiss with equal passion. Gibbs finally broke away when the need to breathe became too much, his forehead resting against Tony's as they both fought to catch their breaths. Gibbs entwined his fingers with Tony's and then raised their arms above Tony's head, placing the back of Tony's hands against the wall. "Don't move your hands from here," Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear before nipping at his earlobe.

Gibbs began to trail his kisses down Tony's body, not stopping until he reached a nipple, which he suckled like a baby to its mother's breast. Expertly using his tongue and teeth, he teased Tony's nipple into a hard, sensitive pebble before moving on to the other one, giving it the same treatment. The mewling noises come from Tony was going straight to Gibbs' cock and Gibbs knew he was close to losing control.

Tony felt his entire body shiver with the wonderful sensations he was feeling in first one nipple and then the next. He could hear a sound filling the room, a sound that reminded him of when he'd made love to some very sensitive women in the past, when he'd teased them to a mind blowing orgasm. He was horrified when he realized the sounds were coming from him, but that thought quickly left Tony's mind when Gibbs suddenly dropped to his knees and took his hard, leaking member in one deep swallow.

Gibbs' movements over Tony's cock were frantic and frenzied, and Tony knew this was no training session. This was about pure lust, lust and need. This was not about Tony learning anything or Gibbs teaching anything. It was about Gibbs needing him, wanting him, possessing him, no matter what, and Tony realized this was just what he wanted. If he was going to have to belong to anyone, he wanted Gibbs and it was obvious Gibbs wanted him just as badly.

Tony could feel himself teetering on the edge. That familiar tingle in his spine, his balls drawing up and he knew he wouldn't last much longer at Gibbs frantic pace. When he felt Gibbs begin to fondle his balls, a finger rubbing over his puckered entrance, Tony knew nothing he could do would stop him from cumming. "Oh God, I'm going to cum," Tony shouted out. "Oh please Master, forgive me, I can't stop myself. I'm cumming!"

Gibbs opened his throat, thrust his mouth down to the base of Tony's cock allowing it to slip down his throat and thrust his finger into Tony's tight channel. He heard Tony scream out his completion as his hot seed poured into Gibbs' mouth and he eagerly swallowed every drop offered. Gibbs suddenly stood and latched his mouth onto Tony's lips, forcing his tongue inside. He was prepared for the negative reaction he knew Tony would have, but was surprised when it never happened. In fact, though Tony did gag at first at the deep intrusion, he quickly recovered and actually began sucking on Gibbs' tongue. This reaction sent what felt like a jolt of electricity straight to Gibbs' already painfully hard cock.

When Gibbs' tongue entered his mouth, Tony was taken by surprise and he instinctively rebelled, his mind going back to the last time Gibbs had given him a blow job and then forced him to taste himself. But, remembering Gibbs' brutal reaction when Tony spat out the taste of his own cum helped Tony to recover quickly and give a much better response. Gibbs' own response when Tony began to suck on his tongue pleased Tony beyond measure. "Please, Master, may I touch you?" Tony begged as he pulled away. "May I pleasure you?"

Gibbs simply nodded, unable to voice his consent. He gasped and then groaned his pleasure when he felt Tony's hand wrap around his cock, Tony's strokes just as frantic and frenzied as Gibbs had been. It took only a few strokes before Gibbs was crying out his own release, his forehead leaning against Tony's as they both fought to slow their breathing.

Gibbs took a step back and made eye contact with Tony, his eyes still slightly glazed from his orgasm. _Jesus, what have I done? What is it about this kid that keeps making me lose control? I need to get away from him and fast. _Gibbs made a move to leave when Tony tentatively brought his hand up to his mouth and hesitantly licked his finger, still coated with Gibbs' semen. Tony then smiled and licked another finger and then another until all the semen was gone from his hand. Gibbs closed his eyes and moaned, his cock twitching in arousal at the scene playing out before him. All he could think about was throwing Tony down on the bed and ramming his hard cock into that tight, warm passage, fucking him into the mattress as he screamed out Gibbs' name.

Gibbs eyes flew open and he grabbed Tony by both arms, intent on fulfilling his desire, until he saw the absolute terror that filled Tony's eyes. Even though Gibbs hated to see fear in his boy's eyes, he knew that, as a trainer, he should take advantage of it, use it to make the slave bow before him, to make him truly submissive. Fear and pain were standard tools used with all slave training and he'd be remiss to ignore the opportunity. But somewhere along the line he'd started to have second thoughts about their roles, and now, to see fear and not something more accepting from Tony was confusing and unacceptable. Yanking his hands away, Gibbs turned and stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned and confused Tony behind.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, this is my longest chapter to date and think. At least I got it posted fairly quickly. **

**Big thanks to all how have reviewed, alerted and made a favorite. It surprises me the number of new people who find and actually like this story. Also thanks to all who have voice concern and well wishes for mom. Doesn't look like she coming home by the end of the month like I hoped, but she is getting slowly better.**

**HUGE thanks, once again to Geraldine for her great beta work. She really improved this chapter a great deal.**

**WARNING: This is an AU slave fic. This chapter will have m/m sex, BDSM, punishment and some kink. If this is not your thing PLEASE do not read if you read PLEASE do not flame.**

**I own nothing but the plot, strange as it is. I make no money off my writting (no matter how much I wish I did) only enjoyment.**

_Chapter 24_

Tony spent the rest of the day resting in his room. Even though he had fully recovered from his run in with the electric fence, he still tired easily and still spent a good deal of time trying to regain his strength. He lay naked in his bed thinking about his unexpected encounter with Gibbs. He had to admit that it was one of hottest encounter he had ever had, but it didn't help him overcome his fear. He didn't know if he was afraid of Gibbs so much as fearful of what he knew was coming. Tony wanted nothing more than to get over that fear, especially if he was going to accept his fate, but it was proving to be harder than he thought it would.

Around dusk, Gibbs woke Tony for dinner. He warily followed Gibbs out to the dining table and was surprised to find a very light meal of soup and sandwiches. This was strange as Gibbs usually made a fairly decent hot evening meal. Not daring to questions, Tony sat and ate, and then cleaned up the table and kitchen, which was part of his chores. He couldn't figure out what was going on. What had happened to the man he had seen earlier, the man who wanted him so badly? The man he had shared such an intense orgasm with? The person he just ate dinner with was pensive, quiet and he never made eye contact with Tony, not once during the entire meal. Something was up, and it was driving Tony crazy trying to figure it out. As he finished the last of the dishes, he heard Gibbs calling for him and looked up to see him standing in the hallway motioning for him to follow.

Gibbs opened the door to the one room Tony hadn't seen yet and ushered him inside. Tony stepped inside and just stood there, staring in awe at what he saw. Chains hung from one wall as well as from the ceiling. One side of the room had what looked like a gymnastic vaulting horse, but there were shackles at the bottom of it, on both sides. However, what really drew Tony's attention, standing large and foreboding towards the back of the room, was a huge wooden X. Walking up to it, Tony could see it had been sanded and coated with a smooth varnish. There were leather cuffs secured to the top and at the bottom of both arms of the X, and Tony's gut clenched at the sight. He had seen such thing once on the web, but seeing the actual item before him, solid and imposing, was quite different from a picture online.

He thought he remembered it being called a St. Andrew's cross. It was braced about three feet from the wall with wood struts along the floor and had secure lines running to the ceiling as well. It looked solid, as though whoever had erected it in this room had expected it to take a considerable amount of punishment.

"What, what is all of this?" Tony asked, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"This is a training room," Gibbs responded, with absolutely no emotion in his voice. "What you see here are items that someone who is into bondage or who likes a little pain play might use."

"Why do you have this stuff here?" Tony glanced at Gibbs to see his reaction. "Are you into this bondage and… pain play?"

"If done properly, bondage can be very erotic, and a little pain can heighten your orgasm." Gibbs saw consternation on Tony's face as he looked around the room. "You need to become familiar with these things. Your new master could be into this kind of play and you need to be prepared."

Tony's heart dropped at hearing that statement. That meant Gibbs wasn't planning to keep him. Gibbs, who he as ready to except as his master was still planning on taking him back and handing him over to a total stranger, someone who could be a masochist or a total loon. _No way in hell am I going to allow that. __I will do what ever it takes to make him reconsider that choice. I will make him accept me or die trying._

"Step closer." Tony's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Gibbs' voice close behind him. Tony didn't move right away. He just stood there, his eyes roaming up and down the monstrosity that stood before him. Gibbs' placed his hand on Tony's lower back and gave a slight push. "That was not a request, boy."

Tony knew now that the needy and lustful Gibbs of that morning was gone and had been replaced by the slave training bastard from before and he felt the fear begin to rise in his chest. Despite his trepidation, Tony stepped up until his naked chest touched the center of the wooden X. Gibbs immediately shackled his wrists and ankles so Tony was completely immobilized. Tony felt his heart rate speed up and his legs were trembling but he tried to control his anxiety. From behind him, Tony heard Gibbs moving around, opening and closing a drawer, and then silence. Tony was startled when Gibbs was suddenly directly behind him, his mouth close to Tony's ear.

"There are actually two kinds of uses for these items, and you're about to learn about the second one." Gibbs dropped something on the floor and then stepped around the X so Tony could see him. He stood in front of Tony holding a flogger in his hand. It had what looked like small metal balls tied at the end of each leather strip. "All the things in this room can also be used for punishment." Gibbs slapped the flogger in the palm of his other hand. "That, slave, is what they are being used for tonight."

"P-punishment, why?" Tony's breathing sped up as his fear increased with each slap of the leather against Gibbs' palm.

Gibbs' hand stilled, his eyes stone cold as he stepped closer to the bound slave. "You didn't think I would just let your attempted escape slide did you?" Gibb's voice was harsh and angry. "You almost got yourself killed with that stupid stunt, and I won't tolerate that." Gibbs realized his statement may have let Tony know his true feelings, so he quickly stepped back and looked away from Tony's fearful eyes. "You also removed your butt plug without my permission. You were told there would be consequences if you did that." Gibbs held up the flogger, swinging the leather strips back and forth. "Once you have been whipped for the escape, I will punish you for removing the plug."

Tony tried to mentally prepare himself for the pain that was about to come. He remembered the paddle from the first punishment he had received from Gibbs. Being chained over the table while Gibbs paddled his ass raw had been terrifying but Tony had to admit it was also kind of erotic. Was he into this bondage and pain play Gibbs talked about? Tony was concentrating so hard he never noticed when Gibbs walked behind him, not until the first blow hit him square in the back. Tony cried out more from shock and fear than from pain as the second strike hit and then the third.

Gibbs gut clenched when Tony cried out with each snap of his wrist. He would give anything not to inflict pain on his boy and came close to halting it all, but he knew he couldn't. The punishment had to be completed. If not, then everything he had accomplished would be lost. Tony had to understand he had to obey, that he could not - he would not - put himself in danger again. His body was no longer his to do with as he wanted.

After a while Tony's cries died down as his skin began to tingle more than hurt, and then the blows ended. Tony took a deep breath to try and calm himself but before he could exhale another blow landed and with this one there was most definitely pain. Tony cried out again, only louder, and his back arched with the stinging blow. Tony tried to steel himself against the next blow, but that one hurt even more than the last and he couldn't hold in his cries.

Tony was horrified to realize that his cock was actually getting harder with each consecutive blow. He had never found pain to be a turn on before, why would he now? Could he actually be getting off on the pain? Tony's whole body shook with arousal as the blows ended and he slumped, exhausted and overwhelmed by the conflicting feelings that coursed through him. If he hadn't been secured by the restraints he surely would have fallen to the floor.

Gibbs walked around to the front of the X, searching Tony's face for any signs of distress. What he saw not only surprised him, but pleased him as well. Tony's chin rested in the junction of the X, his head laying against the smooth wood, his eyes glazed over, opened to just a slit. The lower section of the X perfectly framed Tony's groin and his erection was sticking straight out in front of him. Gibbs smiled at what he saw and immediately visited the dresser once again.

Stepping back in front of Tony, Gibbs leaned in close to whisper in Tony's ear, his warm breath causing the slave to shiver with desire. "Well, it turns out my punishment wasn't a punishment after all," Gibbs softly spoke as he wrapped his hand around Tony's jutting cock and began a slow steady stroke. The deep moan that came from Tony sent a jolt of electricity straight to Gibbs' groin. "It appears you enjoyed your flogging a bit too much. Now, we can't have that, can we?"

Tony felt his orgasm building as Gibbs continued stroking his hard cock. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and he prayed Gibbs would give him his release. He knew that wasn't going to happen when he heard "_we can't have that, can we" _and then he felt the familiar feeling of a cock ring being snapped at the base of his fully engorged erection. This time the sound he made was more of a painful groan. "No, please," Tony whined as Gibbs' hands left his penis.

Gibbs gave a slight chuckle when he heard Tony groan and then took a step closer. He took both of Tony's nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and rolled them gently. "Now, shall we continue on to the next part of your punishment?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "You removed the butt plug after I told you not to. That kind of disobedience means punishment." Gibbs inserted his tongue into Tony's ear as he pinched and then twisted his nipples, causing Tony to cry out in a combination of pleasure and pain.

Gibbs returned to the back side and stood for a moment just looking at Tony and admiring his handiwork. Seeing the red lash marks against Tony's tanned skin caused Gibbs' hands to itch with desire. The need to touch, to run his hands over the marks were more than Gibbs could bear. Gibbs reached out and laid his hands on Tony's tender skin, his fingers tracing each red mark as Tony's back arched away from the touch and another moan escaped his lips. "You know, slave, you're extremely lucky," Gibbs taunted as his finger began massaging the skin, causing Tony to squirm. "Had we been back in DC and you had been with your new master, your escape attempt could have been punished much more severely. You could have easily been executed if the courts saw fit. At the very least your owner would have the right to take a bullwhip to your back until every ounce of skin had been filleted from your body." Gibbs hands travelled down until his fingers were just above Tony's ass. "But I took into account the fact that my losing control may have contributed to your rash decision, so I chose to use the flogger instead."

Gibbs knelt down, his hands squeezing those perfectly round globes of Tony's ass. "Now, shall we take care of the butt plug issue?" Gibbs reached for Tony's balls and gave them a squeeze, making Tony's hips lurch forward as he gasped in shock. Gibbs then parted Tony's ass cheeks. Seeing that pink puckered rosebud before him caused Gibbs to catch his breath. He fought the desire to slam his now erect cock into that opening and instead leaned forward, swiping his tongue across it.

Tony felt his cheeks being parted and steeled himself for the intrusion he knew was coming, what he got was totally unexpected. When that wet tongue swiped across his opening, his hips thrust forward involuntarily, his breath caught in his throat. Tony could feel Gibbs lick around, then over, then around again, working back and forth until Tony's hips were thrusting frantically, his ability to stop beyond his control. Only a sharp slap to his already sore ass and a growl of, "Stop now," gave him the power over his body to stop. When Gibbs' tongue pushed into his tight channel, Tony knew he was going to lose his mind as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Gibbs felt Tony stiffen as a scream ripped from his throat, but he continued to push his way in with his tongue. When he retracted it and then pushed back in, fucking Tony with his tongue, he could hear Tony's soft voice over and over again, "Ohgodohgodohgod."

Gibbs pulled back, giving Tony a chance to breathe. Keeping one hand on Tony's sweaty skin, Gibbs retrieved the items he had dropped on the floor earlier. Covering his fingers with lube, Gibbs entered Tony's hot passage with one finger. Thrusting in and out a few times, he soon followed with two and then three fingers. Tony was making those mewling sounds that Gibbs loved to hear and it spurred him on. When he added a fourth finger, Tony began to whimper in pain as the burning in his passage increased. When Gibbs bent his fingers inside, putting pressure on his sweet spot, Tony's whimper became a cry of pure pleasure. Gibbs removed his fingers and Tony's body slumped, his breathing coming in heavy pants.

Gibbs picked up the last item on the floor and coated it with lube. He then parted Tony's cheeks again, positioned it against Tony's opening and gently pushed until it slid past the tight muscle.

Tony groaned as he was breached but soon cried out as he was stretched. "Stop! Please, it hurts. No more, God, please stop!"

"Relax and take a deep breath." Gibbs rubbed soothing circles on Tony's lower back to try and calm him. "It won't hurt as much if you relax. Slow your breathing and relax your muscles."

"It's too big." Tony really didn't care if he sounded like a whiny child, he wanted this stopped. "I can't, I can't…"

"You can and you will," Gibbs voice was stern and commanding. "I normally would have started with the small plug like before, but we lost time, almost two weeks." Gibbs twisted the plug and then pushed it further in. "I have no choice; I have to use the middle size. Tomorrow I'll have to change it over for the larger size."

"No!" Tony shouted as he tried to pull away but had no place to go. "You'll tear me apart. I can't take this one, let alone a larger one."

"You won't have a choice." There was a bit of regret in Gibbs' voice as he explained what would be happening. "After you wear the largest size for a day…Well, let's just say I'm bigger than any plug you could wear." With that statement Gibbs pushed it the rest of the way in and seated the plug flush with Tony's body.

Gibbs released Tony's ankles from the leather cuffs and then stood upright so he could massage Tony's shoulders. Gibbs could feel Tony's body tremble beneath his hands. "Breathe, Tony, breathe slowly in and out." Gibbs released Tony's wrists and held on as he fell limply into his arms. Pulling one of Tony's arms across his shoulder, Gibbs turned towards the door. His plan was to take Tony to his room, sit him on the bed and release the cock ring. Once Tony had his orgasm, Gibbs figured he'd be asleep in a matter of minutes.

That was his plan, until he saw the chains hanging from the ceiling. His head was telling him he should stick to his plan and take Tony out of the training room, but his dick had other ideas and made its presence known by twitching violently. Tapping down that desire, Gibbs took another step closer to the door, but his eyes locked on those chains. To make matters worse, his penis was demanding to be freed by tenting his sweat pants in a spectacular way. Before Gibbs even realized what he was doing, Tony had been shackled on the chains suspended from the ceiling and he was making another trip to the dresser.

Gibbs was smiling when he returned to Tony. He loved what he was seeing; Tony stood before him, his arms stretched above him in the shackles. The cock ring was securely encased around his hard dick; his eyes were barely open and glazed over. Gibbs' own member twitched and swelled just that much more at the sight. Gibbs stood in front of Tony and raked his fingers through his hair. Gibbs heard Tony sigh deeply at his touch.

"You handled your punishment quite well, boy," Gibbs spoke calmly. "So now we can play for a while." Gibbs gripped the base of Tony's cock to keep him from cumming while he removed the cock ring, only to immediately replace it with a thicker, brightly colored one, and Tony whimpered. Gibbs then ran his fingers up Tony's ribs; rubbing over first one nipple then the other, making Tony squirm. Gibbs pinched each nipple until they became hard, brown pebbles. He then reached in his sweatpants pocket and pulled out two items. One by one he clamped them on each of Tony's nipples and Tony cried out in reaction. Gibbs placed his finger under Tony's chin and raised his head so he had to look Gibbs in the eye. "Let the games begin." Gibbs smirked as he reached out and pushed a button on first the cock ring and then each of the two nipple clamps, laughing out loud when Tony gasp and jerked when all three began to vibrate.

Tony's body was so over-stimulated he could barely breathe. His brain didn't seem able to process anything but the overwhelming sensations coming from his nipples and his penis. God, he need to cum so badly. He swore if he didn't cum soon he would not come out of this with his brain intact. His vision was blurry, but he could see Gibbs hold up another 'toy', his smile becoming an almost evil smirk as he whispered, "You're going to thoroughly enjoy this." In Gibbs' hand he held a metal handle with a small metal wheel with spikes on it. Tony couldn't help but think about how much it reminded him of the spurs Nick Barkley wore on that western he use to watch when he was a kid. _Big Valley, that was the name,_ Tony thought to himself. Then Tony lost all ability to think.

Gibbs heart began to race at the way Tony looked at him as he held up the pinwheel. He had seen it used in a BDSM club one of his ex-wives dragged him too and he had been intrigued, to say the least. He remembered how a young man on display had responded when his Dom had used it on him and Gibbs couldn't wait to see how Tony would react. He had to be very careful as he didn't want to cause any injury and the wheel's spikes were very sharp. Starting at the base of Tony's cock, Gibbs slowly ran the wheel up the underside, stopping just before the tip of his cock. Tony gasped and Gibbs repeated the action, three more times, on the top and then along both sides and Tony moaned and shivered with each pass. Then Gibbs ran it over the tip, making sure to dip into the slit at the top and Tony cried out, throwing his head back, his entire body shaking. Gibbs' own cock twitched and gave a small squirt of precum at the sight.

No longer able to control his lust, Gibbs ripped off his T-shirt and yanked down his sweatpants, kicking them across the room, and stood naked in front of Tony. Taking hold of Tony's head, Gibbs encouraged his slave to suckle on his nipples, careful not to put too much strain on the young man's shoulders. There was just enough leeway in the chains for Tony to reach Gibbs' chest with his mouth. Gibbs felt a thrill when Tony's tongue flicked out and tickled his nipples before he sucked one into his mouth. Tony teased the erect nub with his teeth, making Gibbs moan at the sensation. He then moved Tony's head to his other nipple and Tony gave that one the same treatment. He then let his head go, relieving the strain on Tony's shoulders as he allowed him to straighten up.

Gibbs stepped right up to Tony, brushing his own erection against Tony's. He wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and began a long, slow stroke. "Oh, God, what is it about you that I can't stay away from?" Gibbs moaned in Tony's ear, "The things I could teach you…the things I could do to you. I could send you flying so high with such pleasure, you'd never want to come back down." Gibbs smiled with gratification that he could make Tony moan and shiver. "If only you could belong to me…"

"I-I could," Tony whispered his mouth so dry he could barely speak. "I could be yours, Master. I want to be yours."

Gibbs groaned at Tony's whisper and what little control he had shattered. Dropping to his knees, he swallowed Tony's cock in one gulp and Tony screamed with need and desire. "Oh, God, please, Master, please, may I cum? I have to cum. I'm going to die if I don't cum!"

Gibbs opened his mouth wide, letting Tony's cock slip down his throat, and then released the cock ring. Tony's orgasm ripped through him like a freight train as he screamed out his completion. When Tony's last bit of semen dripped into Gibbs' throat, Tony's body went slack and he hung from the ceiling chains.

Gibbs licked Tony's cock clean, and then licked his lips. He loved Tony's taste and couldn't get enough. Gibbs' own orgasm followed as soon as he stood in front of Tony, his semen spraying with such force that it hit Tony in the face and dripped down onto his chest. Recovering from his unbelievable orgasm, Gibbs realized Tony was hanging limply from the overhead chains, unconscious, or so he thought. Unhooking Tony's wrists, Gibbs allowed him to fall into his arms as he carefully laid him across his lap. Gibbs gently ran his fingers through Tony's hair as he quietly spoke. "I wish I could take you for myself but that can never be. I could never have you the way I would want to have you. To have you be willingly submissive to me."

Tony lay perfectly still, not wanting Gibbs to know he could hear every word.

"You have no idea the times I've dreamed and fantasized about you dropping to you knees and sucking my cock until I scream your name, or of me throwing you over the kitchen counter and then burying my cock inside you as I pound you into oblivion. But, after what I've done to you, and still have to do to you during the rest of your training, you will never willingly come to me, and I wouldn't want you any other way. Even if you would willingly submit to me, I'm no good for you. You already know what a bastard I am, and I would only ruin your life and you've already had enough bad things happen to you. You don't need me making it worse."

Tony felt Gibbs pick him up and begin to carry him down the hall. As he slowly slipped into sleep his mind ran over everything Gibbs said. Now he knew just what he had to do to prove to Gibbs that he could be, and would be, the perfect master for him.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Believe it or not, here is another chapter. Still working to get mom home, but the government bureaucracy is driving us crazy. On top of all that her 14 yr old neighbor behind her decided to siphon gas out of his mom's car and couldn't see so he flicked his lighter. Yeah, you guessed it-KABOOM! Blew up his car and burned down 3 sections of mom's fence. She's lucky to still have a home to come home to.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and making this a favorite. It still surprises me the number of new people still finding and liking this story.**

**Another HUGE thanks to Geraldine for her awesome beta. There is no one better.**

**I own nothing but the story ideas. I make no profit and mean no infringement.**

**WARNINGS: I say this every chapter but apparently there are still people who either do not read it or do not pay attention to it, so here we go again. This is an AU slave fic. It will contain m/m sex-explicit at times, bad language, BDSM, punishment-including whippings and such. If this is not your thing please do not read it. If you read it, do not flame. **

_Chapter 25_

Tony awoke to find himself back in Gibbs' bed, every inch of his body aching. He couldn't remember, at first, how he had gotten there, nor did he understand why. He had spent his recovery, after his failed escape attempt, alone in Gibbs' bed, but as soon as he was declared fit, he was sent back to his own room and his own bed. _At least I wasn't chained to the bottom of Gibbs' bed on that damn mattress again._

When he tried to turn over, the pain in his back and butt suddenly brought back the memories of the night before. Gibbs shackling him to the St. Andrews' cross and then flogging him was bad enough, but worst of all was remembering his dick getting harder and harder with each slap of the leather to his body. God, just thinking about it made his cock twitch. Then, when Gibbs' tongue touched his…Tony moaned at the thought, his cock now hard as a rock.

Tony swung his feet off the bed, but when he sat up, the butt plug had been pushed deeper inside of him, hitting his prostate. He cried out, without warning, as precum shot out of his penis. He fought to control his breathing as the door opened up to reveal Gibbs watching him.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked as he stepped into the room.

Tony nodded as he cast his eyes down to his lap, his hands quickly covering his raging hard-on. "Just sore, I'll live."

Gibbs returned the nod and then took a step closer. "Stand up and lean over. Put your hands on the bed."

"What?" Tony's head shot up. "Why?"

"Slaves do not have the right to ask why? Now do as I say!" Gibbs snapped. Gibbs saw confusion and then fear cross Tony's face before he hesitantly stood and turned to the bed, leaning on his hands.

When Gibbs kicked his legs wider apart, Tony felt totally exposed. His ass was now sticking up in the air, open for anything Gibbs wanted to do to him, and his gut clenched in fear.

Gibbs felt Tony jump when he laid his hand on his lower back. "When I tell you to, bear down." Gibbs saw Tony glance back in concern and then look forward again, never saying a word. "I'm going to remove the butt plug so you can take your shower and…anything else you need to do before breakfast. After we eat, I'll insert the next one, which you will wear until morning."

Tony began to tremble when he heard Gibbs' plan. He was already sore from the combination of the one he had in and Gibbs' damn flogging and now Gibbs wanted to shove an even bigger one up his ass. Tony jerked when he felt Gibbs fingers grab the flange at his opening.

Gibbs tightened his grip on the flange of the butt plug when he felt Tony jerk, and placed his hand more firmly on Tony's lower back. "Take a deep breath and then bear down." Gibbs twisted the plug and pulled when he felt Tony bear down, Tony letting out a small cry when it was removed. Gibbs rubbed smoothing circles on Tony's lower back, waiting for his body to adjust. "You got thirty minutes to shower and get to breakfast." Gibbs slapped Tony on his already sore ass and then headed for the door, calling over his shoulder. "Get it in gear, clocks ticking."

***NCIS***

Tony stood in the shower, his hands braced against the wall, his head hanging down as he let the hot water run over his body, the tension in his muscles slowly releasing. His mind was a jumble trying to figure out what he could do to turn Gibbs' thought around, so Gibbs would embrace the idea of becoming his master.

_You will never willingly come to me, and I wouldn't want you any other way. _Gibbs' words kept running through Tony's mind. How was he ever going prove to the man he was wrong? Loud banging on the door and a shout of, "Ten minutes, move that ass of yours," interrupted Tony's thoughts and he quickly rinsed off and stepped out of the shower. After using the towel to dry his hair, Tony started to wrap it around his waist so he could fix his hair when a thought struck him like a lightbulb going off above his head. A large smile slowly grew on his face as a plan began to form.

***NCIS***

Tony wasted no time cleaning up while Gibbs sat and drank yet another cup of coffee. If his plan was going to work, he needed to be completely finished with his chores and in position by the time Gibbs finished his shower. Tony rinsed the last dish and placed it in the drainer just as Gibbs dropped his coffee cup in the water.

"I'm heading for the shower." Gibbs watched Tony nod his head as he washed the coffee cup. "We'll complete the next step of your training when I'm through."

Tony froze for a moment when he heard Gibbs' statement, the idea of having the butt plug reinserted was unpleasant enough, but remembering that this plug would be even bigger than the last one… the thought frightened him more than he was willing to admit. "Yes, Master." Tony was pleased when he saw a surprised look cross Gibbs' face before it quickly disappeared.

"Fine," Gibbs shot back as he headed for his room. "I'll come get you when I'm through."

Tony smiled to himself as he began to put the dishes away. He was waiting for one thing, for one sound that would signal the start of his plan, and there it was. Upon hearing Gibbs' bedroom door shut, Tony took action. He had maybe fifteen minutes to get everything done and in place and that time started now. It was times like this that he was glad Gibbs kept him naked 24/7.

***NCIS***

Gibbs stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel. He had spent longer in there than he had planned, his mind betraying him at every turn. Fifteen minutes, that was the average time it took him to complete his morning shower, including shaving. He was now going on twenty-five minutes, because he had to jerk off in the shower. His mind wouldn't stop thinking about Tony's naked body hanging from those damn chains and just remembering about dropping to his knees and sucking Tony off, as his slave's body trembled from the vibrators, had him rock hard.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Gibbs opened the door to his ensuite bathroom and stepped into his room, stopping dead at the sight before him. There, in front of him, sitting with his bent legs on an over-sized pillow, was Tony. His head hung down and his hands were folded in his lap, and Gibbs felt his cock stir. "What are you doing in here, boy?" Gibbs took a couple of steps closer.

Tony slowly raised his head, making eye contact with the man standing in front of him. "I've come to service my master." Tony saw the front of the towel begin to move, and knew Gibbs was becoming aroused. "My I please you, Master?" Tony raised himself up onto his knees and reached for the towel, only to have his wrists gripped and held. Tony looked up at Gibbs' confused face. "Please, may I service you, Master?"

Gibbs slowly released Tony's wrists and dropped his hands to his sides as Tony loosened the towel and let it fall to the floor. Gibbs had a full erection now, a small pearl of precum hanging off the tip. He watched as Tony moistened his lips and then tentatively licked at the drop. Gibbs closed his eyes in ecstasy.

Tony tasted Gibbs on his tongue, his stomach flipping at first and he feared he would become sick. Fighting back his first instinct to flee Tony took hold of Gibbs' cock and moved it up, out of the way. He then sucked one of Gibbs' balls into his mouth, rolling it around, before taking the other one into his mouth. Tony shivered when he heard Gibbs' moans of pleasure, and he felt himself getting hard. Tony then licked up the full length of the underside of Gibbs' penis, his eyes locking on the slit at the tip.

Glancing up, he saw Gibbs' eyes were still closed, and he smiled. Things were going just as he planned, now to seal the deal. Opening his mouth, Tony wrapped his lips around the tip and began to suck. His one hand was stroking Gibbs' length slowly, while his other hand massaged Gibbs' balls, and Tony felt Gibbs' hips jerk as his moans grew louder. Tony began bobbing up and down on Gibbs' cock, taking more and more into his mouth with each downward thrust.

Gibbs' mind was spinning, trying to figure out what was going on, besides the obvious. Tony was kneeling at his feet and willingly giving him a blowjob, and God, what a blowjob. Why, what brought this on all of a sudden? Why would he willingly come to him now? Gibbs felt his dick hit the back of Tony's throat and he shivered, his mind no longer capable of organized thought.

Tony pulled back when he felt Gibbs shake, sucking on just the tip again. He could tell Gibbs was fighting to keep control, and that was just what he didn't want. He wanted to push Gibbs over the edge, to show him he could be the perfect slave for him, so push he did. Tony alternated sucking and running his tongue around and over the tip, moving away each time Gibbs tried to push deeper into his mouth. He could tell he was driving Gibbs to the very edge by the reactions he could feel in the man's tense body, and he knew the minute Gibbs lost his battle for control.

Gibbs felt as tight as an over-wound watch, his body trembling with need and desire. Having Tony's mouth on his cock was a dream he never thought he would see fulfilled. When Tony withdrew that incredible mouth to concentrate on just the tip of his penis, and no matter how hard he tried to get his cock deeper into that warm, inviting throat, he was denied, Gibbs finally lost the thin hold he had on his control.

Letting loose with an almost animalistic scream, Gibbs grabbed two hands' full of Tony's hair, holding him in place as he thrust his painfully hard cock down Tony's throat, causing him to gag against the sudden, frantic intrusion. Pulling back just a bit, to allow Tony to catch his breath, Gibbs plunged back in. When Tony adjusted and did not gag this time, Gibbs began thrusting in and out, fucking Tony's mouth with all the pent up frustration that had been building up inside him.

Feeling that familiar tingle in the base of his spine, and his balls begin to draw up, Gibbs knew he was about to explode. Shoving his cock as far down Tony's throat as he could, Gibbs threw his head back, shutting his eyes tightly as yelled out his completion with a primal sounding scream. The feel of Tony swallowing around his cock, knowing that he was trying to take in all that Gibbs had to offer was an absolute turn-on for him.

Breathing heavily, Gibbs slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the man still kneeling at his feet as he methodically licked Gibbs' cock and balls clean. Tony sat back on his legs, looking up into Gibbs' blue eyes, and used his finger to scoop the semen that was running down his chin, into his mouth before licking his lips. Seeing that was so erotic, so hot that Gibbs felt the slim control he had just regained slip and fall away.

Grabbing Tony by both upper arms and lifting him off the floor, Gibbs threw him onto the bed and immediately crawled up his body. He latched his mouth onto Tony's, his tongue thrusting inside searching for any last drop of himself on Tony's tongue. Tasting the mixture of his own semen with the taste of what is uniquely Tony made Gibbs cock immediately hard again. _Jesus_, _I didn't have that kind of recover time when I was a teenager, let alone at this age._

Gibbs felt Tony shiver beneath him as he broke the kiss and latched onto his neck, sucking and biting to mark his boy. He thrust his hips, rubbing his cock against Tony's extremely sensitive one. Hearing Tony's moans and feeling him thrusting back only added fuel to Gibbs' fire. He had to have Tony, now. Forcing Tony's legs apart, Gibbs positioned himself between them and lined up with Tony's entrance, the image of his cock buried deeply inside Tony's ass so strong he had to fight not to cum right now. He saw fear fill Tony's eyes, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted Tony. No, he needed Tony and he was taking him.

Tony felt his fear building, closing off his throat, and he swore he was going to choke. He swallowed down that fear, a feeling of resignation taking over. This was the one thing he had feared since hearing the word _slave_ his first day here, he was about to be raped, but could he truly call it rape? This was what he was after, wasn't it, when he knelt in front of Gibbs' bathroom door? When he took Gibbs' cock into his mouth? He wanted him to lose control, to take him and make him his slave. By pushing him too far, he had known that Gibbs would be unable to hold back, that he would fuck him without hesitation, without preparation or lube and by doing that he would legally be Gibbs' property. At least that is what Gibbs told him that first day, but was that truly what he wanted? Tony closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable.

He felt Gibbs' hands under the pillow he had his head on, felt the tip of Gibbs' cock rubbing against his entrance and Tony held his breath and waited for the pain he knew was coming. When Gibbs' body suddenly stilled, and he heard a gasp, Tony opened his eyes. Gibbs still lay on top, hovering over him, staring at the hard object grasp in his tight fist. He watched Gibbs' eyes, dilated and glazed with lust, suddenly clear. The look on his face went from a man in need to the bastard slave trainer Tony hated. Gibbs pushed himself off Tony and lay beside him.

Tony was confused, to say the least. What the hell just happened? It was all going according to his plan. He had only needed another minute, and his life, as it is, would have been set. What had stopped the man from taking him, making him his own property? Why?

Gibbs schooled his features, making very sure he showed no emotion, despite the fact that his heart was beating out of his chest.

He couldn't believe what he had almost done. One more minute and he would have destroyed this man's life. The hell Tony had already been through was as bad as Gibbs could ever imagine, the last thing he needed was to add a bastard like him to the mix. Thank God he had come to his senses in time.

"I'm impressed, boy. You are becoming quite the obedient slave." Gibbs rubbed his calloused hand over Tony's chest, his thumb flicking each nipple as it passed over. "You serviced me well, Slave, and for that you deserve a reward." Gibbs moved until he was sitting between Tony's legs, and dropped the butt plug in his hand onto the bed. He saw a look of anticipation cross Tony's face. Wrapping his hand around Tony's fully erect cock, Gibbs began a slow and steady stroke. Tony gasped and then moaned, and Gibbs finally smiled. He flipped the cap on the lube and squirted some on his fingers. Inserting one lubed finger, Gibbs realized Tony was still fairly loose from the previous days butt plug._ This will make it much easier for Tony._

Gibbs immediately added a second then a third finger, Tony crying out with each insertion. He was pleased when Tony actually began to push back against his fingers. When Gibbs felt he had lubed and stretched the man enough, he removed his fingers, his smile growing a bit when Tony groaned at the loss. Speeding up the hand he had wrapped around Tony's weeping cock, Gibbs added some lube to the plug he had dropped on the bed, making sure it was fully coated. Gibbs rubbed the item against Tony's puckered entrance and when Tony pushed back Gibbs pushed inside.

Tony's entire body tingled with pleasure. He'd had a number of hand jobs from some of the most beautiful women around, but none of those compared to what he was feeling right now. He could feel his orgasm building, and it was going to be amazing. When he felt something rubbing against his opening, he mentally prepared himself to be taken. He knew it would be rough, animalistic, but that was what he wanted, wasn't it? Or was it?

Tony was as ready as he was ever going to be, he might as well get it over with. He knew the initial penetration would be the worst and he was ready for it. With that thought he pushed back, but was shocked when the penetration wasn't from what he was expecting. This most definitely was not Gibbs' cock; this was hard, cold and felt very large. His mind frantically tried to figure out what was happening, and he realized he was so wrong. Gibbs wasn't taking him, making him his own property. Gibbs had stretched and lubed him, which could mean only one thing; he was inserting the damn large butt plug. Gibbs was continuing his training, training him to be someone else's slave. He had failed. As the butt plug worked its way into his tight passage and was quickly seated flush against his ass, Tony felt the tears begin to slide down the sides of his face.

Gibbs made sure the plug was settled against Tony's ass before returning his attention to the man's cock. Lying beside Tony, Gibbs rubbed his thumb over the tip and gave Tony's cock and slight twist. Seeing Tony shiver at the sensation, Gibbs repeated the process, making his strokes faster and harder with each pass. "Time for your reward, boy," Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "Cum for me, slave, cum for your master." Gibbs heard a scream as Tony's semen sprayed over his stomach and chest. Gibbs continued to milk Tony's overly sensitive cock as he moaned through his completion.

Gibbs wiped his semen-covered hand on the bedding and noticed the tears streaming from Tony's eyes. "I know the plug hurts, Tony, but you will adjust to it like you did the last one. It's the only way to keep from damaging you when I…during your last training session." Gibbs watched Tony turn his face away and knew he was angry about the butt plug. "We have to be careful; we can't give you to your new owner damaged, can we?"

"That wouldn't matter if I was yours, would it?" Tony whispered.

"No, it wouldn't, but you aren't mine." Gibbs looked away and stared at the wall. "And you never will be."

Tony turned on his side, away from Gibbs and continued to cry.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Well, here I am, finally with the next chapter. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I don't disappoint those of you who have been waiting for it. I finally got mom home, much to my relief, but now my life has become even more complicated. I have taken a month off work to take care of her, but I fear I may end up retiring early to be with her. The good news is I have more time to write. The bad news is, mom takes up all the time I have to write. LOL Anyway, mom is doing better now that she is home, but we have a ways to go.**

**A big thanks to all of you who reviewed, alerted and made favorites. It still surprises me the number of alerts and favorites this story is getting this far into it. It means a great deal to me to see those wonderful e-mails that tell me people still enjoy the story.**

**A HUGE thanks to Geraldine who continues to make this story the best it can be. Without her beta skills I fear how bad this could end up being.**

**I own nothing, just like to play in their sandbox. I make no money on this story, just the enjoyment of knowing others like it.**

**WARNING:This is an AU slave fic. It will include m/m sex and all that is included with it. If this is not your thing do not read, if you read, do not flame. **

_Chapter 26_

Tony waited for Gibbs to leave before returning to his own room. He spent the rest of the day there, refusing to come out even for meals. He couldn't believe what had happened. He had it all planned out, it was perfect. What the hell happened? What had he done wrong?

Sitting in the middle of the bed, Tony kept going over his encounter with Gibbs that morning. He had done just what Gibbs wanted, hadn't he? He had gone to him willingly, serviced him like a good little slave. Tony could feel a pain start to build in his chest when he thought about what had happened. He was heartbroken. Heartbroken! Jesus, what was he, some kind of pussy? Was it truly so devastating that the bastard slave trainer hadn't raped him? Was he insane?

Tony felt the pain in his chest change into an angry ball in his gut. He had done what Gibbs had said he wanted, damn it, and Gibbs was going to get what he wanted in the end. He had given up any and all hope when his plans had gone so horribly wrong, but DiNozzos do not give up. If Gibbs was surprised by his actions before, he ain't seen nothing yet.

***NCIS***

Gibbs sat at the dining table drinking yet another cup of coffee. He had quit counting the number of cups after the sixth one. He couldn't believe the way this day had gone. Finding Tony outside his bathroom, on his knees, wanting to service him was one thing, but when Tony wrapped those awesome lips around his cock. God, that was one of his best wet dreams come true. Then he almost blew the whole thing because he couldn't maintain his control. Thank God he found that butt plug under that pillow. It had helped pull him out of his sexual frenzy and back into the real world.

Now Tony was pissed with him and was pouting in his room. Gibbs knew Tony hated the butt plugs and didn't want them used, but that was not his choice. It was the best way to prepare him for the final stage of his training. Without it, without that pre-stretching, he could be severely damaged. Didn't he understand that? Well, Gibbs would let him sulk for the rest of today, but come morning things are going to change.

***NCIS***

The next morning started out much like the morning before. Tony awoke to Gibbs walking into his room and ordering him to get up. Tony had flinched when Gibbs removed the hated butt plug and sent him to the shower. After breakfast, while Tony cleaned up the kitchen, Gibbs headed for the shower. Gibbs knew after what he had done, or had almost done, that he would not be lucky enough to have Tony waiting to greet him like the day before. Imagine his surprise when he opened the bathroom door to find Tony once again kneeling on a pillow, ready to service him.

Gibbs did not want to risk the very tenuous hold he had on his control when he was around this man, so he walked right past Tony and quickly pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Look back, he saw Tony had never moved, but the slump of his shoulders and his lowered head said loud and clear that he was very upset. Gibbs stood and watched Tony for another moment, not sure the best way to handle this, when a thought came to mind and a smile crossed his face.

"All right, up boy, we have things to do today." When he saw no movement from Tony, Gibbs stepped up behind him and gave the back of his head a smack, pleased when he heard a yelp of surprise. "I'm not in the habit of repeating my orders to my slaves, now move!"

Tony rubbed the back of his head; the slap was unexpected, but not painful. He slowly rose from the pillow and turned around, his head still hanging down. "What is it you want of me, Master?"

Gibbs was taken back by the sound of defeat in Tony's voice and knew he needed to change that. He was thrilled that Tony seemed to have finally turned around and accepted his fate, but if it was going to break the man before him, well that was what he had wanted to avoid from the start. Reaching into a drawer in his dresser, Gibbs tossed a towel to Tony. "Let's go." Gibbs turned and walked out the door.

Tony caught the towel thrown to him and realized it was for the beach. He heard the front door opening and then a call of, "Let's get a move on, I haven't got all day." Swimming, Gibbs was taking him swimming? Jesus, the last thing he wanted to do was go swimming, but what choice did he have?

Following Gibbs out the door and to the pond, Tony stayed two steps behind, like all good slaves should. He watched as Gibbs stripped off his clothes and stood naked before him and he felt his cock twitch. Tony saw Gibbs smirk and knew he had seen that little dance of his cock and he turned away, embarrassed. When he heard the splash of the water, Tony quickly looked back as Gibbs head broke the surface.

"Let's go, we're doing laps today." Gibbs bobbed up and down in the water waiting for Tony to join him. "Come on, boy, we haven't had any real exercise since we got here. It's about time."

Laps! Was he kidding? The last thing he wanted to do was swim some damn laps. Jesus, the last time he was in the pond with Gibbs…wait a minute, maybe this would work in his favor. Well, now we'll see if all that underwater training he did at summer camp when he was a kid was worth it.

Entering the water, Tony began to playfully swim around Gibbs, diving under the water and then popping up behind him. He pinched Gibbs on the ass, immediately diving underwater again as Gibbs yelped and turned around. He repeated the game, pinching and then diving again, only this time when he came to the surface Gibbs was ready for him.

Gibbs grasped Tony's wrists as he jumped out of the water and held them over his head. "Enough," Gibbs growled, but he was fighting to keep the smirk off his face. "We aren't here to play, were here for exercise."

Tony smiled his mega-watt smile and Gibbs released his wrists. The minute he was free, he dove under again and even below the surface he could hear the shout. Falling back on his summer camp days, Tony swam until he was even with Gibbs' groin. He could tell, even through the murky water, that Gibbs was becoming aroused and it was time to put his newest plan into action.

Wrapping his hand around the base of Gibbs' cock, Tony drew its length into his mouth. Being under water prevented him from sucking in, but he could move up and down causing Gibbs' penis to get hard. With his lungs screaming for oxygen, Tony hand held on tight when Gibbs' hips jerked, trying to pull away.

Gibbs gasped and jerked his hips when he felt his dick grabbed and drawn into Tony's mouth, and he felt himself immediately get hard. _Oh God, what is with him lately? What was Tony after?_ As much as he enjoyed what was happening, he knew he couldn't let it continue. Reaching under the water, Gibbs grabbed hold of both of Tony's ears and pulled him up to the surface. Gibbs glared as he held Tony steady while he coughed and gasped for air. "I said _enough_."

Tony straightened up and took a step back with a smirk on his face. Gibbs opened his mouth to instruct him to start swimming laps when Tony licked his lips in a very blatant lustful show. Gibbs just shook his head, "Out, now." Seeing Tony's look of complete confusion, Gibbs simply turned and walked out of the pond.

Tony hesitantly followed Gibbs back to the cabin, and sat with him in the deck chairs on the porch. They sat in awkward silence, Gibbs staring out over the pond and Tony stealing quick glances his way. After what seemed like ages to Tony, Gibbs finally spoke.

"I'm pleased that you seem to have embraced your new life." Gibbs looked back and made eye contact with Tony. "But, you still have one major hurdle to face, one last training session to go through."

Now Tony looked away, staring out over the pond. "I know."

"That last session will happen today, and you need to prepare yourself." Gibbs saw Tony nod, still not looking in his direction. "Talk to me, Tony. Tell me what is going on in that brain of yours."

Hearing Gibbs use his first name surprised Tony and he looked back at him. "What do you want me to say?"

"What ever you're thinking," Gibbs responded, giving Tony his full attention. "I'm giving you the freedom to speak your mind. Take advantage of it."

"All right." Tony nodded and then hesitated before continuing. "Am I looking forward to…"

"Being raped?" Gibbs' voice held no emotion.

"Don't think I can really call it that anymore." Tony glanced down at the deck, like he was trying to hide his shame. "You can't really call it rape if you are a willing participant, can you?"

"And is that what you are, a willing participant?" Gibbs raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Is this something you want?

"Well, let's just say I have accepted the inevitable." Tony gave a sad little smile.

"Even if it's not what you want?"

Gibbs calm demeanor was beginning to grate on Tony's nerves. "If I still had my old life, if I were still a free man, would I willingly lie down on the bed and spread my legs and tell you go at it? I highly doubt it." Tony's volume was louder than he had intended.

"Lifted," Gibbs muttered.

"Huh, what?" Tony wasn't sure what he had heard.

"Men don't spread their legs, they lift them up?" Gibbs said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Except, since this is the first time you have ever been with a man, I'll have you on your hands and knees."

"No." Tony stood and walked to the railing on the porch and lean on his hands.

"No?"

Tony turned to face Gibbs and leaned back against the railing. "I don't want to be on my hands and knees. It will feel too much like…I want to look you in the eye while you…when _we_ do it."

"Why?" Gibbs stood and walked over to stand by Tony.

"I think it will help me get through it," Tony whispered, his head hanging down. "If I can see your eyes, watch your face, it will help keep me calm. Please."

Gibbs watched Tony for a moment, looking for any sign of deception. Not seeing any, Gibbs nodded and walked into the cabin.

Tony waited a moment longer and then followed Gibbs.

***NCIS***

Tony was sitting on the edge of Gibbs' bed when the older man walked in the door, condoms and lube in his hand, and Tony felt his stomach flip in fear. Concentrating on keeping his breathing even and slow, Tony watched as Gibbs laid the items on the bed before sitting beside him. Tony immediately turned his head away, unable to look at Gibbs, until he felt the calloused hand cover his own. He could feel his heard pounding out of his chest when that hand enclosed around his own and he slowly turned back to look Gibbs in the eye. Tony was surprised to see concern and encouragement in those beautiful blue eyes.

"You'll do just fine, Tony, if you just relax." Gibbs spoke softly as if he were trying to calm down a skittish colt. "There is nothing to be afraid of. In fact, you may find it to be a very arousing experience."

"I'd tell you you're fucking nuts, but that wouldn't help me, would it?" Tony gave a frightened smile before looking down at the floor. "What do you want me to do now?"

"As I said before, relax," Gibbs said as he squeezed Tony's hand in reassurance before leaning forward and gently kissing his lips. The kiss continued, deepening with each passing moment until Gibbs felt Tony relax against him. He gently laid Tony back on the bed and lay on top, his hands roaming and exploring Tony's body.

When the need to breathe became too much, Gibbs broke the kiss, but his lips continued kissing the smooth skin beneath him. Gibbs traveled down Tony's jaw line to his neck and onto his shoulder, biting down on the tender area between Tony's shoulder and neck, taking pleasure in the sounds emanating from the man beneath him.

Lying beside Tony, Gibbs' hand rubbed circles over Tony's chest, rolling his nipples between thumb and forefinger teasing them into tight peaks. Tony moaned and arched into the sensation exploding over his chest, his entire body shivering. Gibbs kissed each nipple before moving on down, kissing each hip before bending Tony's knees and pushing his legs back so that his feet sat on the bed, against his butt. He eased Tony's knees apart until his legs were wide open.

Tony heard the tearing of the condom wrapper and his body tensed immediately. His heart began to beat faster as his stomach clenched in fear. He knew what was coming, but he truly didn't know if he could go through with it. His fight or flight instinct was fighting to take control, control he wasn't willing to relinquish.

Gibbs rolled the condom on his already hard cock and popped the lid on the lube. Coating his fingers, Gibbs looked up to see how Tony was handling things. He realized Tony had totally tensed up, his face pale with beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead. "Hey, don't tense up now, just relax."

"I-I'm trying." Tony stuttered.

Gibbs wrapped his hand around Tony's semi-erect cock and began a slow and steady stroke. Tony moaned as his back automatically arched, his hips jerking, and Gibbs smiled at the response. "That's it; just feel the touch of my hand on your cock," Gibbs whispered. "Relax and just concentrate on the feel of my hand."

Tony slowly nodded his head and shivered at the wondrous sensation filling his dick. A low, drawn out moan filled the room.

With Tony now distracted, Gibbs pushed a lubed finger past Tony's puckered opening. Moving his finger in and out, Gibbs realized that Tony was still well lubed and stretched from the butt plug he had removed earlier. Gibbs quickly inserted a second and then a third finger, scissoring back and forth, working them in and out until there was little resistance. Adding more lube, Gibbs gently slipped in a fourth finger and he heard Tony groan.

Tony reveled in the sensations filling his body. The stimulation caused by the calloused hand stroking his cock and those fingers thrusting in and out of his ass was becoming overwhelming. His moan grew in intensity as his entire body shivered from need, as he held on to Gibbs' arms tightly. He began pushing back against the fingers filling his ass, trying to get them deeper. When a fourth was added he hissed from the burn of being stretched even further. God, he didn't think he could take much more.

Once Gibbs determined that Tony was as stretched open as much as possible, he removed his fingers, smiling at the moan of loss. Covering his cock with a liberal amount of lube, Gibbs released Tony's cock and leaned over him, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss, a kiss that Tony eagerly returned, and that pleased him. When he broke the kiss, Gibbs looked into those amazing green eyes beneath him. He saw fear, but resignation, in those eyes and he thought about ending this here and now. However, the image filling his mind of his rock hard dick shoved up that tight ass as Tony cried out in a combination of pain and pleasure was too much to resist, so he lined his cock up and pushed.

Tony licked his kiss-swollen lips and looked into those incredible blue eyes of the man above him. He saw a look of lust and total need in Gibbs' eyes and he felt his fear rising, fear he fought to push down and put behind him as he prepared himself for what he knew was coming. Feeling Gibbs' cock enter him brought on a sense of apprehension. Tony shoved the knuckle of his first finger in his mouth the keep from screaming from the painful burn of being breeched and stretched. He tasted copper as he bit down hard on his knuckle and fought to keep quiet and stay calm, but he feared it was going to be a losing battle.

Gibbs felt the head of his cock slip past the tight ring of muscle and he moaned, "God, yes. So fucking tight." He felt Tony's muscle tense up, painfully squeezing his dick. Shifting his weight, Gibbs coated his hand with lube before gripping Tony's hard cock, stroking slowly. "Relax, boy, your only making it harder on yourself."

Tony moaned when Gibbs rubbed his thumb over the tip of his penis. He bit down harder on his knuckle and forced himself to take a deep breath as he felt Gibbs' cock slip in deeper. Gripping the headboard with his other hand, Tony found the deep breaths were relaxing his muscles naturally, despite the burning pain in his ass. Gibbs finally bottomed out and Tony prayed the pain would soon end.

Gibbs enjoyed the feeling of his balls against Tony's ass. He stayed still, allowing Tony to adjust to his size. Keeping the strokes to Tony's cock slow and steady, Gibbs realized the tight muscles squeezing his dick were beginning to relax a bit. Leaning forward he whispered in Tony's ear. "That's it, boy, just breathe and relax. You're doing fine."

When Tony's breathing seemed to even out, Gibbs slowing pulled out and then gently thrust back in. He heard Tony whimper and saw him bite down harder on his knuckle, a fleck of blood appearing on his lip. Gibbs reached up and pulled the knuckle from Tony's mouth. "Look what you've done to yourself." Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's hair in a soothing motion, pleased to hear a relaxed sigh in return.

Readjusting his weight, Gibbs started a slow and gentle rhythm of thrusting in and out, his own desire building to unbelievable heights. Tony's whimpers of pain soon became moans of pleasure as the painful burn seemed to disappear, and Gibbs' thrusts quickly became pleasant.

Then Gibbs changed his angle and hit a spot within Tony that caused a bright light to burst in front of Tony's eyes and he screamed out, "Oh God!" He panted for breath as he tried to focus his eyes on Gibbs. "What the hell was that?" Gibbs simply smiled and Tony heard himself beg. "Again, please do that again."

Gibbs sped up his thrusts, making sure he hit Tony's prostate each and every time. Tony's moans and cries grew louder and more intense each time his sweet spot was hit and Gibbs had to fight to keep himself in check. His hand on Tony's cock tightened, the strokes becoming faster, jerky, and Tony's back arch off the bed as a shiver ran through his body.

Tony thought that every one of his nerve endings was on fire, his body so overwhelmed with sensation. He had never felt anything like this before and didn't know quite how to handle it. He shouldn't be enjoying this, but God help him, he was. After the initial burn the penetration had turned to pure pleasure, too much pleasure and his body couldn't handle much more. He was horrified when he heard someone begin to beg for more and then scream and he realized it was coming from him. He knew now that he had lost and that Gibbs had won. He was now a slave, Gibbs' slave and he knew now he could never get enough of this man who now owned him body and soul.

Gibbs was sure that if he didn't end this soon he would lose all control. Having the object of his desire under him, with his cock up that tight, hot ass, was everything he could ever or would ever want, especially when Tony started to scream.

"Oh God, yes! Take me, take me hard. I'm yours, I belong to you and only you! Take me, Master, please."

Gibbs felt his balls pull up, that familiar tingle in the base of his spine - it was time. He thrust one last hard thrust and buried himself as deep inside Tony's passage as he could get, his hand jerking Tony's cock fast and hard. "Cum for me, slave, cum now!" Gibbs heard Tony scream out his completion, Tony's hot semen hitting his stomach and covering Gibbs' hand. Gibbs felt Tony's ass muscles clamp down on his rock hard cock and it sent him over the edge, his vision greying out as his seed filled the condom. Gibbs collapsed onto Tony as he recovered from what had been an amazing orgasm. As his breathing began to slow he lifted up onto one elbow so he could check on Tony, and was surprised to find that the man was completely out of it. Running his fingers through Tony's hair, Gibbs gently kissed his lips, his heart breaking at the thought that this man would soon be in someone else's bed instead of his own.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanakka and Happy what ever holiday you celebrate. I hope everyone has an awesome holiday and a great 2012. I wanted to thank everyone who has stuck with me through all this and for being patient with me. Also a HUGE thanks to everyone who has sent thier prayers and well wishes for my mom. Thank to all of you mom is home and doing very well. Hope to return to work between Jan 2nd an Jan 15th. **

**Another big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, made a favorite and alerted this story. I still get such a thrill seeing all the new people finding and liking this story. You guys are the best.**

**BIG, HUGE, OVERSIZED thanks to my wonderful beta Geraldine. Despite her extremely busy schedule she takes the time to help me make my chapters so much better. You are one of a kind, my friend.**

**I own nothing (maybe Santa will be nice and bring me Tony for Christmas, but I doubt it.) I only play in thier sandbox once in a while. No money made on my writtings.**

**WARNINGS: This is an AU slave fic. It will include, m/m sex and all that includes and bad language. If this is not your thing, Please don't read it. If you read, Please do not flame.**

_Chapter 27_

Gibbs woke with a start, not sure what had disturbed his sleep, until he heard the muttering beside him. He smiled when he saw Tony lying there in pretty much the same position he had been in after Gibbs had thoroughly fucked his ass. Tony's cock was fully erect and laying against his stomach, a drop of precum gathering at the tip. It was obvious to Gibbs that Tony was dreaming, and from the way his hips were occasionally jerking and seeing his rock hard cock, it had to be pretty erotic.

Gibbs turned on his side and propped his head on one hand. He lay watching Tony, his own desire building as he stared at that beautiful, naked body before him. Gibbs could make out a few words amongst the mumbling coming from Tony, mostly words like, "God yes", "Please more" and "Yes, right there."

Gibbs' heart rate increased the more he watched, as Tony began to squirm, his hand rubbing absently across his chest. When Tony suddenly flipped onto his side, Gibbs felt his heart skip a beat. Tony now laid facing away from Gibbs, his legs parted, leaving him open and vulnerable. Gibbs remained completely still, waiting to see if Tony would wake, but he appeared to settle back into sleep.

Gibbs' hands itched to touch that tanned skin before him, but thought better of it. He was concerned that if he started he would never be able to stop. Before he knew what he was doing, his free hand was wrapped around his own hard cock and he was stroking slowly, his mind filled with images of Tony laying beneath him, his dick buried to the hilt in Tony's ass.

He heard himself moan as the images grew hotter and hotter and he soon found his desire was beginning to take over, no matter how hard he fought against it. Gibbs had told himself that after the last training session he would not touch Tony again, the temptation was just too great, but he knew now that as strong and he was, he wasn't strong enough to stay away from the man before him. The good news was, he could disguise his own desires as just another training session. After all, Tony will need to be made aware of all the different ways a master could take him, he reasoned.

Gibbs grabbed some lube and a condom and quickly rolled it on his hard cock. He scooted closer to Tony and, with slick fingers, he explored Tony's ass until he found what he was looking for. Gibbs gently inserted one finger inside, smiling when Tony moaned and pushed back towards him. Finding that Tony was still well-lubed and stretched from their earlier training session, Gibbs lubed the condom, softly laid his hand on Tony's hip and lined his cock up with Tony's opening. With one swift push, Gibbs buried his cock to the hilt in Tony's tight passage, his entire body trembling with pleasure.

***NCIS***

_Tony lay on the bed with Gibbs' naked body on top of him, their cocks rubbing together as Gibbs thrust back and forth. Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck and drew him down, devouring his lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, a fight which Gibbs quickly won, forcing his tongue down Tony's throat as his thrusts grew harder and faster._

_Feeling the need to breathe, Tony finally broke the kiss, his heart pounding in his chest, the closer to orgasm he came. "Master, please," he begged._

_Gibbs' fingers found Tony's nipple, pinching and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. "Please what, boy? What is it you want?"_

"_I feel so…empty," Tony answered, breathless. "Please, Master, take me and make me yours."_

"_Tell me what you want, boy." Gibbs twisted Tony's nipple again, smiling at Tony's cry of pleasure. "Say the words, slave, let me hear you say the words."_

_Tony threw his head back and cried out. "Fuck me, Master, fuck me into the mattress, please."_

_Gibbs pulled Tony's legs over his shoulders and lined his cock up with Tony's entrance. Leaning over, he whispered in Tony's ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to think let alone speak. Your ass, your body, your very soul is mine, slave, and only mine. You belong to me!" With that, Gibbs slammed home._

Tony's eyes shot open and he gasp in shock as his hips jerked forward only to be held in place by a tight grip. "What the fuck…"

Gibbs pulled Tony back against him and growled menacingly. "Your master can take you anytime, anywhere, asleep, awake, in the shower, doing chores, when ever it pleases him. You can be washing my car or making my bed and your master can bend you over and slam into you. So you better get used to have a cock up your ass, slave."

Tony pulled away just enough to be able to turn slightly, so he could see Gibbs, and he rubbed his thumb over Gibbs' nipple until it was hard. He placed a soft kiss on Gibbs' lips before responding, in a husky voice, "As long as it's your cock, I'll bend over anytime, anywhere." Tony saw Gibbs' pupils suddenly dilate with pure lust and Tony smiled with satisfaction. "Take me, Master, take me until my brain turns to mush and shoots out my cock."

Hearing Tony's declaration, Gibbs felt his cock grow even harder as his arousal grew. Having his cock buried in Tony's ass was beyond incredible, it was literally a dream come true. Gibbs had had many sexual encounters, both male and female, but none of them could possibly compare to the man laying with him now.

He heard himself growl as he pulled his cock out until just the tip was inside and then he slammed back in. When Tony cried out, Gibbs lost all control. He began thrusting in and out hard and fast, animalistic sounds coming from deep in his throat as he took what he needed from Tony's body. Deep in the back of his mind Gibbs kept telling himself this was wrong, that he needed to stop, but his body refused to cooperate. This was no training session; this was pure lust and his uncontrollable need to take what wasn't his.

Gibbs' mind suddenly processed that Tony had reached back and grabbed his hip and was trying to pull him closer, forcing his cock deeper into Tony's passage, and it surprised him. It surprised him even more to hear Tony cry out, "Oh, God yes!" Tony's cries only added to Gibbs' arousal and he could no longer think. Reaching around, Gibbs grabbed Tony's erect cock and matched his strokes with his thrusts, hard and fast and Tony cried out even louder.

Tony's entire body trembled with overwhelming sensations. He'd never felt anything so…Jesus, he couldn't even think of a word that described what was happening to him right at that moment. It's not like he'd never had sex before. Lord, he'd had more sex than most men his age, but it had always been with female partners. If he'd known what sex with another man could be like, he would have batted for the other team a lot earlier. Then again, was this feeling filling his mind and body so intense because he was with a man, or because he was with _this_ man? Would he have the same reaction to _any_ man, or only this one?

Tony dug his fingers into Gibbs' hip and pulled him as close as he could, causing the angle of Gibbs' thrusts to change. Now, with every inward thrust, Gibbs' cock hit his sweet spot and Tony heard himself screaming, "OhGodohGodohGod! Yes, take me, Master, take my body, my soul, I belong to you!"

Gibbs felt Tony's cock grow harder in his hand and he knew Tony was close and wouldn't last much longer. Licking up the back of Tony's neck to his ear, Gibbs sucked hard on the lobe, his thrusts growing more and more erratic as he grew closer to orgasm. Gibbs stuck his tongue in Tony's ear and felt him shiver. His hand stroking Tony's cock tightened and sped up as he whispered in Tony's ear. "Cum for my, boy, I want to feel your seed cover my hand. Cum now!"

Hearing his master's command was all it took to push Tony over the edge. With a scream of "Master" on his lips, Tony's orgasm shot through him, his semen covering not only Gibbs' hand but his own stomach and chest. He couldn't ever remember have such an intense orgasm before.

While he was still riding his orgasm high, Tony felt Gibbs' cock grow bigger inside him, the thrusts pounding his prostate with each pass. Just when he thought he could take no more, Gibbs stilled, his dick buried as deep inside Tony as he could possibly get. Tony heard a primal shout just seconds before he felt the warmth of Gibbs' seed fill the condom inside him. Moments later, Tony felt Gibbs sag against him, his breath hot and fast on the back of his neck.

Reaching down, Tony took Gibbs' hand off his now softened cock and pulled his fingers up to his mouth. He licked the semen off, pleased when he heard Gibbs moan at the site. Tony then placed a soft kiss on the fingers curled around his before pulling both their hands to his chest. It wasn't long before both men were sound asleep.

***NCIS***

Tony woke sometime later, unsure of how long he had been asleep. He felt Gibbs' body spooned behind him, their hands still laced together. Tony started to turn, wanting to face the man he was developing feelings for, but realized Gibbs' cock was still buried inside him. He settled back against Gibbs, a smile gracing his face. He found he actually felt safe and cared for by this man.

The thought of belonging to anyone else, of ending up in anyone else's bed, being fucked by…Tony couldn't even finish that thought. If he was going to be forced into slavery, he had to belong to Gibbs and only Gibbs. He would accept nothing else, no matter what the fucking law or the damned government said. He would do whatever it took, push as many of Gibbs' buttons that he had to in order to get what he wanted.

Tony knew if he pushed hard enough he could get Gibbs to lose control, and that was just what was needed. He needed to push Gibbs over the edge, so far over the edge that he wouldn't be able to think, that he would take Tony hard and fast without the aide of condom or lube. Tony knew it would be painful, maybe more painful than he could take, but Gibbs had told him once that if he was ever fucked in that manner it would make Tony that person's legal slave.

So if he planned this right, he would finally become the property of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and if that is what it took to get what he wanted, to become Gibbs' slave, so be it. However, if this plan didn't pan out, if he ends up heading back to DC to become someone else's property- well lets just say he could guarantee that he would never reach DC.

***NCIS***

Gibbs felt movement against him and he opened his eyes. He was surprised to find that not only was Tony still in his arms, but his cock was still buried inside Tony's ass. A warming feeling of pleasure and contentment flowed through Gibbs' body as he tightened his grip on Tony's hand and pulled him closer. When Tony let out a moan and pushed back, Gibbs felt his cock begin to swell.

As his desire to take what he wanted from the man in his arms began to build, Gibbs' stomach clenched. Quickly pulling his cock out and ignoring the hiss of pain coming from Tony, Gibbs flipped over in bed so that he was back to back with Tony. Jesus, he'd already stepped dangerously close to crossing the line, it was time he kept his distance. When he heard Tony quietly call "Master," he feigned sleep.

Gibbs lay perfectly still, hoping Tony would settle back to sleep. It didn't take long for Tony's breathing to even out, telling Gibbs, he had drifted off. As soon as he got the chance he slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Turning the water on as hot as he could stand it, Gibbs stood under the spray, his hands braced on the wall and his head hanging down. What the hell had he done? Was he completely crazy? He just took what he wanted from Tony's body, like he owned Tony. Yes, Tony was now a slave, but he was his trainer, not his owner and hadn't Tony's training already basically ended? He had no right to touch the younger man any longer.

Then why had he taken him again tonight? What was it about that man that he can't seem to resist? God, just the thought of thrusting in and out of that tight passage, his hand wrapped around Tony hard, leaking cock…

Gibbs moaned as his mind filled with erotic images of Tony, writhing under him, crying out in pure pleasure. Gibbs turned and leaned back against the shower wall and wrapped his hand around his hard cock and began to jerk himself off. Using a good mount of liquid soap, he started his strokes slow and easy, but he quickly tightened his grip, his jerks now coming hard and fast. It didn't take long and Gibbs was biting his lip to keep from crying out Tony's name as he came.

Breathing heavily as he came down off his orgasmic high, Gibbs knew what he had to do. Standing up straight, he quickly rinsed off and stepped out of the shower. Drying off and pulling on his sweat pants and T-shirt, Gibbs quietly left the bathroom and headed for the main room. Lying on the couch, the afghan thrown over him, he tried to fall back to sleep.

That's it, no more, he told himself. He would not lay one hand on Tony from this point on. He would finish what little training he had left without any physical contact at all, yeah that would work. He knew now that he could not control his own desire, and this was disturbing for the former Marine. He had never felt anything close to what he felt when he was around Tony and he couldn't let this continue.

Gibbs had very little left to do in order to complete Tony's training and he could do that within the next week. Of course, spending those sessions with Tony and keeping his hands to himself was going to be nearly impossible but he could do it, he knew he could. Seven days - he would only have to keep his hands to himself for about seven days and then they will be back in DC and Tony will belong to someone else. Gibbs just couldn't understand one thing. If this plan was such a good idea, then why was it that just thinking of handing Tony over when they got back caused such a pain in his chest and made him to feel like he would never breathe normally again.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy New Year to all. I hope your 2012 is great, full of wonderful fan fiction. Here is a small surprise for you, another chapter posted before the New Year. It's not a long one, but wanted to get one more chapter up before the end of the year. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and made this story a favorite. I'm so glad so many people seem to like this crazy ride I have sent you on. **

**Big thanks to Geraldine for a wonderful beta job. I'm afraid I didn't make it easy on her with this chapter and I want her to know how grateful I am for her hard work.**

**WARNING: This is an AU slave fic. It will include m/m sex and bad language. If this isn't your kind of story, PLEASE do not read. If you read PLEASE don't flame.**

**I own nothing but the crazy plot. Santa still bring me Tony for Christmas- darn it!**

_Chapter 28_

Gibbs woke to the aroma of brewing coffee. Breathing deeply, he reveled in the wonderful bouquet that filled the cabin and knew he needed to get moving. Opening his eyes, he found he was looking at the back of the couch. He must have fallen asleep here after leaving Tony in his bed, the need to get some distance from the younger man his top priority last night. Gibbs began to turn, but suddenly stilled, his Marine sniper senses kicking in. He was being watched - he could feel eyes burning into his back.

Gibbs slowly began to turn onto his back, ready to jump to his feet should he need to defend himself, but what he saw was far from what he expected. There was Tony, on the floor beside the couch. He was naked, as usual, with his hands folded in his lap, and he was staring at Gibbs. Gibbs sat up, stifling a groan as his muscles protested. Running his hands down his face, Gibbs then rubbed his eyes, anything to keep from making eye contact.

"I've made a pot of coffee, Master," Tony spoke quietly.

Gibbs looked into those sparkling green eyes full of acceptance, and his stomach flipped. "Good, I could use some."

"I'll also start breakfast, if that is all right with you, Master."

Gibbs simply nodded, the lump in his throat keeping him from speaking. He never expected to see such acceptance in Tony's eyes, not directed at him, anyways. Pushing himself up off the couch, Gibbs turned to head for the bedroom when Tony spoke up again, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Unless you would like something else…" Tony hesitated for a moment. "Before breakfast?"

Gibbs slowly turned and looked back at Tony, who was still kneeling subserviently. His heart skipped a beat when Tony ran his tongue across his bottom lip.

"Is there anything this slave can do to pleasure you, Master?" The corners of Tony's mouth curved up slightly. "Anything at all?"

Gibbs felt his cock begin to rise and immediately turned away from Tony. "Breakfast is all I need, slave. So get up and get moving. I haven't got all day." Gibbs never saw the smile drop from Tony's face, nor did he feel the disappointment that filled the younger man. He simply continued towards his room calling over his shoulder. "I'm taking a shower. The breakfast had better be on the table when I come out or there will be hell to pay."

Tony just watched as Gibbs walked away. When he heard the bedroom door shut, he slowly rose and headed for the kitchen. Tony pulled out a frying pan and stared at it for a moment before slamming it down on the stove. "You haven't beaten me yet, Special Agent Gibbs," Tony spoke aloud. "You may not know it, but I saw your reaction this morning. You think it was hard to resist me this morning, you just wait."

***NCIS***

When Gibbs left the shower he reaffirmed to himself his resolve to keep his distance from that sexy younger man. Of course, thinking of him in those terms didn't help keep his cock under control, but he had resisted the temptation this morning and he could do it again. After all, he was a Marine, he could do anything he put his mind to, couldn't he?

He didn't realize that Tony had made a vow, too, and he would soon discover that Tony's vow was going to test Gibbs' resolve and it was going to take every ounce of control he had not to give on.

The food was on the table when Gibbs came out of his room and from that point on Tony made sure that his every move counted. When he poured Gibbs' coffee, he leaned close and asked Gibbs, in a low, sexy voice, if he wanted his toast buttered. Tony smiled at Gibbs' nostrils flaring when he brushed Gibbs' arm, the odor of last night's sex was emanating from Tony's body and was causing a tent in Gibbs' sweatpants.

Tony accidentally dropped the plate of toast, sending it crashing to the floor. "Well, damn," Tony swore under his breath. Bending over to pick up the mess, Tony made sure his ass was right next to Gibbs face. He smiled when he heard the slight gasp from behind him as he took his time cleaning up before straightening and going to the kitchen.

Gibbs watched Tony's lithe body, admiring his firm, pale ass. Man, he wanted to spank it with his bare hand until it was red and hot. Gibbs felt his cock twitch and he closed his eyes, placing his hand over his cock. _Down boy. Now is not the time._ He opened his eyes as Tony returned to the table and they began to eat, but when Tony decided to reach for the jam, which just happened to be on the opposite end of the table, Gibbs almost lost it.

When Tony couldn't quite reach his objective, he moved his plate from in front of him and stood on his tiptoes. Leaning further over the table, he reached his arm out, ignoring the fact that his cock, which was semi-erect, now lay right in front of Gibbs. He smiled when he heard a quiet groan come from beside him, but he lost that smile when Gibbs suddenly stood and yanked him away from the table.

"If you want the jam, walk to the end of the table and pick the damn thing up." Gibbs growled in his ear.

Lowering his eyes, trying to hide the twinkle of amusement in them, Tony nodded. "Yes, Master, I beg your forgiveness." With that he did as he was told, a veritable picture of obedience.

The rest of the breakfast was a quiet affair, much to Gibbs' relief. He was at a point where he wasn't sure how much more of Tony's blatant sexual innuendoes he could take, when they suddenly stopped. This gave Gibbs a false sense of security, but after breakfast things just got worse, and Gibbs felt his composure slipping.

Gibbs ordered Tony to go take his shower while he cleared the table, telling him he could do the dishes after he was finished. When Tony returned to the kitchen, he found the dishes in hot water in the sink. The dining table cleared and scrubbed and another pot of coffee brewing.

Gibbs come into the kitchen to fill his coffee cup, making sure his back was to Tony. He was seriously considering breaking his main training rule and ordering Tony to put some clothes on. He was finding it increasingly difficult to see Tony naked, especially when Tony's cock seemed to be constantly in a state of erection, like it was now. He suspected Tony had made himself hard while in the shower, just to try and get a rise, so to speak, out of him.

Gibbs lifted the coffee pot and started to pour when he suddenly felt Tony leaning his body against his back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gibbs hissed through gritted teeth.

"Forgive me, Master, I am just putting dishes in the cabinet." Tony continued on as though nothing were wrong.

"Then let me move out of your way."

"That's not necessary, Master, I'm almost done. I don't want to interfere with you getting your coffee."

Gibbs quickly put down his coffee cup and gripped the edge of the

counter in a white knuckled grip, while Tony took his time placing one dish at a time into the cabinet. Gibbs could feel Tony's rock hard cock pushing his sweatpants into the crack of his ass, and it made him shiver with need. When Tony rose up onto his toes, causing some friction… Gibbs pushed back into Tony causing him to lose his balance. The dish Tony was holding crashed to the floor, shattering into several pieces.

Tony righted himself, a look of shock on his face. "I'm so sorry, Master. I will clean this up immediately." Tony recovered quickly and grabbed the hand broom and dust pan, bending over as he swept up the glass.

Gibbs leaned against the counter, unable to speak as he watched Tony bend over and began to sweep, and Gibbs suddenly found it very difficult to breath. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There, right in front of him was Tony's ass, which was now filled with the large black butt plug, the flange even with Tony's skin. Gibbs knew he hadn't put that thing back in last night after they… after he had…after having sex. There was no reason to; he had sworn he would never touch Tony again, so there he wouldn't need to be stretched. Gibbs' cock immediately became rock hard, a huge bulge tenting his sweatpants. "What…why are you wearing that?" Gibbs voice sounded strained.

Tony, still bent over, glanced back, a look of confusion on his face. "Wearing what, Master?"

"Th…that plug."

"Oh, I thought it wise." Tony innocently answered before looking back down, hiding the smirk on his lips. "This way I will always be prepped and ready." Tony stood and turned to face Gibbs. "You know, for whenever you want me. A slave should always be ready and available. Isn't that correct?" Tony walked past Gibbs to dump the glass, brushing his hand against Gibbs hard cock through his sweatpants.

Gibbs bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning when Tony touched his cock and he quickly headed for his room. Closing the door behind himself, Gibbs leaned against the door, breathing heavy. _God, I'll never survive this week._ Gibbs looked down and was surprised to see a wet spot in the front of his sweatpants. _Oh my God, I almost came in my pants from just seeing that butt plug. What am I, some kind of horny teenager?_ Gibbs ran his hands down his face as he tried to calm down. _Okay, obviously Tony has way too much energy built up. Time to burn some of that off, and I mean now._

***NCIS***

Tony followed Gibbs out of the cabin, staying several steps behind like a good slave. He couldn't believe it when Gibbs informed him they were going to the pond again, to get some exercise, of all things. Like he needed more exercise. As far as Tony was concerned he was getting plenty of physical exertion, he sure as hell didn't need to go out of his way to get more. Then again, maybe this could be turned to his favor, just like the last time. Except this time he would take it up a notch.

Gibbs stopped on the dock and turned to watch Tony's naked body come towards him, God, what a gorgeously, sexy sight. Gibbs took a deep breath in and then blew it out, averting his eyes from Tony crotch to look at his face instead. When Tony was finally standing in front of him Gibbs gave him his instructions. "I want you swimming laps, from here to that marker in the middle of the pond."

Tony looked out at the marker about 50 feet away and then back at Gibbs, a smile on his face. "Are you going to join me?" Tony seductively asked as he stepped closer to Gibbs.

Gibbs immediately stepped back shaking his head. "No, you're here to exercise, not play games."

Tony's lip stuck out in a pout as he looked back at the pond. "Are there leeches in here?"

"What?"

Tony looked back at Gibbs, a smirk on his face. "Leeches, you know, like in the Stephen King movie, Stand by Me. It was directed by Rob Reiner and starred Will Wheaton, who went on to play Ensign Crusher in Star Trek. It also starred Corey Feldman and the late River Pheonix. Real shame he died because of drugs. I just love Rob Reiner's films don't you, and that Will Wheaton and Corey Feldman, they looked so geeky as kids."

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Gibbs snapped in frustration.

Tony took a step closer, lowering his voice to a sexy growl. "It's the story of four friends who go on a journey together, looking for a dead body. At one point they end up trying to cross a pond, kind of like this." Tony stepped even closer, until he was standing right in front of Gibbs. Surprised when Gibbs not only didn't back up, but was actually staring him in the eyes, Tony continued his story.

"When they climbed out of the pond, they were all covered in leeches. Gordie, Will Wheaton played him, anyway, Gordie reaches into his underwear and pulls off a leech that was sucking on his dick." Tony gave an exaggerated shudder and then smiled when he saw Gibbs lick his lips and then swallow. "Suck my fat one, you cheep dime store hood."

"Wh-what did you just say?" Gibbs wasn't sure he heard what Tony had said right, but he was so mesmerized by the younger man's close proximity he couldn't bring himself to move away.

"That's a line Gordie says in the movie," Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear, his hands gently pulling down Gibbs sweatpants. It was obvious to Tony that Gibbs wasn't aware of his pants being lowered. "Is that something you would like, Master, to suck my fat one, or maybe you would prefer to have me suck your fat one instead." Tony slowly dropped to his knees, Gibbs' fully erect cock sticking up in front of Tony's face. "Let this lowly slave pleasure your dick with his mouth." Tony then swallowed Gibbs' cock all the way down to the base.

Gibbs gasp as his cock was enveloped in that wondrous moist heat, his hips jerking automatically. Gibbs entangled his hands into Tony hair when his mouth began travelling up and down on his cock, Tony's tongue swiping over the tip on every upward thrust. Tony had become a very good cock sucker, knowing just when to lick and just when to suck and it was driving Gibbs to the very edge, his entire body shivering with need and lust.

Gibbs felt a familiar tingle at the base of his spine and knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He had began to thrust back and forth with Tony's bobbing head, fucking Tony's mouth with enthusiasm, until he was on the verge of coming. That is when, suddenly, one clear thought popped in his mind. Gibbs hips stilled and his eyes shot open. _Jesus, what the hell am I doing?_ _I said last night that's it, no more. I would not lay one hand on Tony from that point on. I would finish what little training he had left without any physical contact at all. _Gibbs pulled his cock out of Tony's mouth, pushing him away at the same time.

Tony's mouth pulled off Gibbs' dick with a loud pop. Not expecting to be vigorously shoved away, Tony didn't have time to brace himself. Suddenly he was falling off the dock. It was such a shock when he hit the water, his intake of breath caused him to swallow a good amount of pond water. When his head broke the surface, he coughed and gagged, clearing his lungs as best he could. Standing on the dock looking down was Gibbs. His pants had been pulled back up, his still-erect cock tenting the front, and his hands were on his hips.

"I said we were here for you to get exercise," Gibbs shouted down at the still coughing man.

"I _was_ getting exercise," Tony shot back, his voice weak from coughing.

"That is not the type of exercise I was referring to. Laps, now," Gibbs shouted again, this time pointing to the marker in the middle of the pond. "To the marker and back and for your smart-assed comment you'll swim fifty laps."

"Fifty!"

"That's what I said slave, fifty." Gibbs smirked at the look on Tony's face, a mix of anger and surprise. "Now, get busy, and don't try and cheat. I'll be on the porch watching every lap." Turning away from the pond, Gibbs quickly made it up on the porch and threw himself in a lounge chair. He watched as Tony started his laps, his stomach flipping at the thought of what he had allowed to happen. _What the hell's the matter with you. Marine? Are you really that far gone that you can't even be around this kid without totally losing control? This has to end and fast. I just don't think I can hold out much longer._

Gibbs sat alone on the porch watching Tony in the pond and berating himself for allowing things to get out of hand. He began to rub his hand over his aching groin, his sweatpants feeling damp again from the leaking precum. He had planning to do and he couldn't concentrate when Tony was in close proximity. His mind just didn't seem to work when Tony was near him and he had to figure out the best way to finish Tony's last bit of training and then get them the hell back to DC before he and Tony both regretted it.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow, I think this is my longest chapter to date. I wanted to get this posted tonight because I have to go back to work tomorrow and Lord knows when I will get the next chapter up. This also mean mom will be left on her own for 8 to 9 hours aday (which scares the crap out of me). She keeps telling me she will do fine but it doesn't stop the fear in the bottom of my gut. **

**I was asked if this would be the last chapter. With it being a WIP it is hard to tell but I will say after this chapter there will be 2 or 3 more left. (I think LOL)**

**Huge thanks to all my loyal followers and all my new followers. Thank you all who have reviewed, made this a favorite and put this on alert as well as me on the author alert. It truelly makes my day when I see that.**

**BIG, HUGE thanks for my beta Geraldine. She really did some great work for me on this chapter and it has made it so much better.**

**I own nothing, especially NCIS or it's characters. I only own my own idea and I make no profit off my writting.**

**WARNING: This is an AU slave fic and this chapter will be pretty intense. It will contain some consent issues as well as m/m sex and bad language. If this is not your thing PLEASE don't read it. I do not want to offend anyone. If you choose to read it I ask only ****you do not flame.**

_Chapter 29_

The next morning, Tony found every muscle in his body was sore. He was extremely grateful for the very long, hot shower Gibbs allowed him to take, instead of the quick fifteen minute one that he usually took. The heat had loosened those muscles and now he could actually move without moaning.

When Tony walked out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen, Gibbs looked up from his book. "We'll, at least you no longer look like an old man." Gibbs chuckled at the glare Tony shot in his direction as he passed. "I cleaned the kitchen and did the dishes," Gibbs called out and waited for Tony to turn around. "The way you were walking around here this morning I figured I'd better take pity on you and do your chores or we'd never get anything done today."

"Thanks," Tony murmured as he sat on the couch, his head in his hands.

"What was that, Slave?"

Tony's head shot up as he made eye contact with Gibbs, who had a stern look on his face but amusement in his eyes. "Uh, I mean, thank you, Master."

"Better." Gibbs smirked when Tony's head dropped back into his hands. "Now, we have one last training session today so we might as well get started. Follow me."

Tony was surprised, but a bit aroused when they headed for the training room. He remembered the night of his punishment, being strapped to the St. Andrews cross, the flogging, Gibbs' tongue thrusting into his ass. Jesus, he was getting hard already.

Entering the room, Tony stood in front of the chains hanging from the ceiling, his mind flooded with memories - the chains around his wrists as he hung there, his body shivering from the flogging and the butt plug insertion. His body quickly had become over-stimulated when Gibbs added the nipple clamps and the cock-ring, but when he had flipped the switches and they had started to vibrate… Oh God, his entire body shivered from just the thought of it.

"Hey," Gibbs shouted, trying to get Tony's attention, but Tony just continued to stand and stare at the chains. "DiNozzo!"

Hearing Gibbs use his surname broke into Tony's thoughts and he turned towards the voice. Gibbs was standing between the dresser and a piece of equipment Tony had just vaguely noticed during his last visit to this room. Moving to stand beside Gibbs, Tony took great interest in what was in front of him.

Gibbs watched Tony looking at the apparatus and noticed Tony's already hard cock twitch. _Oh Lord, I think I'm in trouble already._ Gibbs gave Tony a few more minutes to look the padded seat before explaining. "It's called a spanking bench."

"A spanking bench, really?" Tony smiled as he walked right up to it and ran his hand appreciatively over the smooth leather. "How do you use it?"

Tony was standing so close to the bench that he looked as if he were ready to just bend over it. Gibbs cleared his throat before he said, "The slave is bent over the bench and strapped into those cuffs. This puts his ass…" Gibbs hesitated just a moment as images of Tony strapped to the bench popped into his head. Shaking his head to clear it, he continued, "Uh, it raises the slave's ass high enough to place it in a prime position to be paddled or spanked."

Gibbs glanced over at Tony to see his reaction, surprised at the grin that graced his face. "Your master can also use your ass for his own pleasure," he warned.

"Really, like how?" Tony was so enjoying making Gibbs squirm. "Well, I figured my ass sticking up in the air would be an invitation for a spanking, but what else would my master do to me? I mean, I'd be so helpless…"

"There are many different kinds of sex toys that can be used. Some people even like to insert foods of all shapes and sizes, like cucumbers or squash…different thing like that." Gibbs began to turn away from the bench. "All right, let's get on with the next part of the lesson."

"Aren't you going to demonstrate?" Tony seductively asked. When Gibbs looked back at him he smirked and then mounted the bench placing his ankles and wrists in the open cuffs. "Is this the way I should do it for my master?"

Gibbs stood staring down at those two perfect globes of Tony's bare ass, just asking to be spanked. _He just makes this harder and harder. Hold your ground, Marine, hold your ground. _"Yeah, you've got the general idea. Let's move on." Gibbs turned away, not daring to look at the wonderful ass on display any longer.

Tony smiled, realizing he was pushing Gibbs closer to the edge. "But Master, you haven't finished explaining this piece of equipment yet. I wouldn't want to be a disappointment to my knew master because I wasn't completely trained."

Gibbs glanced back to see Tony, still lying over the bench, wiggle his ass at him. Gibbs was surprised when Tony lifted up and suddenly slapped his own ass leaving a pink handprint on one cheek.

"Is this what you want to see, Master?" Tony made the question come out as a sexy moan and then he smacked his ass again, causing it to turn a darker pink. "You want to spank me, don't you?"

Gibbs licked his lips, feeling his cock swell at the sight of those pink globes. God, he wanted to take Tony, right here, right now over the spanking bench but he just couldn't give into his weakness. Without thinking, Gibbs slapped Tony ass, smirking at Tony's yelp of surprise. Gibbs gave Tony's other cheek a slap, but when he heard Tony moan this time, he knew he had to stop this now. Grabbing Tony's upper arm, Gibbs jerked him up and off the bench, growling impatiently. "I said _enough_. We haven't got all day."

Tony was shocked, at first, when Gibbs yanked him up. He thought he was actually getting somewhere and was disappointed when Gibbs didn't take his bait. Having sex on the bench could have been mind-blowing. Pouting, Tony followed Gibbs to the dresser.

Gibbs began to open the drawers, pulling out several items. "These are just a few of the things you may encounter during your slavery," Gibbs began as he laid the items on the top of the dresser. "The floggers, paddles and whips you have already seen, seen and felt." Gibbs hid a smile when he saw Tony's face turn crimson at the mention of his past punishment.

Returning these items to the bottom drawer, Gibbs pulled out the next group. "These are sex toys that some people are very fond of, and your master may use quite a bit. The resulting sensation can be very erotic for the person using them, and for their partner." Gibbs looked up and saw Tony was very interested in the items before him. Gibbs picked up a flesh-colored, penis-shaped vibrating dildo. "There are all kinds of dildos, cock rings, butt plugs, penis extenders and the like. This is one of my fav…one of the better dildos. If used properly it can give hours of pleasure, or hours of frustrating ecstasy."

Gibbs watched Tony lick his lips, his pupils dilating until his eyes appeared almost entirely black and Gibbs felt his cock twitch. Gibbs lowered his voice, taking a step closer. "I can use this in such a way that it would keep you on the edge for hours and not allow you to cum. By the time I was through with you, you'd be begging me to fuck you into the mattress." Gibbs quickly stepped back when Tony's body shivered, a long, low moan coming from deep within his throat. "Uh, why don't you look these over and study them. Get yourself familiar with what they are and what they do. It may be helpful when you…I'll be in the main room when you're done." Laying the toy down, Gibbs quickly retreated from the room.

Watching Gibbs leave, Tony's hand drifting down to his hard cock. Stroking himself, Tony picked up the dildo that Gibbs had shown him. It was about eight inches long and a good two to three inches in diameter. It was shaped like a penis, which included oversized rubber balls. Flesh colored and made of silicone, it seemed to warm up in his hand. Bringing it to his lips, his tongue snaked out and swiped across the tip. Smiling brightly, Tony began forming a new plan to seduce Gibbs, a plan he knew would work this time.

***NCIS***

Gibbs sat in his chair in the main room, his face in his hands. God, this was getting out of hand. He knew if he didn't end this now, he would lose the fragile control he had. He wanted Tony so bad, but he knew it wasn't right. Tony's new master had the right to expect a slave who was as close to a virgin as any slave was these days, but if he kept using Tony for his own pleasure…Well, that just wouldn't be good. Hearing Tony close the door to the training room and head down the hall, Gibbs quickly picked up his book and pretended to read.

Tony sauntered into the room, apparently perfectly comfortable about carrying the flesh colored dildo that Gibbs had identified as being his favorite. It was more than obvious to him that Gibbs was not reading that book in his hand. Smirking, Tony sat on the couch, playing with the dildo, turning the vibration on and off while running his hand up and down its length. When he spotted Gibbs looking at him out of the corner of his eye, he decided to step it up.

Turning the vibrator on full, Tony began rubbing it across his chest. He took his time with stimulating his nipples, letting out an exaggerated moan as the dildo was ran over each hard pebble. When Gibbs refused to give him the reaction he was hoping for, Tony began moving the rubber penis over his stomach and on down, running it through his pubic hair. Frustrated at Gibbs for totally ignoring him, Tony tried to come up with something even more arousing. A smile slowly began to spread across Tony's face as the perfect idea hit him.

"Have you ever seen the movie When Harry Met Sally?" Tony waited for Gibbs to look at him, even though it was just a glance. "It's another Rob Reiner film, like Stand by Me. There's this great scene in the movie where Sally, Meg Ryan played her by the way…anyway, after Harry tells her a woman can't fake an orgasm she does this hilarious fake orgasm in the middle of a restaurant. After she screams out when she reaches her peak, this woman at another table has one of my all time favorite lines. 'I'll have whatever she's having,' she says."

Tony started to laugh as he watched for a reaction from Gibbs. When he saw the corners of Gibbs mouth turn up slightly he pushed forward. "Of course, as you are well aware of, a man can't fake an orgasm." Tony pulled his feet up onto the couch and opened his knees wide, showing all his assets to Gibbs. He rubbed his cock and balls with the dildo and then travelling down to glide over his puckered entrance, all the while making the most erotic sounds he could come up with.

Gibbs felt his stomach flip and his chest tighten as Tony continued to put on his show, his head rolling from side to side in ecstacy, his tongue flicking out to moisten his lips as groans emanated from his mouth. Gibbs' cock was now rock hard and leaking, and Gibbs knew he didn't dare stay in the same room for very much longer. Throwing his book down on the end table, Gibbs shot out of his chair and headed for his room.

Hearing Tony's laughter as Gibbs slammed his door behind himself just seemed to make things worse. _This is a game to him, a damn game. _Gibbs yanked open his dresser drawer and looked down at the wet spot in the front of his sweats. He couldn't believe how many times he'd had to change his pants since he had brought Tony here. Pulling out some clean clothes, his eyes landed on one of his favorite restraints sitting in the bottom of his drawer and he felt his cock stir. He remembered the day he first saw it in the magazine and ordered it, hoping to spice up his sex life with his slave at the time, Diane, but she wasn't into heavy bondage. When he suggested trying it, not wanting to force her into anything she was dead set against, she reported him to the authorities for severe abuse. That was one of the reasons he had signed her over to Fornell.

Pulling the item out of the drawer, Gibbs looked it over. It was called a hot tie and cuff set. The set of four cuffs was one of many bondage tools Gibbs enjoyed from time to time. It had four nylon restraints that closed with Velcro and were attached to a central O-ring, perfect for hogtying your slave. He had never used it before, but tonight that was going to change. If DiNozzo wanted to play games, Gibbs was going to show him that there were consequences to his actions. Restraints in hand, Gibbs headed out the door.

***NCIS***

Tony was lying on the couch with his eyes closed, a smile on his face when Gibbs walked in. He saw the dildo laying on the floor and Tony's hand was cupping his crotch, even though he knew well enough not to get off without Gibbs' permission. It was most definitely time to teach this slave a lesson.

"On your knees, slave!" Gibbs had a feeling of satisfaction when Tony jumped at the sound of his voice, almost falling off the couch. It was obvious to Gibbs that Tony was stunned by this sudden change in him as the young man couldn't seem to move, only stare. "I said on your knees, _now_, slave."

Tony slid off the couch and onto his knees, as he was ordered. His hands were folded in his lap, his head bowed submissively. "Master, I…"

"Did I give you permission to speak, slave?" Gibbs' angry look alone would have silenced Tony. Stepping in front of the kneeling man, Gibbs dropped the restraints on the floor, smiling when he saw Tony glance at them, his eyes opening wide with surprise. "So, you like to play games, is that it? Well, it's about time you learn what happens to slaves who play games without permission."

Tony felt himself shiver at Gibbs' words, a knot of fear forming in his gut. This was what he wanted, right? Then why did he have to fight the feeling to run as fast as he could. _Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?_

Gibbs stood over Tony, simply staring down at him until he began to squirm with discomfort. Grabbing him by the hair, Gibbs jerked Tony's head back, forcing him to look up, and was pleased to see the look of fear in his eyes. "You think your actions tonight are _so_ funny, let's see who ends up laughing. Pick that up." Gibbs indicted the restraints on the floor beside Tony. Gibbs smirked at the way Tony's hand shook as he reached the device. "Hand it to me and keep your arms raised."

Raising the device in the air, Tony placed it in Gibbs hands, unable to look away from his piercing blue eyes. When Gibbs grabbed Tony's right wrist he fought the urge to pull away. When Gibbs fastened first one cuff and then the other to his wrists, Tony's stomach did a somersault. The look in Gibbs' eye told him everything he needed to know, he was in deep shit.

Gibbs yanked on the cuffs to ensure they were tightly fastened before he pulled Tony up off the floor. "Up! Sit on the couch." Gibbs held on the other end of the restraints to prevent Tony from falling when he stumbled trying to get off the floor. It only took a slight push to land Tony's ass on the couch. Gibbs brought Tony's arms down so that his hands sat on the couch beside his legs, Gibbs' eyes running down Tony's naked body and settling on Tony's now flaccid cock. Gibbs suddenly pushed on Tony's shoulders so that he was leaning against the back of the couch, his ass on the edge. "Lift your legs up."

Tony looked at Gibbs like he was insane. "How do you expect me to do that without falling off the couch?"

"Do as you're told, slave," Gibbs growled. "Put your feet up on the couch," Gibbs ordered.

Tony tentatively lifted his feet off the floor, his hands gripping the couch to keep from sliding off the edge. Bending his knees, Tony placed his feet on the couch. He wasn't prepared for Gibbs to grab his ankle or to lift it, and he let out a surprised yelp.

Gibbs slipped the straps leading to the wrist cuffs under Tony's feet so that they lay on the couch under his legs. Ordering Tony to lift his hips, Gibbs slid the O ring under Tony's ass and then quickly wrapped the two remaining cuffs around both ankles. With Tony's hands cuffed in front of him, only inches from his ankles, this effectively hog tied the younger man, leaving his genital area open and ready to be used by his master. Walking around to the back of the couch, Gibbs leaned over until his mouth was by Tony's ear. "Well, boy, seeing as you enjoy playing games so much, we'll play a game. Only this game will be played by my rules."

Gibbs pulled Tony's head back and crushed his lips against Tony's, taking his mouth in a brutal and demanding kiss. When Tony's mouth refused to open to Gibbs' probing tongue, Gibbs pinched and roughly twisted one of Tony's nipples, thrusting his tongue in the man's mouth when Tony cried out in a combination of pleasure and pain. Gibbs began to fuck Tony's mouth with his tongue as his hand drifted over to the other nipple. This time he rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pulling and tweaking it, pleased when he heard Tony moan into his kiss.

A shiver ran through Tony's body as Gibbs' tongue touched the back of his throat. Tony began to suckle on the tongue that was invading his mouth, arousal building in his groin. His hands instinctively rose, trying to reach out to touch Gibbs' body, but the shackles prevented his hands from rising more than a few inches. Frustrated and aroused, he whimpered. When Gibbs' mouth left his, he closed his eyes, groaning at the loss. Tony could hear Gibbs walking around the end of the couch, opening and closing the drawer in the end table before stepping in front of Tony again, holding a tube of lube.

Gibbs stood back for a moment to admire his handiwork. Tony sat with his ass teetering on the edge of the couch, ankles and wrists cuffed close together, with little play in the straps for movement. Tony had his knees together as if trying to cover himself, but Gibbs had other plans. Stepping up to the bound man, Gibbs grabbed both knees and opened them wide. This left Tony's ass open and ready to be used in any way Gibbs wanted to use him, and Gibbs had plenty of ideas on just how to use it.

Gibbs kneeled in front of Tony and picked up the dildo from the floor. Smiling, Gibbs flipped the cap on a tube of lube in his hand and applied a liberal amount to the rubber penis. Slapping Tony on the ass, Gibbs' voice took on a menacing tone. "Open your eyes, slave, I want you looking at me." Gibbs waited for Tony to look at him before he continued.

Holding the dildo up for Tony to see, Gibbs ran his hand up and down, spreading the lube. "You seemed extremely interest in this toy earlier. Did you enjoy putting on your little show for me? Was that little exhibition some kind of a joke, or were you after something?"

Laying the dildo down, Gibbs ran his hand up the inside of Tony's thigh to his groin and began massaging Tony's balls, causing Tony to squirm. When Tony's cock was fully erect, Gibbs picked up the cock ring he had retrieved. "Well, it looks like your dick enjoyed the show." Gibbs gripped the base of Tony's cock and ran his hand up its length, his thumb rubbing over the tip.

"Oh shit!" Tony cried out, his back arching off the couch.

"You like that, boy?" Gibbs asked, a sound of amusement in his voice. "You want to cum don't you?"

"God yes, please," Tony begged, not caring if he sounded weak.

"Oh, I don't think so. We can't have you cumming to soon, if at all, now can we?" Gibbs gave Tony's penis a few more jerks, making sure the cock was fully erect and then snapped on the cock ring.

"Nooooooo," Tony groaned when he felt the cock ring tighten around the base of his cock, his entire body shivering with need.

Gibbs added more lube to the dildo. "Now, back to this little item you thought needed my attention." Gibbs rubbed the tip up and down and around Tony's entrance. Gibbs' cock twitched when Tony moaned and his ass began to respond to his ministrations. "Earlier you seemed to really like my toy. Shall we see if you still like it?" With that statement, Gibbs shoved the dildo inside.

Tony shouted with pain at the sudden intrusion. Gibbs had not prepared him, like the other times, but maybe this would be better. He could take this pain. It really wasn't that bad and at least Gibbs used lube on the damn thing. It was obvious that Tony had finally pushed him over the edge, just like he wanted. Now when Gibbs took him, he would be stretched some, and though Gibbs' own cock was bigger than the toy, it would make the Claiming easier, wouldn't it?

Gibbs pulled the dildo back until just the tip was inside Tony, then rammed it back inside. Gibbs' own cock swelled at the scream ripped from Tony's throat, this time more of pleasure than pain. By the third thrust Tony was crying out in pure pleasure and begging for more.

"Please, Master," Tony cried out as the dildo was thrust in and out of him at a frenzied pace. "Please more. Deeper, push it deeper."

Gibbs felt his entire body fill with pure overwhelming lust. Hearing Tony beg sent shock waves to his cock, making it the hardest his cock had ever been. He wanted Tony, more than any other time before. He had to have him, _now! _Gibbs knew subconsciously that this was a huge mistake, that Tony wasn't his to take, but he also knew that there was nothing on this earth that could stop him now. He was taking what he wanted, no matter how wrong it might be.

Gibbs shoved the dildo as deep as he could, knowing from Tony's cries of pleasure that he had hit the younger man prostate. Leaving the toy wedged against Tony's sweet spot, Gibbs flipped the switch setting the vibrator on high. Grabbing one of Tony's wrists, Gibbs pulled Tony's arm down and placed his hand on the end of the vibrator. "Keep that hand there." Gibbs ordered in a low and lust filled voice. "I see my toy move even an inch and you will become very familiar with those whips I showed you earlier." When Tony nodded, a shiver running through his body, Gibbs stepped back and divested himself quickly of his clothes.

Tony's head was thrashing back and forth, his cries filling the room as his prostate was constantly stimulated with the vibrator. His body soaked with sweat, his nerves overloaded with sensation, his mind no longer able to form a coherent thought. The one and only thing he did know was that if he didn't get some relief soon, he would go completely insane and for some reason he didn't mind that idea at all.

Gibbs stood before Tony, naked, hard and leaking, and looking down at the sight before him just made him that much harder. Tony was displayed before him, hands and feet hog tied together, his dick rock hard, a cock ring wrapped around his cock and balls. The flesh-colored dildo hanging out of his ass, the oversized rubber balls flush with those perfect globes, and Tony's hand holding it in place. Gibbs could heard the vibrator as it over-stimulated Tony's prostate causing his body to shake, his head to thrash back and forth. Tony was as ready for him as he was ever going to be.

Gibbs ripped the condom wrapper open and quickly rolled it down on his aching penis, then covered it with lube. Stepping up, Gibbs slapped Tony's hand away and grabbed hold of the dildo and withdrew it from Tony's ass. "Did you enjoy my little toy, boy?" Gibbs asked his voice strangled with his desire to thrust his own hot flesh into that beautiful ass.

"Yes, Master, but I…"

"What, slave, what do you want? Tell me now or I walk away."

"No, God no, please Master," Tony could hear himself beg and he didn't care. "Please Master, fuck me. Shove your big cock in my ass and fuck me hard."

"You want my cock up your ass?" Gibbs voice held a tone of amusement. "You want that instead of that toy you were playing with. Tell me then, why did you find it necessary to put on that little show?"

"Please, Master, I beg your forgiveness." Tony pled, feeling dizzy from need. "I- I though I could… I just wanted…"

"What, slave, tell me now."

"I wanted to seduce you." Tony whispered. "I hoped I could push you to- to fuck me. Please, Master, will you fuck me?"

"Be careful what you wish for slave. When you play games, you may just end up with more than you bargained for," Gibbs growled as he thrust his cock inside Tony's now stretched hole, his balls slapping against Tony's ass.

Tony screamed in absolute bliss as Gibbs buried his cock inside his ass. Tony willingly opened his mouth when Gibbs' lips came crushing down on his in a passionate and demanding kiss. Gibbs' tongue thrust in and out at the same pace his cock was thrusting in and out of his ass. Tony had never felt anything so wonderful, so passionate, and so thrilling in his life and he knew now he wanted more. He wanted all he could get, from this man and only this man.

Gibbs' thrusts that had started out long and steady quickly grew short and hard, more and more erratic as his orgasm began to build. God, he loved this man. Even if he could never admit it out loud he finally knew in his heart that he did indeed love this man and the sex with him was more than incredible. Could he truly just hand Tony over to someone else? Could he watch as Tony was led away, knowing he would end up in someone else's bed?

Gibbs felt the familiar tingle in the base of his spine, his balls drawing up in preparation of what he knew would be an amazing orgasm. Grabbing Tony's cock, he began to stroke him, jerking on the swollen dick hard and fast. When Tony began to moan, the sound muffled by the tongue thrusting into his mouth, Gibbs knew they were both ready. Breaking away from the kiss, Gibbs placed his mouth next to Tony's ear. "Cum for me, Tony, cum for me now!" Gibbs buried himself as deep into Tony's ass as he could go while releasing the cock ring at the same time. Both men exploded in synch, their screams of completion coming in unison before they both collapsed on the couch.

Gibbs released Tony's wrists and ankles from the hogtie cuffs with shaking hands before he dropped down beside him on the couch, both men breathing heavy, exhausted from the session.

Tony lay there, unable to move even one muscle. When his mind finally started working again he thought about what had just happened. Jesus, that was incredible, better than anything he had ever experienced before. Just one problem, Gibbs had used lube and a condom. _Good God, does he have that shit stash throughout the damn cabin? I guess I'll have to get him outside, where he doesn't have access to his supplies._ Then another thought struck him like a lightening bolt out of the sky. _He called me Tony. He actually called me Tony, not slave or boy. Ducky was right, he does love me!_

Tony turned his head so he could see Gibbs' face. "You've ruined me, you know that don't you?"

"Ruined you, in what way?" Gibbs lifted his head off the couch and looked Tony in the eye.

"You've ruined me for anyone else." Tony smiled when he saw a look of surprise on Gibbs' face. "That's right,_ Master_, no other man will ever be able to touch me now. I won't allow it. It's you or no one."

Gibbs just stared for a moment before he just shook his head. "That's not possible."

"Oh yes it is," Tony pushed. "Ducky told me the President offered me to you in appreciation for training me and I'm telling you now, you have to accept that offer because I won't go with anyone else."

"You won't have a choice, Tony. You're a slave, remember." Gibbs snapped, angry with himself for giving into his weakness. Standing up, Gibbs looked down at the man he could now admit to himself that he loved. The man he could never have, no matter how badly he wanted him. Shaking his head again, Gibbs turned sad eyes to Tony. "I wish it were possible for me to become your master, but it can never happen." With that statement, Gibbs left the room, leaving a stunned Tony behind.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**Wanted to thank everyone one reviewing, alerting and putting this story on their favorite list. This chapter is one of those where my muse just wouldn't shut up, so I had to split this chapter. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**Thanks to Geraldine for her great beta job. She always give 110%.**

**I do not own anything associated with NCIS, only this strange idea for a plot. I make no profit from my wrtting.**

** WARNING: this is an AU slave fic. It is Slash. This chapter will have mainly bad language, mention of child abuse and talk of sex. If this is not your thing, turn away now. If you read please do not flame.**

**A QUICK NOTE: Due to circumstances beyond my control, I may have to disable my anonymous review feature. I hate to do that as some of you review using that feature, but I may not have a choice. Just wanted to warn those of you who do use it that it may not be available in the future.**

_Chapter 30_

Gibbs sat at the dining table staring into a cold cup of coffee. His mind kept going back over what had happened between him and Tony the day before. He couldn't believe what he had done. Him, the cold, hard Marine giving into his own wants and desires, but what was even worse was the way he gave in. Yes, he knew Tony needed to learn a lesson, but did he really have to teach the lesson that way or had he done it to please himself? Had he gone too far?

He could still hear Tony crying out with pure pleasure when he shoved the dildo inside his ass. The memory made Gibbs shiver when he recalled tossing the dildo aside and ramming his own hard cock into that tight, warm ass. Gibbs closed his eyes as he felt his cock start to swell. _This can't go on. I have to get away from him before I do something stupid and ruin his life. We have to go back to DC tomorrow._

***NCIS***

Tony spent a very restless night, getting little to no sleep. It wasn't for lack of trying, but every time he closed his eyes his mind would start to race and he just couldn't shut it off. He couldn't believe he actually enjoyed that little sex-filled escapade yesterday. Who would have thought Tony Dinozzo, the dream of women everywhere, got off on bondage and sex toys? If anyone had told him a year ago that he would not only allow a man to hogtie him but he would have enjoyed one of the best orgasms of his life, he probably would have decked them.

There was another reason he found it nearly impossible to sleep and that was Gibbs' last statement to him. _"I wish it were possible for me to become your master, but it can never happen." _Why the hell not? Tony knew that Gibbs, at the very least, cared for him and Tony believed the older man may actually be in love with him. If that were true, what was so wrong with him that Gibbs would refuse to take him as a slave? A slave that he himself trained, who the President of the United States, of all people, had freely given to him. He had to know why. It was time to have a talk with his _master._

When Tony entered the main room, looking for Gibbs, he was surprised to find him at the dining table. Gibbs didn't seem to notice Tony and appeared to be staring at nothing. Grabbing the coffee pot and a couple of clean cups out of the kitchen, Tony joined Gibbs at the table. Tony reached for the empty cup in Gibbs' hand, intending to exchange it with a fresh cup of coffee.

Startled by the movement, Gibbs tightened his hold on his cup and looked up into bright green eyes that were filled with amusement. Gibbs glared back, angry because he had allowed himself to be caught off guard.

Tony returned the glare with a mega-watt smile that made Gibbs' stomach do a flip. "Whoa, hold on there cowboy. If you don't want me to freshen up your coffee, just say so and I'll go away."

"Yeah, thanks." Gibbs pushed the empty cup away and took a sip of the fresh brew.

The two men sat in silence, Gibbs drinking his coffee and purposely not looking in Tony's direction, which was making Tony feel a but uneasy. Maybe there was something wrong with him, something so bad or distasteful that Gibbs was making it hard to be around him. Tony needed to know what was on Gibbs' mind, no more beating around the bush.

"Can we talk, please?" Tony quietly asked.

Gibbs chanced a glance at Tony and was surprised to see worry in those beautiful eyes. "About what?" Gibbs asked, finally making eye contact.

Tony glanced down and then looked up to meet Gibbs' eyes straight on. "May I talk freely, man to man, not slave to master?" When Gibbs simply nodded, Tony let out a long sigh before continuing. "Why are you here?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? You know damned well why I'm here," Gibbs snapped, anger quickly rising.

Hoping to calm Gibbs down, Tony held his hands up as if in surrender. "Whoa, hold on there, you misunderstood what I meant. I guess I didn't make myself very clear."

"Ya think, DiNozzo?"

Smiling at the sarcastic retort from Gibbs, Tony tried to explain. "I just meant that you're an investigator and I would bet a damned good one."

"I like to think so," Gibbs smirked, grabbing the coffee pot for a refill.

"Well, I know I loved being an investigator, and whenever I think about how I will never again do the one thing in my life that I love the most…" Tony trailed off, his voice wavering with emotion. "Anyway, why would you agree to come here and do this, especially after you learned the truth about my slavery? If it were me, I would have told them to go to hell."

Gibbs stared down at his cup for a few moments, trying to decide the best way to answer Tony's question. When he heard a sigh coming from Tony's direction, Gibbs looked up. "I thought about doing just that when they first _informed _me of this assignment, but then I changed my mind."

"Why? I mean I know you use to be a big bad slave trainer, but I thought you left that all behind you. If I had left that life, I never would have agreed to their request."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a request," Gibbs grumbled. "More like a command performance. Besides, I had other reasons for agreeing."

"Oh, really," Tony looked at Gibbs with interest. "Like what?"

Gibbs thought for a moment, his features blank of emotion. "When I was told about your situation, my first inclination was to tell them to find someone else, but then I remembered the hell we- I use to put slaves through and I couldn't allow that to happen to an innocent man."

"If that was how you felt, then why did you go ahead and take on the project anyway?" Tony asked, his voice low and unsteady.

"It was in your best interest." Gibbs saw a look cross Tony's face that he could only describe as a _like hell it was_ look. Turning slightly in his chair to better face Tony, Gibbs began to explain. "I believe we talked about this when we first came here. I told you then what I'm telling you now, what you went through is _nothing _compared to what you could have gone through. I was as easy on you as I could possibly be and still get you trained."

"Why?"

"Why was I easy on you?"

"No, why did you agree to all this bullshit, if you didn't believe in it? Maybe if you had refused they wouldn't have followed through with all this."

Gibbs just stared at Tony for a moment before taking a deep breath and then letting it out slowly. "My refusal would not have kept you out of slavery, if that's what you're thinking. All they would have done is assigned another trainer, most likely someone who is currently training slaves. You want to know what would have happened if you would have been turned over to one of them?"

Gibbs waited a few moments to see if Tony would respond to his question. When it was obvious from the stubborn look on his face Tony wasn't going to, Gibbs continued. "If you had been handed over to someone else, you would have been kept in that dark, cold cell, never seeing the light of day. On your first day of training, your head trainer would have walked into your cell, ordered you to remove all your clothes and then, without a thought to your feelings or your well being, he would have thrown you over your cot, slapped on a condom, lubed up his dick and then viciously raped you."

Gibbs watched as Tony paled considerably. "And that's not the worst of it, DiNozzo. By the time your first day came to an end, you would have been raped, not just by your head trainer, but both of his assistants - and that would just be on the first day. I didn't want that for you."

Tony nodded his understanding while trying to swallow around the lump in his throat. Gibbs was right, they had talked about this within the first few days, but Tony had believed Gibbs was exaggerating his tales in order to keep him in line, but now Gibbs had no reason to lie. "Why? I mean, what would make me any different from any of the others you've trained?"

"Why would you ask me something like that?" Gibbs couldn't decide whether to be angry or hurt at Tony's question.

"It's just…" Tony hesitated a moment before taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders. "You did this for a living years ago, so you must have believed in it, even enjoyed doing it…"

"No!" Gibbs jumped in before Tony could finish. "I never _enjoyed_ any of it. I did what I thought was necessary to keep this country and its people safe. The difference is that the people I use to train were all true terrorists, whereas you were completely innocent."

"But, you use to be a Marine." Tony saw Gibbs' eyes narrow as if to question how he knew. "Come on, Gibbs, your haircut alone screams Marine, not to mention how you hold yourself and your actions. I would think being a Marine is one ass-kickin' way to protect this country. Why would you leave the Marines to become a slave trainer?"

"I didn't leave the Marines to become a slave trainer. I was injured and was unable to return to active duty."

"So you just figured, what the hell, I'll just become a slave trainer?" Tony noticed a look of sadness cross Gibbs' face just before he turned away, trying to hide his eyes. "No, you lost someone, didn't you, someone who was special to you?"

Gibbs turned a cold glare towards Tony and then stood and headed for the kitchen, coffee pot in hand. He placed the pot and his cup in the sink, never once answering Tony's question, but feeling Tony's eyes on his back. "Get the kitchen cleaned up. I'm going to start packing up the supplies. We head back to DC tomorrow."

Tony was shocked at hearing that they would be heading back tomorrow and his stomach clenched with fear. "Tomorrow, why tomorrow?"

"Because you're through with your training." Gibbs walked away, heading for the training room. "It's time for you to go to your new master."

"No!" Tony yelled at Gibbs' retreating back.

Gibbs stopped and turned back around, looking at Tony standing a few feet away. Tony appeared pale and Gibbs thought he might be shaking. He asked angrily, "What did you say, slave?"

"Don't give me that slave bullshit!" Tony shouted back. "I told you before, but since you're so dense I'll say it again. I will _not_ go back to DC and just be handed over to my father. I will belong to you or no one."

Gibbs felt sympathy for the man before him, but he was also very angry about Tony's smart mouth. "You do not talk to your master that way, not unless you want to face one hell of a punishment."

"Well, as you seem to enjoy making it quite clear, you are not my master."

"Enough!" Gibbs shouted back. "I will not allow this to continue." Gibbs stepped up right in front of Tony, his glare still in place, his mouth set in a thin tight line, but Tony didn't back down.

"Fine, punish me, beat me black and blue, whip me until you peel every inch of skin off my back. I don't give a fuck." Tony was now openly shaking, but he bravely declared, "I won't become my father's sex slave."

Gibbs stood staring at Tony, feeling shock of his own. He had never seen Tony like this before, not even when they had first come to the cabin. "Why are you so convinced you're going to end up with your father as your master? I told you I would never let that happen."

"You won't be able to stop it." Tony's voice shook as his fear began to become unbearable. "You just don't realize the influence my father has. Jesus, I was just a kid who at just lost his mother, fresh out of the hospital, but that night in my room, he came in and pulled his zipper down. He was ready to rape me and he would have succeeded if my nanny hadn't come in. If you hadn't told me how I ended up a slave, I would have sworn my father was behind it. Hell, I'm still not convinced he isn't."

"Why?" Gibbs demanded, "What makes you so sure your father would want you as his slave? Didn't you tell me that your father sent you away to boarding school to avoid any temptation?"

"Yeah when I was a kid, he sure as hell didn't want to be labeled a pedophile. Doesn't go over too well at the country club." Tony ran his hand through his hair, his frustration showing. "It started my last year at Road Island Military Academy. I received a letter from my father telling me that now that I was of age it was time for me to return and take my place at his side. Well, I knew what that meant so after graduation I took off. I ended up in Peoria and went into the police academy. I had two good years there before the next letter arrived."

"So, you father was asking you to come home." Gibbs tried to keep his voice calm, despite the twisting in his gut. "Maybe he was feeling guilty about what he did and wanted to reconnect with you."

"Oh, he wanted to reconnect all right, but not in the way you mean." Tony smirked and said. "Every time a letter showed up I'd run, from Peoria to Philadelphia to Baltimore. No matter where I went the letters followed, each one become bolder and bolder. The last letter showed up about two months before my arrest, but I was finally fed up. I wasn't going to run again, no matter what the letter said."

"What did it say?"

"Well now, this letter was the best one yet," Tony replied sarcastically. " 'Dear son, you're the reason your mother is dead. It's time for you to full fill your obligation to me and take her place at my side.' I mean he couldn't very well put in writing, 'Come home I want to fuck your ass.' " Tony began to pace back and forth, running his palm over his sweaty forehead. "I won't risk that, Gibbs. I would rather die first."

"I made you a promise and I intend to keep it," Gibbs reassured the nervous younger man, not liking how Tony was getting out of control. "I won't let that happen."

"The only way you can keep that promise is to take me for yourself, become my master." Tony watched as Gibbs started shaking his head no and it increased his anger. Was this asshole really that dense? Tony finally lost it. "Damn it Gibbs, you owe me!"

Gibbs quickly closed the distance between them, his face coming so close to Tony their noses nearly touched. _"I owe you nothing!"_ Gibbs forced out through clenched teeth despite the feeling of guilt he fought to keep at bay. "Even if I did, my taking on your training more than covers it." Gibbs turned around and walked away, but stopped when he heard Tony's quiet voice.

"Why don't you want me?"

Gibbs turned back to face the younger man, his breath catching in his throat. Tony looked broken, the one thing Gibbs wanted so badly to prevent. "What?"

Tony raised his head, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "Why don't you want me for a slave? Is there something wrong with me? Is it because I fought so hard at the beginning of my training that you just can't stand to be around me?"

Gibbs shook his head. _Oh God, if you only knew. _Gibbs realized he needed to stop this now and the best way to do that was to push Tony as far away as he could, even if he had to hurt him. "I've already had a slave, a gorgeous red-headed female slave that I chose to give away." Gibbs fixed the most sarcastic smile he could muster on his face. "She was built like a brick shit-house and was fantastic in bed. Why would I want to replace her with the likes of you?"

Tony felt as though he had been punched in the gut. He prayed he could keep the look of hurt off his face. He didn't want to appear weak in front of Gibbs and lose what little dignity he had left. It didn't take long for that feeling of hurt to turn to a feeling of anger, anger that was quickly turning into rage. "You fucking bastard! So that's how it is, huh, I'm just not good enough for you? You can't be bothered with a broken down ex-cop who is so stupid he couldn't keep his own government from framing him and throwing him into slavery."

Gibbs wasn't sure what to say to Tony's outburst. After all, wasn't this the outcome he was aiming for? As much as he hated hurting the man he loved, he had to wipe any idea Tony had of becoming his slave out of that mind of his, and there was only one way to do it. "You said it, DiNozzo, not me." With that he turned and walked away.

Tony stood there, in shock at hearing Gibbs basically say he wasn't good enough to keep. That was the last straw. Gibbs was never going to take him for a slave and he was not going to risk ending up his father's fuck toy. He knew now what he had to do, and nothing was going to stop him.

"I have news for you, asshole," Tony cried out, all hope lost as Gibbs walked away. "I'm just as good as you are, and I promise you this, I will not go back to DC and be handed over to my father or anyone else. You hear me, Gibbs! It's you as my master or no one. I would rather be dead than belong to someone else."


	31. Chapter 31

**Well, this took longer than I hoped it would, but it was alot harder to write than I thought it would be. That brings me to a extra HUGE thanks to Geraldine, the best beta around. She made this chapter a far cry better than it was.**

**Okay gang, this is the chapter you all have been waiting for. The answers you have been asking will be answered here. This is also the last chapter except for an epilogue. Can't believe how long this ended up chapter is what started this whole thing off. I kept seeing this in my mind and it just wouldn't leave me alone, so the story came out of it. Hope it was worth the wait.**

**I want to thank everyone who has followed this long trek to the end. All those who have reviewed, alerted or made favorites, as always a big thanks. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone.**

**I own nothing, and make no profit from it. Only enjoyment in the writting of it.**

**WARNING: This is an AU slave fic. It will have m/m sex, bondage, consent issues etc. If this is not your thing, turn back now. If you read, please no flames.**

_Chapter 31_

Gibbs entered the training room, the argument that he and Tony had just had still resounding in his ears. He knew he had hurt Tony, made him hate him with all he was worth, but that was what Gibbs wanted, wasn't it? Then why did he feel like his heart had been ripped from his chest?

Gibbs grabbed an empty box and pulled open the bottom drawer of the dresser. He began tossing paddles, floggers and whips into the box until the drawer was cleared out, repeating the process with the next drawer and the next until all but the top drawer was empty. Gibbs could hear Tony in the main room throwing things around, and he decided it would be best to give him a little time to himself. Hopefully Tony would either work through his anger or exhaust himself. Gibbs really didn't care either way; he just didn't want to deal with Tony when he was like this.

Opening the top drawer, Gibbs threw boxes of condoms and tubes of lube on top of the dildos, vibrators and nipple clamps. His cock twitched when he spotted the penis-shaped dildo he had used on Tony the day before. Closing his eyes to try and calm his body down, Gibbs reached into the back of the drawer, his hand wrapping around a thin, rectangular box. Pulling it out, he slowly removed the lid. Inside he stared at the golden collar, the emeralds shining on each corner of the charm that was engraved with '_Property of Leroy Jethro Gibbs'._

Gibbs pulled the collar from the box and gripped the chain tightly. Closing his eyes, Gibbs brought his fist to rest against his forehead. _God, why did I keep this damn thing? Why didn't I just throw it out the first night?_ Tapping his fist against his head, Gibbs felt his stomach churn. _Why is this so hard? Tony will be given to the right person, to someone who will know how to handle him. I'll pull whatever strings I have to assure that they find him a good master. That's what's best for him, isn't it? Then why does the thought of that happening hurt so much? _

Gibbs took a deep breath and then let out a long, sad sigh. He needed to stop feeling sorry for himself and get finished. This was about Tony, not him. Before Gibbs could replace the collar in the box, a loud crash came from the front of the cabin. Shoving the collar in his sweatpants pocket, Gibbs ran to see what was going on.

Entering the main room, Gibbs stood there in total shock at what he saw. The front window had been busted out and the afghan from the back of the couch had been thrown over the bottom of the window frame, covering the broken glass. Running to the window, Gibbs could see one of the dining chairs lying on the porch. From out of the corner of his eye Gibbs caught some movement, and when he leaned out the broken window he saw Tony's bare ass disappearing into the woods.

Not wanting to take the time to unlock the door, Gibbs climbed out through the broken window and took off running. His gut clenched as the image of Tony's unconscious body lying on the ground, after his chance encounter with the fence several weeks earlier, filled his mind. Running past the flat boulder that Tony liked to call the stone table, Gibbs stopped dead in his tracks, scared to death as he took in the scene before him.

There before him, not twenty feet from the recently repaired electric fence, was Tony. He stood staring straight ahead, every muscle in his body tense, his hands clenched into fists by his sides. Even from behind, Gibbs could tell he was taking deep, heavy breaths. Gibbs was concerned if he said anything it could push Tony over the edge, but when Tony took a step closer to the fence Gibbs couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"Stop! Not another step, DiNozzo."

Tony whirled around to face the object of his anger, his entire body shaking. Whether it was from fury or fear Tony wasn't sure and he really didn't care. Tony yelled, "Why? What does it matter to you? You don't want me and I'm sure as hell not chancing that I end up with my father!"

"Jesus, what is it with you and your father?" Gibbs growled, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "I've told you again and again that I will never let that happen. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because there is nothing worse than an asshole with power, and my father is one of the biggest assholes with one hell of a lot of power," Tony shouted back. "Even if you were to personally choose my new master, how can you be sure he isn't in my father's pocket? You can't! The only way you can keep that promise to me is to take me for yourself." Tony's eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall as he took a couple of steps closer to Gibbs, his hands now outstretched in a plea. "I'm facing a life of slavery that I don't deserve, Gibbs, but I would willingly accept my fate if you were my master."

Gibbs bowed his head, shaking it no. "You don't know what you're asking, how totally impossible that is."

"Then just go back to the cabin, Gibbs," Tony said, sounding totally defeated. "You've done your job, you completed my training, and they can't come back on you for anything. Now, leave me to do what I have to do."

Gibbs' head shot up as he reached out for Tony. "I can't let you do that, I won't let you do that."

"Why? Because I might cheat the government out of the money they would make from my sale? Well, tough shit!" Tony snapped sarcastically before turning and staring at the fence before him. "Just leave, Gibbs, don't make this any harder than it is already."

When Gibbs saw Tony turn away his heart clenched. He was at a loss, and that was a state he had never faced before and he didn't like it. Gibbs needed to stop this, but how? He understood Tony's frustration, his fear. Jesus, would he not do exactly what Tony was doing if their roles were reversed?

Gibbs remembered the collar lying in his pocket and reached inside. Wrapping his hand around it, his mind filled with images from his earlier nightmare. Tony tied to that bed being brutalized by the biker called Snake, hearing Tony's screams and Snake's demeaning words. When Tony took a step toward the fence, Gibbs knew what he had to do, what he wanted to do. Gibbs closed the distance between himself and the younger man in two strides. Grabbing Tony's arm, Gibbs jerked him away from the fence, with a yell of, "No!"

Tony stumbled when he was yanked away from the dangerous fence. Righting himself, Tony whirled around and glared at Gibbs. Now Gibbs stood between Tony and the fence, Gibbs' breath coming fast and heavy.

Tony wrenched his arm out of Gibbs' viselike grip. "You can't stop me, Gibbs, so don't even try." Tony attempted an end-run move around Gibbs that would make any football player proud, but Gibbs had other plans.

Pulling his hand from his pocket with the collar still held tightly in his fist, Gibbs growled out his response. "Like hell I can't stop you!" Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's waist as Tony tried to dash past and lifted him off the ground. With Tony kicking and fighting to get away, Gibbs began to drag him back towards the cabin.

"Get your fucking hands off me," Tony screamed as he continued to fight. "Let me go, damn you, let me go!"

Gibbs continued to drag Tony further and further away from the danger, his tenuous hold around Tony's waist slipping more and more as Tony put up a fight, using his elbows and fists on Gibbs. Just a few more feet and they would be out of the woods, and then maybe he could talk some sense into the stubborn man. Gibbs saw the boulder, Tony's stone table, just ahead. Close to losing his grip on Tony, with the way he was struggling, Gibbs made his decision. He whipped Tony around and gave him a hard push. When he fell to the ground in front of the stone table, Gibbs stood over him giving Tony his best glare.

"What do you think you accomplished here, Gibbs?" Tony spat out through clenched teeth. "Nothing!"

Gibbs tightened his grip on the collar until the charm cut into his hand. He could feel his control slipping way like sand through a sieve. When Tony looked towards the fence as he attempted to stand, Gibbs let out a loud, animalist growl that both surprised Tony and stopped his movements. Moving quickly, Gibbs grabbed Tony's hair with his free hand. Pulling Tony off the ground, Gibbs threw him on to the stone table, pleased with the shocked look on Tony's face.

When Tony began to rise, Gibbs face took on a menacing smile. Taking hold of Tony's arm, Gibbs whirled him around and pushed him chest-down on the table, Tony's hips and legs hanging over the edge. Gibbs held Tony down on the rock as he continued to struggle, but Gibbs refused to give up. When Tony finally gave in to Gibbs' superior strength, he leaned over Tony's back, his mouth close to Tony's ear. "What were you thinking, trying to kill yourself?"

"You may have stopped me for now, but you can't watch me every minute of every day, and one day when you're not watching I'll finish what I started," Tony shot back, angry that he could not break Gibbs' hold. "I will not be my father's slave - or anyone else's. Not that you care one way or the other."

"Of course I care." Gibbs felt like his guilt was going to choke him. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"But don't you see that you're hurting me. Your not wanting me hurts me, and I don't want to live with that pain." Tony voice quivered with emotion.

Gibbs heart skipped a beat when he heard the pain in Tony's voice. Lying against Tony's back, Gibbs' erection pushed against the fabric of his sweatpants where it touched Tony's ass. Gibbs laid his forehead on Tony's shoulder and quietly asked, "You know what it will take to become my slave, you know it is a painful process. Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, more than anything." Tony's confident tone made Gibbs proud.

"You know what a…"

"Royal bastard you can be?" Tony cut in. "Yes, and I'm more than willing to accept that."

"Then I will Claim you as mine!" Taking a step back, Gibbs pushed his sweat pants down to his ankles, his hard and leaking cock springing free. Without hesitation, Gibbs entered Tony's unprepared ass, burying himself up to his balls in one thrust. The feeling of Tony's tight passage clamping down on his sensitive dick sent Gibbs right to the edge and he bit his bottom lip to keep from coming.

Tony screamed out in agony when he was breeched, his body automatically tightening around the intruder. Tony fought to control his breathing, his stomach clenching in fear when Gibbs began to move. He knew it was going to be painful, he just didn't realize how painful. He had no one to blame but himself. This was what he wanted, wasn't it, to be taken like this, to become Gibbs' slave? Now Tony had to live with the consequences.

Gibbs felt Tony's muscles loosen just a bit and his body began to move of its own accord. His mind was no longer capable of coherent thought; it was filled to capacity with nothing more than carnal lust and want. Once he began to move, Gibbs could not control himself and he took Tony like an animal in the wild. He slammed in and out with hard and fast strokes, spurred on when Tony's cries of pain turned to moans of pleasure.

Tony could feel Gibbs' raw lustful power with every hard thrust into his ass. It wasn't long before the unbelievable pain he had been feeling started to die down and an incredible amount of pleasure took its place. Adding to the overwhelming sensations was an unavoidable friction to his fully erect penis.

Every thrust pushed his body forward, causing his cock to rub against the boulder. The hard rock repeatedly scraped across the underside of his hard dick, causing such a combination of pain and pleasure that Tony felt like he was losing his mind. He started to slide his hand down, wanting so badly to jerk himself to completion, only to have his wrist gripped in a tight fist. Tony felt a shiver run through his body as he moaned in frustration.

Gibbs held tightly to Tony's wrist with his free hand, the collar still held tightly in his other hand, and continued to ram is cock in and out of that hot, tight passage that seemed to mold itself to his achingly hard cock. Lifting Tony's wrist just slightly, Gibbs slapped it back down on the boulder, making it more than clear that Tony was not to touch his own cock.

Gibbs could feel that familiar tingle in his spine, his balls drawing up tightly, signaling he was close to orgasm. As much as he wanted to draw this wonderful feeling out, and to continue to fuck that perfect ass, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. It was time to end this.

Glancing at the collar still clutched tightly in his fist, Gibbs buried himself as deep inside Tony's ass as he could and stayed there. Leaning over Tony's back, Gibbs wrapped the collar around Tony's neck and locked it in place. Placing his mouth against Tony's ear, Gibbs growled low and menacingly, "Who do you belong to, slave?"

"Y-you, m-master, only you." Tony cried out.

"That's right, slave, you belong to me now, body and soul. Mine!" Gibbs then bit Tony's earlobe, pleased when Tony's body shuddered and he cried out in pleasurable pain. Gripping Tony's hips, Gibbs slammed once, twice, three more times before exploding and filling Tony's tight passage with his seed.

Tony felt his ass fill with warmth he had never felt before and the sensation sent him over the edge. Screaming out his own completion, Tony shot his semen all over the boulder. He hissed in pain as he felt Gibbs immediately withdraw from his ass. Sliding off the boulder, Tony sat on the ground, unable to stop his tears of relief from falling. He couldn't believe that Gibbs finally agreed to become his master. Looking up, he saw Gibbs standing over him breathing heavily, his eyes still slightly glazed from his orgasm.

"Thank you." Tony reached up and felt the collar around his neck. "Thank you, Master."

Gibbs took a deep, cleansing breath before reaching down and slowly pulling up his sweatpants. Looking down at the younger man, Gibbs could feel the guilt start to twist in his gut with each tear that fell from those amazing green eyes. Refusing to give into any emotions, Gibbs glared at Tony. "I'd hold off thanking me, if I were you. You know the saying, be careful what you wish for, you may find what you end up with doesn't match what you were hoping for."

Tony groaned as he tried to rise, finding even the smallest movement painful. Feeling Gibbs' hand on his arm, helping him up off the ground, Tony turned grateful eyes towards Gibbs. "I have no regrets, only gratitude. You have saved me from a fate worse than death, and I…I will always love you for that."

Gibbs stood stark still for a moment, in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard coming from Tony. Was Tony saying he'd always love him? Or was that just the gratitude talking? Someday, maybe he could get Tony to actually love him as he loved Tony, someday. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and drew Tony's arm over his shoulder. "Let's get you in the cabin," Gibbs spoke softly as he helped Tony move towards his new life.

***NCIS***

Tony lay listening to his new master's heartbeat. His new master, God, did he actually just say that? He couldn't believe the road his life had taken. One minute a cop, the next a slave to a surly federal agent. At least Tony had one thing going for him, Gibbs did care for him. In fact, according to Ducky, he was in love with Tony. That would make his life easier, wouldn't it?

Tony thought back to earlier in the evening, when he became the property of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tony fingered the collar around his neck as he remembered Gibbs' surprisingly tender care after the Claiming. Once they had made it back into the cabin, Gibbs had gently checked him for any injuries, finding only a small amount of blood as well as a scraped cock from the abrasions of the rock. Stripping his own clothes off, Gibbs had taken Tony into a warm and soothing shower.

Tony remembered being gripped with fear as Gibbs had maneuvered him under the spray. Tony had prepared himself for the pain he knew would be coming when his new master took what belonged to him. Tony was shocked but pleased when Gibbs did nothing more than gently wash him, never once turning it sexual. When Gibbs was finished, he helped Tony out of the shower and dried his sore body.

Gibbs had then instructed Tony to lean over the bathroom sink as he applied some antibiotic ointment on Tony's ass, which was very painful, and on his scrapped cock. Tony then found himself in the master bedroom, wrapped in Gibbs' arms, his head lying on Gibbs' chest. That is where he found himself right at this moment, unable to shut his mind off so he could sleep.

"You're thinking too loud." Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's hair as he spoke quietly.

"What?" Tony looked up at Gibbs to see that half smile he liked so much. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't wake me, but it's obvious something on your mind. What are you think about?"

"It's nothing, I was just wondering…" Tony looked away from those blue eyes.

"About what?"

"Is there…I mean, I know…" Tony let out a yelp of surprise when Gibbs' hand connected to the back of his head.

"Out with it, DiNozzo."

"Is there anyway a slave can be taken away from their master?" Tony's voice shook as he asked his question.

"Taken away?" Gibbs wasn't sure he understood.

"Well, say there was a person who decided they wanted to own someone else's slave. Is there a law that prevents that, or is there anything they can do to make that happen?"

Gibbs placed his finger under Tony's chin and made him look straight at him. "Is this about your father again?"

Tony closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at his master. "I'm sorry, it's just that I know my father and he will do everything in his power to get his hands on me. If there is even the slightest chance, any loophole he can use, he'll do it."

Gibbs moved Tony off his chest and leaned over him so that they were practically nose to nose. "I need you to quite worrying about this. It's nearly impossible to get a slave away from a master."

"But it's possible?"

"Only if they can prove that a slave's life is in immediate danger or the slave is being unduly tortured. I'm a federal agent, it would be extremely hard to prove I'm unworthy, if you will."

"You don't know my father. He…"

Gibbs placed his finger on Tony's lips. "You don't have a thing to worry about. I thought a lot about this and I already have this covered." Gibbs placed a gentle kiss on Tony's lips. "You belong to me now and I protect what's mine, no matter what it takes."

"But…" Tony's words were cut off by a deep and loving kiss that took his breath way. Maybe he didn't have anything to worry about like Gibbs said. Maybe Gibbs did have a plan to stop his father.

Tony shivered when he felt Gibbs' hand run down his side to his crotch and those wonderful callused finger wrapped around is quickly growing cock. As Gibbs slowly stroked him to completion, his fear and worries of his father melted away.

Later that night, Gibbs lay spooned against his new slave's back. He tightened his hold around Tony's waist and pulled him closer placing a gentle kiss on Tony's neck. A quite sound of comfort came from the sleeping man, as he pushed back against Gibbs. Gibbs smiled as he closed his eyes and settled in to sleep, satisfied with the knowledge that he had at least kept the promise he had made to Tony from the start of the ordeal. He had found the perfect master for him, and Gibbs would do whatever it took to make Tony's life with him the best it could be.


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, we are going to try this again. For some reason, some could access this and some couldn't so if you get another alert and it's a chapter you have alrady read, it is because I had to try and repost this. Thanks for your patients.**

**So, our story comes to an end.** **I hope you all enjoyed it. I wanted to once again thank all my loyal readers for sticking with me though out this crazy ride. All of you who reviewed, put the story on alert or made a favorite helped me continue on, even when I thought I should stop. Thank you all again.**

**I want to express my biggest thanks to Geraldine, who, without her help this story never would have never turned out as well as it did. Thank you my friend from the bottom of my heart for not only your help but your encouragement as well.**

**Stay tuned for the sequel. Those of you who have been asking about Senior and what he will do, that is the story for you. Hope to start it in the very near future.**

**As all way, I own nothing, just like to play in their universe. I make no profit off my writting. **

_Chapter 32-**Epilogue**_

**One week later**

Gibbs was halfway down the stairs when the doorbell rang. Opening the door he found two Secret Service men on the porch. Nodding to both men, he stepped to the side allowing them to check the house. Once they were satisfied it was safe, they signaled the car outside and then took up their positions on the porch.

Gibbs welcomed his guests as they entered his home, shutting the door behind them. "Thank you for coming to my home, President Logan."

"After what we have put you through, it's the least I can do." The President headed into the dining room at Gibbs' direction.

Turning to his second guest, Gibbs smiled as he shook his hand. "Thank you for coming, Director Morrow."

"Why don't you tell us what this is all about?" Morrow got right to the point as he joined the President at the table.

Gibbs detoured to the kitchen, brought back the coffee pot and quickly filled three cups. Now once he was seated with his guests at the table, Gibbs began, "Director, I would like to discuss Tony's future with you."

"What about his future?" Morrow jumped in, not liking where this was going. "It was my understanding that you Claimed him at the cabin. Was that information wrong?"

"No, Director." Gibbs didn't even attempt to hide his annoyance. "Your information was correct. Tony belongs to me and I intend to keep it that way."

"And just what is that supposed to mean," the director snapped back.

"It means that what is happening to Tony is totally unjust." Gibbs raised his hand to stop the protests he saw coming from both men. "You both know what I'm saying is the truth. No matter what you have to say to yourself to relieve your guilt, you know this whole situation is unfair to that man."

"Watch your step, Gibbs. You are talking to the President of the United States, not some gang member off the streets," Morrow growled his disapproval.

"Calm down, Tom." Logan laid his hand on the director's arm. "Let's hear what Agent Gibbs has to say."

Gibbs nodded his head in thanks and then continued. "Tony has been ripped from a life and career he loved, stripped of all rights and dignity and thrown into slavery through no fault of his own. The point I'm trying to make is that we owe the man something."

"And just what, Agent Gibbs, do you feel we owe this man?" Logan sounded much calmer than he actually was.

"I think we owe it to him to help make him feel safe." Gibbs saw the confusion on both men's faces. Rising, Gibbs began to pace. "There is some concern that someone may try and take Tony away from me. I have made him a promise that that will never happen and I intend to keep that promise."

"Someone in particular, Gibbs?" Morrow asked.

"That doesn't matter, Director." Gibbs gripped the back of the chair so tightly his knuckles turned white. "What does matter is Tony being safe and secure. He is willing and able to accept this situation if he knows that no one can walk in and take him away from me."

"Willing and able to accept?" Sarcasm dripped off every word coming out of Morrow's mouth. "It's not like he has any other choice, Gibbs. He's a slave, he has no rights. I'd be more worried if he actually knew the truth."

"Oh he knows the truth." Gibbs smirked as both men before him seemed to pale just a bit.

"What do you mean, he knows the truth," President Logan pushed out through clenched teeth.

Gibbs looked Logan in the eye, wanting the man to know he was being completely truthful. "Tony knows the whole story. I told him everything, from his investigation of the terrorist cell, to the threats against the undercover FBI men in the cell. Tony understands the importance of making sure the cell stays where it is so they are accessible to pass info on to the right people."

"So then he also understands that the situation he finds himself in now is of his own doing," Logan stated defensively. "After all, had he quit investigating like he was told, this whole thing would have been unnecessary."

"Actually, that not exactly true," Gibbs answered, his voice filled with anger. "If anyone is to blame for this it's his Captain."

"What does his Captain have to do with this?" Morrow felt his gut clench, not sure he wanted to hear the answer to his question.

"Homeland Security went to his Captain and told him to tell Detective DiNozzo that he was treading to close to an undercover operation and they wanted him to back off, right?" Gibbs waited for both men to acknowledge his statement was true. "What no one bothered to do was to verify just what DiNozzo was told. Turns out that Tony and his Captain had a personality clash. So instead of the man telling Tony what Homeland said, he chose to tell DiNozzo that he felt Tony was too incompetent to complete the investigation and he was going to assign it to someone else."

Morrow and Logan exchanged a knowing glance before looking back at Gibbs. Logan began to realize that this may have been a huge mistake, but also knew he could never admit to it.

"Now, I don't know about you men, but if someone had told me that, especially someone who had made it quite clear that he did think much of me, I would have gone out of my way to prove him wrong." Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. "I wouldn't have quit investigating either. In fact, just like DiNozzo, I would have pushed the case harder and harder until I had solved it."

"And you told all this to DiNozzo. Why?" Logan was caught totally off guard and his mind was whirling fast trying to figure out the best way to handle what he feared was coming. "Why would you do that, Agent Gibbs? I told you at the start of this that it was a matter of national security."

"Yes, yes you did." Gibbs nodded his head before turning to glare at the President. "You also guaranteed me you would explain everything to Tony before he was brought to the cabin, but that didn't happen, did it?"

Logan looked away, unable to keep eye contact. "At the time we decided it was too risky to give him sensitive information. It was need to know."

"He did need to know! He needed to be told at least something about what was happening to him." Gibbs snarled back. "You left me no choice when you backed out of your agreement."

"Agent Gibbs," Morrow growled in warning.

"When I agreed to take this assignment it was under certain conditions." Gibbs glared at his director, making it clear that he was far from done. "One condition was that Tony would be told something about why he was arrested and thrown into slavery. You agreed to that, Mr. President." Gibbs turned his glare on the other man, pleased when Logan couldn't meet his eyes. "Imagine my surprise when I mentioned the word slavery the first time and the boy damn near passed out."

"So you felt it necessary to reveal a top secret operation to a slave?" Morrow shot back.

"No, Director, I felt it necessary to tell Detective DiNozzo the truth," Gibbs answered with just as much venom. "You could have prevented this, but you chose not to act. I was handed a man who had no idea what was happening to him or why. To make matters worse, the man was a cop, and from everything I could dig up on him, a damn good one. Do you really think he would have accepted just any lame excuse?"

"Okay, Agent Gibbs, I get it," Logan jumped in before the director could. "I dropped the ball, or as you Marines say, screwed the pooch. I'm not sure that gave you the right to break national security, but I understand why you did it."

Gibbs nodded his thanks before sitting down and picking up a business envelope on the chair beside him. "We need to get back to the subject at hand, gentleman - the safety of Tony DiNozzo."

"I think you need to explain to us about this threat that your slave thinks is out there. Or is it just a figment of his imagination?" Morrow smirked at his own joke.

"My slave has a name, Director, and it's Tony, and as far as the threat is concerned, it's not imaginary. It's real," Gibbs snapped, fighting to keep his anger under control. "Even if it were a figment of his imagination, as you call it, I think the least we can do is give him the peace of mind he deserves. We owe him that much." Gibbs laid the envelope in his hand on the table in front of him.

"What do you have in mind, Agent Gibbs?" Logan asked as he leaned forward trying to get a look at the envelope in Gibbs' hand.

"This is a list of…demands, I guess, for lack of better word." Gibbs pulled a sheet of paper out and held it up. "What I want is for you to sign it and place the Presidential seal on it. With your seal these demands will have to be enforced, despite court orders, law enforcement or government interference."

Taking the paper from Gibbs' hand, Logan looked it over, his eyes growing wide as he read on. "Good Lord, Gibbs, you're serious about this!"

"Damn serious," Gibbs replied as he held up a pen.

Shaking his head, the President began to read the paper that stated Gibbs' terms.

**In regards to the slave Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr., known as Tony DiNozzo, the following orders must be adhered to at all times:**

**Tony DiNozzo will belong to me, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and can not, for any reason, be removed from my custody or ownership. No one will be allowed to break or rescind my ownership at any time or for any reason.**

**While in my home behind closed doors, or anywhere on my property, Tony DiNozzo will be allowed to live his life as normally as possible. He will not be required to live the life of a slave unless specified by myself. Therefore he will be allowed to wear regular clothing, sit on the furniture, eat at a table and sleep in a bed, not a cage, and he will be allowed to stay in my home alone while I work and not be chained or caged. He will not be required to wear chains at all, unless specified by me. He will follow all laws and slave training when out in public, outside my home or off my property.**

**If at any time I become incapacitated whether through illness or injury, temporary custody and ownership of Tony DiNozzo will transfer to Dr. Donald Mallard or Abby Sciuto, whomever is immediately available. Tony will be awarded all family privileges and visiting rights should I be in the hospital and he will not be kept from me at any time.**

**On the event of my death, ownership and custody will transfer to Dr. Donald Mallard only, unless Dr. Mallard is unable to take custody, and then ownership will transfer to Abby Sciuto only. Should this happen, the slave, one Anthony DiNozzo, will continue in his slavery state for a period of 24 months, during which time he will be re-integrated into society, after which time he will be freed and given his life back, with no exceptions. He will also receive all of my death benefits as well as all life insurance at the time of my death.**

**If at any time the terrorist cell that caused Tony to be placed into slavery is disbanded, for whatever reason, and no longer needs to be keep secret, or is discovered and is no longer secret, Tony will be freed immediately and will be compensated financially so that he can restart a new life.**

**These demands must be met. If they are not, or if the government goes back on any of them, Tony will be immediately released from slavery and returned to his former life.**

The President lowered the paper and looked up at Gibbs, his eyes filled with anger. "These are quite extensive, perhaps too extensive. If you think I am going to put my signature on these outrageous demands, you are out of your mind."

"Oh, you'll sign them and you will see to it they are followed to the letter, not only by your administration but by any administrations that follow you." Gibbs leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"Oh, and just what makes you so sure that's going to happen?" Logan leaned back, mirroring Gibbs' causal attitude and smile.

"Because if you don't, ZNN will get the story of the century," came a voice from the doorway.

Both of Gibbs' visitor's heads whipped around at the unexpected voice. Tony, bare-chested, stood in the doorway of the dining room wearing a pair of low slung jeans that looked like they had been painted on. His hair was still wet from his shower and he was barefoot.

"Are you threatening me, young man?" The President's eyes ran up and down the man standing in the doorway. _Damn, I should have checked him out before this. I wouldn't mind owning him myself._

"No sir, making you a promise." Tony stepped into the dining room and laid his hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "If that document isn't signed or if at any time those demands are not followed, then a friend of mine at ZNN will receive a letter telling the torrid details of my arrest and enslavement."

"And just where is this supposed letter going to be coming from?" Morrow smirked, showing that he didn't believe a word he was hearing.

"From my lawyer," Gibbs replied, laying his hand on top of Tony's. "He has the letter in a sealed envelope and he had instructions to send it to ZNN if he doesn't hear from me. He and I have worked up a schedule, if I don't contact him at specified times he will send the letter. So you having me arrested and thrown into slavery to keep me quiet won't stop the letter. Oh, and threatening my lawyer won't help either, because I have someone in reserve as a backup."

"So you've resorted to blackmail, is that it?" the President asked.

"No, I would call it more a negotiation…" Tony began before he was suddenly cut off.

"You are a slave, boy; you have no right to negotiate anything." Morrow slammed his fist down on the table as he jumped to his feet.

"Sit down, Tom." Gibbs kept his voice calm despite the turmoil he felt inside. Once Morrow slowly took his seat, Gibbs continued. "Now we all know that isn't true. While Tony may be a slave, on paper at least, the circumstances behind his slavery are bogus, so as far as I'm concerned, Tony has ever right in the world to _negotiate _his future."

Logan's eyes traveled from one man to the next before he looked back down at the list of demands in front of him. Reaching out for the pen, he touched it to the paper before pausing and looking up at Gibbs once again.

Gibbs could see the apprehension and anger in the man's eyes. "Look, all we want is to keep Tony safe from his fa- from the man out to control him. There is nothing on there that is so outrageous that it will endanger national security. Your little secret is still safe and will remain that way as long as Tony stays safe." Squeezing Tony's hand, Gibbs glanced up at Tony and then back at the man in front of him. "Tony has agreed to remain my slave and to keep your secret as long as you sign that document in front of you."

With a reluctant nod of his head, President Logan signed the form and then placed his official seal on the bottom. Pushing the paper towards Gibbs, he stood up and headed for the door. "Let's go Tom, we're through here."

"That's it? You're just going to let them get away with this?" Marrow yelled at the retreating back of his Commander in Chief.

Stopping in front of the door, Logan turned a surprising smile on his face. "Well, Tom, you've always told me Agent Gibbs is the best there is. Looks like he's even better than you realized. You have your demands, Gibbs; let's just hope they don't backfire on you. They say that a leash binds the master to the slave as much as the other way around."

Gibbs nodded his understanding and then opened the front door, allowing his guests to leave. Once the cars pulled away Gibbs shut the door and turned to find Tony standing close behind him. Gibbs pulled Tony into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," Tony mumbled into Gibbs' shoulder before Gibbs released him. "Thank you for risking your own freedom for me."

"You belong to me now, Tony. I take care of what's mine." Gibbs cupped his hand on the side of Tony's face, pleased when Tony leaned into the touch.

Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand and started for the stairs before he stopped and turned around. "Do you think he bought the story your lawyer has the letter?"

"Oh yeah, hook, line and sinker." Gibbs smiled broadly. "That was a good idea you came up with. You could have warned me though, before you spoke up."

"Sorry about that. It just came to me as I was coming down the stairs and I heard what was being said," Tony laughed. "You sure covered well."

"Well, yeah, I am a federal agent."

"Well, Mister Federal Agent," Tony said as he grabbed Gibbs' hand again and turned towards the stairs. "How about I show you how much I appreciate all you've done for me."

Gibbs slid his arm around Tony's waist and gave him a gentle, loving kiss. Then, side by side, the two men climbed the stairs.

THE END


End file.
